Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Ils étaient voués à mourir, l'un par la faute de l'autre, l'instant même où leurs regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.
1. Prologue

_Tragédie. Ce mot est à l'origine de cette fanfiction. J'aimais tellement ce concept, qu'un jour, je me suis dit : il faut absolument que j'écrive une tragédie axée sur Roy et Riza. Et, de fil en aiguille, je suis parvenue à écrire cette histoire dans son intégralité. Entre les cours et les pauses, il m'a fallu près de neuf mois pour l'achever._

_Un certain nombre de critères imposés m'ont aidée dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction : par exemple, trouver le nom du chapitre avant de l'écrire, ne pas utiliser de subjonctif présent, me servir de deux musiques d'un artiste différent à chaque fois pour chaque chapitre... Je mentionnerai celles-ci au début des chapitres. Je me suis obligée à tout écrire avant de publier ; me connaissant, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de la terminer autrement. Je suis donc très heureuse de pouvoir la partager aujourd'hui. _

_Cette histoire suit la chronologie du manga, certaines scènes étant reprises, d'autres imaginées, mais se poursuit plus loin. Je vous préviens tout de suite : elle n'est adressée qu'aux purs fans du couple Royai, étant donné qu'il n'y aura que de cela de A à Z. Il y aura parfois des scènes peut-être violentes ou sexuelles. Mais, sincèrement, si vous connaissez mon style d'écriture, vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est pas méchant du tout. Le prologue vous en donnera sûrement un aperçu._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, des critiques négatives surtout, car c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'améliorer ; d'autant plus que je n'ai eu aucun avis pour le moment, vu que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Dernière contrainte : aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 11 juin 2011... Alors, happy Royai Day ! :)_

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Together We Will Live Forever - Clint Mansell.**

* * *

><p>Il esquisse un sourire. Le visage de son amante empreint de quiétude subjugue littéralement tout son être. Sa beauté possède quelque chose d'incomparable qu'il ne peut définir. De toute sa vie, il n'a su reproduire lors de ses songes le caractère parfait de ses traits. Ce n'est que durant l'instant où il se trouve au-dessus d'elle, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, qu'il se retrouve entièrement captivé par son charme.<p>

Aucune contrainte n'entrave ou ne retient ses gestes. Il laisse ses doigts courir librement le long de sa hanche, posant ensuite sa main sur son ventre lisse et écartant avec délicatesse les pans rétifs de son vêtement. Il a défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, passé ses lèvres frémissantes sur sa peau soyeuse tout en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, soulevé doucement ses hanches afin de la sentir un peu plus contre lui. Pourtant, il n'ose pas la dénuder davantage – le discernement point à chaque fois dans son esprit, lui interdisant de poursuivre son exploration.

Il n'objecte pas. Il se contente de caresser et de suivre les courbes de son corps gracile, faisant glisser à plusieurs reprises ses mains sous le tissu velouté. Sa lente progression l'amène jusqu'au bas de son dos, où il place un index léger et dessine onctueusement la route de son échine. Il finit par atteindre une partie sensible et sent au toucher ses multiples brûlures qui forment un infime relief sur la lisseur continue de sa peau. L'alchimiste trace instinctivement les sinuosités du cercle abscons qu'il a appris par cœur lors d'une période antérieure.

De lointaines réminiscences éclosent dans sa mémoire, tandis qu'il se délecte lascivement de sa chair blanchâtre. Il l'entend de nouveau pousser un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il passe sa langue dans le creux de son cou. Il se souvient de chacune de ses réactions, n'en a omis aucune. Il s'enlise plus profondément dans la volupté et se laisse bercer par ses faibles gémissements. Les souvenances de son passé jaillissent sans cesse, occultant la réalité à laquelle il ne prête plus attention.

Il se remémore la façon dont elle prononçait l'unique syllabe de son prénom, se concentre, entend sa voix résonner derechef à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le chemin qu'il décrit des dizaines et des centaines de fois ne le lasse pas. Il entreprend l'énième découverte passionnée du corps de son aimée comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprécier entièrement. Attrapant ses deux poignets puis entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, il appuie son front contre le haut de son visage et observe ses yeux clos. Il se met à mordiller tendrement ses lèvres. Ses mains reprennent leur parcours ; elles se positionnent dans son dos, sous sa nuque, et la hissent de quelques centimètres, de telle sorte qu'il la serre davantage contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Il ne se satisfait pas de ces effleurements charnels. Dans sa mémoire, les peintures et les sons se mélangent en formant un enchevêtrement complexe de souvenirs. Il écoute alors les murmures de son amante qui l'étreint, se mêle à lui, répond à ses caresses. Son illusion s'intensifie et il l'imagine passer ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirer vers elle en lui susurrant des promesses d'amour et d'éternité. Il demeure fasciné par l'envoûtante mélodie de sa voix alors qu'elle trouve refuge contre son torse brûlant. Les deux êtres s'aiment éperdument, convaincus de rester indissociables à jamais.

En dépit de tout, les contours de la réalité se profilent de manière progressive sous les yeux hypnotisés de Roy. Il la frôle de ses mains avec douceur, réitérant le même voyage interminable, se meut différemment au gré des aspérités rencontrées sur sa peau mutilée. Une dernière fois, il la soulève légèrement afin d'embrasser ses lèvres froides ainsi que son visage écorché, et se redresse, laissant reposer au sol le corps de Riza dénué de vie.


	2. Aube vespérale

_Voici le premier chapitre. Je me souviens avoir pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, puisque, finalement, c'était l'inauguration de la fanfiction la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite ! Je suis désolée, il va vous falloir du courage pour lire, car tous les chapitres sont approximativement de cette taille. Concernant le titre, je pense qu'il peut paraître singulier au premier abord, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le garder. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop décontenancés par les protagonistes : c'est une vision parmi tant d'autres du Royai, alors peut-être que les personnages ne seront pas toujours respectés. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes !_

**Pale, Somewhere - Within Temptation.**

* * *

><p>La clarté lunaire était dissimulée par la nébulosité s'étendant à perte de vue dans l'immensité céleste. Riza se tenait appuyée contre les carreaux de la fenêtre battus par une pluie incessante, et observait en silence le paysage nocturne. Elle voyait les herbes assombries onduler d'un même mouvement régulier avec le souffle puissant du vent, tandis que les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient sans direction, loin de leurs arbres natals. Les gouttelettes d'eau martelaient le toit délabré de l'imposante demeure dans laquelle elle habitait, emplissant la pièce d'un son long et monocorde.<p>

Un feu de bois crépitait dans l'âtre, dont les flammes jaunes et vermeilles captivaient parfois l'attention de la jeune fille adossée. Elle avait une fine silhouette soulignée par de sobres vêtements épousant parfaitement ses formes naturelles. Ses courts cheveux dont les mèches tombaient sur son visage étaient d'un blond pâle, rehaussé par l'éclat du feu qui y faisait apparaître des reflets dorés. Son regard s'attardait à divers endroits de temps à autre, et ses deux grands yeux d'une couleur marron foncé luisaient alors étrangement, tandis qu'elle s'abîmait dans une rêverie profonde.

Sa respiration lente et mesurée évoquait celle d'une personne endormie. La fraîcheur ambiante, en dépit de la croissante température générée par le brasier effervescent, ne la préoccupait guère. L'averse ne tarissait pas et l'humidité présente au sein de l'habitation apportait une effluve relativement incommode, sans compter la résonance ininterrompue et répétitive de la pluie. Riza, pourtant, dont les pensées voguaient au gré des méandres de son esprit, interprétait cette plainte continue des cieux comme une sonorité triste et apaisante. Ses traits doux exprimaient une mélancolie indéfinissable.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et s'approcha de la bibliothèque située à l'opposé de la pièce. Elle prit quelques secondes afin de balayer l'étagère du regard et se saisit de l'ouvrage qu'elle convoitait. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture à partir de l'endroit où elle l'avait suspendue précédemment. Le silence, toujours bercé par le ruissellement de la pluie diluvienne, accompagnait son occupation délassante. Les mots et les phrases défilaient en rythme, constituant la trame narrative de son roman, tandis que les pages se consumaient à une vitesse cadencée au fil de sa progression.

Des cernes violacés apparaissaient sous ses paupières, visiblement accentués par le contraste de ses joues diaphanes. Elle veillait encore en dépit de son apparente fatigue. Néanmoins, la morosité et l'ennui dûs à sa rencontre perpétuelle avec l'accumulation des termes imprimés sur le papier défraîchi commençaient à se faire ressentir. Ses yeux se refermant d'eux-mêmes avec lourdeur, Riza s'abandonna quelques instants au sommeil.

Elle s'était pratiquement assoupie lorsque deux coups discrets et inattendus contre la porte rompirent le calme lénifiant dans lequel elle s'était lovée. Stupéfaite, l'adolescente considéra fixement le battant de bois dans le but de vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé et imaginé ce bruit. Celui-ci retentit une nouvelle fois, ténu mais bien réel. Riza se leva et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille, s'efforçant vainement de distinguer un son autre que l'immuable battement de la pluie à travers la paroi.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment, adoptant un timbre plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte, à peine perceptible dans le tumulte climatique. Riza déchiffra avec peine le message du visiteur inopiné, qui articula avec une certaine hésitation :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser... Suis-je bien chez l'alchimiste Berthold Hawkeye ? »

Les sourcils de l'adolescente se froncèrent de méfiance. Elle déglutit et se mit à réfléchir intérieurement quant à la réponse ou la justification qu'elle devait donner, prévoyant de nier la présence de son père. Il lui semblait impensable de recevoir une personne inconnue à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit – en outre, son géniteur n'eût probablement pas apprécié une entrevue de la sorte. La pluie, cependant, ne cessait pas de tomber et Riza se demanda avec confusion si elle comptait laisser attendre indéfiniment l'étranger. Quelques secondes de plus s'écoulèrent dans le mutisme et l'inactivité.

« Entrez... » répondit-elle finalement.

Sa main vint se poser lentement sur la poignée, alors qu'elle s'évertuait encore à comprendre ce qui l'incitait à agir d'une manière opposée aux avertissements que lui dictait sa raison. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement prononcé, et la nouvelle image qui apparut dans le champ de vision de Riza devint rapidement le centre total de son attention.

Un garçon de haute taille et d'un âge sensiblement similaire au sien se tenait devant l'entrée principale, immobile. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, s'accordant avec l'humidité des fines mèches noires de sa chevelure qui dégoulinaient d'eau sur son front. Le long manteau qu'il portait ne l'avait pas suffisamment protégé de l'averse violente. Toutefois, cette contrariété n'avait pas l'air d'être très importante à ses yeux au vu de l'expression de son visage, malgré les faibles tremblements de son corps témoignant sa désapprobation.

Celui-ci avait fasciné Riza dès l'instant où son regard avait rencontré le sien. Marqué encore par les traits caractéristiques de l'adolescence, il avait cependant atteint un semblant d'affinement relatif à la physionomie adulte. Lorsqu'elle avait défait l'obstacle visuel qui les séparait, ses yeux d'ébènes s'étaient aussitôt dirigés vers elle et l'avaient sondée intensément. Elle avait retenu avec surprise un frisson au moment même où elle se sentait précipitée dans ces deux océans de noirceur. Il était pourtant d'un naturel déconcertant, ne cherchant en aucun cas à pénétrer si profondément du regard son être tout entier, bien qu'il fût intéressé par l'apparence de la jeune fille.

Cet échange électrique ne dura qu'un millième de seconde. Les deux personnes se contentèrent ensuite de s'observer mutuellement, plongés dans une atmosphère tendue mais supportable. Comme son interlocutrice ne se résolvait pas à prendre la parole, ce fut le visiteur qui renouvela de nouveau ses excuses.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi indécente, dit-il, gêné. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée lorsque mon train... Pardon, se reprit-il soudainement, est-ce que vous êtes...? »

Il s'était ravisé juste à temps, étant sur le point d'énumérer ses complications personnelles, et paraissait embarrassé. Des gouttes assez volumineuses débordant du conduit tombaient à intervalles réguliers sur sa tête tandis qu'il patientait à l'abri sous le prolongement du toit.

« Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Je suis sa fille. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'eût voulu.

« Oh... Je vois, fit ce dernier sans tenir compte de sa rudesse. Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, enchanté. »

Un peu étonné de la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire, Roy la dévisagea avec la même intensité qu'il avait employée inconsciemment lors de l'instant précédant leur conversation. Trop réactive à son goût, Riza se sentit frémir et détourna le regard. Le garçon dut s'apercevoir de son malaise car il cessa de l'examiner. Néanmoins, ses pupilles brillaient de l'envie naissante qu'il avait de la connaître davantage d'un point de vue essentiellement corporel.

Les signes de l'organisme étaient en effet un excellent indice dévoilant les pensées et les habitudes morales d'une personne, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement manifeste dans l'attitude de Riza et qu'il reconnaissait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle semblait masquer ses véritables émotions dans la placidité de son comportement, sous son masque d'indifférence. Il remarqua que celui-ci était actuellement brisé et laissait entrevoir une immense tristesse dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, enfouie au creux de ses entrailles et resurgissant d'une façon violente au moment le plus inattendu.

Ses dernières traces transparaissaient encore sur son visage. Elle renfermait dans les tréfonds de son âme un obscur sentiment qu'elle n'était certainement pas prête d'avouer, et Roy comprit dès lors qu'il existait dans ce monde une personne éprouvant la même souffrance qui le torturait depuis des années. La simple vue de cette fille suffit à déclencher en lui ce mécanisme de déductions et d'empathie, alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer pour la première fois.

De son côté, Riza gardait un œil plein de suspicion sur lui, effarouchée du fait qu'il pût percer son intimité avec tant d'aisance. Elle se sentait complètement découverte et ne décrochait son regard de lui que par crainte qu'il ne décelât un aspect supplémentaire de son cœur mis à nu, ce qui était inhabituel en temps normal. L'adolescente était réservée de nature ; aucune personne de son entourage n'était capable de concevoir toutes les choses qui l'animaient. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment un garçon totalement inconnu débarquant chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit pouvait être doté de cette faculté.

En réalité, son cercle social était si restreint qu'il n'existait que très peu de chances de cerner sa personnalité. La plupart du temps, les individus ne cherchaient pas à accomplir cette finalité, s'arrêtant aux apparences extérieures. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus et développait envers les autres autant d'antipathie que de sécheresse. Sa bonté n'était réservée qu'à de rares élus – pourtant, Riza était l'incarnation même de l'altruisme. Il suffisait de la connaître davantage afin de comprendre qu'elle était infiniment loin de ce qu'elle paraissait ou prétendait être.

Roy la fixait continuellement dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse, tentant malgré lui de ne pas mémoriser le moindre de ses gestes. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et il dut briser le silence encore une fois. Il lui expliqua alors les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à venir ici alors que le cycle nocturne avait quasiment atteint la moitié de son déroulement : il devait être entre une ou deux heures du matin.

Le train qui l'avait emmené jusque dans cette région éloignée de l'Est était arrivé lorsque l'averse battait son plein. Il avait été surpris par cette pluie et avait voulu se rendre dans un endroit où loger, sans grande réussite. N'ayant pas envie de rester inactif et voyant le soir tomber peu à peu, il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de la demeure dans laquelle vivait l'alchimiste Hawkeye, selon ses informations. Malheureusement, la pluie et la pénombre s'intensifiant avaient brouillé sa vision et il s'était égaré de son chemin. Après de longues heures d'errance dans cette campagne déserte ponctuées de multiples haltes, il était enfin parvenu à destination.

Il savait initialement que le trajet était long mais n'avait pas envisagé qu'il le fût autant à cause de son manque d'orientation. Le jeune homme passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux humides, riant doucement, un peu honteux de son incompétence. Riza le tranquillisa en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave, et face à la sincérité de son visiteur, elle l'invita à entrer dans sa maison.

Cet accueil interloqua Roy, qui n'imaginait pas obtenir sa confiance en si peu de temps. Sa réflexion ne fut pas incorrecte puisqu'il put constater avec clarté que son hôte s'obstinait à conserver ses distances. Elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle et s'était appuyée contre la fenêtre, à sa place favorite. Muni de sa valise, il était resté debout devant l'entrée, à un ou deux mètres d'elle, n'osant pas s'aventurer davantage dans la pièce par politesse, et également par peur de mouiller le sol – ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'eût pas été très courtois.

La salle ressemblait vaguement à un séjour où étaient entreposés différents meubles plus ou moins vieux dont les principaux étaient des bibliothèques remplies jusqu'à ras bord. Il aperçut sur la table basse disposée au centre de plusieurs fauteuils un livre ouvert, plutôt épais, ne demandant qu'à être poursuivi par son lecteur, et nota que son arrivée impromptue avait dû l'interrompre. La quantité d'ouvrages dans les étagères était prodigieuse. Roy n'était pas certain qu'ils traitassent tous de l'alchimie, ou s'il s'agissait simplement de divers romans de fiction. Après avoir scruté le reste de l'agencement, il se retourna vers Riza qui continuait de le surveiller sans un mot. Elle semblait peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, débuta-t-il, voulant engager la conversation, pourquoi étiez-vous encore éveillée lorsque je suis arrivé ? »

« Votre question est indiscrète. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté par la vélocité de sa répartie.

« Qui vous dit que j'étais éveillée ? » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres et ne prévoyant aucune réponse de sa part. Elle se détourna de lui et contempla pensivement le décor extérieur où la pluie commençait enfin à s'estomper.

« Vos yeux. »

« Pardon ? » Riza s'arrêta net, dirigeant son regard hébété vers lui. Elle avait posé cette question dans l'unique but de plaisanter et ne pensait pas qu'il y répondrait sérieusement. D'un ton posé, il reprit :

« Ils trahissent vos émotions. Est-ce que vous êtes insomniaque ? »

La jeune fille se crispa en s'apercevant qu'il avait encore réduit ses barrières à néant. Elle choisit d'éluder la question. Alors qu'une lumière d'intérêt scintillait dans les yeux noirs du passager rivés sur elle, telle une étoile dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, elle se rembrunit et décida de ne plus lui accorder la moindre possibilité de la sonder ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de transparence qui la rendait vulnérable. Riza fit quelques pas à travers la pièce, s'orientant vers une porte menant à d'autres parties de la maison, et s'enquit sans se retourner :

« Vous vouliez voir mon père ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible. »

Sa voix n'était pas acrimonieuse, bien qu'elle recelât peu d'affabilité. Elle ne daignait même pas le regarder en face en communiquant et Roy y vit tout de suite un manque d'inclination envers sa personne. Il se dépêcha de réparer son erreur avant d'obtenir une totale animosité de sa part, ce qui eût pu s'avérer problématique.

« Riza ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'évanouir dans les profondeurs de l'habitation à la recherche de son père lorsque son propre prénom retentit à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna vers le garçon qui avait prononcé ce mot, sidérée par la familiarité dont il avait fait preuve. La surprise avait effacé de son visage toute marque d'inimitié. Loin d'être offusquée, elle sentit naître en elle une pointe d'amusement qui lui fit omettre la prétendue distance qu'elle avait voulu instaurer entre son visiteur et elle-même.

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai froissée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. » déclara Roy avec une franchise troublante. Et il s'inclina.

Riza était de plus en plus décontenancée par son attitude. A la vue de son visage empreint de douceur lorsqu'il se releva, ses joues se mirent à rougir imperceptiblement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui l'affectait plus que n'importe quelle autre particularité, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect. Il portait sur elle un regard différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque-là. Ce changement insoupçonné la perturba bien plus qu'elle ne l'eût pensé, et son appréhension due à l'éventualité d'être découverte s'apaisa légèrement. Une incroyable détermination s'afficha soudain sur la figure de Roy, qui aborda un sujet tout autre – celui qui l'avait acheminé dans cette région.

« S'il vous plaît, adjura-t-il avec fermeté. J'aimerais apprendre l'alchimie. »

La fille de Hawkeye parut hésiter, esquissant une moue perplexe. Elle avait conjecturé sa requête depuis un moment ; cependant, elle n'était pas responsable du jugement définitif et n'égalait en aucun cas le niveau d'un alchimiste tel que l'était son père. Cette science ne l'intéressait pas dans la mesure où les recherches de son pratiquant l'obsédaient à un point inimaginable. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être impliquée dans une étude aussi extrême.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour cette discipline salvatrice censée amener le bonheur au peuple. En dépit de cela, sa crainte l'empêchait irrémédiablement d'approcher l'alchimie de trop près. Elle savait également que toute chose dotée d'une puissance considérable pouvait être parallèlement l'auteur d'un désastre relatif à cette force. Plus que tout, Riza était effrayée par le comportement de son géniteur hanté par cette science ésotérique, bien qu'elle crût en ses aspirations.

« Navrée, regretta-t-elle après un temps d'indécision, mais mon père ne prend pas d'élèves. »

Roy ne se déstabilisa pas et montra sa persévérance. Il refusait d'abdiquer alors qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin dans l'unique but de s'initier à l'alchimie, grâce à un professeur expérimenté. De plus, il désirait s'entretenir avec ce scientifique, Berthold Hawkeye, dont il avait entendu parler. Les rumeurs auxquelles il s'était intéressé n'étaient pas en sa faveur, mais le jeune homme voulait s'en assurer de lui-même et se forger sa propre opinion. Il voyait là une occasion inespérée d'apprendre cet art bienfaisant.

« Pourrais-je repasser demain matin ? demanda-t-il, insistant sans agressivité. Si je pouvais rencontrer votre père... »

« Très bien... finit-elle par concéder. Je lui en parlerai. »

« Vraiment ? Merci infiniment ! »

Il arbora un sourire chaleureux, plein de reconnaissance, auquel Riza répondit timidement.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-il. A demain, mademoiselle Hawkeye. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

La velléité de le retenir en raison de la pluie traversa fugitivement son esprit ; elle se remémora néanmoins les précautions qu'elle devait prendre, par vigilance. Roy était tout de même un étranger qu'elle ne pouvait loger sans autorisation. Elle ne savait strictement rien de lui, si ce n'est sa capacité fortuite et singulière à la mettre dans tous ses états. Son cœur battait avec force lorsqu'elle le regarda ouvrir la porte et se préparer à quitter les lieux. A l'extérieur, le déchaînement de l'averse s'était atténué. Le battant se referma sur le visiteur, et Riza sentit avec soulagement la tension de l'atmosphère diminuer sitôt qu'il fût parti.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille fut réveillée par les caresses tièdes du soleil sur ses joues. Elle s'étira en laissant échapper un faible bâillement. Les rais de lumière diurne filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre, éclairant certaines parties de la pièce ainsi que d'infimes poussières virevoltant en rythme dans les faisceaux blafards.<p>

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre, tirant le voile opaque afin d'apercevoir l'astre qui venait tout juste de poindre à l'horizon. Du haut de sa chambre située au premier étage, elle put distinguer l'étendue d'herbe mouillée du jardin et la terre encore imprégnée d'eau. Les nuages défilaient au loin dans les cieux dépourvus de précipitations, abandonnant enfin la contrée dans la sérénité d'une nouvelle journée bercée par la chaleur du soleil.

Riza resta encore quelques minutes à apprécier le paysage sans un geste ni un mot, puis finit par se vêtir avant de redescendre. Il était environ huit heures quand elle eut achevé sa préparation habituelle. Elle ne croisa pas une seule fois son père, qui était vraisemblablement absorbé dans ses recherches, comme à l'ordinaire. Il n'était pas endormi lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé la veille de cela – ou plutôt, durant la nuit – afin de lui transmettre la sollicitation de Roy.

Étant donné qu'il n'émergeait quasiment jamais de sa salle d'études, elle ne savait pas à quel moment il s'octroyait un temps de sommeil. Elle avait fini par s'accoutumer à son asociabilité, et désormais, ce genre de préoccupations ne l'intéressait plus. D'ailleurs, sa propre impassibilité résultait peut-être du manque de vie familiale et des communications usuelles lui faisant défaut.

Elle préférait donc, d'une façon générale, passer ses journées loin de sa résidence dès qu'elle le pouvait. Cela l'amenait à dépenser le maximum de temps au sein de son école, où elle forgeait davantage sa réputation d'élève studieuse à chaque heure additionnelle.

Quoi qu'il en fût, l'adolescente traversait le séjour en direction de la sortie, voulant respirer l'air frais de l'aurore chargé de senteurs organiques renforcées par l'humidité, toutes plus agréables à l'odorat les unes que les autres. Elle ne remarqua l'anomalie de son petit rituel qu'à l'instant précis où elle tira la porte vers elle. En effet, au lieu d'un passage dénué d'obstacles s'offrant à sa vue, ce fut un jeune homme auparavant adossé contre le bois qui perdit l'équilibre et se réveilla en sursaut.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » marmonna ce dernier, brutalement arraché de sa somnolence.

Il s'agissait de Roy.

« Monsieur Mustang...! s'écria Riza ahurie. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le garçon en question se releva avec maladresse, les membres encore engourdis et l'esprit confus. Il se dépoussiéra d'un mouvement répété, tentant par la suite de mouvoir son corps roide d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Roy toussota, jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé sur sa tenue négligée et leva enfin son regard vers son interlocutrice.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir et je me suis endormi ici... »

Riza le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Vous voulez dire que... » commença-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait passé la nuit à demi abrité sous le porche de la maison, dans le froid et l'humidité, blotti contre la porte. Cela était complètement insensé. Pourtant, il se tenait bel et bien devant elle, et les cernes présents sous ses paupières constituaient la preuve physique de ses dires. En outre, elle l'avait elle-même extirpé de son sommeil précaire en ouvrant cette fameuse porte. Perturbée par cette intervention alors qu'elle pensait savourer une minute de tranquillité, Riza ne savait décidément plus où donner de la tête. Même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois, ce visiteur n'arrêtait pas de bouleverser dans tous les sens du terme sa vie trop calme.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû rester ici, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, peu importe... Entrez... »

Roy était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut plus rapide et le fit taire. Il pénétra dans la demeure sous ses directives tandis qu'elle inspirait avec un certain apaisement une bouffée d'oxygène, sentant la fraîcheur matinale picoter sa peau, avant de le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, elle lui proposa de s'asseoir, déposa sa lourde valise sur le sol et alla même jusqu'à s'absenter quelques instants.

Roy attendait sur son fauteuil, silencieux et visiblement gêné. Elle revint avec une serviette qu'elle lui tendit sans plus de cérémonie, lui recommandant de se sécher avant d'attraper froid. Il la remercia et se mit à frictionner doucement ses cheveux bruns, sans toutefois y mettre beaucoup de conviction. En le voyant faire, Riza eut envie de s'emparer elle-même de l'étoffe de bain et d'appliquer le traitement à sa place, se demandant si passer ses doigts fins à travers sa chevelure et frotter délicatement les mèches sombres afin d'absorber l'humidité serait plaisant. Elle tressaillit et s'empressa de chasser cette pensée incongrue de sa tête. Le garçon arrêta soudain son geste, se tournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que votre père...? »

« Oui, confirma-t-elle sans attendre la fin de sa question. Vous pourrez le voir tout à l'heure, mais je ne vous promets rien pour la suite. »

« Merci pour tout, Riza. » dit-il en souriant.

Il l'avait de nouveau appelée par son prénom.

« De rien... » souffla-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents cessèrent de converser, pendant que les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient progressivement à travers les fenêtres, illuminant chaudement la pièce. L'ambiance électrique qui existait la veille s'était curieusement muée en une quiétude reposante et commune. Riza s'assit à ses côtés sur un siège proche, puis se laissa aller, cessant enfin d'être sur ses gardes.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda Mustang, craignant quelque peu d'être indiscret.

« Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. »

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart, conclut-il avec ravissement. Je viens d'en avoir dix-huit. »

Il semblait enchanté, notamment à cause de l'aisance qu'avait prise la jeune fille dans ses paroles. Leur dialogue se prolongea spontanément. Roy apprenait de plus en plus de choses sur elle au fil de leur discussion, posant de nombreuses questions avec intérêt et hésitant parfois à lui faire part de certaines remarques. Lorsqu'il se montrait un peu trop hardi, elle l'avertissait d'un sourire moqueur et se contentait de fuir ses interrogations ou d'y répondre partiellement, le visage doté d'une expression mystérieuse.

Elle évitait de mentionner tout ce qui se rapportait à sa vie privée ou ses relations avec son entourage. Roy récolta surtout des informations à propos de ses goûts ou de ses habitudes dans cette grande maison. Il épiait ses mouvements, ses réactions, observait les légères contorsions de ses lèvres quand elle parlait et étudiait ce sourire furtif et sincère qui s'y dessinait par moments. Elle était une fois de plus soumise à son regard fixe et intense contre lequel elle n'arrivait pas à s'immuniser.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la conversation perdait de son ampleur à l'instar de la pluie cette nuit-là, Riza invita son visiteur à changer de pièce afin de rencontrer son père. Il acquiesça, se leva à son tour et la suivit à travers le foyer. Le couloir principal était assez étroit, quoi que dégarni, ce qui laissait suffisamment de place pour passer à deux ; il menait à de multiples portes qui se ressemblaient les unes avec les autres. Le parquet crissait faiblement sous leurs pieds.

Roy fut désorienté par cet environnement nouveau, tentant d'établir mentalement des points de repères malgré tout. Ils gravirent un escalier de bois et reprirent une galerie semblable à celle du rez-de-chaussée. Riza se stoppa à la première porte à droite, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il sentit une boule d'anxiété se former dans sa gorge en dépit de sa résolution. Elle heurta le battant et informa son père de sa présence. Celui-ci accorda son autorisation après un moment de silence tendu ; guidé par les encouragements de son hôte, Roy s'engouffra dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient à une vitesse fulgurante depuis que Roy était devenu l'apprenti de Berthold Hawkeye. Gracieusement installé dans la demeure familiale, le jeune homme passait la majorité de son temps enfermé dans la salle de bibliothèque, dévorant des dizaines de livres traitant tous de l'alchimie.<p>

Le père de Riza était un individu intransigeant et très spécial. Roy avait dû s'acharner afin d'acquérir son enseignement ; cependant, il n'avait jusque-là rien appris de son professeur, ou presque. Il avait seulement obtenu la permission de rester céans et d'étudier dans son coin, profitant des ouvrages que l'alchimiste possédait. Certaines fois, il lui posait tout de même des questions auxquelles il répondait très vaguement. Il était toujours plongé dans ses recherches.

Le garçon peinait réellement à faire progresser son niveau, sans renoncer pour autant. Chaque jour, il examinait les étagères de fond en comble et consultait tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main. Elles contenaient tellement de volumes qu'il n'en voyait littéralement pas la fin. Or la quasi-totalité de leurs contenus lui était indéchiffrable, et du peu de connaissances qu'il avait, il n'avançait pas s'il était dépourvu de l'aide de son maître.

Les préceptes que Hawkeye lui avait inculqués en guise d'initiation n'avaient, selon lui, aucun rapport direct avec l'alchimie ; en outre, ils étaient souvent fondés sur des énigmes dont il ne trouvait pas la solution. Le professeur refusait alors formellement de lui enseigner quoi que ce fût, ne lui laissant ni indices, ni répit. Bien qu'il ne lui donnât aucun conseil, il n'hésitait pas à contester ses méthodes de travail et reprochait sans détour son manque d'autonomie.

En parallèle à cet apprentissage laborieux, Roy entretenait des liens de plus en plus étroits avec la fille de son maître. Celle-ci n'était pas toujours présente, et ils ne se côtoyaient pas de manière régulière, mais elle se rapprochait assurément de lui, cela était indéniable. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient fréquenter son père à leur guise, et qu'ils consacraient leurs journées entières à étudier chacun de leur côté – Riza à l'extérieur, quelque part dans la région –, ils se retrouvaient le soir tombé, s'asseyant près du feu dans le séjour ou bien dans une des nombreuses pièces de la maison, un livre à la main, le cœur apaisé.

Ils n'étaient pas concentrés dans leur lecture et dialoguaient tranquillement, partageant leurs idées, apprenant à se connaître réciproquement. Ils discernèrent avec rapidité la multiplicité de points communs qui les unissaient, et comprirent que ces affinités naissaient toutes d'un même noyau : un sentiment négatif qu'ils avaient reconnu chez leur semblable dès qu'ils s'étaient abordés.

Dans cette souffrance dissimulée aux yeux étrangers, leurs présences respectives représentaient une accalmie rassurante devenue indispensable. Ainsi, la nuit éternelle de chacun était inaugurée par une lumière nouvelle, éclat incertain de l'autre qui ne dissipait pas les ténèbres mais les blanchissait – aube vespérale marquant le commencement d'une nuit emplie d'une douce clarté. Riza trouvait entre elle et son camarade une complémentarité reposante, ne se lassant jamais d'être près de lui, même lorsqu'ils n'échangeaient aucune parole. Tous deux attendaient désormais le soir avec impatience, et voulaient profiter le plus possible de ces instants si particuliers.

Sept mois s'écoulèrent. Roy, ayant atteint de solides bases en alchimie, décida de partir. Hawkeye avait daigné lui apprendre les fondements de la science universelle, même s'il n'avait pas consenti à lui enseigner ses véritables connaissances ainsi que sa spécialité, l'alchimie de flamme. La démonstration de son pouvoir avait grandement impressionné son élève.

Celui-ci, en revanche, était resté loin de ce niveau et ne voulait pas abuser de leur hospitalité. Il envisageait d'intégrer l'école militaire afin d'être au service du peuple, de protéger la nation de ses propres mains, tout en subvenant lui-même à ses besoins. Il n'avait pas encore informé ses hôtes de son initiative et ne pensait pas le faire. Jeune adulte, il voulait prendre ses responsabilités, sans se reposer indéfiniment sur les autres. Bien qu'il eût participé à la finance de la demeure Hawkeye et se fût évertué à les aider dans les tâches d'entretien, il se sentait redevable d'avoir été logé ainsi sans contrainte.

Riza n'avait pas dit un seul mot d'objection, considérant que l'hébergement restait très modeste en raison de leur absence de richesse et de contacts avec le monde extérieur, tandis que son maître y était totalement indifférent. Roy s'apprêtait donc à quitter l'habitation. La fille de son professeur l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, où ils firent leurs adieux. Un peu embarrassés, tous deux se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes dans la quiétude matinale, la brise rafraîchissante soufflant légèrement sur leurs membres et faisant ondoyer les cheveux de Roy, qui se tenait déjà dehors. Il promit de revenir, la remercia et lui adressa un sourire amical.

« Je vous dis au revoir, Riza. Prenez soin de vous... »

« Au revoir, monsieur Mustang. » répondit-elle simplement en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Il la regarda une dernière fois puis se détourna d'elle et se mit en route, disparaissant petit à petit de sa vue jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un seul et minuscule point à l'horizon. Riza demeura quelques instants hors de la maison silencieuse. Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en direction de son académie, prête à entamer une nouvelle journée avec davantage de confiance en elle-même.

Sa vie reprit son cours habituel, et l'adolescente conserva précieusement dans son cœur le sentiment partagé que lui avait laissé Roy, et qui avait régi son existence jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre, trop longtemps pour être annihilé. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, durant les deux années suivantes qui se prolongèrent interminablement, Riza se perdit dans les limbes de la solitude.


	3. Utopie imparfaite

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le premier chapitre et de commenter. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse. Je poste donc la suite, car de toute manière mes chapitres sont déjà prêts, exceptée la mise en page. Je voulais également préciser que je ne respectais pas les règles typographiques, notamment en ce qui concerne les guillemets... Sinon, écouter de la musique ainsi que je l'ai fait pour écrire cette fanfiction m'a permis de découvrir de nombreux artistes. En plus de cela, à chaque fois que je réécoute les chansons dont je me suis inspirée, je suis littéralement aux anges. C'est particulièrement le cas pour la deuxième musique utilisée pour ce chapitre._

**You And Me, Everything - Lifehouse.**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang était officiellement devenu un soldat de l'armée au service d'Amestris. Deux ans d'entraînement intensif l'avaient formé, instruit, le laissant inébranlable et considérablement aguerri par les innombrables exercices physiques qu'il avait pratiqués.<p>

En tant que soldat, il avait appris à se servir adroitement de ses cinq sens, expérimenté les multiples situations où le danger était présent tout en évaluant l'utilité de l'armée dans ce genre de circonstances, et développé un stoïcisme hors du commun. Ses idéaux utopiques et sa détermination s'en étaient renforcés. Le jeune homme voulait à tout prix protéger son pays, faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour apaiser les conflits dans l'optique de promettre aux citadins une vie paisible, dénuée de guerre. Il était prêt à sacrifier son existence entière et son propre bonheur afin de le leur offrir.

Cette perspective le rendait profondément heureux, même si ses camarades ne comprenaient pas toujours son point de vue. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour lui que de voir l'allégresse se répandre dans toute la ville et d'admirer le sourire de ses proches. Roy considérait que sa vie serait pleinement satisfaisante s'il parvenait à accomplir cet objectif permanent.

Il aimait, en plus de cela, améliorer ses performances physiques en concurrence avec les autres soldats et ressentir cet épuisement dû à un surcroît d'efforts récompensés. Le principe de l'échange équivalent qu'il avait retenu de l'alchimie s'appliquait dans tous les domaines de la vie courante tels que celui-ci, à sa grande satisfaction. Lors de sa formation à l'école militaire, il avait souvent cherché à se surpasser, s'investissant totalement dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ; par ailleurs, son énergie avait doublé lorsqu'il avait entretenu une rivalité avec son nouveau compagnon, Maes Hughes.

Il l'avait détesté dans un premier temps pour une raison assez triviale, qui incluait également ses fréquentations douteuses – l'homme avait coudoyé certains individus hautains et racistes sans en être conscient –, mais avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec lui. Les deux étudiants discutaient régulièrement ensemble, s'exerçant à analyser tous les évènements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux et imaginant de plusieurs façons l'avenir de leur pays. L'apprentissage de Roy au sein de l'armée avait donc été enrichissant en tous points, et il en était comblé.

Il se trouvait dans un train à destination d'une région reculée de l'Est, où vivaient son maître alchimiste et sa fille. Le paysage automnal défilait sous ses yeux plongés dans la rêverie, tandis que les lueurs crépusculaires empourprant le ciel s'estompaient de minute en minute, remplacées par les astres nocturnes eux-mêmes encerclant un beau croissant de lune.

Le coude appuyé contre la vitre du wagon, Roy pensait avec nostalgie aux personnes qu'il allait revoir la nuit-même. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua une nouvelle fois l'horaire déplacé auquel il arriverait dans la demeure. Une part de lui ne s'en alarmait guère, car il savait qu'aucun des hôtes ne serait endormi à cette heure-ci, en admettant qu'ils n'eussent pas modifié leurs habitudes. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils les avaient quittés sans donner signe de vie et il se demandait si Riza et son père l'attendaient encore.

Riza... Il songeait à cette adolescente discrète et réservée, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était devenue en son absence. Bien qu'il se remémorât avec un peu de regret leurs instants passés l'un près de l'autre, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule et n'avait pas de doute quant à sa force et sa maturité. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, à la pensée de la revoir, il sentait la blessure de la solitude s'adoucir inévitablement. Il espérait qu'elle se porterait bien et avait hâte de la revoir, même s'il craignait qu'elle ne gardât ses distances avec lui.

Le décor était figé et Roy remarqua que le train s'était immobilisé, le voyage étant arrivé à son terme. Il s'empara de sa valise et descendit du convoi pendant que les rouages de son cerveau s'activaient pour retrouver le chemin qu'il devait emprunter par la suite. Heureusement, la nuit resterait dépourvue de pluie, voire de tout autre climat intempestif, et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver son itinéraire.

Le jour s'était complètement évanoui quand il atteignit la maison des Hawkeye. Il toqua à la porte et attendit un petit moment, sans recevoir de réponse. Les occupants étaient probablement dans une autre pièce, insonorisée aux bruissements extérieurs. Roy décida d'entrer en s'apercevant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Comme il l'avait prédit, le séjour était vide, noyé dans l'obscurité.

Ses repères lui revinrent en mémoire et il traversa la salle sans grande difficulté, en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il atterrit dans le couloir, puis interrompit un moment son avancée : devait-il rendre visite à son maître ou à sa fille ? Voyant un rai de lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de Berthold, située le plus près de lui, il opta pour rencontrer son professeur en premier.

Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air grandement étonné de le voir ; attablé devant ses innombrables feuillets, une plume à la main traçant les écritures complexes de son alchimie à la clarté jaunâtre d'une lampe de chevet, il nota tout de suite l'appartenance de son élève à l'armée, révélée par son uniforme. Roy tenta de se justifier en lui faisant part de ses convictions ainsi que de son ambition de devenir alchimiste d'État, statut qu'il conseilla vivement à son maître. Il réfuta ses arguments en quelques paroles, lui rappelant la réalité d'une puissance qui ne devait pas être prendre à la légère si elle faisait l'objet d'une mauvaise utilisation, et lui confirma son décès d'alchimiste depuis qu'il avait atteint son but ultime.

Déconcerté, l'élève s'efforça une nouvelle fois de le convaincre, désirant que le pouvoir et la grandeur d'âme de son maître fussent utiles à forger l'avenir du pays. Il connaissait l'alchimiste suffisamment et savait que ses aspirations étaient nobles en dépit de son austérité, aussi considérait-il que cette personne méritait de vivre en de meilleures conditions.

Une observation fit dériver l'esprit de Roy alors qu'il écoutait attentivement son maître ; il remarqua que ce dernier toussait de manière anormale, suspendant son discours à plusieurs reprises. Soudain, Hawkeye eut une quinte plus bruyante que les autres et sa tête s'écroula sur son bureau, faisant gicler un flot de sang poisseux qui s'écoula de sa bouche et imprégna son manuscrit.

« Maître ! Maître Hawkeye ! » hurla Roy, se précipitant à son secours.

L'homme, agité par de violentes convulsions, crachait le liquide rougeâtre et haletait sous le regard effaré de son disciple.

« Ma fille... mes recherches... elle sait tout... elle te les révèlera... »

Ses borborygmes étaient rendus incompréhensibles par les cris répétés de Roy qui l'incitait désespérément à garder conscience.

« Prends bien soin d'elle... S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... »

Une larme coula de ses yeux vides. Berthold Hawkeye était mort.

« Appelez les secours ! Un docteur, vite ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'époumonait l'élève.

La silhouette de sa fille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tandis qu'il essayait de soutenir le corps inerte de l'alchimiste sur son épaule.

« Riza ! » cria-t-il avec force.

Effrayée, elle regardait de loin le cadavre de son père, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

* * *

><p>La cruelle réalité n'eut pas de mal à s'insinuer dans le cœur de l'orpheline issue de la famille Hawkeye, à présent disparue. Son géniteur était souffrant depuis un moment déjà, et n'avait apparemment attendu qu'un seul événement particulier avant de rendre l'âme : le retour de son élève.<p>

Roy éprouvait un immense sentiment de culpabilité ; à peine était-il revenu, après deux ans de séparation complète, que son maître trépassait. Par conséquence, il était partiellement responsable de sa mort. Sa fille, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle savait qu'il était sur le point de succomber à la maladie et l'arrivée de Roy l'avait définitivement arraché de son infirmité. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise vis-à-vis de son maître.

Les funérailles avaient été de courte durée, étant donné que les deux individus avaient été les seules personnes assistant à l'enterrement. Un unique bouquet de fleurs blanches gisait sur la tombe agrémentée d'une petite couronne florale de même couleur. Riza remercia son compagnon de l'avoir aidée à s'acquitter des formalités nécessaires, fixant la stèle grisâtre d'un regard morne tandis qu'elle parlait. Roy repoussa gentiment ses remerciements et ajouta que son geste ne représentait pas grand-chose en vérité. Il lui posa une question à propos de la présence d'un quelconque parent proche au sein de son entourage ; Riza secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Si elle avait dû qualifier sa situation à cet instant précis, la pensée d'être seule au monde eût traversé fugitivement son esprit. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser abattre par ces vicissitudes malheureuses et projetait de poursuivre ses études, vivre ou survivre comme elle le pouvait, peut-être en privilégiant les autres avant elle puisque sa propre existence était dénuée de sens.

Roy, toujours très attentif à ses réactions, fut impressionné par sa force mentale ; elle laissait transparaître librement sa tristesse, mais affichait clairement sa volonté immuable d'aller de l'avant. Il lui proposa de venir le voir à la caserne de l'Est si elle rencontrait des difficultés, foyer dans lequel il habiterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne dissimula pas son étonnement et le pria de ne pas mourir. Le jeune soldat esquissa un sourire, lui rappelant sans ambiguïté les dangers de son métier qui menaçaient de le faire périr dans les ordures et le rendaient donc incapable de formuler une telle promesse.

« Mais si par mon engagement, je peux protéger ce pays et agir pour le bien de ses habitants... avoua-t-il, envoûté par ses idéaux. J'en serais très heureux. »

Il rougit légèrement en se rendant compte de sa naïveté, mais Riza semblait attendrie par ce rêve qu'il venait d'énoncer et qu'elle avait irrésistiblement envie de partager avec lui. Elle parut réfléchir, son visage s'assombrissant de manière indescriptible ; Roy décela avec surprise dans sa voix une pointe d'amertume.

« Le secret de mon père... murmura-t-elle. Un alchimiste ordinaire ne pourra pas le déchiffrer, il l'a écrit dans un langage codé... »

Il déglutit et marqua un temps avant de répondre.

« Je m'en doutais, il vous a transmis des dossiers sur vos travaux ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas un dossier, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il a consacré toute sa vie à ses recherches et il n'avait pas envie qu'on puisse les lui voler si facilement. »

Roy fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et stupéfait par sa soudaine froideur.

« Mais alors, comment a-t-il pu...? »

« Monsieur Mustang... interrompit-elle. Puis-je vous aider... En soutenant de mes épaules ce rêve qui vous tient à cœur ? J'aimerais croire en un avenir où tout le monde pourra vivre heureux... »

Prononçant ces mots, Riza se tourna vers Mustang, un sourire empreint de tristesse et de douceur flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux exprimaient une légère culpabilité, comme si elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir été si dure avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas responsable de son infortune, et encore moins du secret qu'elle comptait lui révéler prochainement. Roy sembla comprendre et la rassura d'un sourire bienveillant.

Ils restèrent devant la tombe une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires dans un silence le plus total, uniquement rompu par le frémissement ténu des branches dégarnies de feuilles des arbres morts. Le cimetière était assez sinistre, même s'il était niché au creux d'un petit village paisible à proximité de la demeure Hawkeye.

Après un dernier instant de deuil, ils prirent le chemin du retour, déambulant lentement et s'attardant parfois dans la bourgade tranquille. Riza essayait de paraître enjouée lorsqu'elle devisait, mais la plupart du temps, elle était plongée dans un mutisme maussade. Roy ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans ses sentiments, par déférence, bien qu'il s'inquiétât réellement pour elle. Finalement, il l'emmena à travers la ville afin de lui faire découvrir une autre vue que celle de la maison immense qu'elle avait fui depuis si longtemps, et qui serait à présent plus vide que jamais. Elle avait deviné ses intentions et il le savait ; toutefois, elle apprécia son geste, et ils en profitèrent pour passer tous les deux une après-midi très calme.

Le soir tombait quand ils rentrèrent, le ciel se teintant peu à peu d'une flamboyante peinture orangée. Ils se posèrent dans le séjour, avec l'impression agréable de reprendre leurs accoutumances passées. Riza s'était assise sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague, tandis que Roy, situé en face d'elle, s'était simplement appuyé sur le dossier d'un siège, préférant rester debout.

Il contemplait la fille de son maître défunt, admirant avec intérêt les changements qu'avaient provoqués les deux années précédentes. Elle n'avait gardé aucun trait de l'adolescence, se hissant directement au stade de jeune femme ; elle avait grandi, sa taille s'était affinée au profit de ses formes, son visage bien que rond naturellement reflétait désormais tout son épanouissement adulte. Seuls ses cheveux courts restaient similaires, fins et blonds comme les blés. Elle releva la tête, se sentant observée et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Vous avez changé, Riza, vous savez. » dit-il.

Il manifestait de nouveau cette intensité profonde et troublante, pratiquement semblable à de l'attirance. Son regard était magnétique.

« Si vous le dites, rit-elle. Je suppose que c'est normal. Par contre, vous n'avez pas changé, monsieur... »

Elle le toisa de haut en bas, amusée.

« Je crois que vous avez simplement pris quelques centimètres. Et plus de carrure. »

« Comment suis-je censé prendre cette remarque ? » marmonna Roy, feignant d'être vexé par sa gentille moquerie.

« À vous de voir... »

Sa gaieté passagère s'envola après cette conversation et elle fut happée par les ténèbres, demeurant dans la taciturnité. Il respecta son silence et baissa la tête, lui aussi rongé par d'obscures pensées, jusqu'au moment où il décida de ne plus se morfondre. Il était sur le point de trouver une occupation quelconque lorsque la voix assurée de Riza s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Mustang, je pense qu'il est temps de vous montrer les recherches de mon père. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à détecter le moindre signe de réticence ou d'intention délétère pouvant être réalisée grâce à la puissance alchimique de son père, qui l'eût fait changer d'avis. Cependant, elle n'y trouva qu'une pureté sincère accompagnée d'une anxiété due à l'imminente découverte du secret laissé par son maître. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, et Riza se détendit ; elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Résolue, elle le guida jusqu'au fond du couloir, devant la porte d'un séjour où elle lui demanda de patienter quelques instants. Roy obtempéra tandis qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle, s'occupant peut-être des préparatifs. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, étant donné que les dossiers ou bien les manuscrits étaient exclus du support d'études, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Au bout d'un court moment, elle le convia à entrer. Il inspira fortement et pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui, le dos tourné. Le salon était peu rempli, meublé seulement d'une basse étagère recouverte de livres et d'un canapé brun sur lequel reposait un vêtement qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Des caisses de bois étaient entreposées dans un coin et trois tableaux décoraient les murs pâles. Il se souvint d'avoir passé certains soirs avec elle dans cette pièce, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé en train d'étudier ou de converser. Incertain, il s'approcha d'elle à pas silencieux ; ses paroles le stoppèrent soudainement.

« Le secret de l'alchimie de flamme... Ne sera pas aisé à déchiffrer... Mon père a tout fait pour crypter au maximum ses connaissances. Il refusait qu'un novice ou encore un inconnu puisse comprendre ne serait-ce que la plus infime partie de ses recherches. »

Elle se tut.

« Riza...? » appela-t-il, hésitant.

« Vous allez comprendre. »

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle fit glisser de ses épaules sa veste sombre qui tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu, laissant son dos entièrement dénudé. Au premier regard, muet et paralysé, Roy comprit.

Un immense tatouage recouvrait toute l'étendue de sa peau blanchie et ombrée par la lumière du soleil qui traversait le rideau, devant elle. Le cercle alchimique représenté était emprisonné dans un amas d'écritures et de symboles incompréhensibles ; les courbes irrégulières se mélangeaient au milieu d'un enchevêtrement d'idéogrammes sibyllins. Il avait sous ses yeux l'ultime secret alchimique, la véritable puissance de Hawkeye, la clé qui lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve en protégeant le peuple. Un occulte et vertigineux secret, gravé profondément dans la chair de sa propre fille.

« Je n'en reviens pas... » souffla-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, puis leva lentement sa main et effleura sa peau du bout des doigts. Un frisson électrique parcourut aussitôt son échine ; il retira vivement sa main, s'excusant. Sans décrocher son regard de son dos, il se baissa avec des gestes mesurés, ramassa sa veste négligée par terre et la lui tendit. Elle s'en saisit sans rien dire et s'en recouvrit la poitrine, toujours dos à lui. Riza sentait presque son souffle caresser sa nuque tant il était proche d'elle.

« Je n'en reviens pas, répéta-t-il. C'est... Sur votre propre dos, alors que... »

Il ne trouva pas ses mots. Roy toucha une nouvelle fois, très légèrement, la peau de Riza qui frémit mais se laissa faire. Il descendit avec une lenteur considérable le long de son dos, suivant la route que traçaient les différents motifs du tatouage, cherchant à traduire une ou deux inscriptions alors qu'il découvrait pour la première fois le secret de son maître à portée de main.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne frôlait pas seulement le fruit de ses recherches scientifiques, mais aussi l'intimité de sa fille et par conséquence, il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer trop loin. Il s'écarta. Au même moment, il eut une irrépressible envie de recommencer et de promener à nouveau ses mains sur son corps. Néanmoins, il se retint, se concentrant sur la signification du secret qu'elle portait.

Il avait du mal à admettre le fait que son père lui eût imposé une telle responsabilité, qu'elle devrait en plus de cela assumer à vie. Riza, après un instant de silence, se dirigea vers le canapé où elle attrapa son haut et remit ses vêtements. Roy ferma instinctivement les yeux ; il les rouvrit quand il fut interpellé par la jeune femme qui s'était assise et l'invitait à faire de même. Il alla la rejoindre, préoccupé par son manque de vigueur. Elle se sentait démoralisée bien qu'elle fît le plus d'efforts possibles pour ne pas s'enfoncer ainsi dans la langueur. Par ailleurs, elle détestait montrer sa faiblesse, même si elle savait que Roy l'eût décelée de toute manière. Riza soupira.

« Mon père ne m'a rien obligée à faire, confessa-t-elle. Je... C'est moi qui ai accepté. »

« Il n'empêche... » commença-t-il. Il se ravisa.

Il était persuadé que son aveu n'était pas complètement véridique ; connaissant sa situation, il devinait qu'elle avait dû subir beaucoup de pression. De plus, elle considérait sûrement qu'il était de son devoir d'hériter des recherches de son père afin d'être capable de transmettre à son gré le pouvoir qui aiderait le peuple. A ce titre, le sacrifice était douloureux... L'échange équivalent devait être respecté. Or, elle était la seule victime de cet héritage qui était sans nul doute un fardeau très lourd à supporter. Roy, en décodant ces recherches, voulait partager ce fardeau avec elle.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour déchiffrer le secret de votre père, affirma-t-il avec ardeur. Je vous le promets. Même si cela m'a l'air un peu compliqué... » ajouta-t-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Riza sourit.

« Vous y arriverez. Je crois en vous. »

Il fut surpris par cette déclaration, terriblement significative venant d'une personne comme elle qui, dans sa réserve, était allée jusqu'à manifester une grande méfiance envers lui lors de leur rencontre. Son dévouement accru, et sa volonté implacable, il la remercia, fin prêt à entamer le décryptage.

* * *

><p>Roy avait menti, inconsciemment. Il s'était juré de faire le maximum d'efforts et de se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche ; pourtant, des imprévus vinrent bouleverser l'ordre des choses dès lors qu'il s'adonna au déchiffrage.<p>

La première fois, il refusa de commencer tout de suite, considérant qu'il devait laisser à Riza le temps de reconnaître la mort de son père ou au moins de se reposer. Toutefois, celle-ci exprima sa volonté de ne pas attendre davantage, étant parfaitement consciente des évènements, et ils se mirent à travailler le soir-même de l'enterrement.

Établis dans la bibliothèque afin de disposer des ouvrages nécessaires aux références, ils avaient cherché une position qui ne fût pas trop incommode pour Riza, qui demeurait le centre des recherches. Elle s'était assise perpendiculairement sur une chaise, de manière à laisser son dos accessible à la vue de Roy, pendant qu'il furetait parmi les étagères en s'emparant des livres dont il avait besoin. Il noircissait déjà des pages entières d'informations, voguant incessamment entre elle, son bureau et la bibliothèque et inscrivant un nombre incalculable de notes et d'observations, aussi insignifiantes fussent-elles. Dans un tel déchiffrement, chaque pensée ou chaque idée qui lui traversait l'esprit pouvait receler une part de vérité.

Il posait parfois ses mains sur le tatouage même de Riza, afin de suivre de manière concrète son raisonnement. Il la sentait se tendre à son contact, bien qu'elle ne dît rien, s'égarant à plusieurs reprises de son objectif initial en pensant à la lisseur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Étant lui-même déconcentré par sa tenue, il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors qu'elle était contrainte de se tenir devant lui, à moitié nue. Il secoua la tête et se débarrassa à contrecœur de ces méditations inutiles. Malgré cela, il avait beau essayer de se focaliser sur ses recherches, il était désarmé à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Une tension écrasante naquit entre les deux jeunes adultes durant les jours qui suivirent, tandis que Roy avançait difficilement dans le décryptage. Ils se raidissaient au moindre effleurement, l'une n'arrivant pas à réprimer ses réactions et l'autre éprouvant de plus en plus l'envie incoercible de parcourir tout son corps. Il s'en voulait sincèrement de ressentir un tel désir envers elle alors qu'il était censé l'aider et décoder le secret de son père, mais ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation constamment attisée.

La tension commença à s'évanouir simultanément à leurs positions qui varièrent au fil des jours. Riza devant poursuivre ses études et travailler de son côté, ils durent trouver un compromis qui leur permît d'œuvrer en même temps sans déconcentrer l'autre. Souvent, ils emportaient le matériel et les livres nécessaires avant de s'installer dans un séjour ou bien dans la chambre de Riza, où ils se débrouillaient pour se disposer de manière adéquate.

Concentrée dans ses propres écrits, elle fit moins attention à la présence de son camarade et finit par se détendre. Elle était néanmoins mal à l'aise de travailler ainsi et s'arrangea pour terminer ses révisions dans la soirée avant que Roy ne s'attelât à la tâche. Ce dernier choisit lui aussi de rassembler toutes ses notes et ses feuillets afin de pouvoir travailler de manière indépendante si elle n'était pas disponible – elle était la plupart du temps absente toute la journée. Il veillait très tard, généralement jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit, ce qui les incitèrent à adopter une autre méthode : l'apprenti alchimiste effectua ses recherches pendant qu'elle dormait.

La couverture remontée jusqu'à sa taille, tenant dans sa main une chemise de nuit qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine, Riza était paisiblement assoupie, allongée sur le ventre. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il continuait le décodage, lui jetant parfois un coup d'œil attendri par son visage incroyablement doux, comme si la détresse n'avait jamais existé dans son cœur. Ses envies concupiscentes s'étaient également apaisées, à son grand soulagement, depuis que régnait entre eux cette atmosphère de calme et de sérénité, notamment durant la nuit. Du moins, il arrivait à les contrôler avec beaucoup plus d'aisance.

Il replaça avec délicatesse une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, qui revint aussitôt chatouiller sa joue du fait de sa petite longueur. Elle frémit doucement et il replongea dans ses recherches. Le lendemain, Riza le retrouva aplati sur son propre bureau, profondément endormi. Elle voulut le réveiller et lui conseiller d'aller se reposer autre part pour plus de confort, mais n'en eut pas le courage tant il semblait épuisé.

Les semaines passaient en se ressemblant, sans être désagréables, et Roy persévérait encore. Il avait abandonné ses recherches intenses et effrénées du soir au profit d'une lecture plus modérée, sous les conseils de Riza ; sa fatigue s'en était sensiblement réduite.

A présent, il s'invitait même dans son lit, placé derrière elle de façon à toujours avoir son dos nu sous les yeux, l'enserrant de ses bras. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule le livre qu'il tenait à la main et remplissait ses feuillets, lui murmurant des paroles au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'ils bavardaient. Il lui était arrivé une fois de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque ; elle s'était laissée faire, mais il n'avait pas recommencé. Leurs conversations, fondées sur l'alchimie, dérivaient très loin, redessinant chaque soir le monde imaginaire qu'ils se créaient et décrivaient inlassablement.

« Représentez-vous une place, immense, magnifique, où se trouvent des milliers de gens... chuchotait Roy. Certains pleurent, d'autres rient ; la vie passe et leurs cœurs s'entredéchirent, avant de s'unir à nouveau pour l'éternité... Parce que la manière dont ils doivent coexister ensemble, sans se préoccuper de leurs différences sociales ou raciales, est la seule chose qui importe pour eux... Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ce qui nous sert à survivre et nous ronge indéfiniment l'esprit... »

« Vous êtes trop idéaliste... répondait-elle. L'amour et la haine se confondent, on ne peut pas faire sans, et c'est normal... De la même façon qu'on ne peut pas éradiquer un mal ou un désastre. L'ombre vit avec la lumière. Ce monde n'est pas parfait... »

« Non, et c'est pour cela que je rêve... De créer cette utopie de mes mains... Cette utopie imparfaite. Ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous aspirez aussi à cela. » disait-il en riant à voix basse.

Il ne se ressemblait pas. Il ne s'était jamais comporté de manière aussi douce, avec une telle quiétude, contant des songes qu'il n'eût en aucun cas dépeint avec des mots en face de quelqu'un. Il se contentait d'agir, et ne parlait pas, ne s'égarait pas ainsi dans des chimères aussi naïves qu'improbables.

Pourtant, à proximité d'elle, dans la chaleur de sa présence, il pensait à ces rêves illusoires, ces rêves qui lui faisaient oublier les horreurs du monde, et qu'il pensait réalisables à un certain degré, dans la mesure du possible. Elle savait aussi qu'une telle utopie était inaccessible, alors elle l'écoutait, bercée par sa voix, se laissant envoûter par ces mirages qui l'extirpaient de la réalité le temps d'une soirée. Parfois, elle s'endormait au creux de son épaule, tandis qu'il étudiait encore. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il quittait sa chambre pour la laisser dormir tranquillement et partait à son tour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Un soir, étant trop exténué, Roy laissa sa tête choir sur son dos, poussant un long soupir fatigué. Il n'eut pas la force de déménager, se débarrassa des feuilles et des livres qu'il posa par terre, et entoura ses hanches de ses bras avant de la faire s'allonger avec lui. Il la fit glisser à ses côtés et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'aube, ayant adopté un rythme similaire ; le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il la sentit à moitié nue collée contre lui, et s'écarta brutalement en s'excusant. Encore ensommeillée, Riza n'avait pas suivi toute la scène. Elle ramena la couverture contre elle et frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller dans l'espoir de voler quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Il soupira, à la fois gêné et amusé, puis se décontracta.

À partir de cet instant, Roy prit l'habitude de s'assoupir avec elle plus souvent. Seulement, leur rapprochement physique en fut accéléré et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'enhardir et laisser ses mains s'attarder davantage sur son corps. D'ailleurs, loin de s'en contenter, il abandonnait fréquemment ses recherches et profitait de sa nouvelle liberté pour découvrir avec elle les plaisirs charnels.

Il l'embrassait, très timidement au départ, puis jusqu'à perdre haleine au fur et à mesure des séances nocturnes qu'il répétait quasiment toutes les nuits. Alternant la ferveur et la tendresse, il aimait faire courir ses doigts le long de ses hanches et ses lèvres continûment sur sa peau, épiant ses réactions et tout ce qui la faisait vibrer sous ses caresses.

Au départ, elle était restée sans voix quand il avait commencé à la toucher de cette façon, ne sachant comment se comporter, puis elle s'était complètement laissée aller, soupirant, gémissant, alors qu'il s'évertuait à apprendre par cœur chaque parcelle et chaque courbe de son corps. Il n'était pas descendu plus bas que sa taille, n'osant pas abuser d'elle plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ; il avait franchi de nombreux interdits, clairement dépassé les limites, et malgré cela, il voulait aller plus loin.

Pourtant, il n'eut aucun geste réellement déplacé : il restait toujours attentif à ses demandes ou à ses éventuelles protestations, prêt à tout arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Comme elle n'objectait pas, il prolongeait son exploration lascive, goûtant passionnément la saveur de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Ce rituel se maintint longtemps, l'un et l'autre ne se lassant pas de s'enlacer ainsi chaque soir avant de s'endormir, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva, inéluctablement. Le décryptage touchait à son terme et Roy se mit à l'embrasser alors même qu'elle ne s'était pas dévêtue pour qu'il étudiât son tatouage. Elle hoqueta de surprise et à peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre la situation qu'il passait ses mains autour de ses hanches et l'attirait contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il s'interrompit un instant, observant son visage rougi, un peu perturbé. Riza ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais demeura muette. Il sourit et captura de nouveau ses lèvres ; elle finit par réagir, passant avec hésitation ses mains autour de son cou.

Ayant enfin obtenu son consentement, Roy se laissa totalement guidé par ses instincts. Il fit quelques pas en avant, incitant Riza à reculer jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur, et posant une main sur le support, il continua de l'embrasser, son souffle chaud se perdant dans le sien. Son autre main vint remonter le long de sa jambe et saisit l'intérieur de son genou qu'il souleva légèrement, tandis qu'il se plaquait fiévreusement contre elle, murmurant son prénom.

La température s'accroissait, leurs respirations devenaient saccadées. Ils se perdaient dans ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Roy entreprit lui-même de déboutonner la chemise de Riza afin d'apprécier à sa guise tout le haut de son corps, comme à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins l'atmosphère était radicalement différente des autres soirs. Il se montrait plus pressant, plus ardent dans ses baisers, effervescent, tentant malgré tout de rester un minimum conscient et de modérer un tant soit peu ses gestes. Elle se détacha du mur pendant qu'il s'émerveillait infatigablement de sa peau suave, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, et l'amena vers son lit.

Il réalisa l'espace d'une seconde son empressement excessif ; le jeune homme était inexpérimenté et risquait de la blesser. Le désir et la raison se livrèrent bataille en lui tandis que Riza ôtait à son tour son vêtement, avec davantage de timidité. Il attrapa son poignet pour bloquer sa tentative et porta sa main à ses lèvres tout en léchant et mordillant sa peau.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. » susurra-t-il.

En plus de l'avoir tutoyée, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, il reprit son voyage sans fin en abandonnant derrière lui son discernement, et après s'être débarrassé de son haut, tous deux se glissèrent sous les draps. Il se frottait contre elle et l'embrassait éperdument, respirant son parfum, enivré par la folie des sens qui s'emparait de lui.

Roy défit sa ceinture et enleva lentement le reste des vêtements de sa compagne. Il put enfin profiter de ses jambes élancées, entamant de sa langue une longue remontée à partir de sa cheville jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse où il s'arrêta et redescendit. Riza ne tenait plus, se tordant sous ses caresses et cherchant inconsciemment à arquer son corps contre le sien. Il mit en suspens son expédition afin de lier à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes pendant que ses mains prenaient le relai.

S'attardant sur ses seins avec une infinie délicatesse, il vint ensuite parcourir le bas de son ventre et effleura le creux de son aine. Elle était fébrile et tendue, légèrement tremblante également, aussi choisit-il de ne pas s'éterniser à cet endroit. À la place, il revint enfouir son visage dans son cou et serra ses mains moites dans les siennes, avant de finir de se déshabiller. Ils étaient à présent entièrement nus, si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'osaient faire un geste de plus, maladroits et brûlants tout à la fois.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Roy. Il se figea net.

« Vous n'allez pas... Tomber enceinte ? » demanda-t-il, alarmé.

Elle secoua la tête après un moment de réflexion et frissonna quand il recommença à l'embrasser, soulagé. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta plus.

Ils firent l'amour timidement puis intensément, tels deux êtres solitaires enfin satisfaits de se réunir, complets. Roy s'insinuait en elle, aveuglé par l'euphorie, la caressant et voulant la sentir toute entière contre lui, tandis qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans ses épaules et faisait onduler son bassin en rythme avec le sien.

Il était perdu dans la sensation, grisé par son odeur obsédante dans laquelle il s'immergeait, totalement étourdi et comblé. Riza se cambrait et cherchait à étouffer ses gémissements contre son torse, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs imprégnés de transpiration. Il atteignit le point de non-retour après une suite d'ébats passionnés et se laissa aller, gémissant à son tour dans le creux de son cou. Son corps devint lourd alors qu'il haletait encore, épuisé. Il se retira lentement d'elle et s'affaissa à ses côtés. Elle le regardait amoureusement, un peu hallucinée, à court de respiration.

« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Elle sourit pour lui répondre et se colla contre lui, déjà emportée par le sommeil. Roy essaya de calmer son propre souffle. Il finit par s'endormir en même temps qu'elle, fatigué, et radieux.

* * *

><p>Cette liaison charnelle marqua un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, même si le changement ne fut pas transcendant. Les deux amants cessèrent d'éprouver la moindre gène l'un envers l'autre et toute trace de tension disparue, puisqu'ils ne s'entravaient plus pour se toucher ou se côtoyer de très près. Leur confiance mutuelle s'en était accentuée.<p>

Roy acheva de décrypter le secret de son père dans les jours qui succédèrent. Il comprit enfin toute l'étendue du pouvoir que renfermait les recherches de son maître. Les flammes étaient devenues son élément ; il apprenait à les contrôler, à faire sienne la puissance incommensurable qu'il avait acquise grâce à ce secret. Il se réjouissait désormais de pouvoir embraser une étincelle lui-même à l'aide d'un cercle de transmutation et d'en faire, par exemple, un magnifique feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

Riza se moqua gentiment de lui en le voyant si enthousiasmé par ses tours de magie. Il se renfrogna un peu mais esquissa un sourire, satisfait de sa réussite. Il allait enfin protéger le peuple de ses mains, grâce à cette puissance. De plus, il partageait pleinement le poids de sa camarade contrainte à porter le secret de l'alchimie de flamme. Il lui promit de s'en servir pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères, et de respecter ainsi le souhait de son père. Elle lui accorda sa confiance. Envoûtée par son idéalisme, l'idée d'aider le peuple elle-même naquit dans le cœur de Riza et ne voulut plus s'effacer. Elle lui fit part de son projet et Roy, bien qu'il fût inquiet de la voir prendre une voie aussi dangereuse en devenant militaire, ne s'y opposa pas.

« Peut-être pourrons-nous nous revoir, dans ce cas. » dit-il en souriant, sur le départ.

Elle acquiesça, même si elle n'était pas encore sûre de sa décision.

« Au revoir, monsieur Mustang. Merci pour tout. »

« Merci à vous, Riza. Portez-vous bien. »

Ce fut leur deuxième adieu. Roy quitta définitivement la demeure Hawkeye, sans se retourner.


	4. Chroniques de l'enfer

_Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre. Les festivités commencent... Retranscrire ce passage-là n'était pas des plus évidents, mais ce sont ces évènements qui sont à l'origine de tout. Quand j'y pense, cette fanfiction dans son ensemble n'est pas très joyeuse, peut-être pas assez. Cela dit, le manga ne l'est pas non plus._

**Breaking The Habit, What I've Done - Linkin Park.**

* * *

><p>À l'âge de vingt ans, Roy avait pour la première fois connu les délices de la chair.<p>

Quatre ans plus tard, il commit son premier meurtre.

L'explosion qu'il avait générée grâce à ses flammes destructrices avait tout dévasté sur son passage, laissant une nuée de cendres retomber au sol en formant un mélange putride de sang et de poussières. Il toussa rauquement à plusieurs reprises, impressionné lui-même par sa propre puissance qu'il avait tenté d'employer à son paroxysme. Le résultat allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances, ce qui l'effraya profondément.

Il avança de quelques pas, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, enfonçant ses pieds dans l'amas de poudre grisâtre et de misérables ruines. La fumée brouillait sa vue. Il était aux aguets, prêt à contrecarrer la moindre attaque qui eût jailli et à déclencher une nouvelle gerbe de flammes s'il le fallait.

L'alchimiste écarta d'un geste brusque le nuage de cendres qui irritait sa gorge, faisant apparaître dans son champ de vision tous les dégâts qu'il avait créés. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il discerna un cadavre brûlé jusqu'à la moelle, dont la chair noircie s'effritait et s'évanouissait au sol avec la terre. L'odeur insupportable qui s'en dégagea atteignit ses narines ; il eut un violent spasme et se mit à courir sans direction dans l'unique but de s'éloigner du corps, avant d'évacuer le dégoût qu'il avait éprouvé en vomissant.

Roy haletait, désemparé. Ses yeux exprimaient une démence hors norme et ses mains gantées tremblaient sans cesse. Les dépouilles de ses victimes étaient éparpillées tout autour de lui, dans les vestiges des habitations qu'il avait ravagées, se découvrant une par une alors que la fumée s'estompait. Ses entrailles se tordirent à la vue du cataclysme dont il était l'auteur ; le soldat se laissa tomber à genoux et étouffa un hurlement.

Après quelques secondes emmuré dans un silence torturé, il se redressa. Ses camarades ne l'avaient pas suivi, heureusement. Son regard était plus froid que jamais. Il retint sa respiration et continua d'avancer parmi les décombres du quartier. Dès qu'il aperçut un signe de vie, un mouvement, infime fussent-il, il fit tout exploser dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les membres de son escouade étaient restés loin derrière lui, de peur d'être pris dans les détonations.

Roy avançait résolument dans la rue à feu et à sang, brûlant tout ce qui l'entourait sans exception. Les pitoyables tentatives de résistance des habitants qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis de la cité ne l'atteignaient même pas. Dans son invincibilité et sa folie, le militaire marchait à découvert en plein milieu de la rue, ne jetant aucun regard aux innombrables explosions qu'il provoquait. Ceux qui se jetaient sur lui dans un dernier effort désespéré finissaient en cendres. Il progressait tel une machine infernale, presque inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Sa lucidité ne revint qu'au moment où il reçut un éclat de balle sur son bras, la douleur le ramenant à la réalité. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur sa veste déchirée. Il écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte tardivement de la situation. Claquant des doigts avec ses gants dotés d'un cercle de transmutation, il engendra une énorme déflagration qui aveugla les tireurs. L'alchimiste s'empressa de se camoufler à l'ombre d'un mur dégarni. Il se tapa rageusement sur le front et ses sens s'aiguisèrent de nouveau. Il ne devait pas faiblir, et encore moins agir de la sorte en abandonnant toute précaution ; s'il était seul cette fois-ci, il eût mis en danger la vie de ses camarades dans d'autres circonstances.

D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient en train de revenir combattre à ses côtés. Mustang leur fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il allait ouvrir la voie, tandis qu'ils couvriraient ses arrières comme le prévoyait leur plan initial. Ils répondirent à son avertissement et les soldats reprirent l'assaut de la ville. Ils anéantirent tout, ruinèrent les édifices, firent du quartier un abîme de souffrance et de désolation. Ils tuèrent et tuèrent toute la journée, s'imprégnant du sang visqueux de leurs victimes et de leurs cris d'agonies qui résonnaient interminablement à leurs oreilles.

* * *

><p>Le soir tombé, Roy s'isola du repère militaire aménagé et trouva refuge derrière un petit gîte de pierre où il vomit de nouveau par saccades convulsives. La puanteur de la chair brûlée collait à ses vêtements crasseux. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber par terre, expirant longuement. Des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient au loin, redoublées par une tornade de sons tous trop forts, trop obsédants. Les rires gras et tonitruants des conquérants se mélangeaient au milieu des plaintes aiguës des blessés. Dans le quartier, tout n'était que vacarme et agitation en tous sens. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Le soldat émit un toussotement éraillé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains souillées. Tenir. Il devait tenir.<p>

Roy soupira, alla jusqu'au bassin d'eau nettoyer sa figure et rejoignit les autres. Aussitôt, il fut aperçu au milieu de la foule et des individus vinrent lui parler. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard, répondant très distraitement à leurs interpellations et fuyant les questions tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lourd vers la place réservée aux alchimistes d'État où se trouvait sa tente. À sa grande surprise, les militaires le suivirent et se pressèrent tous dans le but de le rencontrer et de vanter ses exploits qui s'étaient déjà répandus dans toutes les escouades. La région dont il s'était occupée s'était en effet écroulée en une journée seulement, grâce à son pouvoir.

Roy leur jeta un regard noir et se dégagea difficilement d'eux, irrité. Il ne manifesta un semblant de sociabilité que lorsqu'il s'entretint avec son supérieur en lui faisant son rapport. Les autres se tinrent à l'écart, terrifiés de s'être attirés l'animosité d'un alchimiste si puissant. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en les voyant se tenir à quelques mètres de lui, hésitants, et leur demanda brièvement pardon avant de pénétrer dans sa tente.

Même s'il était à présent esseulé, les bruits étourdissants ne diminuèrent pas pour autant. Tout le monde voulait féliciter la bravoure des alchimistes d'État qui les sortaient enfin du bourbier dans lesquels s'étaient empêtrés les soldats. La guerre avait duré trop longtemps et l'ordre d'extermination du peuple Ishbal par les alchimistes au service de l'état avait été édicté. Roy avait déjà été couvert de louanges lors de sa passation de l'examen national, et sa popularité s'accrut dès qu'il rejoignit le champ de bataille. Ce n'était que le premier jour, et pourtant, l'alchimiste de flamme se forgeait déjà une réputation en acier.

Il s'allongea par terre alors que son matelas de fortune était situé à quelques centimètres de lui, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, totalement écœuré. Un... Deux... Soixante-six... Cent vingt-quatre... Il réfléchit. Combien de personnes avait-il éliminées aujourd'hui ? Combien d'existences avait-il réduites à néant de sa propre main ? Et combien de glorifications avait-il obtenues grâce ou plutôt à cause de ses crimes ?

Étendu de tout son long au sol, la joue plaquée contre le tissu de sa tente trop grande pour un homme aussi infime et méprisable que lui, il s'enfonçait dans le marasme. Ses muscles s'engourdissaient et il restait inerte tel un cadavre. Des images abominables défilaient sous ses yeux vides d'émotions, les râles des agonisants cognaient dans sa tête avec davantage de force à chaque seconde. Il sentait sa conscience l'abandonner alors qu'il se rendait mécaniquement froid et apathique pour ne pas avoir à supporter la douleur qui le transperçait de toute part. Ne pas réfléchir était plus facile. Il pouvait évacuer ses sentiments négatifs de cette façon. Mais leurs hurlements persistaient... Encore...

« C'est moi qui les ai tués, murmura-t-il. Ils ont arrêté de respirer par ma faute. »

Dehors, les soldats s'étaient assagis. Les bruissements étaient faibles désormais, ténus, il ne les entendait plus. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Même si l'éreintement le gagnait alors qu'il était consumé par la culpabilité, Roy ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

><p>« Commandant Mustang, il nous faut exterminer le district numéro 14. Des signes de rébellion se manifestent alors soyez prudents. On compte sur vous. »<p>

L'homme exécuta le salut militaire et partit. L'aube terne faisait pâlir le ciel au-delà des contrées arides que l'alchimiste de flamme embrassait du regard, songeant à l'aurore ensanglantée qui allait inaugurer sa journée, contraste auquel il avait dû s'habituer durant les semaines précédentes.

La sempiternelle monotonie se répétait inlassablement chaque jour, sa fonction n'avait pas changé une seule fois ; sans répit, il devait massacrer le plus d'habitants possible dans l'objectif d'éradiquer intégralement la population Ishbale. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait obéir à ces ordres absurdes, bien qu'il les exécutât aveuglément. Les effluves fétides de la mort l'accompagnaient continuellement au milieu des terres délabrées dont il ne restait plus rien, sinon une accumulation de bâtiments fracassés et de charognes humaines abattues sur le bitume défoncé. Ses lèvres rendues poisseuses par l'évaporation de la graisse organique calcinée ne s'étiraient que dans un rictus alarmé par une attaque soudaine de ses ennemis.

Pas une seule fois il n'entrevit un quelconque échappatoire. Les visions devenaient de plus en plus atroces et intolérables. En plus de côtoyer les cadavres des personnes qu'il avait brûlées, Roy devait faire face aux champs de bataille parsemés de corps profondément mutilés, parfois aux membres arrachés ou une balle plantée dans le crâne sanguinolent. Cette envie fréquente de dégurgiter à la vue de ces barbaries s'était émoussée même si son cœur, au fond de lui, était littéralement broyé par l'ignominie dont les militaires faisaient preuve.

Tous ses repères s'étaient effondrés depuis qu'il participait à cet immonde génocide. Ses idéaux lointains s'évaporaient au creux du néant, tels une vapeur incertaine, si médiocres et trompeurs qu'il en avait presque honte de s'être laissé illusionné ainsi. Son monde empourpré ne contenait plus aucune autre couleur que celle du sang, le sang qu'il versait avec la même main censée protéger le peuple. Le reste était un gouffre de noirceur et d'affliction, noyées dans une haine incommensurable envers sa propre personne.

L'alchimiste enfila ses gants, s'apprêtant à rejoindre le front de guerre. L'heure n'était plus aux scrupules ni à ses émotions personnelles. Une seule voie s'offrait à lui, celle de la soumission aux ordres, car il n'avait pas assez d'autorité pour contester quoi que ce fût. Ce n'était au demeurant qu'un piètre maillon de l'immense chaîne humaine de son pays, une insignifiante petite créature aux agissements turpides, impuissant contre sa fatalité, incapable de se révolter. Du moins pour le moment.

Il rassembla les soldats de son régiment qui devaient lutter avec lui, puis ils partirent en direction du quartier désigné. Les cadavres déchiquetés d'une part et brûlés d'autre part s'empilèrent. Le chaos régissait la terre d'Ishbal immergée dans l'horreur. À cet instant précis, tuer était sa raison d'être. C'était un meurtrier doublé d'une arme de guerre indestructible. Ils n'avaient aucun répit : ni lui, ni ses adversaires. Tout était consumé par les flammes dévastatrices de l'enfer. Sans exception.

La fumée due aux explosions se répandant partout dans l'atmosphère, Roy se retrouva une fois de plus isolé, devant accomplir sa tâche seul. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas que les autres soldats vissent les atrocités qu'il commettait. Le poids de ses actes était suffisamment lourd à porter sans qu'il n'eût besoin que le point de vue des autres n'aggravât la situation.

Ce raisonnement était sûrement une manière dissimulée de fuir la réalité, mais il n'était pas prêt à tout assumer devant les autres, auquel cas il risquait de se montrer particulièrement agressif tant son malaise était grand. En outre, il était tellement absorbé par les ténèbres de son âme qu'il ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Machinalement il effectuait ce qu'il avait à faire, ne se préoccupant plus de son environnement.

Mustang traversait donc le district apparemment vide à une allure modérée tout en ponctuant sa course de haltes, masqué derrière les bâtiments, attendant le moment propice pour lancer subrepticement une attaque. Son regard était partout à la fois, il était à l'affût, concentré à l'extrême, véritable chasseur se préparant à acculer sa proie. Il fit un mouvement et sortit de sa cachette ; aussitôt, une rafale de tirs déferla vers lui. L'alchimiste réagit au quart de tour et, se remettant à l'abri, il produisit en un éclair une énorme explosion de flammes qui vint brûler toutes les constructions et par la même occasion, les humains proches s'ils étaient encore présents.

Après une minute d'inactivité, il ressortit et se dirigea toujours avec la plus grande prudence vers l'édifice d'où les tirs étaient provenus. Les murs étaient complètement noircis mais le feu n'avait pas survécu dans cette bâtisse de pierre. Il entra dans l'habitation, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se stoppa devant le passage qui débouchait sur la plate-forme ouverte à l'air libre saturé de particules en suspension. Très lentement, il se rendit dehors, sur le siège des tireurs où expiraient des sacs de sable roussis et percés qui avaient servi, infructueusement, de protection. Les individus étaient déjà morts, gisant autour de lui. Deux... Trois cadavres seulement... Tant de sacs. De nombreuses positions de tir avaient été aménagées. Quelque chose clochait.

Roy se retourna violemment et se jeta sur le côté au moment où une balle fusait dans sa direction. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un Ishbal, pointant son arme encore fumante vers lui, dont les vêtements sales et brûlés s'accordaient avec toute la poussière qui maculait son visage, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Il voulut claquer des doigts mais se rendit compte que sa vie était menacée autant que celle de son opposant ; s'il produisait ses flammes, l'Ishbal tirerait, et inversement. Celui-ci respirait bruyamment, suffoquant à cause des explosions récemment engendrées. Deux autres personnes apparurent à sa suite. Roy sursauta : il était cerné.

« Je ne tirerais pas à votre place, prévint-il en se levant avec des gestes très mesurés. Vous risquez de le regretter. »

En plus d'être menaçant, son regard était glacial. Il était prêt à riposter et ne montrait aucune peur apparente.

« Abandonnez, continua-t-il avec audace. C'est inutile, vous ne gagnerez pas. »

« Tu te fous de nous ? » gronda l'un des Ishbals en perdant son sang-froid devant sa mine orgueilleuse.

Trop tard. L'alchimiste avait déjà profité de cet instant d'emportement pour déclencher la fureur de ses flammes, plongeant ensuite derrière la pyramide de sacs la plus proche de lui. Ils tentèrent de contre-attaquer mais furent pris dans la déflagration et poussèrent un hurlement de douleur alors que leurs corps se consumaient vifs.

Le bâtiment était en train de s'effondrer. Roy se précipita à l'extrémité de la plate-forme et évalua la distance qui le séparait du sol. Ni une, ni deux, il sauta dans le vide ; la pierre sous ses pieds se démolissait. Ses réflexes amortirent sa chute, bien que celle-ci restât douloureuse. Roulant au sol après s'être réceptionné, il dut ramper précipitamment afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la bâtisse en désintégration. Il prit un temps pour souffler, esquinté et haletant.

Il venait d'échapper à la mort par deux reprises. Son masque d'indifférence éclata, faisant jaillir toute l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée. L'instinct de survie, cependant, avait été plus fort ; il avait survécu, une fois de plus, alors que c'était lui qui aurait dû mourir à la place des autres. Il se mordit la peau du poignet sans retenue pour que la douleur calmât sa tension. Ce faisant, il se releva. Il devait rapidement rejoindre son escouade et la protéger. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

><p>L'Oeil du Faucon, ainsi qu'on l'avait surnommée, ajustait son tir avec une précision infaillible. Du haut de sa tour à moitié ruinée, dissimulée dans l'ombre, elle tenait solidement son fusil, le doigt posé sur la gâchette meurtrière. Une simple pression sur la détente, un infime coup sec, adroit, une disposition parfaite, et sa cible serait abattue. Il lui suffisait d'exécuter ce geste si élémentaire pour éliminer une vie.<p>

Tuer avec une arme à feu était tellement facile. La mort qu'elle donnait aux habitants était brutale, soudaine, inexorable. Nul ne l'apercevait et nul ne pouvait l'éviter. Chaque balle déchirait l'air avant de perforer le torse de la victime choisie. Ennemis, inconnus, civils ou mercenaires : peu importait, il fallait anéantir le plus de monde possible. Toute forme de vie qui possédait une peau mate et des yeux rouges ne méritait pas d'exister. Cette race inférieure devait périr dans d'atroces souffrances, tels étaient les ordres incontestables.

La tireuse d'élite ne discernait même pas leur visage. Elle reconnaissait leurs tenues propres à leur civilisation, leur teint basané, et les achevait, dans le dos si cela était nécessaire, de manière lâche alors qu'elle était à l'abri. À travers sa lunette de visée, elle cadrait directement le cœur sans prêter attention au reste ; le désespoir et la rancœur des opprimés ne devaient pas l'émouvoir ni l'intéresser.

Sa fonction était celle d'un assassin, un fusilier invisible et efficace qui tuait abondamment sans détour. Sa dextérité hors du commun et son dévouement l'avaient menée irréversiblement sur cette voie sanguinaire. Elle voulait seulement apporter du bonheur, et pourtant elle était devenue le symbole même de la destruction. Rien ne pardonnerait les crimes infâmes qu'elle perpétrait avec tant de probité et de rigueur au service de l'armée. Il fallait reconnaître cette ignoble vérité, elle faisait son travail à merveille.

Riza Hawkeye termina d'abattre sa dernière cible et retira son fusil qu'elle tint contre son épaule. Elle défit sa capuche, dévoilant sa figure exténuée, et contempla le paysage abominable qui s'offrait à elle, dont elle était partiellement responsable. Les cadavres étaient noyés dans des flaques de sang écarlate encore visibles de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas fait de cadeau. Les Ishbals étendus morts avaient péri avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Riza se remit debout sur ses jambes engourdies d'être restées trop longtemps dans cette position et quitta son poste provisoire, descendant d'un pas lourd les escaliers de la tour. Arrivée en bas, elle jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres afin de vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages à l'extérieur. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit. Furtivement, elle sortit du bâtiment et longea le mur en cherchant à regagner le chemin qui menait au camp militaire. Son fusil était lourd et par conséquence, ses mouvements n'étaient pas très vifs. Elle espérait ne pas avoir de désagrément au cours de son trajet.

Au moment où la jeune femme formulait cette pensée dans sa tête, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'angle de la tour, une silhouette bondit de derrière le mur adjacent et se jeta sur elle. Riza recula violemment et trébucha, son arme glissant de ses mains. Son assaillant profita de sa position de faiblesse et l'aplatit brutalement au sol. Elle paniqua, tentant de se débattre, de lui assener un coup en vain – sa carrure était bien plus grande que la sienne, il était trop fort pour elle. L'Ishbal qui l'avait ainsi agressée tenait un poignard qu'il appliqua sous sa gorge ; fébrile, il esquissa un sourire machiavélique alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'égorger. Par pur réflexe, elle intercepta son geste en attrapant son poignet et parvint à décocher un coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire qui lâcha aussitôt son arme, cessa de la maintenir à terre et recula, le souffle coupé.

« Sale chienne, s'écria-t-il, tu vas me le payer ! »

Il se précipita derechef sur elle. Affolée, Riza s'empara du poignard et se releva. Son fusil était à quelques mètres d'elle. Trop loin. L'Ishbal voulut la frapper. Elle esquiva prestement le coup et se baissa lorsqu'il revint à la charge en envoyant son poing déchaîné vers sa figure. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle serra le couteau dans sa main jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se rua vers son assaillant qui avait perdu l'équilibre.

Elle lui trancha la gorge. Riza sentit la lame blanche du poignard s'enfoncer dans le muscle de son cou, faisant éclater la jugulaire qui fit elle-même jaillir un geyser de sang sur ses doigts. L'homme chancela et s'écroula sous son poids, tous deux tombant l'un sur l'autre. Il émit un gargouillis indéfinissable avant de rendre l'âme, tandis que le liquide chaud de son corps se répandait à flots autour de lui.

Les mains encore plongées dans sa gorge lacérée, à moitié assise sur son cadavre, Hawkeye se mit à trembler. Un goût de bile remonta dans sa bouche ; elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur elle-même telle une bête prostrée. Elle se tint la tête entre les mains et gémit, pantelante, puis se rendit compte qu'elle venait de souiller ses cheveux blonds de sang. Horrifiée, elle regarda ses mains écarlates qui venaient de massacrer un Ishbal en quête de vengeance. Riza respira plus fort et, succombant au désespoir alors qu'elle était complètement effondrée au sol, elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Personne ne vint la chercher. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit et le froid mordait méchamment sa peau devenue sèche. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Des horribles maux de tête tambourinaient dans son crâne. Riza roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos, et observa le ciel noir piqueté d'une myriade d'étoiles. Elle se perdit dans l'infinité céleste entièrement sombre qui lui faisait oublier ses journées ensanglantées. L'obscurité possédait quelque chose d'apaisant.<p>

Si personne ne l'avait achevée pendant sa période d'inconscience, cela signifiait qu'on l'avait sûrement prise pour morte. Cela eût mieux valu, mais elle était bel et bien vivante. Elle dut rester une ou deux heures sans rien faire, ruminant des pensées morbides, seule. Elle savait que même si quelqu'un l'attendait là-bas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les soldats étaient de toute manière envoyés sur le front pour tuer ou être tués. Un tireur de plus ou de moins, qui s'en souciait ? Si elle avait pu mourir et ne jamais se réveiller... Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire d'autres victimes...

Riza tourna la tête et regarda en silence l'homme qu'elle avait égorgé. Les émanations de la dépouille étaient écœurantes. D'ailleurs, le sang sur ses mains avait séché, formant une texture répugnante qui s'effrita quand elle frotta son pouce dessus pour s'en débarrasser. Elle expira longuement et se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de sa victime.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se releva, alla chercher son fusil de sniper et repartit en direction du camp. Elle ne rencontra personne. À cette heure-ci, les hostilités avaient cessé comme la nuit avait totalement englouti les terres d'Ishbal. Riza se déplaça à tâtons dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçût une lueur en provenance du repère militaire qui la guida à travers l'obscurité. Elle finit par atteindre le camp riche en bruits et en éclats de lumière, dont les limites étaient surveillées par des gardes nocturnes. Ceux-ci bloquèrent le passage et froncèrent les sourcils en la toisant ; ils mirent quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître.

« Hé, mais c'est l'Oeil de Faucon ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? »

Leurs cris attirèrent les soldats qui n'étaient pas endormis et flânaient encore parmi les tentes. Ils s'empressèrent de venir à sa rencontre, se poussant les uns et les autres pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Hawkeye, le regard vide, ne semblait pas réagir.

« On te croyait morte. T'étais où ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Oui, raconte ! T'as encore fait des exploits, j'imagine ? renchérit un soldat, enthousiaste. Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ? »

Riza ne comprenait pas trop, dépassée par les évènements. Elle baissa la tête et considéra ses vêtements. Ils étaient malpropres à l'extrême, parsemés d'une nappe de sang. Elle leva sa main et effleura sa joue qui était également encrassée et poisseuse du liquide pourpre, à l'instar de ses cheveux. Elle était effectivement dans un état déplorable. De plus, les énormes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et le teint blême de sa mine famélique lui donnaient des allures de fantôme.

« Dis, tu n'es pas censée être à l'abri des attaques dans ta position de sniper ? »

Ils la harcelaient de questions. Riza n'avait pas le cœur de répondre et encore moins de les repousser. Elle se sentait vide, fatiguée et à bout de forces.

« S'il vous plaît... » murmura-t-elle faiblement en tentant de se libérer du groupe.

Elle parvint à sortir et commença à s'éloigner aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes harassées. Les soldats voulurent lui emboîter le pas ; elle se retourna soudainement, excédée, et leur jeta un regard effrayant qui les glaça sur place.

« Laissez-moi. »

Elle partit, et ils ne la suivirent pas. De nouveau seule, Riza s'approcha d'un puits situé au centre du camp où elle entreprit de récupérer laborieusement un seau d'eau grâce à l'énergie qui lui restait. Elle tira sur la corde avec peine et faillit lâcher prise.

« Besoin d'aide ? » fit une voix près d'elle.

Hawkeye leva la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Elle reconnut un des soldats qui l'avait abordée précédemment, et bien qu'elle se sentît agacée d'être encore suivie, elle ne refusa pas sa proposition. Une fois le seau remonté, il s'assit sur le bord du puits tandis qu'elle immergeait ses mains dans l'eau froide et s'aspergeait le visage.

« Ces trucs ne sont vraiment pas pratiques, rit-il. Une chance qu'ils soient accessibles à tout le monde malgré tout. »

Riza acquiesça. Elle passa lentement ses mains trempées dans ses cheveux pour en ôter la crasse et le sang séché. Elle vint ensuite dans son cou, prenant le temps de se purifier méticuleusement pour ne plus ressentir cet effluve nauséabond lui coller à la peau. L'odeur ne s'estomperait pas aussi facilement, mais elle ne supportait pas de se sentir ainsi souillée de son crime. Son malaise allait au-delà de l'imaginable. L'homme la regardait faire pendant qu'elle se nettoyait obstinément du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu as vraiment une sale mine, finit-il par avouer. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais faudrait que tu te reposes. On est tous à bout de nerfs à force de rester sur le champ de bataille, faut pas s'en vouloir. »

Elle interrompit son geste, s'abîmant dans la méditation. Le soldat attendit quelques minutes une réponse qui ne vint pas. Finalement, il sauta de son perchoir et adressa un signe amical à la jeune femme mutique.

« Bon. À plus. » dit-il en souriant.

Après quelques instants, Riza releva la tête pour le remercier, mais il était déjà parti.

* * *

><p>La nuit fut pénible et longue, bien que le matin s'annonçât déjà après quelques heures de répit seulement. Elle fut hantée par la vision de cadavres massacrés et éclaboussant de sang tout le paysage autour d'eux. Les cauchemars se succédaient, lui enténébrant l'esprit, alors qu'elle perdait le fil de la réalité et se mettait à effacer confusément les limites tracées par le rêve.<p>

Elle ne savait plus rien différencier, confondant toute notion de réel ou d'irréel, et se demandant lequel des deux était le moins douloureux. Tout ce qu'elle accomplissait sur le champ de bataille se répétait des dizaines de fois sans interruption, les cris s'accentuaient en échos prolongés, l'horreur était exacerbée. Elle ne vivait plus physiquement ces scènes, pourtant les images refusaient de disparaître, comme si elles étaient collées à sa rétine. Écartelée entre un sommeil destructeur et la cruauté de la réalité, Riza ne trouvait plus sa place.

D'habitude, elle ne dormait pas du tout ou très légèrement – cette nuit-là, l'affliction était trop intense. Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cet état, elle s'était levée plusieurs fois pour respirer l'air du dehors, vainement. La douleur ne se dissipait pas. Elle revint dans sa tente et s'assit lourdement par terre. Il fallait qu'elle se calmât. Elle inspira un grand coup, s'efforçant de chasser de sa tête toutes les abominations qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Se tourmenter ainsi était inutile, se dit-elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait était irréparable. Elle avait tué trop de gens de sa main, et elle n'expierait jamais. Irréparable... Elle fut prise d'un nouvel accès de tremblements et s'écroula au sol, suffocante. Les atrocités revinrent submerger son esprit. Et tout recommença.

_Qu'importe la douleur ? Qu'importe sa propre douleur, comparée à celle qu'elle avait infligée au peuple Ishbal et qu'elle infligerait encore ?_

Elle n'essaya plus de s'en libérer, et une nouvelle fois succomba lentement, irrémédiablement aux affres du désespoir.

* * *

><p>« Ces types ne sont pas humains... De vrais monstres. »<p>

L'alchimiste de flamme traversait d'un pas assuré le camp militaire, indifférent aux critiques qui se répandaient sur son passage. Paré d'un long manteau de couleur sable, il marchait la tête haute, le regard fixé à l'horizon, l'esprit lointain. Les remarques qui ponctuaient les conversations des soldats dont l'attention était centrée sur lui lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient le laissaient de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accorder la moindre importance à ces futilités ; Mustang considérait que l'avis des autres ne lui était pas nécessaire pour accomplir ses faits et poursuivre son chemin.

Déterminé à garder sa façade d'impassibilité, Roy marchait droit devant lui, réfléchissant déjà aux missions qui l'attendaient et à la manière dont il devait agir pour semer le désastre tout en veillant à protéger ses subordonnés, sans se faire engloutir par ses émotions négatives. En réalité, ce stoïcisme n'était qu'un leurre pour dissimuler le mal-être dans lequel son âme toute entière avait sombré.

« Roy ! Hé, Roy Mustang ! » cria quelqu'un.

Sortant de ses pensées, Roy se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son ancien camarade.

« Hughes ! Alors comme ça, tu es là, toi aussi ? » constata-t-il en esquissant un sourire, content de retrouver son ami.

« Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Roy ! reprit ce dernier. Ou plutôt, commandant Mustang. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux soldats cognèrent fraternellement leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, engageant une discussion sur leurs grades respectifs. Tout en parlant, l'alchimiste était allé jusqu'au point d'eau et se rinçait le visage. Il ne communiquait pas beaucoup depuis qu'il était à Ishbal et la présence de Maes lui redonna un peu de vitalité.

« Donc il suffit d'avoir quelque faits d'armes pour... Roy, ton regard a changé. »

Ses yeux d'ébène, impénétrables et froids comme la mort, vinrent rencontrer ceux de son compagnon. L'espace d'un instant, toute sa détresse transparut à travers son expression et la tension grimpa à son comble entre les militaires, puis il se détendit.

« Oui. Des yeux de meurtrier. » déclara-t-il en contemplant son reflet dans l'eau.

Maes soupira, approuvant ses paroles malgré lui. L'alchimiste termina de se débarbouiller, évitant de repenser à sa remarque qui s'était plantée dans son cœur à l'instar de tous les autres commentaires des soldats à son égard, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ils se mirent à arpenter le camp en direction de la sortie, afin de s'éloigner des combattants au repos. Nombre d'entre eux étaient groupés et bavassaient ensemble afin d'oublier quelques minutes les aléas de la guerre, tandis que d'autres, isolés, étaient assis contre les restes d'un mur ou près d'une tente, noyés dans leurs démons.

Leurs souvenirs des années à l'école militaire ainsi que leurs idéaux effondrés resurgirent. Ils se rappelaient avec nostalgie de leurs convictions utopiques pour lesquelles ils s'étaient battus, et toutes les fois où ils avaient discuté de l'avenir de leur pays. La conversation dériva sur les modalités de leurs missions, et Roy fit part à son ami des réflexions et des doutes qui commençaient à le préoccuper avec insistance à propos de ce génocide irrationnel. Même s'il obéissait aux ordres, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre l'armée et Ishbal. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de mener une telle guerre. Hughes semblait partager son opinion.

Alors qu'ils en débattaient encore, un soldat vint apporter une lettre destinée au capitaine. Maes s'en empara et exhiba fièrement son courrier sous le nez de Roy, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. L'alchimiste fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude imprévu. Il s'empressa de lui demander ce qui le rendait aussi heureux, avant de se raviser précipitamment, voyant que Maes ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur son expéditrice, une femme qui l'attendait à Central City. Un sourire en coin, il lui conseilla de ne pas évoquer sa bien-aimée sur le front, au risque de se faire tuer très bientôt. Piqué au vif, Hughes décida de retourner la situation et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas quelques anecdotes sentimentales à lui raconter au lieu de se moquer de lui.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, la silhouette d'un homme surgit brusquement derrière eux. Un Ishbal à moitié mort avait bondi et se jetait sur eux pour les tuer, un poignard en main. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà, une détonation retentissait dans l'atmosphère. La balle avait transpercé le crâne de l'homme qui tomba à terre dans un bruit mat, se vidant de son sang.

« On nous tire dessus ? » paniqua Roy en se dépêchant d'enfiler ses gants, cherchant l'endroit où était positionné l'individu qui avait abattu leur assaillant.

Hughes soupira de soulagement et le tranquillisa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Roy. L'Oeil du Faucon veille sur nous. »

« L'Oeil du Faucon...? » répéta-t-il.

Les soldats regardèrent une immense tour qui s'élevait au loin, dont les contours se découpaient dans le ciel embrasé par les lueurs du soleil couchant. Une unique fenêtre rectangulaire et opaque était visible ; au milieu de celle-ci brillait un point qui était probablement l'éclat de l'arme qu'avait utilisée le tireur posté là-haut.

« Oui, affirma Hughes. Un sniper arrivé récemment. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais tout le monde en parle. Selon la rumeur, c'est encore un étudiant à l'école des officiers. Sa technique est tellement bonne qu'on l'a fait venir sur le front. »

Roy fronça les sourcils, désarçonné. Non seulement l'armée s'enlisait dans une guerre absurde d'extermination, mais en plus les forces des troupes et des alchimistes ne lui suffisaient pas. Elle avait également recours aux plus jeunes recrues, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas expérimentées. Il poussa à son tour un grand soupir, suivant son camarade qui était en train de partir. Même si le tireur était inconnu et qu'il restait un étudiant, ce qui l'agaçait un peu, il lui devait la vie. Et encore une fois, il avait survécu.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au camp, le ciel était peint d'un noir profond. La nuit était tombée rapidement, apportant avec elle la froideur du désert nocturne. Hughes voulut se renseigner autour de lui pour savoir s'il pouvait rencontrer le fameux tireur d'élite dont tout le monde parlait. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le quartier réservé aux blessés, il accosta un homme portant un plâtre qui lui indiqua la direction qu'il recherchait. Il le remercia. Roy, lui, comme à son habitude, ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua même pas les efforts de son ami pour dénicher leur sauveur.<p>

« Hé, Roy, fit Hughes en lui tapotant l'épaule. Regarde par là-bas. »

« Hm ? » répondit-il, distrait.

« C'est elle. Viens. »

Il lui tira par la manche et le força à l'accompagner. Roy se laissa faire sans protester, essayant d'apercevoir la personne qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, près d'un feu de bois crépitant. Sa curiosité venait d'être attisée ; il se demanda qui pouvait bien être le jeune soldat, ou plutôt la jeune étudiante puisque c'en était une, qui les avait secourus, lui et son camarade. Quand ils furent assez proches d'elle, Hughes entama la conversation. Mais Roy s'était arrêté net en la reconnaissant.

« C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-il avec effroi. C'est pas vrai... »

Riza Hawkeye se leva et planta son regard dans le sien. Le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, leur faisant oublier l'un comme l'autre la présence des autres soldats.

« Ça fait longtemps... Monsieur Mustang. » souffla-t-elle.


	5. De feu et de cendres

**Lost Highway, U-turn (Lili) - AaRON.**

* * *

><p>« Ca fait longtemps... Monsieur Mustang. » souffla-t-elle.<p>

Riza accrochait le regard du disciple de son père, découvrant après tant d'années l'homme qui avait partagé une partie de sa vie et se retrouvait de nouveau à ses côtés, en enfer. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Elle reprit la parole sans cesser de le fixer.

« Maintenant je dois vous appeler commandant Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier... » articula-t-il.

L'alchimiste ne put supporter de se perdre dans le tourbillon de souffrance qu'il décelait dans ses pupilles. Il ne l'avait pas vue une seule fois depuis trois ou quatre ans peut-être, et pourtant le contraste était saisissant. Roy ne se soucia même pas de son apparence ; seuls ses yeux noyés de culpabilité avaient enchaîné son attention. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être très perspicace pour comprendre que cette personne avait sombré dans la folie que lui procurait son statut de meurtrière, comme tous les soldats ici présents.

Sauf qu'il se contrefichait pas mal des autres militaires étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses propres ténèbres. Or il savait que Riza connaissait ses points faibles, ses anciennes espérances, et la revoir dans cette terre gorgée de sang et d'immondices alors qu'ils avaient nourri ensemble des aspirations utopiques relevait de l'impossible. L'idée qu'elle fût cette assassine si réputée pour ses talents de sniper lui était intolérable. Par dessus le marché, il avait trahi toutes ses promesses.

« Il faut que je parte, prévint-il soudainement, car il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre la raison. Demain... Je vous reverrai demain. »

Roy acheva sa phrase abruptement et se retourna avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. La migraine revenait dans sa tête ; il était lâche, mais il avait besoin de temps pour digérer les évènements. Sa respiration devenait saccadée tandis qu'il se mettait pratiquement à courir, la douleur s'accroissant encore. Oublier. Il fallait qu'il oubliât.

« Roy, attends ! s'exclama Hughes en partant à sa poursuite. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Riza était stupéfaite, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Il n'avait jamais cherché à fuir devant elle – d'ordinaire, c'était elle qui éludait ses questions ou conservait ses distances. La déception et l'inquiétude lui serrèrent le cœur. Elle se rassit et contempla les flammes rougeoyantes du feu de bois danser au gré de la brise nocturne. Jusqu'à quel point cette guerre avait-elle ruiné leurs espoirs et altéré leurs âmes ?

* * *

><p>« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, Roy ? »<p>

Mustang était arrivé devant sa tente. Tentant de recouvrer son calme, il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, comme pour évacuer son angoisse. Cela fait, il se retourna vers son ami qui l'observait sans comprendre, perplexe.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il.

Roy hocha la tête.

« Plus ou moins. Désolé d'être parti si vite, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Il faut que je dorme. »

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa tente mais Hughes le retint par le bras, bien décidé à tirer au clair cette affaire.

« On ne me la fait pas à moi, commandant Mustang. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et toi pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

« Rien... C'est la fille de mon maître, concéda-t-il, las. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici et encore moins en temps que sniper. »

« Oh. »

Ils marquèrent une pause.

« Et c'est tout ? » questionna Hughes au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû la voir depuis pas mal de temps. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a autre chose. » ajouta-t-il, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantin.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, imbécile, le rembarra Roy avec un soupir excédé. Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. À plus. »

Cette fois-ci, Hughes n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il regarda son camarade disparaître sous la tente puis esquissa une moue contrariée, certain qu'il lui avait dissimulé un tas de choses à propos de cette fille. Cependant, il ne voulait pas trop insister, voyant que le pourquoi du comment n'était pas négligeable s'il tenait compte de sa réaction inhabituelle et trop vive comparée à son apathie coutumière en ces lieux.

Il avait manifesté trop de désarroi face à elle, son malaise semblait s'être accentué tout à coup, pour une raison qui lui échappait. En outre, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir réellement et son faux prétexte lui paraissait grossier, ce qui signifiait bien qu'il ne désirait aucune compagnie.

Pendant ce temps, l'alchimiste en question avait marché jusqu'à son matelas et s'était laissé tomber dessus, encore tourmenté. Il savait bien que Riza avait choisi d'entrer dans l'armée pour aider le peuple et d'ailleurs c'était lui qui lui avait, inconsciemment, montré cette voie ; néanmoins, jamais il n'eût pensé qu'elle se retrouverait ici, à Ishbal, en tant qu'arme humaine.

Ils s'étaient mentis mutuellement, brisant toutes leurs ambitions chimériques. Il avait appris l'alchimie dans le but de protéger les autres et il s'en servait pour exterminer une population pour des motifs dérisoires. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais expier ses crimes. Il se demanda même si elle accepterait de le pardonner, puisque non seulement il l'avait guidée dans cette voie, mais en plus il avait été hypocrite en prononçant des serments qu'il n'avait pas respectés.

Si son maître était vivant... Il avait également violé ses engagements et l'éthique de son professeur. En clair, il s'était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne, incapable de réparer ses erreurs.

Roy ressassa ses fautes et sa médiocrité toute la nuit. Au bout du compte, une partie de lui était soulagée que la fille de son maître fût un soldat aussi brillant et fût toujours vivante par la même occasion, car il avait encore une promesse à tenir : celle de la protéger. Ainsi que tous les autres. Il pouvait au moins être apte à faire cela.

Toutefois, comme c'était elle qui leur avait sauvé la vie, il fallait absolument qu'il fît des efforts et qu'il ne se laissât pas dépasser par ces vicissitudes. Elle avait dû souffrir, elle aussi. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Et Hughes... Comment faisait-il pour garder le sourire dans une situation pareille ? Quant à tous les militaires... Droiture et stoïcisme, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on leur avait appris ?

Mais la douleur était trop forte. Elle dominait toutes ses émotions. Il s'égarait, perdu, anéanti. Il y avait trop de noirceur. Trop de sang. Trop de victimes. De cadavres brûlés. De poudre et d'explosions. Trop d'innocents tués... C'était inutile d'essayer de fuir. Le meurtrier avait pris possession de sa personne. Il n'y avait pas, et il n'y aurait pas d'exutoire. Il devait tout accepter et tout faire pour que cette horreur ne se reproduisît plus jamais. Parce qu'il devait les protéger... La protéger. Parce qu'il se sentait responsable et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre voie. Même si la douleur était intenable.

* * *

><p>Nouveau mensonge. Le lendemain, comme promis, il vint à la rencontre de Hawkeye. À la vue de son abattement, ses convictions tombèrent en poussières. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il continuait d'agir ainsi et il était bien incapable d'apporter la moindre réponse à ses questions qui restèrent gravées péniblement en lui.<p>

« Pourquoi l'armée extermine-t-elle autant de gens au lieu de les protéger ? implorait-elle. Pourquoi l'alchimie qui doit apporter le bonheur est utilisée pour tuer...? »

La voir dans cet état était une véritable torture. Riza, assise sur une caisse en bois en face de Roy et de Hughes, au milieu d'un point de rassemblement où patientaient les militaires durant leur pause, cherchait désespérément une explication à ce désastre dans les yeux d'un des alchimistes les plus éminents de l'armée. Celui-ci ne se dérobait plus désormais, partageant sa détresse qu'elle ravivait consciemment par ses interrogations et son insistance. Il restait muet. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Il y avait forcément une justification à cette guerre. Une excuse, un fondement... N'importe quoi. N'importe quelle chose à laquelle ils pourraient se raccrocher.

« Tout simplement parce que c'est la mission qui nous a été confiée. »

Riza se détourna de Mustang pour se concentrer sur le soldat qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. L'homme était situé un peu plus loin, mais n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Deux cercles de transmutation ornaient ses mains pressées contre une tasse de porcelaine. Elle ne les aperçut que très brièvement lorsqu'il décolla ses paumes du récipient. Cependant, elle connaissait déjà son identité. C'était un des alchimistes d'État, au service de l'armée, réputé pour ses explosions dévastatrices : l'alchimiste écarlate. Sa voix pleine de confiance vibra jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi les militaires massacrent-ils le peuple au lieu de le protéger ? Parce qu'ils obéissent aux ordres qu'on leur donne. »

Il arborait un sourire mauvais qui glaça Riza.

« J'ai tort ? » continua-t-il.

« Faut-il donc rationaliser ce désastre ? » intervint Roy, dégoûté par son impartialité.

Solf J. Kimblee haussa un sourcil. Les soldats alentour semblaient du côté de l'alchimiste de flamme, incapables de considérer le sujet avec autant de détachement. Son regard vint se poser sur la jeune sniper qui ne disait plus un mot. Il s'attarda de longues secondes sur son visage morne, paraissant réfléchir.

« Par exemple, mademoiselle, on lit sur votre visage que vous détestez ce que vous faites. » affirma-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête et murmura pour se justifier que tuer n'était pas un jeu. Aussitôt, Kimblee rétorqua le contraire, sans hésitation. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, choquée. Elle craignait d'avoir mal entendu. Il souriait encore.

« Quand vous tirez, n'éprouvez-vous pas l'espace d'une seconde un sentiment de joie alors que la balle touche sa cible ? lança-t-il brutalement. À aucun moment, vous ne ressentez la satisfaction du travail bien fait ? Mademoiselle la sniper... »

Riza se figea. Aucune parole au monde n'aurait pu la toucher à ce point. Il avait entièrement raison, et la cruelle vérité ainsi révélée au grand jour lui souleva l'estomac. À chaque fois qu'elle tirait, elle n'envisageait même pas une seule seconde de manquer sa cible. Qu'eût-elle fait si cette éventualité s'était produite ? Eût-elle ressenti la déception de ne pas avoir abattu l'ennemi du premier coup, infime fût-elle ? Probablement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir et il fallait bien qu'elle utilisât son talent pour massacrer la population. Tuer ou être tuée : le choix n'était pas difficile. Sa vie était donc plus importante que celle des autres, d'après ses actes. Et elle en jouissait.

« Pas un mot de plus ! » vociféra Roy en empoignant avec violence le col de l'alchimiste écarlate. Il s'était levé et s'était précipité vers lui en entendant son discours. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers les auteurs de la confrontation. Kimblee fit une grimace hautaine, mais il n'essaya pas de se défaire de son étreinte.

« Vous êtes incompréhensibles, proféra-t-il. Pourquoi tenter de légitimer des agissements qui ont lieu sur le champ de bataille ? Ça ne vous dérange pas de tuer une ou deux personnes, alors est-ce que ça change beaucoup d'en tuer un millier ? »

Il se leva en écartant le bras de Roy d'un geste agacé et, poursuivant sa tirade qui révulsait de plus en plus l'alchimiste de flamme, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Regardez la mort en face. Observez ceux qui vont mourir par votre faute. Et ne les oubliez surtout pas... Qu'ils restent à jamais gravés dans votre mémoire. Car eux non plus, ils ne vous oublieront jamais. »

La démence brillait dans ses prunelles. Mustang resta interdit. De son côté, Hawkeye tremblait presque sous le coup du traumatisme. Il se sentit soudain incroyablement vide, consterné de ne pas pouvoir répondre et terrifié par la justesse de ses avertissements. Il était prêt à défaillir et à perdre tout contrôle quand une sonnerie retentit tout à coup, rompant le silence écrasant.

« Oh, c'est l'heure de travailler. » avisa nonchalamment Kimblee.

Il réajusta son uniforme que Roy avait froissé et s'éloigna du camp de rassemblement. Maes annonça également son départ. Il venait d'être muté dans un autre régiment et ne le reverrait pas tout de suite. L'alchimiste l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte, dénué de toute conviction après avoir entendu des propos aussi macabres que véridiques.

« Pourquoi tu te bats, Hughes ? » demanda-t-il.

Son ami le dévisagea avec une pointe de dépit et de résignation.

« C'est simple... Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Les raisons des gens toujours simples, crois-moi. »

Il partit, laissant Roy plongé dans sa réflexion, seul avec son malaise. Les soldats commençaient à s'éparpiller tout autour de lui. Riza était encore à l'autre bout de la place, assise et perdue avec ses démons. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers lui, il sentit un frisson traverser ses membres ; elle était froide et impassible, si bien qu'il ne la reconnut pas. Son expression était d'une imperturbabilité extrême. Elle avait abandonné tous ses scrupules derrière elle, laissant apparaître uniquement le masque infrangible de Riza Hawkeye, tireuse et assassine hors-pair de son état.

Il laissa échapper un soupir devant ce changement d'attitude, atterré, avant de s'emmurer à son tour dans l'indifférence, à l'instar de sa camarade. Il ne lui adressa même pas la parole et partit.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Roy avec une grimace de dégoût.<p>

Un tas de cadavres informes était empilé de manière anarchique aux côtés d'une dizaine de prisonniers Ishbals, que des liens solidement noués autour de leur buste empêchaient de résister. Les miasmes des organismes en putréfaction flottaient dans l'air depuis un moment déjà, certainement plusieurs jours étant donnée l'intensité de l'odeur, déduisit l'alchimiste. Les captifs cessèrent tout mouvement lorsque des soldats pointèrent leur fusil vers eux en guise de menace, et ils abandonnèrent toute velléité de se débattre pour tenter de se libérer.

« Des expérimentations humaines, expliqua le médecin légiste qui accompagnait Mustang. Vous les brûlez et moi, je les examine. »

Il ne parut pas offusqué, mais le toisa avec un semblant de mépris.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous pensez que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de choses pareilles ? »

« Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire, je n'en doute pas, répondit l'homme sans agressivité – d'une voix pleine d'ironie toutefois. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »

Roy ne rajouta rien de plus. Le docteur Knox lui énonça les modalités de l'analyse qu'il devait effectuer à l'aide de son pouvoir. Certains corps avaient été délibérément laissés à l'air nu pour dépérir ; d'autres devaient être vivants dans l'optique de tester la résistance humaine aux brûlures. Son travail consistait seulement à appliquer différentes forces à ses flammes afin de limiter les dégâts, tandis qu'il ramasserait les dépouilles et les étudierait. Il ne sollicitait au demeurant qu'un peu d'efficacité de sa part. Après, cela ne relèverait plus de sa mission, et il le laisserait vaquer à ses si chères occupations. Même s'il ne chercha pas à masquer son écœurement, Roy obtempéra.

« Où sont nos enfants ? aboya soudain un des Ishbals prisonniers, bravant les dangers. Et nos femmes ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux ? Répondez ! »

« Silence ! répliqua le soldat qui tenait fermement son fusil, qu'il appliqua directement contre le front du résistant. Un mot de plus et tu es mort. »

L'Ishbal serra hargneusement les dents. De la sueur coulait le long de ses joues, révélant sa tension accrue malgré lui. Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'amoncellement de ses compatriotes, gisant entassés à côté de lui comme de vulgaires animaux.

« Dieu vous punira, chiens d'Amestris. » grogna-t-il avec haine, sans pouvoir s'abstenir.

Le soldat ne releva pas l'injure, se contentant d'appuyer plus fortement la pointe glacée de son arme sur son crâne. Il se raidit davantage, n'osant plus protester.

« Inutile, trancha Knox, témoin passif de l'altercation. Nous allons commencer. »

Sur ces mots, Mustang enfila ses gants d'alchimiste.

* * *

><p>Il était assis contre la paroi de sa large tente, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, ni de prendre ses aises. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son ventre criait famine ; pourtant, il savait que s'il essayait d'ingurgiter quelque chose, il ne tarderait pas à vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Sans compter le goût infect des rations données aux militaires, mais il ne prévoyait pas de se plaindre pour autant. Il y avait tellement plus important à ses yeux.<p>

Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa faute. Il obéissait aux ordres édictés et, suivant le principe de l'échange équivalent, il en ressentait les conséquences. L'armée survivait ; en contrepartie, les Ishbals périssaient. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Ainsi ses pensées vaguaient en des lieux sordides, recomposant consciencieusement les crimes qu'il avait commis dans la journée et qu'il ne devait pas oublier.

Il ne se souvenait plus des visages de ses victimes. D'un côté, il avait acculé les blessés et les résistants pour les achever, de l'autre il avait entendu les cris térébrants des individus qu'il brûlait selon un rite imposé par ses supérieurs. Pour couronner le tout, il continuait de dévaster de fond en comble les quartiers désignés, exterminant les habitants qu'il restait. Ses besognes, en somme, étaient multiples. Les soldats l'admiraient mais ne se privaient pas de le traiter de monstre, et ils n'avaient pas tort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner ce qu'il accomplissait.

Un rai de lumière issu de la lune pénétra dans la tente et s'éteignit aussitôt, tandis que les pans de l'entrée se refermaient sur un visiteur nocturne. Celui-ci demeura immobile pendant quelques instants, avant de faire quelques pas insonores vers l'alchimiste prostré au sol. Il avait sans doute remarqué sa présence, bien qu'il n'eût pas réagi. Le visiteur resta debout devant lui sans un mot, n'osant pas rompre son mutisme, puis s'assit à côté de lui et adopta une position semblable, mais il ne dissimula pas sa figure. Il regardait dans le vide, se balançant parfois d'avant en arrière, comme pour s'occuper. À en juger par son comportement, la couleur du sol devait lui paraître incroyablement intéressante, puisqu'il ne s'en détachait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » fit Roy à voix basse, sans lever la tête de ses bras.

Riza mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Rien, chuchota-t-elle. Rien du tout. »

Comme elle ne se justifiait pas, Roy leva un œil brumeux vers elle. Il distingua, à la lueur jaunâtre de sa lanterne, sa joue poussiéreuse et ses cheveux d'un blond pâle. Elle était exténuée. Sa figure émaciée par la faim et asséchée par la froideur nocturne s'accordait en tout point avec ses états d'âme lugubres, où toute trace de bonheur tendait vers le néant.

Distrayant ses mains, de façon mécanique, elle resserrait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son manteau de sable autour de son corps robuste, contrairement à sa conscience qui était sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux en permanence. Pourtant, elle semblait inaccessible à la température ou même à tout élément physique étranger. Il put reconnaître sans trop de difficulté sa propre atonie à travers sa camarade et, une nouvelle fois, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle arrivait à exprimer ses sentiments alors que lui-même refusait de les extérioriser.

« Si vous voulez mon lit, vous pouvez le prendre. » suggéra-t-il, sans conviction toutefois.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot et ne se tourna pas vers lui. Roy soupira. Il voulut chercher une nouvelle approche, lui intimer de s'expliquer ou bien de partir si elle n'avait pas de raison valable pour rester avec lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de la forcer à faire quoi que ce fût et finit par laisser tomber, avant même d'avoir essayé.

« Bon, faites comme vous voulez. » maugréa-t-il après de longues secondes de silence complet.

Ce silence se prolongea longtemps. L'un comme l'autre était absorbé dans ses pensées respectives et ne se préoccupait plus de ce qu'il se passait autour. La lanterne émettait parfois de faibles grésillements qui rompaient l'accalmie ambiante, faisant vaciller cette lueur artificielle qui ne ressemblait en rien au soleil. Alors que l'esprit de Roy s'abîmait profondément dans les ténèbres, infiniment loin, Riza décida de sortir de sa torpeur. Le son de sa voix le surprit quelque peu et le ramena à la réalité.

« Nous sommes des monstres, n'est-ce pas ? avoua-t-elle. En vérité, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle situation soit possible. Et je m'imaginais qu'en entrant dans l'armée, je souffrirais mais je serais au service des autres. C'est idiot de penser que je ne manque aucune de mes cibles malgré mon dégoût. Et que chaque meurtre est un point de plus pour ma carrière. »

Roy l'écouta, l'encourageant tacitement à poursuivre, même si ses paroles le heurtaient.

« Et la blessure ne se referme pas. Nous avons beau dire, il n'y a rien qui puisse être changé et nous ne comprenons toujours pas pourquoi nous agissons ainsi. C'est vrai. Vous croyez que les Ishbals méritent cela ? Peut-être que si l'on y réfléchit, on trouvera des réponses crédibles ? Ils ont troublé l'ordre... Ils ont la peau brune. Les yeux rouges. Des yeux rouges comme le sang qui ne doivent pas voir le jour. Il faut exterminer les yeux rouges, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde ? Qu'une espèce inférieure ne doit pas exister... Qu'ils doivent disparaître... Qu'il faut... »

« Arrêtez, coupa Roy en enserrant fermement son poignet, car elle commençait à agripper ses cheveux avec force, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, tout en débitant ses propos. Arrêtez de vous faire mal comme ça. Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites. »

Riza relâcha son emprise et laissa retomber ses bras sur le côté. Elle se calma peu à peu, puis s'excusa. Mustang libéra son poignet et lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, lâcha-t-il. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Obéir est la seule chose que nous puissions faire. Il ne faut pas chercher d'explication à l'absurde. »

Ses doigts étaient froids sur sa peau. Riza écarta la main de son compagnon et baissa la tête avec dépit.

« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? murmura-t-elle. Arrivez-vous vraiment à appliquer vos principes ? »

Roy soupira de nouveau et se détourna d'elle.

« Que voulez-vous y faire ? Je ne suis bon qu'à brûler les habitations et détruire sans vergogne les autres. On peut dire que vous n'êtes pas la seule à exceller dans l'art de tuer, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ne prenez pas tout sur vous-même. »

Elle marqua un temps de silence. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Roy constata qu'elle s'était levée à moitié et s'était placée à genoux devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il comme elle ne disait plus rien.

« ... »

Il tenta d'apercevoir son visage incliné, commençant à s'inquiéter, incertain.

« Ce n'est plus une question de brûler... Ou de tuer, fit-elle soudain en fixant ses yeux marron et brillants sur les siens. C'est votre cœur que vous êtes en train de détruire. »

Et, disant cela, elle avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine pour écouter les pulsations régulières de son cœur. Roy écarquilla les yeux et observa sans un mot la main de Riza appuyée délicatement contre son torse, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, il se concentra, se laissant bercer par ce battement imperceptible. Il était encore en vie.

« En effet, dit-il en souriant légèrement, avec tristesse. Tout est réduit en cendres. »

Elle retira sa main et ils replongèrent dans leur mutisme. La conversation avait pris fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hawkeye se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la couchette peu épaisse de l'alchimiste et s'y assit, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Roy vit avec étonnement qu'elle s'était déplacée et avait même accepté sa proposition. Il se leva à sa tour et la rejoignit, s'allongeant sur un côté du matelas. Elle resta assise, serrant bien ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger de la fraîcheur qu'elle percevait davantage.

« J'étais venue au départ pour vous dire que je devais protéger vos arrières. » annonça-t-elle.

« Il était temps de le préciser... » se moqua Roy en riant amicalement.

Elle fut surprise et se retourna en entendant ce discret manifestement de gaieté. Il n'avait pas duré, mais le soldat avait, l'espace d'un instant, abandonné sa détresse et retrouvé ses habitudes et ses émotions d'antan. Pourtant, son regard demeurait sombre. Ils se contemplèrent mutuellement puis elle choisit de se détourner.

« Vous ne dormez jamais ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Peu. »

Riza se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« Comment faites-vous ? » reprit-elle calmement.

« Pour ? » demanda Roy inutilement. Il avait décelé un semblant d'hystérie tout au fond de sa voix trop posée pour être sincère.

« Tenir... » susurra-t-elle, sans chercher à accuser les questions creuses de son camarade qui savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas l'impression de tenir, voyez-vous. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir, et que tout simplement, elle allait trop loin.

« Mais ne faisiez-vous pas de même, avant tout cela ? » rappela-t-il, se remémorant les vieilles habitudes qu'elle avait de rester éveillée la nuit, ou le soir très tardivement.

« Avant ? Plus rien n'est comme avant... » répliqua-t-elle.

« Certes. »

Le silence revint de nouveau et Roy ne tarda pas à sentir la fatigue alourdir ses paupières. Il regardait à moitié la silhouette de Riza dos à lui et des réminiscences hantèrent encore une fois ses pensées. Il aurait voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un centième de seconde, effacer le présent et retourner des années en arrière. Lui dire que cette bataille prendrait bientôt fin, que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar épouvantable, qu'elle oublierait et qu'ils se consoleraient tous les deux au petit matin. Qu'ils retourneraient dans leurs ténèbres, dans leur solitude s'ils le voulaient, mais pas dans leurs crimes. Plus jamais. Ils ne se saliraient plus les mains. Cet enfer ne se poursuivrait pas...

L'alchimiste soupira. Il recommençait à délirer. Il songea à son statut, songea à ses meurtres, à sa situation. Et à la présence de sa camarade. En vie... Elle était vivante. Ils étaient vivants, malgré tout. Son ombre devenait floue devant ses yeux troubles.

Roy se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>« Debout, l'alchimiste de flamme. »<p>

Hughes pénétra dans la tente et retint un sifflement quand il vit son ami allongé sur son matelas, les paupières mi-closes.

« C'est pas vrai, Roy, ne me dis pas que tu as dormi ! » s'exclama-t-il railleur, même s'il était réellement surpris.

Mustang l'était d'ailleurs tout autant que lui. Il se frotta le visage pour mieux voir, un peu étourdi, et constata sans grand étonnement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la tente. Maes ne tarissait pas de plaisanteries amicales, dans le but d'adoucir avec un peu d'enjouement la nouvelle journée qui se prononçait.

« Tais-toi... » grommela Roy en guise de réponse.

Et l'enfer se termina. La guerre d'Ishbal, après des mois et des mois d'horreur et de batailles atroces, prit fin. Les soldats, épuisés mais fiers d'avoir remporté la victoire, et surtout plus que satisfaits de partir, se préparaient au départ. Le camp des militaires baignait dans l'agitation et le soulagement général. Partout, des tentes se défaisaient, des exclamations de joie retentissaient dans l'air et on festoyait joyeusement, oubliant la brûlure des stigmates que la guerre avait laissés de manière réelle ou psychique.

Des troupes entières avaient déjà quitté les lieux dans les premières carrioles. Bientôt, il ne resterait d'Ishbal que de la terre et de la poussière n'abritant plus aucune forme de vie humaine. De par les explosions et les coups de feu, ce territoire désertique demeurerait infertile et conserverait sa sécheresse d'antan. Ishbal n'était plus qu'un immense cimetière où dépérissaient à l'air nu et enfumé les cadavres des victimes, preuves de l'hécatombe humaine qui s'était déroulée en cette région aride.

À quelques mètres de là, un peu à l'écart du bruit provoqué par les soldats restants, se tenaient deux individus devant un morceau rectangulaire de bois enfoncé dans les cendres et les débris. La sépulture que Riza avait tenté d'accorder à un enfant défunt semblait misérable au milieu de cette zone dévastée. Les meurtrissures, ici, n'avaient pas été substituées à l'allégresse de l'exil militaire. C'était la vérité que la jeune sniper avait découverte : quelles que fussent les apparences, la guerre ne se terminerait jamais.

« Brûlez mon dos. » avait-elle supplié à Mustang.

Il avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle avait insisté et mis en cause les chaînes que son père avait placées sur elle et qui la retenaient. Les ravages que l'alchimie de feu avait engendrés n'auraient pas dû se produire. Elle accepterait de porter le poids de sa culpabilité, et à partir de ce jour, elle assumerait tout quoi qu'il pût lui arriver, même si le monde s'écroulait sur elle. Mais pas ça. Une telle horreur ne se réitérerait pas. Elle jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour ce ne fût plus jamais le cas.

« Je veux détruire ce secret. Ce monde ne doit pas voir naître un nouveau Flame Alchemist. Je vous en supplie. Libérez-moi de cette alchimie. »

Roy n'avait pas pu s'opposer à sa demande. Au fond, l'idée qu'elle montrât à un autre individu les arcanes de l'alchimie de son père le répugnait, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. La responsabilité lui incombait entièrement ; c'était sa faute et uniquement sa faute si l'élève avait violé les engagements faits à son maître de cette façon. Et c'était elle qui payait le prix de ses erreurs.

Mustang accepta. Il la guida derrière une habitation à moitié démolie et lui demanda de retirer sa veste. Il se détestait de devoir accomplir ce traitement et, l'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de tout arrêter et de critiquer amèrement cette liberté qu'elle revendiquait et qui exigeait de la faire souffrir. En l'occurrence, c'était encore lui qui la blesserait. Il s'en voulait profondément et pourtant, il ne s'esquiva pas.

L'alchimiste fit glisser sa main dans un de ses gants et attendit que sa camarade eût fini de se dévêtir. Son dos paraissait lisse et blanc en dépit du peu d'hygiène dont disposaient les soldats. Le cercle alchimique gravé dans sa chair, qu'il avait étudié et parcouru maintes et maintes fois, disparaîtrait bientôt dans les flammes que son secret lui avait appris à créer.

Roy n'osa pas la toucher. Il lui demanda si elle était prête, elle acquiesça. Un claquement de doigts retentit et les flammes se mirent à lécher avidement la peau de son dos. Impuissant, il vit Riza se mettre à genoux en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir une plainte de douleur. Il se précipita à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher, instinctivement, de poser une main sur son épaule tandis que les dernières traces de feu se dissipaient lentement, laissant derrière elles la marque sanglante d'une brûlure vermeille. Il ne put, cependant, rien dire. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et l'étouffaient. Riza se tint contre Mustang avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'eût voulu, le corps crispé de douleur, et se mit à anhéler, le visage blême.

« Tenez bon, implora Roy, torturé de la voir souffrir ainsi. Ça va aller... Ça va aller. Respirez. »

À la vigueur avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à son épaule en dépit de ses efforts pour ne pas capituler et montrer sa faiblesse, il savait qu'elle endurait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas lacérer le manteau du militaire, ce dernier fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en retira une petite gourde d'eau qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il déversa le liquide avec précaution sur sa nuque et l'eau froide s'infiltra peu à peu dans les sillons creusés par la brûlure sur la surface de son dos. Riza se tendit et resta immobile un moment, sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau calmer la lésion, puis finit par s'affaisser complètement contre lui.

« Merci... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible. Merci, monsieur Mustang... »

Roy ne répondit pas. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et se rendit compte, quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle s'était évanouie.


	6. À la croisée des chemins

_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le cinquième chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur le nombre de personnes qui lisent cette histoire, mais s'il y a des lecteurs par ici, faites-moi un petit signe. Comme d'habitude, si certains aspects vous déplaisent, je suis ouverte. Voilà, que dire de plus ? J'adore la deuxième musique de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! _

**Fade Away, Broken - Seether (feat Amy Lee).**

* * *

><p>Un sifflement assourdissant transperça l'air dans l'immense gare d'East City où se pressaient avec tumulte de nombreuses familles sur les quais, impatientes de retrouver leurs fils, frères, époux. Les portes du train dont la course s'était enfin arrêtée s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître, exténués mais heureux, les survivants de la guerre d'Ishbal. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à évacuer les wagons afin de goûter à nouveau à la chaleur indispensable de leurs proches, après tant d'horreurs vécues.<p>

La station de gare abrita en cette fin de soirée de multiples embrassades et larmes de soulagement. D'autres personnes attendaient fébrilement des soldats dont ils ignoraient tout de l'état et qui ne reviendraient pas. De ces convois n'émergeraient que les militaires les plus hardis, les plus chanceux, mais aussi les blessés faiblement et les estropiés ; ceux qui revenaient avec des membres amputés, les rares qui avaient joui du champ de bataille, les autres qui avaient survécu à tout prix et ceux qui avaient déjà perdu le goût de vivre.

Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore là leur échappait. Hardiesse, puissance, refus obstiné de mourir, ou peut-être miracle ? Tout le reste avait péri dans les terres à présent dévastées de l'extrême Est.

Parmi les rescapés de l'armée, l'alchimiste de flamme quittait le wagon le cœur mille fois plus lourd que lorsqu'il y était entré, tel un morceau de plomb que l'on aurait enduit avec toute la culpabilité du monde. Les séquelles de l'extermination d'Ishbal, visibles ou non, avaient particulièrement touché les alchimistes d'État et Roy était certain que nombre d'entre eux abandonneraient leur statut privilégié. Lui n'en était pas capable, car sa route semblait toute tracée désormais. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait et allait faire. Mais pour l'heure, il désirait seulement laisser de côté sa résolution afin de ruminer tout son soûl son désespoir dans la solitude la plus complète.

Il avait observé le capitaine Hughes sourire avec allégresse auprès de sa fiancée dont il lui avait sempiternellement parlé, ce qui l'avait laissé quelque peu dubitatif. Sa force l'impressionnait ; toutefois, il avait du mal à accepter le fait que tous reprendraient le cours de leur vie comme si de rien était, alors qu'ils avaient massacré tout un peuple et lui avait volé la possibilité de vivre ainsi. Pour lui, partager à nouveau du bien-être et de la sérénité avec les autres paraissait improbable. Il n'en avait plus le droit.

Tournant le dos aux deux fiancés réunis et à toutes les familles enfin au complet, Roy prit le chemin du retour. Sa silhouette errante et solitaire au milieu de la gare se détachait des autres personnes qui étaient agglutinées en petits groupes immobiles. Il aperçut à quelques mètres de lui un autre soldat isolé qui marchait également vers la sortie. Son pas était légèrement anormal, ses cheveux blonds tressautaient au rythme de sa démarche boiteuse ; Roy n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le tireur d'élite Hawkeye. Il accéléra pour la rattraper et, une fois à ses côtés, accorda ses pas avec les siens.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'informa-t-il soucieusement.

Il n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation et elle non plus. Elle céda un « Oui, monsieur. » distrait qui n'eut pas l'air de le convaincre. Elle clopinait toujours, mais pas de manière habituelle : ses mouvements s'arrêtaient par intermittence lorsque la brûlure de son dos irradiait trop fortement. Roy lui demanda si elle comptait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Comme il le craignait, elle voulait simplement rejoindre l'académie militaire sans rien avouer à personne.

Même partiellement détruit, le secret de son père continuait de l'entraver. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son dos et il l'avait bien compris. Toujours était-il que si elle ne faisait rien, sa blessure ne guérirait pas et étant donnée sa position, elle se verrait sûrement dans l'incapacité d'y apporter le moindre traitement. Mustang prit alors les devants. Il voulut la contraindre à rentrer chez lui afin qu'il s'occupât au moins de lui administrer les premiers soins et de lui mettre un bandage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Hawkeye. Il est hors de question que vous restiez ainsi. »

Riza était réticente. Elle le suivit à contrecœur, se laissant guider par des moyens de transport dont elle ne se souvenait même pas jusqu'à son appartement. De toute évidence, elle était à bout de forces et ne se sentait pas le courage de désobéir. Inconsciemment, alors que Roy était en train de chercher ses clés qu'il n'avait pas touchées depuis des lustres dans son vieux sac, Riza s'était accrochée doucement à sa manche comme si cela lui donnait un équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Il dut sentir sa main l'effleurer, mais ne dit rien. Elle l'enleva d'elle-même assez promptement lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte. Il la fit entrer, elle avança sans un mot.

L'habitation, qui ne se composait que de deux ou trois pièces, était peu spacieuse et plutôt confinée. Les quelques meubles qui l'aménageaient étaient très simples : ils n'avaient aucun aspect décoratif, et servaient directement à l'essentiel. Riza y reconnut la sobriété de son camarade qui ne s'embarrassait pas de fantaisies et devait passer la plupart de son temps hors de l'appartement. Pourtant, le salaire considérable dont disposaient les alchimistes d'État aurait pu lui attribuer facilement davantage de confort. À première vue, sa modération paraissait donc étrange.

Roy posa ses affaires et la conduisit dans une petite salle de bain. Il examina un peu l'état de la jeune femme, constata sans étonnement qu'elle était loin d'être en grande forme, puis après avoir fouillé çà et là dans ses affaires qu'il dépoussiérait d'un geste agacé du revers de la main, il lui tendit une serviette et des vêtements propres.

« Vous allez vous doucher et je vous mettrai un bandage après. D'accord ? »

Riza hocha la tête et le remercia faiblement. Sortant de la pièce, il émit un petit soupir en pensant à l'accablement et la langueur apparente de la militaire, qu'il partageait aussi malgré lui. Il traversa la pièce principale, rangeant au passage les objets qui traînaient et ceux qui croupissaient au fond de son sac. Bien que l'attitude de Riza le préoccupât, les mémoires de la guerre d'extermination d'Ishbal étaient plus vives que jamais et il s'efforçait avec peine de les chasser de sa tête.

Le bruit de l'eau ruisselante de la douche ne semblait pas l'apaiser, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des mois entiers. Il s'en voulait d'avoir forcé la sniper à venir ici alors que tous deux n'aspiraient qu'à un moment de solitude, mais il n'avait pas le choix. À l'école militaire, elle aurait certainement dû subir la promiscuité des autres soldats avec qui elle partageait la chambre et cela n'eût pas forcément été mieux. Il ne savait pas trop. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus contactés.

Sa voix, après une quinzaine de minutes, parvint jusqu'à lui à travers la porte de la salle d'eau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il sentait encore poudreux et rejoignit Riza en lui demandant son autorisation pour entrer. Elle opina. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, portant le pantalon trop large qu'il lui avait prêté et sa serviette autour de son cou, recouvrant au passage sa poitrine.

Il s'avança vers elle, s'enquérant de comment elle se sentait. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées : elle allait mieux, lui était reconnaissante, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il ne fit pas attention à cet aspect qui ne le surprenait pas et se dirigea vers une petite commode pour s'emparer de ce dont il avait besoin pour la soigner. Ayant en main cela, il la fit se lever et se plaça dans son dos.

La brûlure avait perdu de son éclat rougeâtre au contact de l'eau, comme il s'y attendait. Toute la surface sur laquelle elle s'étendait n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante. Il fit glisser la serviette encore imprégnée d'humidité de ses épaules, et la posa à côté avant de désinfecter précautionneusement sa plaie. Il nota dans un coin de ses pensées que son torse paraissait plus large que la dernière fois. En contrepartie, elle était extrêmement fine au niveau des hanches.

Il déroula un long morceau de bandage et le fit passer tout autour de son buste pour qu'il recouvrît complètement la lésion de son dos. Il mesurait ses gestes avec beaucoup d'attention, mais ses doigts frôlaient involontairement ses seins lorsqu'il faisait passer le bandage de l'autre côté. Il s'appliqua davantage pour ne pas la toucher et quand il eut fini de panser la plaie, il se débrouilla pour attacher les bandelettes et les maintenir entre elles. Cela fait, il saisit la chemise qu'il lui avait passée précédemment avec le reste des vêtements et la déposa sur ses épaules.

« Voilà. Ça devrait tenir quelques temps, au moins le temps que la plaie cicatrise. Après, vous pourrez l'enlever. Et pas de folies, surtout, vous risqueriez de raviver la brûlure. »

Elle se retourna, promit de faire attention et le remercia de nouveau. Les bandages lui recouvraient à présent la poitrine ainsi que tout le haut du torse. Riza baissa les yeux.

« Maintenant, je crois que vous avez surtout besoin de sommeil. » suggéra Mustang, qui n'avait pas manqué de repérer les cernes violacés soulignant ses yeux. Il l'accompagna dans l'autre pièce et la fit s'asseoir sur son canapé.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. » intervint Riza, s'apercevant qu'il comptait la faire dormir ici. Roy la contredit gentiment et lui donna une grande couverture en soie.

« Non. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer. Je vais me doucher, vous pouvez vous reposer ici jusqu'à demain. Est-ce que vous avez faim ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Bon. Dormez alors... » recommanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne daignait pas réagir.

Il s'éclipsa à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention, mais la pièce baignait dans l'odeur corporelle de Riza, renforcée par la vapeur moite de l'eau chaude. Cela sentait aussi le savon. Il n'avait pas respiré ces effluves depuis si longtemps.

La douche le lava délicieusement et le dépura. Il avait l'impression que l'eau brûlante faisait couler progressivement jusqu'à disparaître la souffrance qui ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau. La température de l'eau surchauffée avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement, il laissa les gouttelettes tremper longuement son visage, tel un noyé attendant paisiblement que l'eau le submerge. Il resta au final bien plus de temps que nécessaire sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il remarqua tout de suite la différence. Il se sentait enfin libre, dans une certaine mesure. Actuellement, il n'était pas à Ishbal. Il avait quitté l'enfer. Il n'y serait plus. Roy inspira un grand coup, s'étira un peu puis s'habilla et repartit dans le séjour.

Il retrouva Riza qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et était restée assise à la même place, ou bien à quelque chose près, la couverture sur ses genoux. Elle s'était posée par terre, adossée légèrement au canapé sans trop appuyer sur sa blessure. Roy comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête et se fâcha en la voyant ainsi.

« Bon sang, Riza, je vous ai dit que vous n'alliez pas rester ainsi. Prenez le canapé, ce n'est pas grave. Je peux dormir ailleurs. »

« Où ? » objecta-t-elle.

Mustang ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de réponse possible, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de coucher sur son divan et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre lit. Il parut réfléchir un moment puis, décidé à ne pas laisser Riza choisir à sa place parce qu'elle risquait fortement de trouver une solution incommode pour elle, il lui proposa une autre méthode. Elle ne broncha pas et accepta, sans chercher à protester. Hawkeye se leva et attendit que Roy s'allongeât sur le canapé avant de s'installer avec précaution sur lui. Il fit passer la couverture par-dessus leurs deux corps étendus l'un sur l'autre et laissa reposer sa tête sur le rebord solide du divan.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop inconfortable. »

Riza lui affirma que cela irait très bien comme cela. Néanmoins, elle mit un peu de temps avant de se détendre complètement et de se laisser emporter dans les vapes du sommeil. Dans un état second et confus, mi-éveillée, elle avait posé sa joue contre le torse de l'alchimiste et écoutait son cœur battre comme le tic-tac incessant d'une montre. D'ordinaire, ce bruit monotone l'eût agacée et même empêchée de dormir, mais ce frémissement-là était différent. Elle sentait son visage se soulever légèrement à chaque inspiration.

Roy n'avait rien ajouté de plus et tentait également de s'endormir. Le poids de la jeune femme agissait comme une source de chaleur. Ne sachant pas où poser ses mains, il en avait laissé une le long de son corps et l'autre dans le bas du dos de Riza, en faisant bien attention de ne pas rencontrer le bandage qui abritait sa brûlure. Dans cette position assez embarrassante, aucun des deux n'avait esquissé le moindre geste. Ce n'était pas du tout pratique si l'un voulait bouger pour trouver une posture différente. L'équilibre serait rompu, et de toute façon, collés sur ce petit canapé avec une place restreinte, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de prendre leurs aises.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Non seulement leur sommeil respectif était hanté naturellement par les images nocives d'Ishbal, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais en plus le fait d'être si proches accrut leur température et favorisa ainsi l'assaut des cauchemars. La proximité en était presque oppressante. À plusieurs reprises, Roy se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose s'agiter sur lui. L'acuité de ses sens due aux réflexes forcés de la guerre tournait en sa défaveur.

« Ce... Ce n'est que moi. » balbutia Riza devant le regard terrifié et menacé que lui lançait son compagnon.

Roy secoua la tête, consterné, en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Les hallucinations l'assiégeaient. Un peu plus et il aurait tenté d'agresser sa propre alliée sous le coup de la folie. Il lui demanda pardon avec platitude et se réinstalla tranquillement. Elle se radoucit à son tour, alarmée par ses réactions nocturnes. Ils parvinrent à se rendormir avec difficulté et la nuit se termina sans plus d'incident.

* * *

><p>« Je préfère les armes à feu. Contrairement aux armes blanches, elles évitent de ressentir la mort de son adversaire. » affirma impassiblement le soldat Riza Hawkeye, de but en blanc, postée dans le bureau de son supérieur.<p>

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont elle avait déchiqueté la gorge d'un Ishbal en lui ôtant définitivement la vie, et elle ne nourrissait pas le désir de réitérer l'expérience. Mustang n'aimait pas son comportement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas contester ses décisions. Ou presque.

« Vous allez vous fourvoyez, Hawkeye. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas de tout ce que vous avez vu à Ishbal ? Est-ce que vous voulez poursuivre dans cette voie malgré cela ? »

« C'est à nous, militaires, rétorqua-t-elle, de nous couvrir les mains de sang dans le but de protéger les civils. Si le monde est régi par le principe de l'échange équivalent comme le veut l'alchimie, alors pour le bonheur et la paix des générations futures, c'est à nous et à nous seuls qu'appartient le devoir de traverser des rivières de sang en portant le poids des morts. »

Roy médita ses paroles quelques secondes. Puis il se leva, la regarda droit dans les yeux et annonça à son tour fermement sa requête :

« Très bien. J'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez affectée en tant que mon assistante personnelle, pour que vous protégiez mes arrières. Vous comprenez ? »

Riza avait levé un sourcil d'étonnement mais suivait son discours sans rien dire.

« Si je vous confie mes arrières, déclara-t-il, cela signifie que vous pouvez m'abattre à tout moment. Si je perds de vue mon but, alors tuez-moi sur-le-champ. »

Elle ne montra ni stupeur ni le moindre signe d'hésitation. De sa part, cela ne la déconcertait plus. À l'instar de lui, elle était prête à tout pour accomplir son but. Même à sacrifier sa vie ou celle de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle actuellement.

« Me suivrez-vous ? »

Riza avait effacé à jamais toute trace d'incertitude. A partir de cet instant, les deux militaires se jurèrent de protéger ce pays et scellèrent d'eux-mêmes leur fatalité.

« Jusqu'en enfer. »

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle vie commençait pour la jeune tireuse Hawkeye, intimement liée au passé à laquelle elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher en raison des ses fautes inexpiables. Les conditions de travail et ses habitudes personnelles avaient radicalement changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté avec brio l'école militaire. Tout le monde ne cessait de parler d'elle au sein de l'armée ; l'Oeil de Faucon, cette brillante sniper qui avait réalisé des exploits sur le front de guerre alors qu'elle était encore étudiante. Elle était respectée et sa droiture implacable ne faisait que renforcer cette réputation. On racontait même qu'elle était devenue le bras droit de l'alchimiste de flamme, héros d'Ishbal, ce qui n'était pas faux.<p>

D'ailleurs, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ce duo qui gravissait les échelons à une vitesse époustouflante. On se demandait surtout pourquoi deux militaires aussi doués se côtoyaient d'aussi près, et cette liaison alimenta de nombreux ragots dans l'armée, allant de l'orgueil exclusif des membres éminents aux préférences sexuelles. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les mensonges que l'on racontait à leur sujet et ne se privait pas de rembarrer avec froideur chacun des curieux qui ne pouvait résister à la tentation de lui poser des questions importunes sur ses relations.

Les semaines avaient défilé étonnamment vite depuis la fin de la guerre d'Ishbal. Le travail était considérable, autant théorique que pratique, et elle se rendit compte que si le fameux alchimiste de flamme était extrêmement efficace sur le terrain, il l'était largement moins en paperasse. Elle se battait tous les jours afin qu'il remplît à temps ses papiers et elle repassait inévitablement derrière lui pour corriger ses fautes. Roy se trouva bien embêté d'avoir le rôle de l'élève à qui l'on expliquait tout ce qu'il fallait faire et que l'on obligeait à travailler, puisqu'il rechignait souvent à la tâche.

D'autre part, l'équipe qu'elle avait intégrée ne cessait pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman... Plus Mustang et elle-même. C'était la seule femme du groupe, mais elle avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'elle s'était enrôlée dans l'armée. Tous se montrèrent polis et assez distants avec elle dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, les barrières tombèrent bien vite et ils se rendirent compte que la tireuse n'était pas si antipathique qu'elle le paraissait, et qu'elle était même très attentionnée envers les autres malgré ce qu'elle prétendait.

Ils étaient attachants et un peu désordonnés sur les bords, toutefois, Riza se surprit à apprécier de nouveau la compagnie des autres en dépit des déboires de la guerre et de l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle apprit à être patiente, et au bout d'un certain temps, son dessein s'évapora même quelques instants, ce qui la laissait libre et était loin d'être désagréable, bien qu'elle eût du mal à se l'avouer.

Une matinée quotidienne se dessinait et Riza vagabondait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau collectif de son équipe. Le quartier général de l'Est était relativement grand, s'y perdre était chose facile. Elle avait néanmoins pris ses repères et son sens de l'orientation ne s'était pas émoussé ; de plus, les vastes demeures ne lui avaient jamais été étrangères. Des soldats la saluèrent sur son passage, salut auquel elle répondit courtoisement. Elle atteignit la porte du bureau et entra.

Il n'y avait personne. Riza se promit en elle-même de réprimander son supérieur pour avoir encore oublié de fermer la porte à clé et vint s'installer à une table pour entamer de remplir la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait sagement. Les rayons du soleil qui venait tout juste de se lever chatouillaient agréablement ses joues à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'alchimiste de flamme.

« Vous êtes bien matinale, Hawkeye. » constata-t-il, surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir céans. « J'étais parti chercher quelques dossiers. »

Il tenait effectivement sous son bras droit plusieurs documents. Surprise au départ, Riza esquissa un sourire amusé en reconnaissant qu'elle s'était trompée quant à l'étourderie de son supérieur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Mustang en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Rien, monsieur. Je me disais seulement que vous paraissiez enthousiaste à l'idée de faire votre travail. » expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

Roy arbora une grimace offusquée, puis se reprit prestement.

« Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs j'ai une mission pour vous, ou plutôt pour nous deux. Demain, vous m'accompagnerez à l'Est. »

Elle interrompit son travail et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Où allons-nous ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Mustang sourit.

« À la pêche aux alchimistes d'État. »

* * *

><p>« Dites, sous-lieutenant Hawkeye... » commença prudemment Havoc, d'un air faussement détaché.<p>

C'était l'heure de la pause. Riza déposa une tasse de café devant lui et s'appuya délicatement contre le bord d'une table, sa propre tasse en main.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous le connaissez d'où, Mustang ? » lâcha-t-il avec une curiosité qu'il essayait de réprimer.

Fuery, affairé dans un coin de la pièce, se figea soudainement à sa question et déglutit, laissant traîner son oreille en écoutant la conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Il accusa du regard son collègue, affolé, mais se garda bien de rajouter quoi que ce fût à voix haute. S'il y avait une occasion qui se présentait, une seule petite chance qu'elle acceptât de répondre, alors il n'allait pas se priver d'écouter.

« À quoi cela vous servira-t-il de le savoir ? » riposta Hawkeye en poussant un soupir exaspéré, lasse de ce genre de questions.

« Euh... Une meilleure entente au sein de l'équipe... » bafouilla Havoc au hasard.

Riza lui jeta un regard noir. Le sergent Kain Fuery s'empressa de rattraper la situation, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce et l'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas de cette manière : il fallait en profiter tant qu'elle était dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Vous comprenez, sous-lieutenant, se lança-t-il précipitamment, vous paraissez toujours savoir tout sur tout et vous êtes tous les deux... Eh bien, assez réputés dans l'armée... Donc nous nous posons pas mal de questions. Vous semblez proches. »

« Mais nous sommes proches. » pensa Riza. Elle répondit simplement : « Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel et ce n'est pas intéressant non plus. Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Elle ne mentait pas, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux militaires de rester dubitatifs. Le sujet semblait clos et ils comprirent avec déception qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

* * *

><p>Le soir était tombé depuis presque deux heures. Les soldats quittaient peu à peu le bâtiment et Roy se proposa, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, de ramener Riza chez elle. Il devait récupérer des dossiers qu'elle avait laissés dans son appartement et dont ils auraient besoin le lendemain. Le train partirait en fin de matinée. La route ne fut pas longue et ils atteignirent le logement de la tireuse lorsque la lune était déjà levée dans le ciel, sourire cristallin au milieu d'une étendue sombre parsemée d'étoiles. Mustang suivit sa subordonnée jusque chez elle et elle le fit entrer.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement. Il semblait presque plus grand que le sien, à peu de choses près. Elle se dirigea vers une petite étagère au fond du salon et prit les documents qu'il requérait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus, feuilletant rapidement les dossiers puis hocha la tête.

« C'est bien cela, merci. Direction Resembool demain. Il y a un certain Edward Elric dont j'ai entendu parler, j'aimerais le rencontrer. »

« Entendu. » acquiesça-t-elle.

La manière dont elle avait prononcé ce mot était mécanique, morne.

« Bon, je vous laisse, sous-lieutenant. À demain. »

Il leva la tête pour la saluer et se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait étrangement. Ses yeux noisette ne semblaient pas ciller.

« Tout va bien, Hawkeye ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Riza sursauta et se reprit.

« Oui. Pardon. »

Mustang la fixa, interrogateur, puis voyant qu'elle lui adressait un sourire timide pour le rassurer, il lui en rendit un en retour avant de regagner la porte de sortie.

* * *

><p>Ils quittèrent la ville d'East City le lendemain matin, s'éloignant progressivement vers les confins du territoire national. L'équipe de Mustang devrait se débrouiller toute seule durant les jours qui suivraient, ou peut-être sous la tutelle d'un supérieur provisoire. Une semaine leur était accordée : ils avaient donc le temps de rechercher à leur guise les membres à recruter.<p>

Cependant, Roy était surtout intéressé par l'alchimiste résidant dans une région assez reculée de l'Est, pensant qu'il obtiendrait de bons points s'il parvenait à mobiliser un brillant scientifique. Selon les formulaires, il n'était que de quelques années son aîné, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait représenter une excellente recrue d'âge relativement bas et peut-être douée d'un grand potentiel. Le réseau social d'informations qu'il avait tissé ne le mettait guère souvent sur la mauvaise voie. Ce n'était pas à exclure, mais avec un peu de chance...

Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout de plusieurs heures. Il fallait encore emprunter d'autres modes de transport car le train n'allait pas plus loin ; les terres nues du village de Resembool les laissa pantois dans un premier temps. Des plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue, agrémentées de clairières où paissaient des troupeaux entiers de moutons aussi blancs que les nuages. Contrairement à la cité, l'atmosphère ici était très calme, et apaisante. Les champs semblaient pratiquement désertiques, mais il n'y avait plus le bruit constant et l'agitation permanente caractéristiques de la ville. Cet abrupt changement tranquillisa de manière inhabituelle et plutôt agréable les deux militaires accoutumés à la vie urbaine.

Ils empruntèrent une carriole manœuvrée par un homme du village qui se révéla sympathique et bavard. Celui-ci s'excusa auprès d'eux pour ne pas avoir de moyen de transport plus véloce. Mustang répondit en riant que cela avait son charme. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sillonné ainsi la campagne. La dernière fois remontait sûrement aux longues errances qui l'avaient mené fastidieusement jusqu'au manoir des Hawkeye. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, mais Riza, occupée à contempler le paysage sans fin, ne l'aperçut pas.

« Ce sont les petits Elric qui vont être contents, palabrait joyeusement le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la visite de quelqu'un d'aussi important. »

Roy crut qu'il avait manqué une partie de la conversation.

« Pardon...? s'étrangla-t-il. Petits ? »

Il déplia le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains et lut à voix haute les informations à propos d'un individu dénommé Edward Elric qui devait bien avoir une trentaine d'années. L'homme réfuta ces mauvais renseignements.

« Non non, il doit avoir onze ans. Et son petit frère un an de moins. »

« ... »

Mustang lorgnait le document, à la recherche d'une faute qui l'eût démenti.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire sous-lieutenant Hawkeye ? » s'écria-t-il, dépité.

« Je pense qu'il y a dû avoir une erreur dans les papiers. » déduisit-elle calmement.

Il soupira de mécontentement.

« Si on est venu ici pour rien... »

* * *

><p>Roy frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la maison indiquée sur les papiers. Comme il n'y eut pas de réponse, il décida d'entrer et héla un éventuel occupant. Personne ne répondit à son appel. Ils contournèrent l'habitation pour s'y introduire par la porte arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils parcoururent la première pièce. Des livres et des feuillets jonchaient le sol et un bureau situé dans un coin. Ils trouvèrent également des tas de papiers froissés jetés négligemment par terre, dans la hâte, ainsi que des bocaux et quelques fioles vides.<p>

Ce devait être une sorte de bibliothèque ou peut-être de laboratoire. Roy s'approcha du bureau et remarqua une photo glissée dans un petit cadre en bois. Deux garçons blonds comme le soleil souriaient jovialement, un équipement de pêche à la main. Il reposa le cadre et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. À peine eût-il ouvert le battant que le tableau qu'il y trouva le figea sur place.

Un énorme cercle de transmutation, de plusieurs mètres de diamètre et aux écritures indéchiffrables était tracé sur le sol. Une immense flaque de sang noirci et visqueux en recouvrait le centre. Le liquide avait tout éclaboussé, et on voyait encore en s'approchant de plus près les composants hétérogènes qui y étaient mêlés. D'autres bocaux étaient renversés par terre au milieu d'un désordre indéfinissable, relevant de l'horreur. Des traces de sang avaient souillé les murs. Au fond de la pièce emplie d'obscurité, on trouvait encore des meubles délaissés et une armure pâle.

Riza le rejoignit et s'arrêta net devant ce spectacle, juste derrière le lieutenant-colonel. L'odeur du sang, même s'il n'était pas frais, associée à un énième désastre alchimique lui souleva l'estomac.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » souffla-t-elle en examinant les empreintes difformes sur un des murs. Ce fut la réaction violente de son supérieur qui la surprit le plus.

« Où sont les frères Elric ? gronda-t-il. Où sont-ils ? »

Mustang leur lança à tous les deux un regard noir qui ne tolérait aucune attente supplémentaire et l'homme s'empressa de les conduire autre part, au premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient à l'improviste chez la famille Rockbell sous les protestations de la propriétaire, une mécanicienne âgée. Elle essaya de les stopper mais Roy était plus téméraire et ne se gêna pas pour traverser la maison à la recherche des jeunes alchimistes.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et finit par l'apercevoir, isolé dans un angle de la pièce à la limite de l'ombre et de la lumière. L'aîné Elric était assis dans un fauteuil roulant tenue par une armure gigantesque. Une de ses manches était vide, témoignant une absence de membre supérieur. Il n'avait qu'une seule jambe et son visage paraissait dénué de la moindre trace de vie. On eût dit que son âme était déjà morte. Il ne restait plus rien sinon le désespoir.

Hors de soi, Roy fendit la pièce en quelques pas et l'attrapa furieusement par le col, soulevant au passage le misérable garçon de son fauteuil.

« J'ai vu votre maison...! tempêta-t-il agressivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Edward baissa les yeux. Il ne répondit pas et tressaillit. Alors que Roy s'apprêtait à le blâmer une nouvelle fois, sans répit, l'armure se mut tout à coup et posa sa lourde main sur le bras de Mustang pour l'obliger à le libérer.

« S'il vous plaît... fit une voix dans un résonance métallique. Relâchez-le. »

Roy le regarda, stupéfait.

« Pardon, murmura Alphonse, le frère cadet, dont l'âme était emprisonnée dans l'armure. Pardon... Pardon... »

* * *

><p>Riza patientait dans la pièce voisine, assise sur un divan. Elle n'entendait pas toute la conversation, mais percevait leurs paroles lorsqu'ils s'emportaient. Elle savait que son supérieur était en train de leur proposer une voie à poursuivre dans l'armée et se demandait si ces deux jeunes garçons allaient réellement pouvoir continuer alors qu'ils étaient rongés par une souffrance incomparable. Une souffrance encore engendrée par l'alchimie. Encore à cause de cette maudite science qui était censée apporter le bonheur et l'espérance.<p>

L'apparition d'une jeune fille dans la salle rompit le cours de ses pensées. Elle devait avoir le même âge que les frères Elric et portait de long cheveux blonds qui lui parurent plutôt jolis. Elle lui tendait un plateau où étaient posées deux tasses de thé. Riza la remercia et se saisit de l'une d'elles, portant l'eau brûlante à ses lèvres.

« Euh... Sous-lieutenant... » fit timidement la demoiselle après s'être assise à côté d'elle.

« Appelle-moi Riza. Riza Hawkeye. » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire, lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille sembla la refuser.

« Riza... Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Hawkeye se raidit en entendant cette question. C'était une manière plutôt brutale de faire connaissance.

« Oui. Et plusieurs fois... »

Un silence s'installa.

« Je hais les militaires, confessa la petite Rockbell. Mes parents sont partis sur la ligne de front et ils sont morts. Et maintenant, ce monsieur Mustang essaie de me prendre Ed et Al. Je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent dans l'armée... Ne me les prenez pas... »

Riza la contredit, affirmant que les garçons avaient entièrement le choix. Ils ne les obligeaient à rien. D'ailleurs, quelle que fût la situation, jamais elle n'eût condamné quelqu'un à faire un tel choix susceptible de briser toute une existence comme l'armée l'avait fait si souvent. Elle cogita un peu et finit par avouer qu'elle aussi, elle détestait les militaires, car elle était astreinte à prendre la vie des gens sans discuter.

« Mais alors... Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue militaire ? » demanda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

« Parce que j'ai quelqu'un à protéger. À tout prix. »

Le sous-lieutenant Hawkeye demeura soudain pensive.

« Mais personne ne m'y oblige, reprit-elle. J'agis selon ma propre volonté. C'est moi qui décide d'appuyer ou non sur la gâchette... Lorsque je dois protéger cette personne. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à ses fins, je n'hésiterai jamais à tirer ! »

À cet instant, elle était sincère et ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ses assertions. Elle le protègerait quoi qu'il pût arriver et ne chancellerait pas, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait abattre d'autres gens encore. Impressionnée par sa détermination, la jeune Rockbell observait longuement la militaire. Cette dernière lui répéta que les frères Elric avaient le choix, et qu'ils avanceraient selon leurs désirs, bien que leur chemin fût pavé d'obstacles. La porte s'ouvrit subitement, mettant fin à leur dialogue, et Mustang apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Nous partons. » dit-il à l'adresse de Riza.

Elle obéit aussitôt, fit ses adieux à son interlocutrice qui se présenta sous le nom de Winry Rockbell, et quitta la maison à la suite de son supérieur après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction des frères Elric.

« Vous pensez qu'ils viendront ? interrogea Hawkeye tandis qu'ils étaient de nouveau transportés par la carriole sur le chemin du retour. Ce garçon, Edward... avait le regard perdu dans le vague. »

« Ah bon ? » réfuta-t-il en souriant avec assurance. Roy avait visiblement perdu toute sa colère. « Moi... J'y ai vu une flamme briller. »


	7. Blancheur immaculée

_J'ai toujours adoré la manière dont Roy et Riza parvenaient à communiquer : un simple regard, quelques mots, un message dissimulé... J'avais envie d'exploiter les souvenirs évoqués dans le tome 19. En quelque sorte, cette histoire cherche à retranscrire les passages entre les lignes du manga._

_Cette fois, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire : tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir réagi à mes réclamations (Qui peut s'en empêcher ? :D). Ensuite... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que les descriptions des paysages enneigés sont vraiment plaisantes à faire. Et j'aime beaucoup écouter Snow Patrol en hiver, c'est comme si ses chansons s'accordaient parfaitement avec cette atmosphère. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que dans ce chapitre, Roy utilise son alchimie alors qu'il neige. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit physiquement possible._

_A part cela, j'ai découvert hier une chose extraordinaire (Mon coeur est encore en émoi ! Attention **SPOIL**) : __ouvrez grand vos mirettes, le Royai est officiel. L'auteur a commenté dans le troisième artbook une illustration de Roy et Riza en indiquant que si ces deux derniers ne se mariaient pas, c'était effectivement à cause de la réglementation militaire. En d'autres termes, cela signifie qu'ils l'auraient fait en d'autres circonstances ! N'est-ce pas génialissimement merveilleux ?_

**The Lightning Strike (What If The Storm Ends ?), Run - Snow Patrol.**

* * *

><p>Les montagnes de Briggs s'étendaient jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, surplombant le paysage septentrional recouvert par un manteau de neige intacte. Des flocons tombaient incessamment, virevoltant indistinctement avec le souffle du vent glacial. Ils vinrent s'écraser avec douceur sur les joues de Riza qui levait les yeux vers le ciel pâli par les nuages blafards.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'elle apercevait autant de neige d'un seul coup. Elle habillait littéralement tout le décor, parant les branches des arbres dépourvus de feuilles et les toits des nombreuses habitations de la cité, emprisonnant ainsi la région nordique dans un hiver éternel. La froideur de l'air rougissait son visage accoutumé aux tièdes températures de l'Est. Instinctivement, elle restait immobile et cherchait péniblement à capturer de la chaleur, quelle que fût son origine.

Frémissante, Riza resserra contre elle son uniforme spécialement conçu pour le Nord, censé la protéger du froid. Même sa capuche étoffée de fourrure n'était pas suffisante. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il pût faire aussi froid alors qu'il faisait si bon dans le reste du pays. Elle respira un grand coup d'air glacé et tenta de s'acclimater du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Si elle devait rester ici plusieurs semaines, autant commencer tout de suite.

« Pas trop froid, sous-lieutenant ? » demanda la voix rauque de Mustang.

« Ça peut aller. » mentit-elle, sachant pertinemment que son corps tremblotant la trahissait.

Roy se mit à rire en dévoilant les efforts qu'elle déployait pour à la fois ne pas se faire engourdir par le froid et nier son affaiblissement quoi que naturel à son supérieur. Elle fit une grimace et envoya paître le lieutenant-colonel, avant de se borner à contempler silencieusement l'immense chaîne de montagnes lointaines.

« Le départ pour Briggs sera pour bientôt. » informa-t-il, un sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, monsieur. » répondit-elle.

Elle embrassait du regard le paysage escarpé, confondu entre la blancheur immaculée de la neige abondante et d'autres teintes grisâtres plus ou moins sombres. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua que Roy n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle chercha des yeux le reste de l'équipe militaire et les aperçut à quelques mètres de là, abrités sous le toit de la gare. Hawkeye les rejoignit sans attendre.

« Dépêchez-vous, sous-lieutenant ! » s'impatienta faussement Breda, avant d'ajouter, ironique : « Nos carrosses sont arrivés... »

Riza haussa un sourcil et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des carrosses en question. En effet, de nouvelles carrioles, légèrement plus sophistiquées que celles des confins de l'Est, les attendaient. Toutefois, elles lui parurent bien peu adaptées au climat.

« Il n'y avait pas une route jusqu'à la forteresse de Briggs ? interrogea Fuery, également perplexe devant le mode de transport. Pourquoi ne l'empruntons-nous pas ? »

« Vous avez raison, sergent, affirma Falman. Je suppose que cela fait partie de l'entraînement... De toute manière, nous reviendrons bientôt au Q.G. du Nord. »

« J'espère... » soupirèrent en chœur Breda et Fuery.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? fit la voix empressée du lieutenant-colonel Mustang depuis les carrioles. On doit y aller. »

« Il se moque de nous ou... »

« Venez. » ordonna Hawkeye pour couper court à toute protestation.

Les militaires se turent et grimpèrent sur les constructions mobiles douteuses destinées à les acheminer au cœur des montagnes.

* * *

><p>Le voyage s'avéra, à leur grand étonnement, court et aisé. Cependant, il ne les conduisit pas directement jusqu'à la forteresse comme ils le croyaient. Les carrioles s'arrêtèrent devant l'ouverture d'un chemin qu'ils durent emprunter à pied. Les douces chutes de neige se muèrent brusquement en tempête alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du trajet.<p>

Immédiatement, l'avancée devint rude à travers le souffle féroce de la bise. Ils réussirent tout de même avec acharnement à gagner le mur de Briggs. Des soldats du Nord les avait interpellés, juste avant qu'ils ne l'eussent atteint. Ces militaires s'étaient montrés incroyablement méfiants et allèrent même jusqu'à les menacer. Recrus de fatigue, les équipes de l'Est arrivèrent enfin à la muraille.

Gigantesque, elle s'étendait sur tout l'espace où ne s'élevaient pas les pics montagneux qui délimitaient les frontières entre Amestris et le pays voisin. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un édifice aussi imposant. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction que le reste de leurs troupes était déjà arrivé depuis longtemps. En réalité, ils ne les avaient pas suivis mais avaient fait le voyage en voiture, grâce à la route dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'indignèrent-ils, une fois rentrés dans l'énorme bâtiment après avoir subi les multiples inspections visuelles des soldats nordiques qui se méfiaient de tout.

« Dans le monde, il y a des forts et des faibles. Des chanceux et des malchanceux. Si vous êtes venus ici pour vous plaindre, repartez tout de suite. »

La femme qui avait prononcé avec sécheresse ces paroles n'était autre que le général de division Armstrong, chargée de superviser à l'aide des hauts gradés orientaux les manœuvres conjointes des deux régions. Elle avait de très longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant et son visage où brillaient de vivacité et d'intelligence deux yeux d'un bleu océanique exprimait la dureté et l'implacabilité. Ses lèvres proéminentes étaient tordues en une moue colérique de mauvaise augure.

« Le fort de Briggs n'accepte pas les mauviettes, rugit-elle. Alors montrez-moi de quoi les soldats de l'Est sont capables et je vous respecterai. »

Fuery, posté au milieu des troupes, échangea un regard subreptice avec ses camarades et ils déglutirent. Située juste devant eux, Riza entendit et, fixant le général avec détermination, approuva intérieurement leurs chuchotements.

« Ça promet... »

* * *

><p>Les militaires ne s'attardèrent pas à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le plus tôt possible, ils furent envoyés en plein milieu de la montagne afin d'inaugurer les exercices pratiques dans la nature enneigée. Deux camps s'étaient formés : inévitablement, celui de Briggs et celui de l'Est. La bataille serait engagée d'ici peu. Riza arpentait le grand chalet dans lequel ils s'étaient établis. Ce n'était malheureusement pas assez spacieux pour des troupes entières, même s'il y avait plusieurs demeures. Elles n'étaient pas non plus très bien équipées et ne disposaient pas de qualités particulières. Ils avaient au moins un endroit où se poser, parce que les exercices seraient certainement harassants et de plus, ils n'allaient pas rester tout le temps au même endroit. Il faudrait faire avec.<p>

Le soir venait à peine de tomber. Ils avaient appris que les échauffourées commenceraient le lendemain matin à l'aube. Riza rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'autres femmes militaires. En vérité, elles étaient largement minimes par rapport aux effectifs masculins et bénéficiaient donc d'une chambre homogène.

« Alors, quoi de beau, sous-lieutenant Hawkeye ? Le palace est à votre goût ? »

Riza se tourna vers son amie qui était assise tranquillement sur son matelas, en attendant la réunion stratégique qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard. Les autres occupantes n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

« Je crois que j'ai compris le message, Rebecca... » déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête, blasée. « Et je te signale que, contrairement à d'autres, nous avons traversé la montagne à pied. » rajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses. » énonça sa camarade en riant de façon guillerette.

Hawkeye vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur sa propre couchette.

« Je sens que la semaine ne va pas être de tout repos, en tout cas. »

« En effet. Mais de toute façon... Oh, tiens, salut, Nora. »

Une militaire était entrée dans la pièce. Elle leur adressa un hochement de tête pour les saluer et prit place à leurs côtés.

« Pardon de vous interrompre. La réunion est dans quelques instants, il ne faudra pas traîner. » annonça-t-elle.

Elles acquiescèrent et la remercièrent. Pendant qu'elles continuaient de converser, Hawkeye remarqua que Nora l'observait étrangement du coin de l'œil. Elle choisit de ne pas réagir, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Rebecca, au contraire, qui avait également noté ce détail, interrompit son discours et intervint.

« Un problème, mesdames les snipers d'élite ? » railla-t-elle sans méchanceté.

Nora rougit et se détourna promptement.

« Aucun. » prétendit-elle froidement. Et elle se rembrunit.

Riza ne s'était pas mêlée à la discussion, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« La semaine ne sera pas de tout repos... » se répéta-t-elle en elle-même.

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? »<p>

Roy s'était approché de la fenêtre où se trouvait sa subordonnée, dans le hall parmi les autres soldats, observant la neige tomber nuitamment à travers les carreaux. Hawkeye hocha la tête, sans rien dire. La fraîcheur avait fait apparaître une buée sur la vitre qui devenait de plus en plus opaque au fur et à mesure que la nuit et le froid avançaient.

« Je me demande si nos troupes arriveront à combattre celles de Briggs, finit-elle par reconnaître. Nous ne sommes clairement pas habitués à ce climat. »

« Voyons, Hawkeye. Avec l'alchimiste de flamme dans nos rangs, nous ne craignons rien. » assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

« Sauf votre respect, je vous trouve un peu orgueilleux, monsieur. »

« Mais non, pas du tout, sous-lieutenant. » rit-il, conscient d'amuser sa subalterne, même si elle paraissait exaspérée par ses prétentions. Puis il ajouta avec une pointe de sérieux : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons une bonne capacité d'adaptation. Au pire, nous mourrons tous congelés et servirons de repas aux ours. »

« ... » fut la réponse de Riza.

Roy réprima un éclat de rire en voyant l'expression qu'elle tirait et voulut continuer de la taquiner, mais des regards étaient sans doute tournés vers eux et il ne devait pas paraître trop familier avec elle. Cette fois, il adopta un ton posé.

« Je vous fais confiance pour la suite. Nous agirons peut-être séparément jusqu'au bout. »

Elle opina de nouveau. Le lieutenant-colonel reconnut sa volonté implicite de chercher à se montrer digne de la confiance qu'il lui vouait. Il se promit d'accomplir sans faute ce qu'il devait faire et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Le froid était encore plus rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son escouade et lui-même attendaient dans les tranchées creusées de manière précaire. Il ne neigeait pas plus que d'habitude, mais le blizzard était intense. Si les flocons ne cessaient pas de tomber, ou si un coup de vent trop intense se manifestait, il risquait de balayer leurs ambitions et de submerger entièrement les tranchées en provoquant des chutes de neige. Roy cria à son équipe de se hâter et ils parcoururent avec difficulté le chemin que traçaient les canaux. Ils arrivèrent à un point repère où un renfoncement dans la neige avait été aménagé pour se protéger de la tempête.<p>

« Nous n'allons pas rester éternellement ici, décréta-t-il. Je vais construire un nouveau boyau, mais ce ne sera pas discret et probablement dangereux, alors préparez-vous. »

Les soldats obéirent et reculèrent pour laisser la place à leur supérieur. L'alchimiste claqua des doigts et une explosion mesurée retentit, créant ainsi un nouveau tunnel qui les conduisit un peu plus loin. Ils atteignirent une nouvelle tranchée qui semblait s'étirer perpétuellement dans le paysage.

« Lieutenant-colonel, prévint soudain Havoc qui faisait partie de son équipe, l'autre escouade est là-bas. Regardez. »

Mustang plissa des yeux dans le but de porter son regard plus loin et examina les silhouettes basses des individus qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la tranchée. Ils les rejoignirent hâtivement. Sous le coup de la surprise, le chef de leur équipe ordonna à ses subalternes de pointer leurs armes vers eux. Roy se stoppa net et leva les mains en l'air en signe de retraite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'écria Ouny, à la tête de l'escouade.

« J'ai créé un passage à l'aide de l'alchimie, informa-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que les soldats de Briggs nous attaquent. Il faut changer de stratégie. »

Ouny n'avait pas l'air enchanté de cette modification imprévue. Il s'insurgea :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer, Mustang. Nous devons suivre le protocole. »

« Si tu agis sans réfléchir en temps de guerre, rétorqua l'alchimiste de flamme, tu perdras tous tes hommes. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre davantage. Briggs a le dessus en termes de puissance et d'habitude. Ils connaissent le terrain. »

Le militaire grimaça, irrité, mais n'avait rien à répliquer.

« Et que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? »

Roy sourit malicieusement.

« Ils connaissent le terrain, mais nous, nous pouvons le changer. »

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, une myriade d'explosions fumantes déchiraient l'atmosphère. Au milieu de toutes ces détonations, subrepticement, Roy et son équipe s'infiltraient à travers les boyaux qu'ils construisaient. Ils devaient diminuer la distance qui les séparait des soldats de Briggs, peu importe les risques encourus. Néanmoins, ils s'immobilisèrent quelques instants le temps de se poser et de modérer leurs futures actions. De l'autre côté, la troupe d'Ouny se positionnait, dissimulée par la fumée, afin d'assaillir prochainement les ennemis de rafales de tirs. Nora, la sniper expérimentée de son équipe, avait intégré provisoirement l'escouade de Mustang.<p>

« Il va falloir que vous restiez à l'écart, commandait Roy. Normalement, vous auriez dû rester avec les autres, mais plus vous serez près et mieux vous tirerez. Pour l'instant ils ne vont rien voir avec toute cette fumée. »

L'équipe s'avançait prudemment. Ils suspendirent leur progression dans un espace circulaire engendré par alchimie. Havoc trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'engager enfin la véritable bataille. S'ils n'avaient pas bougé, le froid les aurait certainement paralysés jusqu'aux os. Ils prirent position et vérifièrent les derniers détails du plan d'attaque. Quand cela fut terminé, Roy s'adressa de nouveau à Nora.

« Ne les tue pas, quand même. » dit-il, plaisantant à moitié.

« Merci, je sais ce que je fais. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Roy n'ajouta rien et regretta que la sniper d'élite de leur équipe provisoire n'eût pas été Hawkeye. Nora se rendit compte de sa rudesse et voulut s'excuser, mais au même instant, les simulations d'hostilité s'étaient déclenchées. Des tirs de Briggs pourfendirent l'air en direction de leurs tranchées, et les réponses ne tardèrent pas à venir. Ulrich, un soldat de l'équipe, en vint à demander, dubitatif :

« Ce n'était pas censé être un entraînement ? Je trouve qu'ils y vont un peu fort. »

« Eh bien, se réjouit Mustang, notre riposte sera à la hauteur de leurs attentes. »

Et, disant cela, il lança les opérations avec zèle. Une énorme explosion, bien plus puissante que les précédentes, détonna en brisant et faisant fondre les couches de neige au passage. Des cris de surprise en provenance de la première tranchée de Briggs parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Roy et son équipe s'enfoncèrent dans les galeries et rattrapèrent bien vite le territoire ennemi. L'alchimiste de flamme était en tête, pulvérisant les tranchées en prenant soin à ce que la neige ne s'effondrât pas sur eux. Ils reçurent des tirs confus en guise de réponse et d'autres tentèrent de s'approcher pour les capturer ; cependant, au bout d'un moment, Roy perdit patience et se mit à détruire toute la zone afin de mettre à nu le territoire ennemi.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit fut très chaotique, étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait plus du tout d'un combat à distance, mais d'une escarmouche directe. Plus tard, les exploits ostentatoires des deux équipes de l'Est au cours de l'exercice militaire et particulièrement celle de Mustang seraient louangés de tous les soldats... Ou peut-être jugés inconvenants et admonestés. Quitte ou double, pensa Roy en faisant valser avec entrain la neige devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent lentement. L'entraînement dans les montagnes de Briggs devint de plus en plus ardu, principalement à cause des tempêtes violentes et impromptues qui s'abattaient sur le territoire au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. S'ajoutaient à cela la hargne et la combattivité féroce des troupes du Nord, toujours prêtes à les affronter puis à les rabaisser plus bas qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Ils avaient incontestablement l'avantage sur l'armée de l'Est, même si cela n'empêchait pas certains militaires de briller de par leur force, leur efficacité ou bien leur capacité stratégique.<p>

L'alchimiste de flamme avait pris soin de se démarquer de cette façon, démarquage qui par ailleurs n'était pas passé inaperçu après les premières rixes qui s'étaient déroulées dans les tranchées. Pourtant, Olivia Mira Armstrong ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur, en dépit des performances relativement audacieuses qu'il avait réalisées avec son équipe. Il n'eut le droit à aucune félicitation.

Hawkeye, par contre, ainsi que de nombreux autres soldats, furent grandement encouragés par le général de division au cours des manœuvres. Parallèlement à cela, les formations furent modifiées et certains comme Ouny ou Nora partirent dans d'autres sections. La tactique consistait à tester toutes les compositions d'équipes possibles afin de voir laquelle était la meilleure. Ce fut donc ainsi que Riza se retrouva de nouveau au sein de l'escouade de Mustang. Union ingénieuse, puisqu'ils avaient pratiqué suffisamment d'exercices en temps réel ensemble pour qu'ils sussent sans problème comment organiser les rôles entre eux.

Ils gravissaient les pentes neigeuses de la montagne, avançant laborieusement à travers l'averse de flocons qui leur fouettait le visage et les étourdissait. L'objectif de cette mission était de récupérer une carte enfouie au fin fond de la région et de la ramener. Leur équipe était composée de huit individus seulement. Ils n'avaient pas obtenu de nombreuses informations avant de partir, aussi peinaient-ils à anticiper le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Le climat drastique les obligeait à trouver de nouvelles méthodes d'adaptation pour survivre dans le froid.

Mais à ce moment-là, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un événement d'une telle ampleur pût se produire. Ils avaient tout de même été prévenus de ne pas rester seuls dans les montagnes, auquel cas ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes, à des kilomètres plus loin du fort de Briggs, et risquaient fort de succomber. Ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit.

Un violent blizzard soufflait sur l'immense plaine blanche que l'équipe de Mustang franchissait, tandis que les rares pins au lointain se courbaient sous l'intensité de cette bise impitoyable. Les cieux s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, malgré la nébulosité grisâtre qui en recouvrait infiniment l'étendue, annonçant le commencement prochain d'un cycle nocturne glacial. Les soldats étaient aveuglés par la blancheur qui les envahissait de toute part.

Des coups retentirent soudainement dans l'atmosphère et ils stoppèrent leur marche aussitôt, écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction. Au loin, ils discernèrent les silhouettes d'une troupe d'hommes qui semblaient foncer vers eux. De nouveaux tirs fusèrent en leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est...? » s'alarma un des soldats de la troupe, sa voix se perdant dans les bourrasques de vent.

Fronçant les sourcils, Roy sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il se rendit compte de tout. Trop loin. Ils étaient allés trop loin dans les montagnes.

« Tous à couvert ! » hurla-t-il brusquement.

Les hommes de son équipe paniquèrent et ils s'empressèrent de se jeter par terre ou de se disperser. Au même moment, une énorme explosion ébranla le paysage, provoquant des jets cinglants de neige aux alentours. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Roy. La mission était en train de prendre des dimensions qui n'étaient pas prévues du tout.

« Ce sont des soldats de Drachma ! s'époumona Mustang de toutes ses forces. Dépêchez-vous de partir, et vite ! »

Il créa une déflagration alchimique pour répondre à l'ennemi et, faisant ainsi diversion, les soldats se précipitèrent à travers la neige virevoltant dans tous les sens afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Roy avait empoigné vigoureusement le bras de Hawkeye, totalement sidérée, et l'avait entraînée dans sa course frénétique. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige, rendant immanquablement leurs déplacements pénibles et maladroits. Derrière eux, l'avalanche de neige engendrée par les explosions était en train de tout recouvrir. Il fallait se presser. Ne pas regarder en arrière. S'ils ralentissaient, ils se feraient engloutir par les tonnes de neige blanchâtre.

Roy trébucha tout à coup et tomba, entraînant Riza dans sa chute. Sa figure s'écrasa dans la neige et il sentit le froid et l'humidité engourdir tout son corps. Il tenta de se relever, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait enveloppé dans une coquille de froideur qui le paralysait littéralement. Il allait mourir ici s'il ne se mouvait pas.

« Lieutenant-colonel ! s'écria Riza avec véhémence, tentant de le relever. Levez-vous, il faut partir...! »

Elle le secouait vainement, puis s'efforça de le tirer en arrière. Mustang parvint enfin à s'extirper de la crevasse et à se rasseoir. Il toussa rauquement, crachant toute la neige qu'il avait avalée, et inspira une bouffée d'air glacé.

« Bon sang, articula-t-il en soufflant bruyamment, vous m'avez sauvé. »

« Il faut partir ! » répéta Riza en plaquant précipitamment ses mains sur les joues de son supérieur pour réchauffer son visage trempé.

Encore estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Roy hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. La neige s'était entièrement déversée là-bas, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'attardassent dans les environs. Ils avaient perdu les autres. Tant pis.

Ils se remirent à courir fiévreusement à travers la neige, la tempête, les arbres, le blizzard. Tout le reste importait peu. Ils devaient s'éloigner, s'éloigner encore, s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici. Si le pays voisin entrait en conflit direct avec eux et qu'ils répondaient, ce serait la guerre dans toute la région nordique du pays et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Il valait mieux s'éloigner. Envers et contre tout. Il était hors de question pour eux de mourir aussi facilement.

* * *

><p>À la tombée de la nuit, le blizzard s'était estompé. Les flocons tombaient tout de même en abondance et les frimas hivernaux brouillaient l'air. Mustang et Hawkeye trouvèrent refuge dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée au creux de la forêt. Ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils se trouvaient et ils s'étaient sans aucun doute complètement détournés de leur itinéraire de départ. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur du minuscule chalet et de se mettre à l'abri.<p>

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, mais ce serait largement suffisant. Roy avisa une cheminée au fond de la cabane où se trouvaient des vieux morceaux de bois décrépis et humides. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une gerbe de flamme qui embrasa les bûches. D'autres rameaux et brindilles inutilisés se trouvaient encore à côté de l'âtre. Les mains tremblantes, il s'en empara et les jeta dans le feu qui s'intensifia aussitôt.

Les deux militaires s'assirent devant la cheminée, laissant la chaleur réconfortante des flammes s'emparer d'eux. Ils avaient tellement froid qu'ils eussent voulu toucher les braises s'ils l'avaient supporté. Riza se blottit contre l'épaule de Mustang, cherchant à capter la propre chaleur de son corps. Il soupira et déposa légèrement sa tête sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, dit-il doucement. Il faudra retrouver les autres demain, et nous ne savons pas où nous sommes... »

Riza acquiesça faiblement et ferma ses paupières lourdes de fatigue. Elle se sentait emportée par le sommeil, épuisée par le froid, la course, les multiples péripéties. Roy se leva, faisant basculer sa subordonnée qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Venez. » fit-il en indiquant le lit qui se situait dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle se mit debout à son tour et le rejoignit. Les draps étaient désagréables et humides. Ils fouillèrent un peu la cabane et dénichèrent dans une armoire quelques couvertures dont ils s'emparèrent, s'installant confortablement dans le lit. Elles étaient déjà beaucoup plus chaudes. Riza accrocha ses mains à l'uniforme de Mustang et se serra contre lui, frissonnante.

« Vos vêtements sont encore humides. » constata Roy lorsqu'il passa son bras autour d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui effleurait son visage et descendit jusqu'aux attaches de son uniforme qu'il défit lentement. Quand il eut retiré sa veste, il glissa ses mains sous son haut pour l'ôter délicatement. Riza sursauta en sentant la froideur de sa peau entrer en contact avec elle, sur son ventre. Il finit de la déshabiller, la laissant en sous-vêtements, et fit de même avec lui. Elle frémissait de froid mais se sentait de plus en plus gagnée par le sommeil, bercée par les caresses de son supérieur qui l'avait dévêtue avec douceur.

Roy se plaça au-dessus d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser puis s'allongea légèrement sur elle, recouvrant son corps du sien. Sa peau était glaciale. Riza se calma en sentant la chaleur corporelle de Roy grimper progressivement jusqu'à irradier de partout. Ils se transmirent peu à peu leurs chaleurs respectives. Hawkeye soupira de contentement, enfin préservée du froid.

« Ça va mieux... murmura-t-elle. Merci. »

Il sourit et se replaça sur le côté.

« Je vous l'avais dit que vous ne risquiez rien avec l'alchimiste de flamme. »

Riza rit doucement et se blottit de nouveau contre lui, avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Les rayons diurnes du soleil levant s'infiltrèrent à travers les interstices des rondins de bois qui formaient la petite cabane esseulée au cœur des montagnes forestières, ensevelies sous une neige éblouissante. Riza s'éveilla aux premiers effleurements de l'aube qui vinrent chatouiller son visage teinté d'un vif incarnat dû à la température avoisinant nettement les chiffres négatifs.<p>

Sa réaction instinctive fut de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, cherchant les dernières émanations de chaleur, et elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures bizarrement rêches. Puis elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille, ce qu'elle était censée faire, et au prix d'un effort douloureux, elle s'arracha du lit. Mustang n'était pas là. Elle se hâta de remettre ses vêtements, sentant le froid picoter sa peau, et sortit du cabanon.

Cette fois, il ne neigeait plus. Le ciel affichait un impeccable bleu céruléen où poignait l'éclat du soleil brûlant. Elle embrassa le paysage du regard, scrutant parmi les arbres bruns où cheminait peut-être son supérieur. Cependant, elle n'aperçut pas le moindre signe de vie humaine. La forêt, après avoir pâti des virulentes tempêtes, semblait plongée dans une quiétude silencieuse. Riza s'étira et préféra rentrer à l'intérieur en attendant qu'il revînt. Elle avait bien envie d'explorer les environs, mais s'il reparaissait alors qu'elle n'était plus là, cela n'allait pas arranger la situation.

Roy ne tarda pas à regagner le petit havre précaire. Un nuage de buée franchissait ses lèvres à chaque respiration, s'éteignant ensuite dans l'air ambiant. Le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée, ses dernières flammes faiblissant à vue d'œil. Il trouva sa subalterne en train d'examiner minutieusement l'habitation et ce qu'elle contenait.

« Vous êtes réveillée, Hawkeye, remarqua-t-il en entrant. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner au cas où, j'ai bien fait. »

Riza abandonna son inspection et le rejoignit.

« Des nouvelles ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Plus ou moins. Je crois que nous pouvons rattraper un chemin si nous continuons à cinq heures. Mais j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'obstacles. Apparemment, il n'y a rien aux alentours. Allez savoir comment nous avons atterri ici... »

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Coup de chance inouï. Ou bien vous nous avez encore emmenés on ne sait où. » présuma-t-elle malicieusement devant sa figure embarrassée, puis elle ajouta avec plus de sérieux : « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, monsieur. »

Mustang était du même avis. Ils s'arrangèrent pour remettre en place tout ce qu'ils avaient touché, éteignirent le feu et quittèrent le gîte, disparaissant dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>« Où étiez-vous ? » s'affola Fuery en se pressant autour du lieutenant-colonel et de sa subordonnée, avec une insistance désarmante.<p>

« Nulle part. » répondit Roy, agacé.

Riza lui donna un coup de coude discret mais bien senti dans la hanche. Il retint un grognement surpris et s'apprêtait à protester, mais elle fut plus prompte que lui.

« Nous nous sommes perdus dans les montagnes et nous avons perdu la trace de nos compagnons suite à une attaque imprévue de Drachma, expliqua-t-elle en abaissant la voix pour ne pas répandre l'information. Par contre, nous avons trouvé ça sur le chemin du retour. »

Elle désignait un rouleau détrempé par la neige qu'elle déroula avec précaution. C'était la carte qu'ils étaient chargés de ramener. Fuery poussa un « Oooh » d'admiration qui fit grimacer Roy, car les soldats du camp se retournèrent vers eux.

« Votre équipe est déjà arrivée, dit le sergent. Mais personne n'a rien trouvé et les autres escouades non plus. Vous êtes les premiers à ramener une carte. »

« Quoi...? s'étonna Mustang, déconcerté. Tu veux dire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a trouvé une de ces fichues cartes ? »

« Hé, ils en ont une ! s'exclama un soldat de l'Est, attiré par le bruit. Venez voir. »

« Qui ça ? »

« L'Oeil de Faucon ! »

Les troupes commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux et leur posaient tout plein de questions.

« Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré... » se plaignit Roy, cherchant désespérément à ne pas se faire compresser par les militaires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? » s'écria soudain une voix puissante, qui interrompit aussitôt toute discussion. C'était le général de division Armstrong. Elle avança parmi les soldats et s'arrêta devant eux.

Roy sourit victorieusement et indiqua d'un signe de la main la carte que détenait son sous-lieutenant. Le visage d'Olivia se contracta sous l'effet de l'irritation.

« Vous êtes derniers. Et vous n'êtes pas restés avec votre équipe. » accusa-t-elle froidement.

Avant que son supérieur n'eût pu émettre la moindre protestation, Riza prit les devants et s'inclina humblement.

« Toutes nos excuses, général. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« J'espère bien... »

Elle était néanmoins satisfaite qu'ils eussent ramené la carte. L'attention d'Olivia fut attirée par le comportement de Hawkeye, qui effectua le salut militaire et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Si vous le permettez, j'ai à vous parler. »

Le général de division l'interrogea du regard.

« De Drachma. » ajouta-t-elle.

« ... Suivez-moi. » intima Olivia après un temps de silence.


	8. Disparition

_Me revoici. Je n'ai pas écrit de textes sur Fullmetal Alchemist depuis longtemps, donc ça me fait du bien de poster la suite de ma fanfiction de temps en temps. Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien commencé d'autre. Mais c'est toujours avec un plaisir immense que je remets à imaginer les mésaventures de ce cher colonel et de son lieutenant... J'ai un petit problème de guillemets, parfois ils se promènent tout seuls en début de ligne parce je n'arrive pas à mettre des espaces insécables. Il faudra donc faire sans. Voilà... J'espère que je ne suis pas trop cruelle avec les personnages._

**Heaven Forbid, Look After You - The Fray.**

* * *

><p>Une tasse de café noir reposait sereinement sur la table brune de la salle de détente. La fumée provoquée par la température de l'eau s'échappait avec lenteur dans l'atmosphère. La tasse fut soudainement arrachée de son aire de repos et la vapeur chaude s'allongea avant de se dissiper totalement sous le souffle indélicat d'un militaire. Ce dernier porta le récipient à ses lèvres gercées par le froid hivernal, absorbant plusieurs gorgées précipitées.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » gémit Havoc en esquissant une grimace de dégoût, à deux doigts de recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il lorgna méchamment la tasse de café qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. « Ce café est encore pire que celui de l'Est. »

Le soldat jeta un dernier coup d'œil réticent à son breuvage qui n'avait rien demandé et but une nouvelle gorgée, en dépit de ses accusations.

« Pire ? Tu rigoles, ce n'est pas possible de faire pire que notre bon vieux café infect. » soutint le sous-lieutenant Breda.

Il se servit à son tour une tasse de café qu'il goûta sans une once de circonspection. Les membres de l'équipe de l'alchimiste de flamme le dévisagèrent intensément dans l'attente de son verdict.

« ... Quelle horreur. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Contrairement à son compagnon, il renonça à se désaltérer et s'empressa de remettre la tasse là où il l'avait prise. « Nous allons enfin partir demain ! » se réjouit-il en retournant auprès de ses camarades.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je crevais de froid. » se plaignit Havoc qui, en effet, avait souffert de nombreuses engelures dont témoignaient ses oreilles et son visage rougi.

« Qu'est-ce que fabriques, Fuery ? s'exclama fougueusement Breda. Ne bois pas ce truc ignoble ! »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais. » affirma timidement celui-ci après avoir bu quelques gorgées de café.

Silence.

Le lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang pénétra dans la pièce, affichant une mine réprobatrice.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? On vous entend depuis l'autre bout de la forteresse. » dit-il en leur lançant un regard désabusé. Son expression se mua en scepticisme lorsqu'il remarqua la soudaine absence de son qui régnait au sein du petit groupe. Les conversations des autres soldats présents dans la pièce se firent distinctes.

« Quel est le problème...? » interrogea-t-il prudemment.

« Euh, rien, rien, assura Breda au bout d'un moment. Vous voulez une tasse de café ? »

* * *

><p>Le train en direction du quartier de l'Est filait à toute allure, les plaines et les champs défilant sous les yeux méditatifs des passagers. Le convoi était parti à l'aube et s'éloignait progressivement des terres montagneuses et enneigées du Nord. Roy étouffa un bâillement sonore, incapable de trouver comment tuer l'ennui. Il regarda aux alentours et s'attarda immanquablement sur la troisième petite étoile qui ornait l'épaule de son uniforme. Toute neuve, elle semblait briller de mille feux. L'alchimiste étira un sourire de satisfaction. Il posa la tête contre la vitre fraîche du wagon et se laissa bercer par les tressautements imperceptibles du train.<p>

Un peu plus tard, il fut tiré de son sommeil léger par la voix de sa subordonnée.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » fit doucement Hawkeye. En effet, le train s'était arrêté. Remplaçant les campagnes herbeuses, les quais de la guerre étaient visibles à travers les fenêtres, grouillant de passagers qui descendaient du convoi.

« Pardon ? » demanda Roy en s'étirant longuement, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle disait. Riza le regarda avec une pointe d'amusement et d'exaspération. Elle avait parfaitement compris ses intentions, et il le savait.

« Nous sommes arrivés, colonel Mustang. » répéta-t-elle.

Roy sourit et se leva.

« Très bien, lieutenant Hawkeye. »

* * *

><p>La chaleur du soleil était délicieuse. Riza sentait l'astre diurne darder ses rayons sur son visage à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle ordonna d'un geste expert la liasse de feuilles qui trônait sur son bureau et la déposa sur un coin de la table, avant de s'attaquer à un nouveau tas de dossiers.<p>

Fidèles à leurs habitudes, les membres de l'équipe de Mustang étaient réunis dans la salle de travail, plus ou moins concentrés sur leurs documents. La matinée avait été très tiède, annonçant le retour tant attendu du printemps. Midi approchait. Les militaires signaient la paperasse qui s'amoncelait à une vitesse extraordinaire depuis que l'alchimiste de flamme était monté d'un grade dans la hiérarchie, tout comme certains de ses subalternes.

La sonnerie du téléphone rompit soudain le silence qui régnait, seulement ponctué par les grattements incessants des stylos qui écrivaient.

« Colonel Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

Les soldats jetèrent un coup d'œil discret en direction de leur supérieur.

« Oh, Hughes. Salut. Oui. Non, rien de spécial. Je travaille. Quoi ? Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler. Hughes, je te signale que c'est une ligne privée. »

Les paroles de Mustang étaient difficiles à déchiffrer, car ils n'entendaient qu'une seule partie de la conversation.

« Mais je sais, soupira Roy, courroucé. Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Oui. Oui, j'ai compris ! Je t'ai dit que je viendrai ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à raconter avant que je ne change d'avis ? »

L'équipe assista encore aux clameurs de Mustang qui répliquait farouchement aux palabres de son ami, puis soudain, la discussion parut plus sérieuse. Un air grave était apparu sur le visage de Roy. Les soldats, qui s'étaient détournés, las, virent leur attention grimper de nouveau en flèche. Le colonel hochait la tête et répondait par bribes de phrases mystérieuses. Puis il raccrocha.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » questionna Fuery après quelques hésitations, comme Roy s'était remis au travail sans rien dire, paraissant réfléchir.

« Oui, répondit ce dernier. Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes a mentionné de prochains troubles dans l'Est. Une organisation dont j'avais déjà entendu parler. »

« Quelles sont leurs motivations ? » s'informa Falman.

« Nous avons déjà eu affaire à des demandes de rançon, expliqua distraitement Roy en recherchant un dossier, feuilletant vivement les papiers. Des soulèvements contre l'armée également. D'après Hughes, ils ne vont pas tarder à se manifester à nouveau. »

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et lut en diagonale les informations inscrites sur le document pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Hawkeye. »

Riza se leva et vint se poster devant son bureau, tandis qu'il lui tendait le dossier. Elle s'en empara et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. » dit-il, confiant.

« À vos ordres, colonel. »

* * *

><p>Hughes rappela derechef le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas d'informations supplémentaires. Les militaires écoutèrent encore sans surprise Roy s'échauffer contre son camarade qui avait dû dériver un peu de trop la conversation, menaçant de le faire brûler par liaison téléphonique.<p>

« Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Hughes. Je t'ai dit trente millions de fois que je viendrais. »

Il discuta un moment et finit par remettre le téléphone sur son socle.

« Dites colonel, où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? » demandèrent les soldats à l'unisson, intrigués.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié, s'indigna Mustang. En tout cas avec tous ses appels je ne risque pas d'y échapper. C'est Hughes. Il veut absolument que nous allions à son mariage le mois prochain. »

« Quoiiii... ? s'écria Fuery, affolé. Mais... Mais... Je ne suis pas du tout prêt ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? »

« Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous non plus... » se lamenta Roy.

Il y eut un joyeux tintamarre dans la pièce qui, bizarrement, ne fut arrêté par personne.

« Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas où est le lieutenant Hawkeye ? » demanda Falman.

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Mustang.

« Je l'ai envoyée en mission hier. Elle ne devrait pas tarder... »

Lui-même n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Le lieutenant n'était pas arrivée le matin et n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis la veille. Sous le regard dubitatif de ses subordonnés, une pensée traversa son esprit en un éclair.

_Elle a disparu._

« N'importe quoi. » raisonna-t-il intérieurement en secouant la tête. Elle devait certainement être partie en éclaireur afin d'enquêter méticuleusement sur l'affaire dont lui avait parlé Hughes. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Elle reviendra, pas de soucis. » les rassura-t-il.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

><p>L'irruption d'un soldat dans la pièce interrompit brusquement le travail des militaires.<p>

« Colonel Mustang, je viens au rapport, annonça-t-il. Des troubles se produisent dans le troisième district du quartier de l'Est. Nous avons une revendication d'un groupe terroriste. Deux civils blessés, aucun mort. »

Roy se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se retint de frapper la table du poing.

« Préparez une voiture, ordonna-t-il, nous partons en vitesse. »

Ils atteignirent les lieux agités en deux temps trois mouvements. Le colonel claqua la porte de la voiture et se dépêcha de constater les dégâts causés. Une petite boutique au carrefour des rues avait dû subir l'assaut des terroristes. Les vitres étaient fracassées et de la fumée sombre s'échappait des lieux, brouillant la place désordonnée. Des militaires avaient déjà accouru, s'escrimant à éloigner les passants à la fois curieux et effrayés par le tumulte inhabituel.

Mustang enfila ses gants et traversa la place, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, aux aguets. Il était persuadé que les agresseurs n'étaient pas partis. Une hostilité impossible à ne pas remarquer régnait dans l'air. Il sentit en se bornant à ne pas s'en préoccuper ses perceptions s'aiguiser jusqu'à l'acuité, la même qui l'avait dominé lors de la guerre d'Ishbal.

« Colonel ! » interpella une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Sa subordonnée surgit d'un coin de la rue et se hâta de le rejoindre, essoufflée.

« Hawkeye, que se passe-t-il ? » la pressa-t-il alors qu'elle s'agitait frénétiquement, cherchant à repérer l'ennemi. Il éprouvait du soulagement de la revoir saine et sauve et aurait voulu le partager, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« J'étais en train de filer un homme suspect qui a dû me repérer. Il s'est servi de fumigènes et s'en est pris à des civils. »

« Je vois. Restez vigilante, ils sont encore dans les parages. » dicta Roy.

Tout à coup, l'alchimiste fit volte-face, comme guidé par l'instinct. Il avisa la silhouette à contrejour d'un individu qui se tenait en haut d'un immeuble. Aveuglé par le soleil, il plaça sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux plissés. L'homme pointait son arme vers eux. Il tira. Roy avait tressailli de panique et, sans attendre, avait déjà réagi avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

« À terre ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Hawkeye pour l'écarter de la ligne de mire.

Éberluée, elle se retourna et sans comprendre vit son supérieur s'abattre de tout son poids sur elle. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, heurtant violemment le bitume de la route déserte, tandis que tonnaient les échos assourdissants d'une rafale de tirs. Riza réprima un geignement de douleur, écrasée par son colonel. Dans son emportement, celui-ci se releva d'un coup et claqua des doigts sans plus tarder. Une légère explosion retentit en haut de l'immeuble, provoquant des gerbes de fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, l'assaillant avait disparu.

« Il s'est enfui ! » pesta Mustang.

Sa fureur finit par retomber, et il sembla peu à peu reprendre conscience de ses actes. Il se précipita auprès de Riza pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière pensait qu'il allait s'excuser. Elle écouta avec effarement les violentes remontrances qu'il lui adressa.

« Faites attention, Hawkeye, tança-t-il en la fixant avec dureté. Vous auriez pu y passer. Et la prochaine fois, avertissez-moi de ce que vous faites. Je ne savais même pas où vous étiez. C'est compris ? »

Riza resta sans voix. La douleur du choc contre l'asphalte résonnait encore dans son crâne. Elle eut envie de le rembarrer, furibonde, mais préféra se calmer difficilement au lieu d'envenimer les choses.

« Oui, monsieur. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda Roy lui tourner le dos en s'avançant vers les soldats qui grouillaient à présent sur la place. Même si elle le conservait encore dans son champ de vision, elle avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait à des kilomètres d'elle. Comme s'il venait de s'éloigner d'elle, inexorablement, pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

* * *

><p>Après avoir rejoint le quartier général et y être restée tout au long de la journée, Riza se dépêcha de partir lorsque son temps de travail se fut achevé. Si d'habitude elle traînait pour remplir les dossiers restants, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de se reposer. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps la veille, absorbée dans sa tâche délicate. Elle salua brièvement son équipe et partit en direction de son appartement.<p>

Roy avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, sans doute à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une très grande amabilité en exprimant son inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'elle était parvenue à rassembler d'importantes informations dont elle lui avait fait part après l'escarmouche du matin. Il aurait voulu lui demander pardon, mais elle avait déjà quitté le Q.G.

Quand vint son tour de partir, il décida de se rendre chez elle afin de lui présenter ses excuses. Il prit sa voiture et suivit le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur sans l'avoir emprunté trop de fois, seulement pour la ramener. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'agissait pas normalement ; en temps habituel, il se serait montré docile les jours suivants en guise d'excuse et elle l'aurait pardonné. C'était aussi son devoir de veiller à ce qu'elle fît correctement son travail et il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait juste envie de la voir, pour son propre plaisir personnel.

Roy faillit rebrousser chemin, mais il était pratiquement arrivé à destination. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Il descendit de la voiture et entra dans l'appartement, jetant un coup d'œil vers les boîtes aux lettres pour repérer le palier. Cela fait, Mustang grimpa les escaliers et rechercha la bonne porte. Il assena trois petits coups sur le battant de bois, qui furent sans réponse.

« Elle n'est pas là ? » s'étonna-t-il en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre d'alchimiste d'État. Il s'était attardé longtemps au bureau, et il était déjà tard. Il réessaya de toquer à la porte en l'appelant. Pas de réponse. Il pensa à créer un passage à l'aide de son alchimie, mais tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Déçu, il dut reprendre la route et rentrer chez lui.

Quelque chose le tracassait. Roy trouvait cela étrange qu'elle ne fût pas chez elle. Était-elle sujette à musarder en ville aux heures avancées du soir ? Pourtant, elle semblait fatiguée. Il aurait juré qu'elle serait rentrée directement chez elle ce soir-là. Peut-être voyait-elle quelqu'un, supposa-t-il. Il frémit à cette idée. Non. Impossible.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? L'hypothèse trottait désagréablement dans sa tête. Si cela se trouvait, elle était allée rejoindre un quelconque amant pour trouver réconfort auprès de lui. Il était conscient qu'elle en avait parfaitement le droit, et que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui commanderait sa vie privée ; malgré tout, Roy eut envie de vomir à pensée.

Non, non et non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Il se leva de son canapé sur lequel il se torturait l'esprit et traversa la pièce, atteignant son téléphone posé sur la table. Il composa son numéro et attendit.

Personne ne décrocha à l'autre bout du fil. Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Il était une heure du matin, elle dormait. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression obsédante que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? Mustang repensa aux évènements de la journée. Une inquiétude l'assaillit. Elle avait peut-être eu un problème, un accident. L'angoisse grandit en lui, déraisonnablement, sans qu'il ne pût la contenir. Il devait vérifier à tout prix.

Roy enfila des vêtements de civil, s'empara de ses clés et partit. Il atteignit rapidement son domicile et remonta jusqu'à sa porte. Il se demanda avec gêne s'il devait entrer sans son autorisation ou non. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Roy prit son courage à deux mains et extirpa de sa poche un papier et un crayon qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Il le plaqua contre la porte, dessinant un cercle de transmutation. Des éclairs bleus jaillirent et un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre. Il avait simplement éliminé le barreau de la serrure qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir, agissant de préférence dans la discrétion.

Roy entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il avança à tâtons, prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque objet ou de se cogner. Finalement, il décida d'allumer la lumière. Aussitôt, les meubles apparurent avec clarté. Il regarda autour de lui, examinant avec intérêt le petit appartement, presque aussi modeste que le sien. Puis il se concentra. L'heure n'était pas aux visites, frauduleuses par-dessus le marché. Il remarqua une porte qui donnait sûrement sur sa chambre, et après avoir frappé inutilement, il entra.

Elle était vide, comme il s'y attendait. Il observa attentivement les recoins de la pièce, cherchant un indice qui aurait pu l'éclairer. La chambre de Riza le déconcentrait. Il y avait son odeur partout. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baigné ainsi dans sa fragrance délicieuse. Roy se donna un petit coup sur le front pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il était encore en train de divaguer. Il reprit son exploration, mais ne trouva rien.

Il retourna dans le séjour, apercevant un document posé sur la table qu'il n'avait pas repéré auparavant. Mustang s'approcha et s'en saisit. Il reconnut sur le papier la fine écriture italique de son lieutenant, propre et ordonnée. Des informations à propos de sa mission étaient inscrites en abondance. C'était exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant des notes en fin de page qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une adresse apparaissait, à côté d'une esquisse de plan sur laquelle une petite croix noire attira son attention. Il s'agissait sans doute du repère des terroristes qu'elle avait identifié. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? s'irrita-t-il. Elle avait dû vouloir aller vérifier avant de certifier une fausse information. Maintenant, elle était peut-être en danger.

Roy emprunta un bout de papier qu'il dénicha sur une commode et écrivit un court mot dans l'espoir que Riza le vît si jamais elle revenait :

« Contactez-moi. R.M. »

Il déposa en évidence le papier sur la table, recopia l'adresse du repère, et partit, prenant soin de remettre correctement la serrure en place à l'aide de l'alchimie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre en vitesse à l'endroit indiqué. Hawkeye avait quitté le quartier général toute seule parce qu'il l'avait certainement contrariée. Il aurait pu la raccompagner s'il n'avait pas été aussi rude. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ce serait incontestablement de sa faute. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mustang chercha laborieusement le repère, s'efforçant de suivre le plan que Riza avait dessiné. Il s'arrêta à quelques rues plus loin. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le repérât. Il avait traversé toute la ville, s'éloignant jusqu'aux confins de la cité. La maison désignée n'avait rien de suspect à première vue. Elle ne se démarquait en aucun façon des autres habitations qui la jouxtaient.

À cette heure avancée de la nuit, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et seule la clarté lunaire lui permettait d'apercevoir les contours des demeures. Il s'approcha avec prudence du repère. Une illumination jaunâtre, dissimulée derrière un buisson, éveilla son attention. Il écarta silencieusement les touffes de végétation et distingua tout en bas du mur une grille de barreaux qui laissaient entrevoir une cave encore allumée. Un éclat de cheveux blonds faillit le faire sursauter.

Riza. Riza était là.

Son cerveau se mit à carburer à toute allure. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'était fait capturer. La colère le rongeait, prenant le pas sur la peur. Ces salauds avaient osé s'en prendre à elle et ils allaient en ressentir les conséquences.

* * *

><p>La pièce souterraine était inondée d'une lumière pâle naissant d'une ampoule qui émettait d'irréguliers grésillements. Allongée sur le sol froid, les mains liées derrière son dos, Riza réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Le colonel avait raison : elle faisait preuve d'une imprudence grave. Et voilà où cela l'avait menée.<p>

Ses agresseurs marchaient de long en large, suivant les murs de la cave, et la foudroyant parfois haineusement du regard. L'un d'eux revint une nouvelle fois vers elle et l'obligea à se lever en tirant violemment sa chevelure mi-longue, qui avait eu le temps de pousser jusqu'à son cou depuis.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à répondre ? » vociféra-t-il alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

Comme elle s'obstinait à demeurer mutique, l'homme la jeta cruellement au sol. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts puissants pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Tremblante de rage, elle s'efforça de lui exprimer toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Riza parvint à soustraire son visage à son emprise et planta ses dents avec virulence dans sa chair. L'homme poussa un cri de surprise et de souffrance, reculant.

« Cette chienne m'a mordue..! » tempêta-t-il.

Riza n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Elle sentit le pied de son agresseur heurter son visage de plein fouet. Le sang se mit à couler de son nez, sillonnant les creux de ses joues et de son visage meurtri. L'impact l'avait totalement estourbie et elle sentit les larmes humidifier ses yeux. Elle se fit violence pour les retenir. Il n'était pas question de faiblir pour si peu. Elle avait envie de porter ses mains à sa figure pour atténuer la douleur. Le goût du sang qui perlait à ses lèvres l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle suffoquait.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ? alerta un autre ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Tu vas nous faire repérer, abruti ! »

Hawkeye perçut avec confusion les invectives que s'envoyaient mutuellement ses agresseurs. Les sons brouillés se confondaient tous, lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps ou d'espace, et un mal de crâne insupportable tambourinait dans sa tête. Elle se sentait défaillir et haletait. « Pourvu que je sorte d'ici... » se répétait-elle sans cesse.

Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir en claquant contre le mur et des pas précipités.

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison ! » s'exclama une voix affolée.

« Quoi ? »

Il y eut un vacarme étourdissant, un nuage complexe de bruits insolites et déroutants. Tout se mélangeait atrocement, tout était douloureux et incompréhensible. Puis un nouveau claquement de porte et l'obscurité.

Ils étaient partis. Riza sentit son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine, oppressé et soulagé tout à la fois. Le sang continuait de couler de son visage et elle se sentait faible, impure. Démunie. Elle émit une plainte de souffrance à peine audible.

« Pourvu que je sorte d'ici... »

* * *

><p>Roy parcourait la maison en tapinois, à l'affût du moindre geste. La salle était immergée dans les ténèbres. L'éclair alchimique de la transmutation qui lui avait permis d'entrer avait dû alerter les occupants. Ils risquaient de lui tomber dessus à tout moment, sauf si les agresseurs étaient tous restés dans la cave. Il devait attendre l'instant propice et les prendre par surprise.<p>

L'alchimiste était en train de fureter à l'aveuglette dans la pièce, cherchant l'entrée de la cave, lorsqu'un cri étouffé suivi de clameurs enragées interrompit sa tâche. Il se figea et écouta. Soudain, un grincement de bois se fit entendre ainsi que le bruit de quelqu'un qui descendait des marches en courant. Quelqu'un avait dû le repérer. Se fiant à son ouïe, Roy s'approcha de la trappe qui menait probablement à la cave. Il se posta à côté et attendit, prêt à sauter sur la première personne qui sortirait.

* * *

><p>Riza ne s'était pas évanouie. Le silence pesant qui régnait lui rappelait sa position et sa solitude. Elle avait froid et son corps était engourdi. De fins rais de lumière blanche s'infiltraient à travers les barreaux d'une haute fenêtre, mais quelque chose obstruait le passage total des rayons lunaires. Elle rampa péniblement près du mur et tenta de se relever, mouvant ses chevilles attachées.<p>

Au prix d'efforts accablants, Hawkeye parvint à se mettre à genoux. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi dure pour ne pas tomber et respira pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle s'appliqua à glisser contre le mur afin de se mettre debout. La jeune femme parvint à se maintenir sur ses jambes engourdies. Malheureusement, la fenêtre était bien trop haute. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'atteindre. Elle balaya la cave du regard, cherchant un objet sur lequel elle aurait pu se tenir. Il y avait des caisses en bois au fond de la salle. Riza tenta de sautiller pour avancer, mais elle trébucha et s'aplatit de nouveau au sol.

« Bon sang... » maugréa-t-elle, le front collé contre la pierre glacée.

Les éclats d'une lutte parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle s'immobilisa et se tendit pour recueillir tous les bruits. Les cognements des nombreux pas contre les marches des escaliers se rapprochèrent, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un, puis à son grand étonnement, s'estompèrent. Vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât sans tarder un moyen de se libérer.

De ses dernières forces restantes, Riza se mit à ramper comme elle le pouvait jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Les armes des terroristes qu'ils n'avaient pas emportées avec eux étaient déposées sur une des caisses, ainsi que son propre révolver. Elle réussit à s'asseoir avec difficulté et posa son menton sur le cube de bois. Il y avait un couteau. Elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à s'en servir, mais tant pis. Elle devait essayer.

La sniper prit son élan et ouvrit la bouche pour serrer le manche du poignard entre ses dents. Sa prise maladroite conduisit la lame à effleurer sa peau, faisant couler un nouveau filet de sang sur sa joue bleuie par les coups. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour tenir le couteau plus étroitement entre ses canines. Puis elle laissa tomber l'outil par-dessus son épaule qui retomba par terre dans un petit choc métallique.

Ses mains liées cherchèrent à tâtons le poignard et lorsqu'elle le sentit sous ses doigts, elle le captura pour défaire ses liens. Elle manqua sa cible et entailla son propre poignet. Grimaçant de douleur, Riza fit une nouvelle tentative et parvint à fendre la corde serrée. Sans même faire attention à sa blessure, elle coupa sans attendre les attaches qui liaient ses pieds. Elle jeta rageusement les cordelettes à côté d'elle et se releva d'un bond, vacillante. Libre. Elle était enfin libre.

Au même moment, une clé s'introduisit dans la serrure et elle entendit le verrou tourner. Hawkeye s'empara de son pistolet et à peine la porte fût-elle ouverte qu'elle pointa froidement le canon de son arme sur l'homme qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle cligna les yeux d'ébahissement en reconnaissant son colonel.

« Lieutenant...! » souffla-t-il.

Riza poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et baissa son arme. Son supérieur était là. Tout irait bien à présent, ils ne risquaient plus rien.

« Dieu merci vous êtes là, murmura Roy. Lieutenant, votre visage... »

Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle et releva délicatement les mèches qui tombaient négligemment sur sa figure, révélant la longue estafilade carminée qui ornait sa joue et ses nombreuses ecchymoses bleuâtres. Elle était trempée de sang. Riza sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et se laissa choir contre l'épaule du colonel.

« Il va falloir arranger ça, dit-il en se voulant réconfortant tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira b... »

Un violent coup sur sa nuque interrompit sa phrase. Roy tomba, entraînant Hawkeye dans sa chute.


	9. Larmes de sang

_Je me souviens avoir adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je doute quant à la crédibilité des personnages, mais j'ai toujours voulu les exploiter de cette façon. Les explorer en profondeur. Regarder derrière le masque de ces militaires qui en cachent bien plus qu'ils ne le disent. Parce que cette façon de tout supporter en silence m'a toujours passionnée. Ainsi, j'ai essayé d'interpréter à ma manière. Je ne sais pas comment vous le voyez de votre côté._

_La musique m'a plus qu'inspirée cette fois-ci. Petit commentaire par rapport à la version d'Apologize, l'originale bien meilleure à mon goût que celle que tout le monde connaît, et dont le début me transporte. Quant à la seconde chanson... Inutile de dire que j'y accroche. Totalement._

**Apologize, All Fall Down - OneRepublic.**

* * *

><p>Elle reprit conscience. Désorientée. L'odeur du sang se mêlait à la douleur. Elle ne voyait rien. Tout était si flou, comme si elle avait été immiscée dans un rêve contre son gré. Elle percevait vaguement des morceaux de phrases et des sons confus. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et elle retomba plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à se mettre correctement à genoux.<p>

Une forme grise qui lui était étrangement familière se dessinait à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Les souvenirs dansaient devant ses yeux, mais elle n'arrivait pas distinguer les contours du décor. Sa vision se précisa peu à peu.

L'objet à côté d'elle était une arme. Une arme létale. Celle qu'elle maniait avec dextérité, mais pas autant qu'avec un fusil. Le fusil, celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour tuer les Ishbals. Pendant la guerre. La guerre, avec les explosions, le feu, la senteur putride de la mort. En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de différent. Elle était aussi douée avec l'autre arme. Oui. Elle pouvait tuer sans problème.

Riza passa la main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers l'arme et la déposa au creux de sa main. Elle était froide. La sensation était vertigineuse. Ce qu'elle avait tuait. Elle aurait pu en finir, là, maintenant. Une petite balle. Une seule. Et la noirceur l'emporterait.

« Tue-le. »

Elle redressa la tête en direction de la voix. À quelques mètres d'elle, gisait le corps d'un enfant. Non. Il était vivant. L'enfant disparut soudainement de sa vue. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait relevé. Où était-elle ? Riza scruta les environs. Sa tête cognait à n'en plus finir.

Il y avait un visage, devant elle. Loin d'elle. Si beau. Elle rêvait de s'en approcher. Le visage était tiraillé par l'angoisse et la peur. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle. Tout allait bien. Elle oscillait entre l'illusion et la réalité. Elle sentait qu'on la tirait vers un endroit qui lui paraissait infiniment loin. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Là-bas, elle savait que la douleur l'y attendait. Et quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un. Le visage. L'enfant. Fallait-il qu'elle se fît violence pour les protéger ? Qu'elle quittât ce cocon de torpeur lénitif ?

« Hawkeye. » susurra la voix.

Une voix différente. Mélodieuse. Elle aimait ses intonations.

« Hawkeye, je vous en supplie. » répétait-elle.

« Nous n'allons pas y passer des siècles. » fit un autre timbre qu'elle se mit à exécrer dès qu'elle l'entendit.

Une douleur aiguë la traversa. Elle hurla.

« HAWKEYE ! »

« Ferme-la ! »

Un coup assené. La voix se tut. Son poignet dégoulinait. L'entaille s'était approfondie. La veine était prête à éclater. Ou peut-être avait-elle déjà éclaté. Le sang était chaud, brûlant sur sa peau. Allait-elle mourir ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait encore des choses à terminer.

Mais quoi ?

_Réveille-toi._

Riza ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de s'extirper d'un sommeil qui s'était étiré sans fin. Elle agita la tête de droite à gauche, recouvrant ses esprits. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le sang couler abondamment de son poignet. Elle se dépêcha de plaquer son autre main contre la plaie, enserrant le poignet jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Les images surgirent alors sous ses yeux. Elle avait mal. L'homme avait récupéré le couteau et l'avait enfoncé dans sa blessure déjà ouverte.

« Colonel ? » appela-t-elle, déboussolée et morte d'inquiétude.

« Je suis là. » répondit ce dernier.

Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, menacé par un des terroristes qui d'une main lui tenait fermement les bras dans le dos, et de l'autre appuyait son révolver contre son crâne. Elle paniqua. L'autre adversaire se tenait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut, posté dans un coin. Il s'était reculé, le poignard suintant de son propre sang toujours en main.

Ils n'étaient plus dans la cave. Ou plutôt, dans une autre pièce du sous-sol, mais bien plus grande que la précédente et hermétique. Enfin, le troisième terroriste tenait par la racine des cheveux un enfant inconnu qui larmoyait en gémissant.

« Qui est-ce ? » exigea-t-elle en fusillant les agresseurs du regard, révoltée par leur lâcheté.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui poses les questions ici. » se hérissa-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire sardonique : « Contente-toi d'obéir. Tu ne tiens même pas debout, pauvre chienne blessée. »

Riza se retint de répliquer. L'homme menaçait toujours son colonel et pouvait s'en prendre à lui quand bon lui semblait.

« Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, tenta-t-elle de négocier en regardant tour à tour Roy et le gamin, mais libérez-les. »

Le terroriste qui tenait fermement l'enfant fit quelques pas vers elle, traînant la victime qu'il amena sous ses yeux.

« Tu vois ce gosse ? dit-il. Si tu veux voir ton colonel encore vivant, tue-le. »

Atterrée, Hawkeye fixa son agresseur.

« Mais pourquoi ? » prononça-t-elle à voix basse.

L'homme éclata de rire.

« On t'a dit de ne pas poser de questions. Soit tu le tues, soit ton maître crève. Nous te laissons le choix, c'est plutôt gentil non ? »

Elle se mit à trembler, cherchant à capter le regard de son supérieur, complètement horrifiée. Elle appuyait toujours sa main sur sa plaie et le sang ne semblait pas s'arrêter de couler. Roy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, restait immobile, maîtrisé par l'ennemi. Riza sentit une nouvelle fois sa tête cogner plus fort que jamais. La folie recommençait à s'emparer d'elle. Que faire ? Que faire ?

« Décide-toi. Sinon, vous allez tous y passer. » proféra celui qui se tenait derrière elle en se rapprochant dangereusement, le couteau à la main.

Riza recula et trébucha.

« Mais dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous me demandez de faire une chose aussi absurde... » bredouilla-t-elle, perdue.

« Ce que tu peux être chiante ! s'écria-t-il exaspéré. Si on te le dit, tu le feras ? »

Elle déglutit de frayeur et ne répondit pas.

« Ça fait longtemps que l'on tient ce sale gosse en otage, se résigna-t-il à expliquer avec un plaisir dans la voix qui glaça Riza. Nous comptions l'utiliser pour une rançon. Et comme par hasard, nous sommes tombés sur ce cher colonel Mustang qui avait perdu son chien-chien préféré. Mais deux, cela commence à faire un peu trop. C'est risqué, tu comprends. Alors un seul otage, ça nous va très bien. Donc tu vas nous faire grâce de tes jérémiades et nous divertir un peu. Tue-le. »

Soudain, Riza lâcha son poignet ensanglanté et se précipita sur son révolver qu'elle brandit en direction de l'agresseur. Mais celui-ci avait réagi au quart de tour et s'était avancée vers elle, bloquant son bras pour pointer son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Un mouvement, chuchota-t-il. Un seul. Et c'est ton colonel qui en paie le prix. »

Ses mains qui tenaient le pistolet vibraient sous l'effet de la peur. Une peur qui semblait la paralyser toute entière, montant du plus profond de son être et s'infiltrant dans son corps jusqu'aux os. Riza baissa son arme avec précaution, la tranche du couteau frôlant sa gorge à moins d'un millimètre. L'homme rengaina également, mais elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre à la moindre résistance.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant qui sanglotait, la fixant de ses petits yeux épouvantés, et Mustang. Il serrait les dents et l'observait aussi avec une frayeur exacerbée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

L'enfant. Roy.

Inévitablement, l'un d'eux devait périr. De sa main. Elle devait choisir. Sans attendre. Parce que tout le monde mourrait dans le cas contraire.

Le jeune garçon se mit à hurler de terreur comme elle avait posé son regard sur lui et ne s'en était plus détachée, croyant qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il inspirait plus d'air que ses poumons ne pouvaient en contenir, se débattant dans les bras de son ravisseur qui le maintenait férocement en lui enjoignant de se taire.

_Que tout s'arrête. Par pitié._

Son supérieur voulut lui déclarer quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer silencieusement, sans entendre le moindre son intelligible. Ses traits crispés en une expression indescriptible laissaient supposer qu'il était en train de la supplier. Il reçut un coup sur le crâne et fut contraint de se taire. Les cris de l'enfant lui déchiraient le tympan. Qu'avait-il dit ? Que voulait son supérieur ? Pourquoi n'entendait-elle plus rien ?

Plus rien. Le néant. Elle voulait que cela s'achevât une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout le reste n'importait pas. Que cessât enfin cette douleur atroce et insupportable. Riza dressa lentement son bras devenu lourd comme du plomb pour diriger l'arme vers son supérieur. De toute façon, c'était un meurtrier. Il ne méritait pas d'être là. Il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver ici, sous ses yeux, respirant le même air impur que cet enfant candide. Elle allait le tuer, maintenant, et plus rien n'importerait. Et tout se noierait enfin. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait son âme se distordre d'affliction.

_Il doit vivre._

Elle appuya sur la gâchette. Une balle déchira l'atmosphère.

Le révolver glissa de ses mains figées, allant s'écraser au sol dans un fracas de pièces en métal. Ses genoux chancelèrent et elle s'effondra, tombant aux côtés de l'arme meurtrière. Les vannes de son esprit s'ouvrirent à la démence.

Riza capitula et sombra dans le néant.

* * *

><p>« Hawkeye. Réveillez-vous, lieutenant Hawkeye ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »<p>

Quelque part. Une voix. Sa voix.

« S'il vous plaît... »

Ses appels persistants devinrent plus faibles. Elle sentit une main glisser sous sa nuque, et soudain, un contact humide sur sa joue qui était radicalement différent de la viscosité du sang l'imprégnant encore la fit frémir. Riza ouvrit faiblement les yeux, entrevoyant à travers ses paupières mi-closes le colonel qui avait passé sa langue sur son visage sillonné de larmes écarlates afin d'en absorber le sang.

Une hébétude l'asservit fugitivement devant ce geste atypique mais non dénué de gentillesse. Elle ne percevait quasiment plus ce liquide poisseux dont l'odeur trop proche lui avait monté à la tête et c'était une véritable libération.

Pourtant, sa vision était brumeuse, les sons qui l'assaillaient indistincts. Hawkeye sentit qu'on passait un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever du sol. Bercée par le rythme des pas de la personne qui la transportait, elle leva tant bien que mal sa main et attrapa mollement le tissu d'un uniforme.

« Colonel..? » dit-elle tout bas.

Roy s'arrêta un instant. Il la redressa pour conserver son équilibre et reprit la marche.

« Oui. Je vous emmène loin d'ici. » décréta-t-il d'un ton tranquillisant.

Son corps remuait imperceptiblement à chaque fois qu'il faisait une foulée. Elle aurait voulu se mettre debout et marcher sur ses propres jambes, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Que s'est-il passé...? »

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il avait répondu. Exténuée, et certaine qu'ils étaient en sécurité à présent, pour des raisons obscures, Riza avait de nouveau perdu conscience.

* * *

><p>Un blanc éclatant agressa sa rétine lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir avec effort ses yeux. Par réflexe, ses paupières retombèrent aussitôt telles un poids s'abattant sur son porteur accablé. Encore noyée dans l'obscurité, elle demeura immobile, dénombrant mentalement toutes les sensations qu'elle avait recouvertes.<p>

Elle était étendue sur un matelas confortable où son corps abrité sous un grand drap lisse s'enfonçait à peine. Quelque chose enveloppait fermement son bras, lui faisant presque mal. Son poignet gauche la picotait opiniâtrement. Des senteurs déplaisantes qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté flottaient dans l'air, agaçant son odorat. L'arôme de ce qui est trop propre. Des médicaments. Elle eut la soudaine impression d'être confinée dans ces lieux sans être capable de s'insurger.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne comptait pas rester ici longtemps.

Hawkeye se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle parcourut brièvement la chambre hospitalière d'un regard vide. L'appareil censé lui administrer des soins ceignait son bras prisonnier. Quant à son poignet, il était effectivement entouré d'un bandage devenu rouge de sang.

« Quel intérêt. » maugréa-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Elle attendit. Le silence était quasiment complet. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et puis les souvenirs lui revinrent, un à un, s'enracinant dans son esprit. Quand elle voulut les chasser, ce fut trop tard. Elle était assiégée par ces réminiscences qui la lacéraient de l'intérieur et l'aspiraient dans un gouffre de douleur sans fin.

* * *

><p>L'alchimiste de flamme était absorbé dans ses pensées, radicalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il signait ses papiers mécaniquement et sans intérêt, supervisant parfois des soldats sur le terrain. Il ne cessait pas de s'inquiéter.<p>

Pratiquement tous les soirs, il se rendait à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son lieutenant. Il la retrouvait systématiquement emmurée dans un silence lourd de significations. Elle n'avait pas pu assister à l'arrestation et au jugement de l'organisation terroriste, ni même aux obsèques de l'enfant séquestré. Ce n'eût pas été une bonne idée de toute manière.

Roy ne savait pas, au départ, si elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le repère ennemi. Néanmoins, en voyant son visage complètement creux et épuisé, il avait compris. Et la terreur l'avait soudainement dominé. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et il ne pensait pas qu'elle pût être à ce point affectée par les évènements. Parce qu'eux-mêmes avaient déjà vécu l'enfer et ce dernier semblait se manifester à nouveau chez elle, dévorant totalement sa conscience.

Le son d'une balle qui fend l'air sur son passage. La peur qu'elle se résolve finalement à mettre un terme à sa vie. Avait-elle eu, l'espace d'une seconde, l'intention de le tuer pour de bon ? Il en était certain. Jamais elle n'eût pointé son révolver vers lui dans le cas contraire. Lui-même ne savait absolument pas quelle eût été la meilleure solution à prendre.

Au dernier moment, l'arme qui change de direction et modifie sa cible. La balle fuse. Atteint le front de l'enfant de plein fouet. Il s'effondre. Meurt.

Riza, à l'autre bout de la cave, perd la raison.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à éprouver de telles sensations alors qu'ils avaient ensemble décimé des populations entières ? Étaient-ce les conditions de ce dilemme qui l'avaient déchirée ? Et surtout, comment la ramener parmi eux à présent ?

Les renforts qu'il avait appelés avant d'entrer dans la maison étaient arrivés. Il était redevenu maître de la situation et avait brûlé dans le feu de l'action et de la haine deux des terroristes. L'habitation commençait à se démolir. Ils avaient capturé le dernier opposant, récupéré le corps de l'enfant et il s'était hâté de porter le lieutenant jusqu'à la sortie avant que tout ne fût détruit. L'homme avait tout avoué. Ce n'était pas le seul repère et ils avaient réussi à démanteler toute l'organisation.

L'affaire s'était close, comme n'importe quelle autre. Hawkeye avait été hospitalisée, les terroristes jugés, l'enfant qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours ramené auprès de la famille et enterré. Personne n'avait su comment il avait été abattu. Excepté Roy. Mais il n'avait rien dit des circonstances, prétextant qu'il avait été tué par les terroristes et le dernier d'entre eux n'avait pas réagi au risque de connaître sa sentence.

Sauf que les stigmates n'avaient pas disparu et Riza avait été touchée bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ce fut exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital. Sa blessure au poignet allait beaucoup mieux et son visage était dénué de bleus ou de coupures. Mais sa brûlure au cœur, elle, était restée, s'ajoutant à toutes les autres qu'elle accumulait petit à petit en elle-même, faisant semblant de ne rien sentir et se gardant bien de laisser paraître quoi que ce fût.

D'ailleurs, elle accomplissait toujours son travail avec soin et droiture et aucun détail importun ne vint troubler ses exercices réalisés à la perfection. Personne ne pouvait rien dire. Même lui, qui avait voulu l'aider ou l'inciter à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Parce que de toute évidence, bien que les autres ne remarquassent rien de particulier, il perçait aisément son jeu. Et si elle travaillait aussi fidèlement qu'elle le faisait auparavant, il savait bien qu'au fond, tout était différent.

Un soir, il s'était proposé de la raccompagner. Elle avait décliné son offre sans rien ajouter et était partie seule de son côté. Il ne supportait plus ces distances qu'elle instaurait entre eux deux. Il connaissait ce besoin impérieux qu'elle avait de s'isoler, mais il ne pensait pas qu'à ses yeux il faisait partie des personnes qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

N'occupait-il pas une place privilégiée ? Peut-être était-ce précisément la raison pour laquelle elle se refusait obstinément à le voir en privé.

Malgré tout, il parvint à briser ses défenses. Il ne voulait pas la voir se recroqueviller sur elle-même, ou bien elle risquait de se perdre à jamais. Il craignait qu'elle ne se s'écartât de plus en plus des autres, infiniment loin, et ne se renfermât définitivement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer ; terrifié à la perspective de la surprendre si perdue, Roy prit son courage à deux mains et se persuada d'aller la voir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il pourrait au moins discuter avec elle et la remettre à sa place si elle daignait l'écouter.

Mustang avait entamé la route vers son appartement à pied. La brise nocturne s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux et à travers ses vêtements, éclaircissant et remettant en ordre ses pensées. La journée avait encore été monotone et pesante. Les cieux dépourvus de nuages étaient parsemés d'astres scintillants, un croissant de lune déversant sa clarté blafarde sur la ville d'East City. La nuit le rafraîchissait agréablement.

Il s'arrêta au pied de l'habitation et entra, grimpant les escaliers. Quand il fut devant la porte de son palier, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis il frappa.

Comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Cependant, il était sûr que cette fois, elle se trouvait bel et bien là.

« Hawkeye ? » appela-t-il.

Après un instant de silence, il tenta d'entrer et constata avec surprise que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Connaissant sa subalterne, il aurait parié qu'elle refermait toujours ses portes à double tour par précaution. Avisant les clés posées sur la table du séjour, il verrouilla soigneusement l'accès derrière lui. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Riza, avec la fâcheuse impression en tête de prendre un peu trop ses aises alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Le battant de bois était entrebâillé. Il attendit quelques secondes sans bouger.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? dit-il doucement. C'est moi. »

Elle ne sembla pas réagir. Peut-être dormait-elle. Pourtant, il sentait sa présence comme si elle était palpable dans l'air et devinait qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« ... J'entre. » annonça-t-il après un temps de silence.

Roy joignit le geste à ses paroles. Sa chambre n'était illuminée que par l'astre nocturne à travers la fenêtre et la lumière du couloir qu'il n'avait pas éteinte. Il se rapprocha à pas lents vers son lit, cherchant à apercevoir son visage.

Elle était prostrée sous ses draps, muette, les yeux grands ouverts mais vides d'émotion. Seul son souffle régulier semblait rompre le silence tendu. Roy tenta une approche en tendant la main vers elle pour lui effleurer la joue, mais elle se replia sur elle-même à son contact.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit-t-elle d'un ton maussade, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il s'était introduit sans autorisation dans son appartement. D'ailleurs, elle était consciente que ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Je venais voir comment vous alliez... » répondit le colonel. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, placide.

Le silence s'éternisa de nouveau.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester. Je vais bien. » assura-t-elle en essayant de mettre un tant soit peu de conviction dans sa voix.

« Je vois cela. » se contenta de dire Mustang.

Riza ne sembla pas relever.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes-là...? Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher. »

« En effet... Vous faites tout avec brio et votre travail est impeccable. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, Hawkeye. Vous savez pertinemment que cela ne marchera pas. »

Il tourna la tête pour mieux la regarder et la vit frémir. Dans un murmure, Roy ajouta :

« Je ne viens pas ici pour votre travail, lieutenant. Mais pour vous. »

Elle se borna à rester enfouie sous sa couverture sans lever les yeux, mais ne s'écarta pas lorsqu'il effleura ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière son oreille afin de voir son visage.

« Riza Hawkeye. » chuchota-t-il.

Il glissa sa main sous les draps pour attraper la sienne, froide, et au bout d'un moment sentit qu'elle acceptait de la serrer faiblement contre elle.

« Je peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous dormiez. » proposa-t-il gentiment car il savait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire... » objecta-t-elle en poussant un soupir fatigué, mais elle ne se déprit pas de sa main.

« Non. »

Riza resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, son colonel en faisant tout autant. L'atmosphère était étrangement calme et le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine semblait s'atténuer peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il apaisait ses tourments et l'incitait tacitement, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, à se libérer.

« Je ne voulais pas... fit-elle soudain dans un susurrement étouffé, tandis que sa détresse revenait, les souvenirs l'attaquant derechef. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne voulais pas. »

Elle lâcha brusquement la main de Roy qui se figea, stupéfait, et l'écouta.

« Je suis un monstre, continua-t-elle en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Je l'ai tué. J'avais juré que j'étais prête à tuer n'importe qui mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est moi qui ne mérite pas de vivre. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. »

Anxieux, Roy esquissa un geste pour la calmer mais elle intercepta son bras en plantant presque ses ongles dans sa chair.

« Je devrais mourir sur-le-champ... Pourquoi suis-je encore là... Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu... J'ai mal. C'est tellement douloureux. »

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, conjura Mustang. Et arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles envers vous. »

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. À contrecœur, Roy l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Écoutez, Hawkeye. Je sais bien que vous vous sentez coupable. Et franchement, je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez dû faire. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette... Et ce n'est pas vous mais moi qui aurais dû disparaître cette nuit-là. S'il vous plaît, ne vous imputez pas la faute à vous toute seule. Car vous n'êtes pas l'unique responsable. »

Il n'avait pas démenti sa culpabilité. Il l'avait partagée.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... souffla Hawkeye. C'est vous qui deviez vivre. Pas lui. Parce que... Parce que même si cela peut paraître indécent... Vous devez changer ce pays. Et vous êtes plus important. Il fallait. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui périsse et non vous. »

Mustang ne suivait plus. Elle se contredisait.

« Sauf que... Sauf que je ne l'ai pas fait pour mon pays, reprit-elle en se mettant à trembler violemment. Je n'ai pas tué cet enfant parce que c'était nécessaire... Pas pour notre pays... »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se blottit sur elle-même.

« Mais parce que je ne voulais pas vous perdre... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible. Roy devait tendre les oreilles pour comprendre ses mots. « Par pur égoïsme. Parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter votre disparition. Je l'ai tué... Par intérêt personnel. Je l'ai tué parce que je tenais trop à vous. Parce que vous étiez plus important à mes yeux et non aux yeux de la nation... Je suis abjecte... »

Ses tressaillements se firent de plus en plus violents. Mustang chercha de nouveau sa main pour tempérer son angoisse et la porta à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. Caressant très doucement sa paume, il inspira un grand coup.

« Vous n'êtes pas abjecte, Hawkeye. Mais vous n'êtes pas invincible non plus. »

Riza s'immobilisa un centième de seconde avant de se remettre à frissonner. Elle se calmait à mesure que le colonel passait ses mains tièdes sur son bras et dans son cou.

« Personne n'est parfait. Il y a tant d'êtres humains sur Terre. Mais nous, les hommes, n'avons pas une vision mathématique ou rationnelle des choses. Que votre cœur hésite et finisse par privilégier ce qui lui est cher n'a rien d'abject. C'est humain. Et croyez-moi, tout le monde aurait agi de la même façon. »

Elle saisit son poignet pour interrompre ses effleurements et se concentrer.

« Peut-être, mais... »

« Mais nous voulons agir contre ces lois. Je le sais. Et nous avons juré de réprimer nos instincts personnels pour nous consacrer entièrement à notre nation. Seulement, nous ne changeons pas nos conditions d'humains pour autant. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur si vous craquez maintenant. La faiblesse ne signifie rien si la volonté lui succède. »

« En d'autres termes, vous me demandez d'abandonner mes écarts derrière moi et de reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« ... Non. J'en suis bien incapable. On ne peut pas oublier le passé. Pas dans notre cas. »

Roy se leva et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son front. Elle se laissa faire, son regard dubitatif croisant le sien.

« Je vous demande juste de rester vous-même. C'est tout. »

Hawkeye baissa les yeux.

« Je ne céderai plus, promit-elle. Quoi qu'il advienne... Je continuerai de tirer. Je n'hésiterai plus. Parce que... Nous avons besoin de nous construire pour bâtir quelque chose. Alors je ne faiblirai plus, même si le monde s'écroule. Je vous le jure. »

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, ses yeux brillant sous l'éclat lunaire rivés vers lui. Roy s'approcha et, posant son front sur le sien, il suspendit tout mouvement, respirant l'air qu'elle soufflait. Il captura furtivement ses lèvres.

« Vous prendrez des résolutions demain, dit-il en souriant. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Répondant à son geste, Riza s'était mise à genoux pour atteindre sa hauteur et avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque. Surpris par ses initiatives, il la laissa l'embrasser à son rythme puis enfouit son visage dans son cou en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là... » avertit-il, sentant qu'il allait fléchir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais Riza l'attirait toujours vers elle, comme un aimant incapable de résister à son pôle opposé, et taquinait suavement sa nuque avant de s'attarder dans sa chevelure. Roy ne tarda pas à délaisser toute retenue et réitéra la course de caresses sur son corps qu'il n'avait pas entreprise depuis des années.

Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur de nuit très léger qu'il fit glisser lentement par-dessus ses épaules. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses bras, parcourant son ventre plat et démembrant ses côtes jusqu'à ses seins.

« Vous avez maigri... » constata-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Agacée par son auscultation, Riza le fit taire en l'embrassant. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle déboutonna la veste de son uniforme et l'ôta avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise bleutée. Lorsque celle-ci eut rejoint ses confrères dans un coin du lit, elle arpenta son torse nu, inhalant son parfum musqué en le serrant davantage contre elle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas noyée dans cette fragrance enivrante.

Roy s'avança pour s'allonger avec elle sur le lit avant de renouveler de ses lèvres le même chemin sur sa peau laiteuse qui vibrait sous ses baisers. Leurs souffles respectifs devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Riza fit basculer son supérieur sous elle pour se coller tout contre lui. Elle termina de le déshabiller ; Mustang fit de même sans attendre. Se replaçant au-dessus d'elle, sans cesser de la caresser et de l'embrasser, il la pénétra pour s'unir à elle.

Leurs corps entamèrent une danse lascive. Chaque parcelle de son être entrait en contact avec elle, leurs soupirs se mélangeaient, l'un s'abandonnant totalement à l'autre. Riza ondulait contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher, le sentir davantage en elle, ses ongles rencontrant parfois sa chair. Elle le fit retomber sur le côté pour mieux s'accrocher à lui, et goûter la moindre cellule de sa peau brûlante. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappât si elle le lâchait.

Roy passa sa langue dans le creux de son cou, positionna une main derrière son genou et accéléra la cadence. Il défit leur étreinte avant même d'être sur le point de se libérer. Riza se resserrait déjà contre lui, l'esprit perdu au septième ciel.

« Roy... » chuchota-t-elle.

Il la contempla de ses yeux d'ébène, laissant retomber la folie des sens. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Roy passa une main dans ses cheveux et joua avec une mèche blonde. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

« Riza. »


	10. Havre de paix

_Ce chapitre met davantage l'accent sur la vie quotidienne des personnages ainsi que leur relation ambiguë. Cela changeait un peu, et ma foi, ce n'était pas déplaisant à écrire ! Bonne lecture._

**Hey Now, Angels - Augustana.**

* * *

><p>Trois petits coups secs retentirent. L'idée velléitaire de s'abstenir de répondre trotta quelques secondes dans son esprit, mais remarquant tous les regards rivés vers la porte d'entrée, il n'eut pas l'audace nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre ses facéties. Mille scénarios défilèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, brisant la glace d'ennui qui s'était constituée petit à petit depuis qu'il traitait ses dossiers écrits : quelle sorte d'importun viendrait interrompre son travail, cette fois-ci ? Serait-ce l'occasion rêvée pour esquiver discrètement son labeur, ou au contraire aurait-il une charge de travail supplémentaire ?<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter davantage. Avant même qu'il n'eût accordé son autorisation au visiteur, ce dernier, bien décidé à ne pas se faire prier, pénétra dans la pièce. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Roy à la vue du jeune adolescent saluant à la ronde ses subordonnés. Il était suivi d'une immense armure qui leur souhaita également le bonjour, avec une chaleur qui aurait pu paraître étonnante venant d'une telle enveloppe métallique, où les sons résonnaient en échos inhabituels.

Mustang ne se priva pas de taquiner son protégé dès son arrivée.

« Tiens, Fullmetal, dit-il d'un ton affable qui fit immédiatement tiquer le garçon. Ça fait longtemps... Mais dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas grandi, depuis ? »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que sa méfiance se muât en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, espèce de...! » commença-t-il d'une voix vibrante de fureur, ses yeux d'ambre lançant des éclairs.

« Grand frère, calme-toi... » soupira son cadet Alphonse dont l'âme était prisonnière dans son armure.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se leva. Ce simple geste suffit à ramener d'un seul coup le silence dans la salle. Le jeune alchimiste retint les injures qu'il était sur le point de proférer copieusement à l'attention du colonel, tandis que celui-ci se raclait la gorge. Se nimbant d'un halo d'innocence, il reprit poliment, non sans précaution :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Et il ose me demander ça, grommela le garçon. On vient au rapport. »

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

Les deux frères firent un résumé concis du périple qu'ils avaient dû entreprendre afin de remplir une mission prescrite par l'armée. En réalité, l'alchimiste de flamme avait pris le soin de leur céder l'exécution de cette tâche, jugeant leurs capacités plus adaptées que les siennes. Bizarrement, cette version officielle des faits n'avait pas semblé convaincre les intéressés, et encore moins l'aîné des frères.

« Je vous signale que si je n'ai pas grandi, se justifia l'adolescent en guise de conclusion, c'est parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de nous coller les missions que vous ne voulez pas faire. Du coup, nous sommes obligés de nous voir tout le temps, alors vous ne remarquez pas la différence. Peu glorieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il tentait visiblement de reprendre le dessus, vexé par sa remarque.

« Les alchimistes d'État doivent obéissance à l'armée. Et sache que je ne suis pas responsable de tes choix. »

« Je sais. » se renfrogna-t-il.

Satisfait intérieurement de constater que ses allusions ne manquaient pas de contrarier le garçon, Mustang avait conscience qu'il n'était pas des plus délicats avec lui en abordant de manière aussi décontractée les sujets que le jeune alchimiste tenait à cœur. Il abandonna donc ses sarcasmes et reporta son attention sur son travail, avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé tout faire pour ne pas s'y consacrer.

« Vous nous laissez quartier libre ? » demanda Edward au bout d'un moment, comme les militaires semblaient s'affairer à autre chose.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une garderie, ici. »

« Le colonel peut parler, c'est toujours lui qui se fait surveiller par le lieutenant Hawkeye. » marmonna Havoc à Fuery.

« J'ai entendu, Havoc. »

Le sous-lieutenant se redressa vivement et repartit dans son coin comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Fuery, celui-ci rougissait à vue d'œil, bien qu'il n'eût pas approuvé explicitement les commentaires de son collège. Après avoir acquis la certitude qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire céans, les frères Elric leur dirent au revoir sans perdre de temps. La voix claire et curieusement sérieuse de Mustang s'éleva dans les airs avant qu'ils n'eussent atteint le seuil de la porte, retenant les garçons.

« Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous recherchez ? »

Edward s'immobilisa. Alphonse, fixant son frère silencieux, n'intervint pas.

L'alchimiste de métal se retourna alors et planta son regard inébranlable dans le sien.

« Ça ne saurait tarder. » assura-t-il avant de tourner les talons, sa tresse de cheveux dorés virevoltant dans son dos tandis qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas ferme.

* * *

><p>« Elle est en colère ? » consulta le sergent Fuery lorsqu'il rejoignit le bureau, muni d'une nouvelle pile de dossiers sous le bras. Il laissa retomber les papiers sur la table, provoquant un bruit sourd, et replaça correctement ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez avant de s'atteler vaillamment à la tâche administrative.<p>

« Allez savoir, répondit Falman en haussant les épaules. Le colonel a dit qu'il sortirait plus tôt ce soir. »

« Espérons qu'il ait terminé à temps... »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye était parti s'entraîner au stand de tir. Pendant ce temps, le colonel Mustang avait emmené quelques-uns de ses hommes avec lui afin de régler certaines affaires au quartier général ou bien dans l'enceinte de la cité. Malgré les dires de l'adjudant-chef, leur supérieur ne fut de retour qu'à la tombée de la nuit, au moment même où ils avaient achevé leur journée et comptaient rentrer chez eux. Il paraissait irrité au plus au point, son retour dans le bureau ponctué de jurons étouffés. Il tourna en rond un certain temps avant de s'asseoir enfin, dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état, colonel ? »

L'intéressé croisa les bras en poussant un soupir de résignation.

« Je dois rester ici ce soir, ordre du général Hakuro. Il faut que je finisse de signer tous mes dossiers et que j'accueille les soldats de Central qui arriveront bientôt. »

Une ride de perplexité barra le front de Falman.

« Je pensais qu'ils venaient demain. » confia-t-il.

« Ils ont eu un problème. On ne sait pas s'ils viennent ce soir ou demain, et nous n'arrivons pas à les joindre. Je dois guetter. En clair, j'attendrai probablement pour rien. Comble de tout, j'ai dû annuler mon rendez-vous... »

« Voilà qui est fâcheux. » confirma Falman, se voulant compatissant.

Mustang acquiesça d'un grognement ennuyé. Puis le reste de l'équipe prit congé, laissant le colonel à sa besogne sans plus de cérémonie, exceptée sa subordonnée qui envisageait apparemment d'attendre à ses côtés.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge rythmait le silence de la pièce. Nul messager ne venait les avertir de la venue des militaires de Central et le ciel à travers les carreaux s'était à présent encré d'un noir profond piqueté d'étoiles. Ce décor nocturne avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant. La paperasse était épuisée depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Las d'attendre, Roy avait envie de briser ce silence qui se prolongeait indéfiniment. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de sa subalterne qui ne disait mot et ne se plaignait pas, grattant de sa plume un énième rapport fastidieux. Il décela une raideur dans ses gestes qu'il n'aurait pas remarquée s'il ne s'était pas concentré attentivement. Son poignet était à peine tendu lorsqu'elle écrivait. Comme si quelque chose la retenait. Ou comme si elle bouillonnait intérieurement de colère.

Sentant un regard posé avec insistance sur elle, Riza leva la tête et croisa le regard du colonel. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle ne chercha pas à dissiper son aigreur, plus accentuée qu'elle ne l'eût cru.

« Un problème, monsieur ? » s'enquit-elle avec une politesse mêlée d'ironie.

Elle était bel et bien mécontente.

« Pas du tout. » se défendit Roy, conscient qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la provoquer.

Hawkeye haussa un sourcil et vaqua derechef à ses occupations. Une minute ne s'était pas écoulée lorsque son supérieur reprit sciemment la parole. Exaspérée, elle dut interrompre encore une fois son travail.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« En effet. »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

Roy se tut, froissé.

« A propos... continua-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet. Est-ce moi ou le petit Elric a véritablement pris quelques centimètres ? »

Riza cligna des yeux, désorientée par le revirement de la conversation. Elle oublia un instant sa mauvaise humeur.

« Oui. Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'ils ont entrepris leur périple. »

Deux ans. Deux ans inutiles qui s'étaient étirés, envolés en poussière, échec après échec, à mesure qu'ils progressaient à travers le pays pour réaliser leur dessein.

« Et le nôtre... » murmura Roy.

« Pardon ? »

« Non. Rien. Je m'ennuie, les soldats ne Central ne viendront pas ce soir. Ne pourrions-nous pas rentrer ? »

Le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait minuit passé.

« Patientez encore un peu, s'il vous plaît. Nous partirons bientôt. »

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Mustang consentit à attendre et une nouvelle demi-heure était passée quand ils décidèrent de demander l'autorisation de quitter le quartier général comme personne ne venait. D'autres soldats en service de nuit se chargeraient de surveiller leur arrivée au cas où.

« Est-ce que je vous ramène ? » demanda Riza en atteignant la voiture.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Le trajet fut relativement court et se déroula en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent à son domicile, le colonel demeura sans bouger sur le siège du véhicule, hésitant. Riza voulut l'interroger pour savoir ce qui le retenait, mais il la devança :

« Est-ce que vous voulez monter ? » suggéra-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle mit quelque temps avant de répondre, apparemment outrée. Son masque d'indifférence froide s'était reconstitué.

« Votre rendez-vous est annulé, donc vous cherchez du rechange ? » siffla-t-elle avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

Roy fut surpris par l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Seriez-vous jalouse, à tout hasard, lieutenant ? » lança-t-il d'un ton qui approchait involontairement de la condescendance.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Hawkeye le foudroya du regard. Cependant, elle s'exprima avec une grande maîtrise d'elle-même.

« Pas le moins du monde. Votre vie privée m'importe peu. » riposta-t-elle posément.

Il avait largement dépassé les bornes et s'en voulait.

« Donc... Vous ne voulez pas venir ? » insista-t-il avec une timidité nouvelle.

« La réponse est suffisamment claire, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Roy se demanda de quoi ils avaient l'air, à se quereller comme un vieux couple dans la voiture aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Cette pensée l'eût fait sourire en temps normal, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'admettre sa défaite et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

« Très bien. » marmonna-t-il, soupirant de déception.

Il avait réellement l'air chagriné. Mustang eut un étrange sourire en repassant sa stupidité en tête. En dépit de son abdication, il ne semblait pas vouloir descendre du véhicule et Riza dut envisager un instant de le mettre dehors par la force, même si elle n'en fit rien.

Une autre idée avait effleuré l'esprit de l'alchimiste. Il s'était recomposé de tout le prestige qui était propre à son grade et qu'il conservait habituellement.

« Et si je vous dis que c'est un ordre ? » défia-t-il, intimidant.

« Dans ce cas, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, monsieur. »

« Tout à fait. »

Ne cherchant pas à la démentir, il tenta une approche différente. Roy ceignit d'une main confiante l'avant-bras de son lieutenant et avança son visage jusqu'à frôler le sien. Elle frémit machinalement et voulut s'éloigner, mais il la maintint près de lui.

« Si j'arrive à vous faire céder, susurra-t-il taquin alors que son souffle chatouillait son cou, vous monterez ? »

Elle se raidit et choisit de ne pas répondre, s'évertuant à résister à ses charmes qu'elle savait traîtres. Il mordilla affectueusement le lobe de son oreille et se mit à lécher son cou. Riza s'écarta brutalement de lui.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, pas ici, colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle, rougissante, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient vertigineusement malgré elle. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. « Si quelqu'un nous surprend, je... »

« Venez, coupa Roy, victorieux. Personne ne nous surprendra. »

Et ce fut à Riza de reconnaître sa défaite. Cinq minutes plus tard, toute rancœur absente, elle s'abandonnait contre lui, entièrement nue.

Il l'embrassait éperdument, passant ses mains vagabondes sur son corps, alternant une douceur déconcertante et une ferveur enflammée. Elle ne prévoyait aucun de ses gestes, mais chacun d'entre eux la faisait frissonner de plaisir plus que n'importe quel autre, à chaque fois plus tendre, à chaque fois plus suave. Elle brûlait littéralement à son contact. Il savait exactement comment éveiller en elle une tornade de sensations et attisait les flammes incandescentes à son gré.

Une partie d'elle-même était encore sidérée. Pourquoi provoquait-il en tel incendie en elle ? Comment escomptait-elle lui résister à l'avenir, en sachant qu'il possédait en mains toutes les clés qui la feraient capituler à coup sûr ?

Se blottissant contre lui après qu'il eut éteint la dernière étincelle de passion, Riza promenait ses doigts de haut en bas sur son torse sans comprendre. Immergée dans son odeur, elle caressa sa nuque et vint mordre délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de l'embrasser un peu plus hardiment. Il avait un goût qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, mais dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle ne rappelait pas avoir connu de sa vie une saveur aussi agréable.

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux fins et noirs, frottant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle adorait s'attarder dans ses bras, libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et être le centre total de son attention. Elle savait que c'était réciproque. Et comme c'était éphémère, elle voulait en profiter le plus possible.

« Sincèrement, Riza, murmura-t-il. Vous pensiez vraiment que je vous considérais comme un "rechange" ? Vous savez ce que je fais lors de mes rendez-vous, non ? »

Il recueillait des informations. Ses entrevues avec la gente féminine n'étaient généralement qu'un leurre camouflant le réseau de renseignements qu'il avait peu à peu tissé à l'aide de ses connaissances. Généralement.

« Je ne sais pas, chuchota Hawkeye en reculant, incertaine. Je vous ai déjà dit que votre vie privée ne m'intéressait pas. »

Elle était informée de ses véritables intentions, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il n'existait aucune fidélité officielle entre eux deux et rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse de passer avec lui quelques instants de douceur volés.

Roy ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il avait l'impression d'être malhonnête envers elle. Pourtant, rien ne les avait jamais liés de manière authentique. Ils n'étaient que des amants passagers qui se retrouvaient ensemble de temps à autre. Plus ou moins.

Peut-être plus.

Mais ça ne dépassait en aucun cas les simples relations sexuelles. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Et il n'y aurait jamais rien. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à contester cette version présumée des faits et l'avaient approuvée d'un accord tacite. Rien ne les obligeait donc à faire des efforts pour se côtoyer l'un et l'autre exclusivement.

Pourtant, ils savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes que tout ceci n'était qu'une risible et grotesque illusion. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'avouer mutuellement la vérité. Ils se contentaient de la fuir, et ainsi, ils évitaient toute perturbation dans leurs relations, autant professionnelles que privées. Tout était tellement simple ainsi.

À l'exception près que ce genre de structure précaire aboutissait toujours à l'échec. Mais c'était leur havre de paix à eux, qu'ils s'étaient constitués pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Lorsqu'ils y étaient tous les deux, seuls, ils n'avaient plus besoin de réfléchir. Les gestes supplantaient les mots. Et cela leur suffisait amplement.

« Peu importe, fit Roy à voix basse. Ça ne change rien. »

« Non. »

Et elle l'embrassa pour mettre un terme à tout malentendu.

* * *

><p>Riza se montra beaucoup plus calme le lendemain. Ses pas ne perdaient rien de sa légèreté, malgré l'arrivée tardive des soldats de Central qui vinrent interrompre le cours de leur routine quotidienne. Le quartier général fut bientôt assiégé par l'armée du centre et placé sous leur entière autorité, ce qui permit aux dirigeants de l'Est de prendre un temps de repos.<p>

Néanmoins, ces derniers gardaient plutôt un œil attentif sur leurs agissements, soucieux de connaître leurs intentions et leurs divers plans militaires. Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis de se voir dépossédés de leurs fonctions au profit d'inconnus qui n'étaient pas accoutumés à ce territoire. Toutefois, les ordres émanant des hautes instances de l'armée, ils n'étaient pas habilités à se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Le colonel Mustang faisait bien évidemment partie de ceux qui ne considéraient pas cette rencontre comme particulièrement plaisante. En plus de cela, les cernes violacés qui ornaient ses yeux d'ébène se creusaient davantage chaque jour à cause du manque de sommeil. Il était de service très tôt le matin et ne repartait que tardivement le soir, contraint de régler les éventuels problèmes que rencontraient ses collègues.

En d'autres termes, leur venue était foncièrement importune. À l'affût du moindre geste suspect, il était constamment sur ses gardes et devait prendre soin de se tenir à carreau pour se montrer exemplaire. Même si jouer sur les apparences était éreintant, il devait impérativement profiter de cette occasion pour accroître et consolider sa réputation.

Efficace et respectueux. Mais sans trop pousser le bouchon.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter sa subalterne en privé un peu plus que nécessaire. Si la présence de l'armée de Central venue œuvrer aux confins de l'Est eût dû entraver leurs mouvements et réduire leurs possibilités de se voir, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au contraire, étant donné que Roy était occupé toute la journée, il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour régler toutes les affaires de la région avec ses hommes. Les heures supplémentaires s'empilaient les unes après les autres. Par conséquent, il devait toujours trouver une case libre pour se charger de ce qu'il n'avait pu faire. Et chaque soir, quand bien même il se sentait fatigué par ce travail additionnel et relativement propice au stress, il s'invitait chez son lieutenant ou l'emmenait avec lui passer la nuit dans son appartement.

Elle n'avait pas désapprouvé ses avances. Hawkeye le mettait souvent en garde des innombrables risques de toutes sortes qu'ils encouraient, mais dans l'ensemble, elle mettait très rarement ses menaces à exécutions. L'essentiel était de ne pas se faire remarquer. Comme il était à chaque fois très tard, cela ne posait pas de réel problème, car ils restaient souvent plus longtemps que les autres au bureau ou bien partaient à une heure différente.

Mais il y avait un autre inconvénient à prendre en compte et celui-ci était plus délicat. Il était catégoriquement impensable que Riza tombât enceinte. Roy savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter une telle situation en aucun cas. Par conséquent, ils devaient faire preuve d'une prudence extrême. Jusqu'à éviter de se côtoyer en dehors du travail, au mieux. Et c'était-là l'argument principal du lieutenant.

Sauf qu'ils avaient bien du mal à s'adapter à ces contraintes radicales. Ils n'y obéissaient même pas du tout.

Alors Roy se contentait parfois de lui proposer des nuits plus calmes. La première fois qu'il avait voulu la retenir pour dormir avec lui sans arrière-pensée, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas une question de précautions. Il sollicitait seulement sa présence tel un enfant réclamant une once de tendresse et de compagnie.

Désirant se reposer tranquillement, Riza avait hésité. Sa demande lui paraissait étrange. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient oui ou non censés rester ainsi l'un près de l'autre. Et elle pouvait difficilement imaginer l'idée de savoir son amant si près de lui sans avoir droit de le toucher alors qu'ils s'étaient parfois aimés des nuits entières. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'au point où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient quasiment plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Sa dépendance s'accentuait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait de faire attention. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés avec autant d'intensité depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ralentir leurs ardeurs eût donc été préférable, même si elle ne niait pas que ce genre d'accoutumances était loin de lui déplaire.

* * *

><p>Un poids considérable fut retiré lorsque les soldats de Central partirent. Mustang n'avait pas tellement compris ce qu'ils avaient manigancé durant tout leur séjour, mais il fut profondément satisfait de les voir s'éclipser.<p>

Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes en avait profité pour rester quelques temps de plus dans la région de l'Est. Ses jacasseries étaient clairement ennuyeuses et exaspérantes, même si elles n'étaient rien comparées à ses mauvaises insinuations. Non content de l'avoir invité à son mariage il y avait trois ans de cela, il lui parlait à présent sans cesse de sa petite fille Elysia.

Celle-ci, née peu après l'évènement, n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle était restée à Central en compagnie de sa femme. Maes ne se lassait pas de dépeindre énergiquement son portrait, sa minuscule figure candide et ses deux yeux tout ronds d'une curiosité enfantine.

Et il en rajoutait également sur Gracia qu'il complimentait sans cesse. C'était comme si deux ailes poussaient sur son dos à chaque fois que, pris d'un élan d'amour infini, il se mettait à répertorier toutes les beautés et bontés de sa femme qui faisaient de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Roy avait ri de bon cœur en écoutant ses transports amoureux. Son ami était décidément fou, s'était-il dit. Malgré tout, le lieutenant-colonel n'en avait pas réduit sa lucidité pour autant. Il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à lui demander s'il se comptait se marier un jour tout en lorgnant innocemment le lieutenant Hawkeye. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée, son insistance ne laissait pas de doute quant à ses véritables allusions.

Mustang se rembrunissait en le renvoyant paître. Il ne comptait certainement pas mener une petite vie tranquille ni fonder une famille. L'alchimiste avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Cette vie eût-elle était possible ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être un jour avait-il envisagé une autre existence. Quand il était enfant, il avait dû y penser à plusieurs reprises. Imaginer une vie enrichissante. Sereine.

En vérité, il n'avait pas goûté à cette paix tant recherchée. Il avait eu une famille adoptive qu'il chérissait. Et il s'était rendu quotidiennement dans la ville du Centre pour rendre visite à sa mère et ses sœurs. Il n'était pas lié par le sang. Il n'avait aucun renseignement ni aucun souvenir concernant ses géniteurs biologiques. Mais cette enfance lui avait suffi et il éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers ses proches.

Et pourtant, inexplicablement, une angoisse indéfinissable lui obstruait encore la gorge. Il n'avait su ni la comprendre ni la maîtriser. Elle n'avait pas disparu depuis. Il ne s'était jamais départi de ce sentiment carnassier de la solitude.

Exceptée une seule fois. En présence d'une seule personne, qui avait elle-même été dévorée par cette ombre menaçante. Il n'avait pas non plus découvert la raison qui se cachait derrière ce partage, si raison il y avait. Mais la guérison et l'apaisement qui en résultaient étaient une évidence palpable. Il était resté aux côtés de cette personne.

Dans les ténèbres. Celles dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé délibérément.

Rester dans cette obscurité était supportable à deux. Moins oppressant. Leur aller était unique et il ne songeait même pas à faire marche arrière. Alors il n'avait pas besoin de cette vie paisible. Le bonheur et la quiétude ne faisaient plus partie de ses aspirations. À l'exception de ceux qu'il s'évertuait à offrir aux autres. Lui, en revanche, serait exclu de toute tranquillité.

« Colonel ? »

Roy cligna des yeux, s'extirpant de ses rêveries, et leva la tête vers son lieutenant.

« Pardon ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » fit-elle en lui tendant un unique papier.

Il s'empara du document, circonspect.

« Une demande de permission ? s'étonna-t-il, parcourant rapidement la feuille du regard. Puis-je vous demander où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Mustang était de plus en plus désarçonné. D'ordinaire, elle ne se soustrayait jamais à son travail. Une obligation professionnelle devait sûrement justifier son attitude.

« Me désobéissez-vous, lieutenant ? » dit-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe de son grade.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans le paraître véritablement. Je ne peux pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique, et inscrivit à contrecœur sa signature sur le papier qu'il lui rendit sans plus de cérémonie.

« Très bien. Comme vous voulez. »

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Riza récupéra son autorisation et, esquissant une révérence militaire, s'en fut.

* * *

><p>Roy se tournait les pouces. Les soldats qu'il supervisait s'activaient en ce moment même sur le terrain. Chaque homme était chargé d'une tâche très précise. Certains menaient leur mission avec beaucoup de dextérité. D'autres se montraient plus réticents, mais il avait tôt fait de leur rappeler sévèrement leur devoir.<p>

Pendant ce temps, il observait le déroulement de la mission, déversant une cascade d'ordres lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il n'était pas à cent pour cent concentré dans ses propres fonctions. Toutefois, ayant acquis une certaine expérience, il était capable de cumuler plusieurs choses à la fois et rien ne l'empêchait de réfléchir distraitement à d'autres sujets plus inquiétants.

L'attitude de sa subordonnée le laissait quelque peu pantois. Ses hommes lui avaient demandé où elle était passée, il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'aurait pas dû se soucier d'elle. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et, cette fois-ci, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes tels qu'un enlèvement comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Si Riza lui avait désobéi, il n'y avait pas trente six explications possibles. Ou elle avait reçu un ordre d'un militaire plus haut gradé que lui ; ou elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'informations si elle était impliquée dans une mission dangereuse.

Tout bien considéré, elle devrait lui parler de son opération très bientôt. Il n'avait plus qu'à être patient et attendre.

* * *

><p>Le colonel ne s'était pas trompé. Il dut patienter au moins une semaine entière avant d'accueillir de nouveau sa subalterne. Roy fit preuve d'une retenue très accentuée. Il ne montra aucun signe de contentement et se borna à traiter son assistante comme son rang militaire le lui dictait.<p>

Falman, Breda, Fuery et Havoc firent preuve de plus de curiosité et s'empressèrent de l'interroger sur son absence prolongée. Elle certifia avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier. Elle avait été envoyée sur une mission importante et relativement longue. Cependant, elle ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'y intéressât.

Ils comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas chercher à aller plus loin, et réfrénèrent leurs questions. De toute façon, le colonel Mustang les avait rappelés à l'ordre. Les soldats se remirent au travail sans discuter.

À travers la fenêtre, le crépuscule avait peint dans le ciel des zébrures écarlates et orangées. Elles lui faisaient vaguement penser à des éclaboussures de sang que quelqu'un aurait malencontreusement étalé sur une surface dure en essayant de les dissimuler. Roy surprit le regard calme de son lieutenant posé sur lui. Le ressentiment qui lui opprimait le cœur s'évanouit aussitôt. D'un échange tacite, ils convinrent de se réunir plus tard pour qu'elle lui expliquât tous les détails de son opération imprévue.

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'alchimiste avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était craquelé entre eux. Un mur était sur le point de s'effondrer.


	11. Evanescence

_Suite à des commentaires qui m'ont grandement encouragée, je vous poste le chapitre suivant. Je vous prie d'excuser ma lenteur : en fait, comme je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lecteurs, je n'avais pas très envie de me presser vainement dans la parution des chapitres. J'essaie de remédier à cela ! En tout cas, merci infiniment à vous !_

_A part cela, une petite mention pour la chanson Pieces... Il me suffit de l'écouter et de fermer les yeux pour me retrouver allongée sur un bateau de luxe, l'esprit au loin, quelque part entre la Suède et Åland lors d'un voyage scolaire... Souvenirs, souvenirs. _

_Bref, concernant le chapitre, un peu d'action et de manga, avec un détail assez important pour la suite, mais je vous laisse découvrir le reste. Merci encore._

**Already Over, Pieces - Red.**

* * *

><p>La longue étendue de terre brune qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux semblait désertique. Uniquement parsemée çà et là de touffes d'herbes jaunâtres ou d'un quelconque objet abandonné depuis fort longtemps par un passant désabusé, elle se prolongeait à perte de vue, effleurant la ligne infinie de l'horizon.<p>

S'ils étaient allés plus loin, ils auraient atteint le commencement du désert de sable qui les séparait du pays voisin. Néanmoins, leur but n'était pas de s'aventurer au plus loin possible. Les expéditions seraient éventuellement envisageables sous d'autres conditions.

Ce jour-ci, ils avançaient à pas de loup à travers la région sèche. Dans quelques instants, un réseau de bâtiments interromprait la vacuité stérile du territoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient dans le cadre d'une mission délicate.

A peine un an auparavant, le lieutenant Hawkeye avait perquisitionné les lieux de fond en comble. L'ancienne usine était censée être désaffectée à perpétuité depuis que les coupables avaient été arrêtés. Elle avait servi provisoirement de quartier général d'un groupuscule de rebelles complotant contre l'État. Si Riza et d'autres tireurs d'élite y avaient été envoyés en première ligne afin de localiser chaque membre et de les neutraliser, des hommes de l'armée de l'Est avaient surveillé leurs arrières.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas des militaires qu'elle côtoyait. Elle avait été exclue de son équipe et isolée avec d'autres sous ordre d'un général. Ce dernier avait composé les troupes d'une manière laissant à désirer. Une intention peu orthodoxe se cachait très certainement derrière cette formation, et ce n'était pas pour rien si le colonel était resté hors de ce cercle.

Riza entrecoupa sa marche d'une pause. Elle essuya du revers de sa main son front moite de transpiration. Les rayons brûlants du soleil cinglaient sur sa peau légèrement hâlée par la température élevée. Ils avaient demeuré aux confins du territoire Est plusieurs jours durant afin d'élaborer un plan d'assaut qui ressemblait fortement à celui qu'elle avait suivi ordre pour ordre l'année précédente.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, un éminent alchimiste était à leurs côtés. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir la silhouette de son supérieur, elle se surprit à prier pour qu'il n'usât pas de son alchimie de feu s'il le pouvait. La chaleur était assez suffocante : il n'était pas souhaitable d'y rajouter, en plus, le carnage ardent des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se tourna vers son amie Rebecca qui, la tête penchée sur le côté, paraissait curieuse de connaître ce qui la faisait sourire à moitié d'une exaspération inquiète. La troupe s'était arrêtée, chaque paire de militaire étant disposée à un niveau différent du chemin. Elles étaient postées toutes les deux à l'ombre d'un rocher solitaire.

« Rien, répondit-elle. J'espérais simplement que le colonel n'utilise pas ses flammes. Il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! fit Rebecca en éclatant de rire. Nous serons tellement efficaces que ces mauviettes n'auront pas le temps d'agir. Et à nous tout le mérite ! »

Riza se joignit à son allégresse. Elle se désaltéra et remit ses mitaines de cuir en place. La route ne serait plus très longue. Ils devraient se positionner avec précaution pour surprendre l'ennemi. Le plus dur serait sûrement de trouver la place adéquate pour les avoir en ligne de mire sans toutefois s'exposer à eux. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis reprit son avancée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche cadencée, ils aperçurent au loin les contours des entrepôts recherchés. La carte n'indiquait aucun poste approprié. Hawkeye repassa en boucle ses souvenirs. La dernière fois, le premier coup de feu les avait alarmés. Il devaient s'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle fit signe à son amie de la suivre et elles accélérèrent l'allure, se dissimulant derrière chaque rocher ou chaque objet pour faire une halte.

Les bâtiments étaient à présent à moins d'une douzaine de mètres d'elles. Des wagons ou des immenses caisses gisaient sur la terre sèche, facilitant leur progression. Elles parvinrent à se faufiler au plus près des constructions de pierre grise sans se faire repérer.

Riza tint son fusil entre ses mains fermes et examina à travers le viseur chaque fenêtre accessible des bâtiments. Elle aperçut une ombre fugitive. Rengainant son arme, elle se baissa précipitamment, dos au wagon renversé qui était censé masquer sa présence. Si ce genre de machines était là, cela signifiait que des rails ne devaient pas passer loin. Un trafic clandestin n'était pas à exclure. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas d'une telle affaire. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient arrêter ces bandits au plus vite.

Elle fit un signe discret à sa partenaire et toutes deux se faufilèrent au cœur de l'esplanade improvisée. Rebecca avisa une tour apparemment délaissée où elles purent grimper subrepticement. Elles obtinrent un champ de vision bien plus élargi. Les tireuses se cachaient de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, examinant par intermittence le décor afin d'évaluer la situation. Leurs coéquipiers devaient être sur le point d'arriver. S'ils n'attaquaient pas, c'était à elles de prendre la première initiative et de lancer l'offensive.

Riza s'accroupit devant la lucarne et pointa son fusil en direction des fenêtres opposées. Les constructions étaient tellement anciennes que les carreaux avaient été brisés depuis longtemps. Il ne restait plus que des ouvertures béantes par lesquelles elle comptait bien atteindre ses cibles. Personne ne passa dans le bâtiment situé en face d'elle. Elle pivota son arme et se tint prête face à une autre bâtisse. C'était le plus grand édifice de tout le corps d'usine. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci était occupé. Mais ils avaient sûrement dû se faire repérer depuis un certain temps.

Une tête apparut soudainement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, s'agitant de gauche à droite pour surveiller les lieux. Ni une, ni deux, Riza arma son fusil et tira. La balle vint se ficher au milieu de son front qui éclata dans une gerbe de sang carmin. Des cris d'agitation s'élevèrent du bâtiment. Hawkeye se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, la respiration saccadée par une angoisse irrépressible.

« Bingo... » chuchota Rebecca, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« L'attaque est lancée. Il faut se dépêcher de partir d'ici. »

Elles n'osaient pas regarder par la fenêtre, de peur de se faire repérer. Tout à coup, une explosion assourdissante retentit. La tour dans laquelle elles étaient dissimulées se mit à trembler et des poussières s'échappèrent du plafond, brouillant leur vue. Riza toussa et se précipita dans l'ouverture pour voir ce qu'il se passait. De la fumée jaillissait en volutes noires, une partie de l'édifice central en flammes commençant à s'effondrer.

« Il ne fait pas dans la discrétion, celui-là... » commenta son amie entre l'admiration et la colère devant la stratégie du colonel.

Il fallait s'y attendre, venant de lui. Le lieutenant ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dépêcha de réagir. Elle souleva son arme et se plaça, exhortant sa partenaire à faire de même.

« Mais on ne voit rien ! » protesta celle-ci, chassant la fumée et les cendres à grand renfort de coups dans le vide.

« Pas la peine, nous devons tirer à vue. » assura Hawkeye.

Elle visa et tira une nouvelle balle. Une plainte déchirante l'avertit qu'elle avait atteint sa cible. Les rebelles commençaient à s'affoler. Certains d'entre eux étaient sortis du bâtiment et s'éparpillaient, munis d'armes de toute sorte, cherchant à fuir. Les tirs plurent de leurs mitraillettes. Les soldats de l'Est avaient encerclé leur repère. Il était trop tard pour changer de position, s'alarma Riza en cherchant le bon angle de vue pour tirer. Tant pis. Ça ne servait à rien de rester ici à deux.

« Occupe-toi de cette zone ! » cria-t-elle à travers le vacarme.

En pleine action, Rebecca hocha la tête. Hawkeye mit son arme sur son épaule et dévala les escaliers à toute allure. Au deuxième étage, elle aperçut une porte qui menait à un pont reliant les édifices entre eux. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait remarquée et emprunta le passage en courant.

La porte devant elle s'ouvrit brutalement sans qu'elle ne fît aucun geste. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer et par réflexe, elle dégaina un révolver, s'apprêtant à tirer sur la personne qui empruntait le chemin inverse.

« Stop ! » hurla celui-ci en agitant les bras pour lui dire de ne pas faire feu.

Riza reconnut un de ses coéquipiers. Elle lui indiqua que sa camarade était dans le bâtiment voisin et, sans prendre la peine de s'attarder ou de s'excuser, elle continua sa route, passant de tour en tour avant de monter les étages de l'une d'entre elles. Cela fait, elle reprit sa position d'attaque et se félicita de la nouvelle vue qu'elle avait obtenue.

Ses tirs entrecoupés reprirent, tous aussi efficaces les uns que les autres. Les rebelles se dispersaient partout. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été interceptés par les militaires. Soudain, Riza remarqua dans le coin de l'édifice un homme isolé des autres. Elle était en train de cadrer son viseur sur lui quand elle aperçut un objet étrange dans ses mains. Hawkeye hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était. Elle voulut tirer, mais trop tard.

L'homme avait lancé puissamment la grenade dans les airs en direction de la rue principale où se trouvaient tous les soldats et s'était éclipsé. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Riza n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils allaient tous y passer si la grenade explosait à leurs pieds. Elle arma son fusil et appuya sur la gâchette. Sa balle fusa en plein dans la grenade volante qui détona dans les airs, provoquant un fracas abrutissant aussitôt tous ses sens.

Après quelques secondes de tension, le lieutenant leva prudemment la tête et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Les dégâts étaient considérables. Le bâtiment était à moitié détruit et les soldats autant que les ennemis avaient été touchés. Elle déglutit. Sa tour vacillait dangereusement.

Elle se dépêcha de redescendre tous les étages avant de se faire écraser par les pierres qui commençaient à se détacher de la construction et retombaient dans un bruit qui lui étourdissait les tympans. Elle entendait la tour se démolir et des morceaux de granit ricochaient parfois sur son crâne.

Une pierre plus consistante que les autres l'atteignit. Elle trébucha et tomba dans le dernier escalier, terminant sa chute en une dégringolade douloureuse. Arrivée à terre, Riza rampa le plus vite qu'elle le put afin de ne pas se faire balayer par la tour à présent totalement effondrée. Elle s'immobilisa enfin, recrachant la poussière qu'elle avait avalée et laissant ses bras retomber lourdement au sol.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

Entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, Riza se releva difficilement. Ses membres étaient endoloris après sa chute dans les escaliers. Elle tâta ses côtes, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Non. Par chance, elle avait l'air entière.

Hawkeye rejoignit ses compagnons sans plus tarder.

« Où sont les autres ? » s'enquit-elle, anxieuse.

« Nous rassemblons les troupes. Il y a eu une explosion, mais ce n'était pas l'œuvre du colonel. Deux morts et trois blessés. Les derniers opposants ont été arrêtés. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? s'inquiéta-t-elle d'une voix pressante. J'en ai aperçu un avec un foulard rouge noué autour de la tête et une balafre sur la joue. C'est lui qui a lancé la grenade, mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu. »

Le soldat la dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Elle insista, agacée :

« Il faut se dépêcher de l'arrêter ! C'est sans doute le chef de la bande. »

Devant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, le militaire n'osa pas la contredire. Il ordonna à d'autres hommes d'inspecter les environs. Les quelques ennemis qu'ils avaient capturés étaient mal en point. Ils auraient du mal à leur soutirer des informations pour le moment.

Les soldats de l'Est finirent de se rassembler au bout d'un quart d'heure. Un lieutenant se chargea de dénombrer tout le monde et de s'assurer que personne n'avait été oublié. Rebecca revint à ses côtés, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, soucieuse.

« Je n'ai rien compris sur la fin. » confia-t-elle à Riza.

Un soldat qui se tenait près d'elles répondit à sa place.

« Si c'était une grenade, une chance qu'elle n'ait pas explosé plus près. Sinon, les pertes auraient été bien plus graves... Mais ce n'est déjà pas très glorieux. »

Le lieutenant ne prononça pas un mot. C'était elle qui avait fait éclater la grenade.

« Hawkeye, est-ce que ça va ? »

Les trois militaires se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'alchimiste qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Oui, colonel. » affirma-t-elle.

Roy inspecta sa subordonnée du regard, notant les détails qui trahissaient son état.

« Venez. Nous partons. » ordonna-t-il sans faire part de ses remarques.

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent la marche pour rejoindre leurs collègues et quitter les lieux. Quand ils furent un peu à l'écart, Mustang interrogea implicitement sa subalterne, sans cesser de tourner la tête sur les côtés pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien là et suivait ses consignes.

« J'ai vu la grenade. Elle n'a pas explosé dans les airs pour rien. »

Riza ne répondit pas. Le colonel s'arrêta soudainement, fixa sa camarade dans les yeux et lui assena une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule avant de repartir devant pour mener la troupe. Elle se détendit et soupira de soulagement.

* * *

><p>« Nous ne l'avons pas arrêté. J'en suis certaine. »<p>

Roy consulta une nouvelle fois les dossiers, répétant les noms des rebelles à voix haute.

« Si c'est le cas, dit-il en posant la pile de documents sur un coin de la table, il a dû s'enfuir et ça ne va pas être facile de le retrouver. »

Riza hocha la tête. Elle repartit s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Il faut que nous partions à Central. » informa le colonel après un temps de silence.

« Ah ? » fit-elle, étonnée.

Mustang s'étira longuement, se tournant vers les carreaux de la fenêtre pour apprécier le bain de soleil matinal qui chauffait la pièce.

« Un alchimiste à capturer... Freezer, ou l'alchimiste de glace. Il vaut mieux se rendre là-bas et l'arrêter de nos propres mains. »

Les rayons diurnes caressaient ses joues. Il voulait profiter un maximum de cette quiétude, car elle n'allait pas durer longtemps. Ils étaient à peine revenus de leur expédition à l'Est qu'ils devaient se rendre au centre du pays pour régler d'autres affaires impliquant encore la présence d'un scientifique corrompu.

Décidément, même s'il n'aimait pas rester inactif, lui et son équipe n'avaient aucun temps de répit, pensa Roy avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Mais il avait choisi cette voie.

« Nous partons à l'aube. » dit-il en se retournant.

* * *

><p>Ronde et brillante, la lune veillait sur le quartier de Central City, haute dans le ciel nocturne. Sur une des plus grandes habitations, l'ombre de deux personnes se découpait dans la blancheur de l'astre. L'une d'elles possédait une carrure immense. Ce n'était visiblement pas un humain. L'autre, en revanche, n'était pas excessivement grande. Un élastique coincé entre les lèvres, Edward Elric passa ses mains derrière sa tête et noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Il réajusta son manteau écarlate, enfila ses gants et jeta un regard déterminé à son jeune frère.<p>

« Le colonel nous prend vraiment pour ses esclaves. » rouspéta-t-il.

« Oui. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, grand frère. »

Il hocha la tête. L'adolescent fixa de ses yeux d'ambre la fenêtre illuminée d'un bâtiment au lointain qu'il avait précisément repéré.

« Nous allons régler cette affaire en vitesse, Alphonse. »

A l'opposé de la ville, dans ce bâtiment que l'alchimiste de métal avait scruté, le colonel Mustang terminait de préparer ses affaires. Comme mû par une intuition, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour avoir le temps de voir disparaître, à une centaine de mètres de là, les deux silhouettes minuscules des frères Elric. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seuls là-dessus. »

« Tu parles tout seul, Roy ? »

Le colonel se retourna et se dirigea vers son camarade.

« Je te n'ai pas sonné, Hughes. Rends-moi mes gants. »

Maes lui jeta ses effets personnels que l'alchimiste attrapa en plein vol et éclata de rire.

« Alors, on part à l'aventure, colonel Mustang ? »

« Tout à fait. » déclara-t-il.

« J'ai hâte de voir tes nouveaux exploits. Ne te ménage pas. »

Roy haussa un sourcil devant l'air mutin et enthousiaste qu'arborait son ami.

« Compte sur moi. »

* * *

><p>« ... »<p>

Mustang se tenait devant son bureau, une serviette épaisse appartenant à l'armée déposée négligemment sur ses cheveux humides. Il l'ôta d'un geste rageur et la remit sur la table, avant d'éternuer.

« Époustouflant, colonel, époustouflant. » félicitait Hughes avec un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« N'en rajoute pas, je t'en prie ! » soupira Roy.

La chasse n'avait pas été très fructueuse. Il avait croisé l'alchimiste en cavale mais n'avait pu l'arrêter. La ville toute entière avait failli être la cible d'une congélation totale à cause de ce dangereux évadé. Heureusement, les frères Elric et les membres de l'armée avaient pu détruire le cercle de glace qui se formait au sein du quartier et le Führer en personne était intervenu pour stopper le coupable.

Mustang, qui avait mené un combat contre l'adversaire qui s'était soldé en échec, n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose à part détruire le cercle de transmutation lorsqu'il avait pu se munir de gants qui n'avaient pas été trempés par l'alchimiste de glace lors de sa lutte. Au final, il n'avait pas du tout réalisé les exploits qu'il escomptait.

« Il va sérieusement falloir que tu révises ton alchimie, Roy... » continuait de taquiner Maes.

« Hughes, tais-toi. »

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis plusieurs jours. Les nuages obscurcissaient la voûte céleste, confondant la nuit et le jour dans une grisaille constante. Dans la ville d'East City, les semaines gonflées de travail s'étaient écoulées une à une, monotones.<p>

Jusqu'à cet événement. Depuis ce jour-ci, c'était comme si le ciel ne cessait de pleurer sans discontinuité.

Assis sur les marches des escaliers battus par les averses sempiternelles, impuissant, effondré, le jeune garçon n'avait rien pu faire. Mustang et les autres avaient pris l'affaire en main. Des recherches s'effectuaient en ce moment et le coupable était recherché. Mais les deux adolescents avaient perdu la lueur d'espoir qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver précieusement au creux de leurs mains telle une bougie fragile.

Impitoyable, la pluie l'avait éteinte en une seconde. Eux, les adultes, ne pouvaient les aider dans leur quête. Ils n'avaient que l'un et l'autre pour vivre et c'était à eux de se relever s'ils le décidaient.

Roy n'avait pas été compatissant avec le jeune alchimiste. Il s'était peut-être montré plus dur qu'il ne l'eût été nécessaire. Alphonse lui-même ne disait plus rien. Les deux frères passaient leur temps à se morfondre sous la pluie. Le colonel et ses hommes s'étaient concertés : ils étaient d'accord, tout cela ne relevait pas de leurs affaires. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient cacher l'affection qu'ils leur vouaient, et cette épisode les avait tous retournés les uns autant que les autres.

Mustang en premier. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. L'idée qu'un père utilisât sa propre fille et son chien de compagnie pour en faire une chimère le révulsait. Ce que les alchimistes étaient capables de faire lui donnaient envie de vomir. Mais lui était habitué. Il avait commis des atrocités qu'il était loin d'avoir oubliées.

Edward n'avait pas connu ce genre d'expériences. Ce qu'il vivait actuellement était un réel traumatisme.

Roy ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans ses affaires, mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à leur égard. Il avait connu cette douleur qui lui opprimait la poitrine et, même s'il savait que les deux jeunes garçons étaient forts et se relèveraient coûte que coûte, il savait aussi qu'il devait œuvrer pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisît plus.

En tant qu'alchimiste, il n'était pas différent de celui qui avait pratiqué ces horreurs. C'était partiellement sa faute. Cette aversion qu'il ressentit de nouveau immensément envers lui-même, et faisait de sa personne une parcelle vivante d'inhumanité lui rappela que sa brûlure était encore à vif. Même la pluie n'apaisait pas la plaie sanguinolente du passé.

Quant à Riza, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle avait également été marquée par l'évènement. Elle-même victime des expérimentations de son père qui avait laissé la trace de ses recherches gravées dans sa chair ne pouvait rester indifférente face à ce désastre.

Le haïssait-elle ? C'était tout à fait possible.

Bien qu'elle demeurât à ses côtés et ne lui fit part d'aucun commentaire à ce sujet, cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'elle pût éprouver une quelconque inimitié à son égard. Ce cycle ne s'achèverait jamais. Même en se haïssant, ils devaient continuer à lutter pour atteindre leur objectif. Et s'il était difficile d'inculquer cela à des enfants, ils trouveraient eux-mêmes le moyen d'avancer.

Dans tous les cas, Roy ne comptait laisser aucune trace de compassion transparaître sur son visage. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Il devait se taire et agir. C'était son devoir en tant qu'adulte et ni lui ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

><p>Le visage calé dans son cou, Riza passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et caressait délicatement sa nuque. Ses doigts légers atteignirent sa joue et frôlèrent lentement ses lèvres. Elle parcourut ainsi son visage quiet et se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il se laissa faire.<p>

Riza rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour sentir la chaleur de son souffle régulier. Elle suivit de sa main gracile la ligne que traçait sa clavicule et glissa sous sa chemise pour effleurer son épaule. De son autre main, elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de son vêtement pour mieux sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Puis elle entoura de nouveau son cou de ses bras et posa son front contre le sien.

« Lieutenant... » chuchota-t-il.

Hawkeye se rassit à côté de lui et lui tint la main tout en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

« Oui. »

Roy poussa un soupir.

« Non, rien. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il l'embrassa avant de l'attirer avec lui sous les draps. Ses paupières se refermaient tout doucement de fatigue. La pluie battait encore les carreaux, résonnant en un son répétitif qui se prolongeait depuis la tombée de la nuit.

« Je n'aime pas la pluie. » murmura-t-il.

Riza sourit.

« Je sais. Nous avons vu cela aujourd'hui. »

« Combien de temps allez-vous encore m'en tenir rigueur... »

Elle rit et continua de faire courir ses doigts de son torse à son visage avec une infinie douceur. Roy se tourna sur le côté pour admirer sans un mot l'attention dont elle faisait preuve et l'élégance avec laquelle elle s'amusait à faire promener ses mains sur lui.

Ses yeux ornés de longs cils semblaient plongés dans la rêverie. Il se demanda si sa méticulosité au travail avait quelque chose à voir avec le plaisir apparent qu'elle prenait à l'inspecter affectueusement de fond en comble.

Après réflexion, Roy chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Elle paraissait simplement très différente et en même temps complètement elle-même. Délicate et posée. Comme si rien de toutes leurs journées épuisantes et tous les aléas du monde n'avaient jamais existé. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, Roy interrompit ses caresses et se pencha vers elle pour épouser la forme de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se frôlèrent. Il saisit sa main et la garda dans la sienne. Elle s'immobilisa contre son épaule, puis il se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Roy observait le plafond blafard. C'était un ciel morne et vide, comme dénué d'existence. En examinant attentivement, il discernait les infimes granulés blancs de peinture qui recouvraient l'échafaudage de pierre telles des étoiles invisibles situées à des millions de kilomètres.

Une fissure en forme d'éclair striait la surface, rompant l'uniformité de la texture. Il se concentra sur cette fente indistincte. Qu'y avait-il au plus profond de cette crevasse imperceptible ? Que trouverait-il s'il sondait le cœur d'un humain censé être irréprochable ? S'il ne se fourvoyait pas, alors il était certain que des ténèbres indescriptibles se dérobaient à la vue de tous... Et éclataient au dernier moment pour aveugler les autres dans un bain de sang.

« Colonel ? »

Roy abandonna ses pensées abstraites.

« Hm ? »

« J'aimerais vous poser une question... Peu utile, j'en conviens. »

Il décela une once d'incertitude dans sa voix. Mustang la regarda. Il tendit les oreilles de façon à bien entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je vous écoute. »

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula avant que Riza ne reprît la parole :

« Depuis que je suis dans l'armée, j'ai l'impression de ne voir partout que du rouge et du noir. Je suis entrée en connaissance de cause. Et je sais que l'espoir subsiste. Mais... Eux... souffla-t-elle, perdue dans le fil de ses méditations, et il sut qu'elle désignait implicitement les deux jeunes alchimistes de l'armée qu'ils avaient secourus dans la journée contre le nouvel ennemi à leurs trousses. Où que nous allions, les mêmes atrocités se répètent toujours... Est-ce normal, selon vous ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Riza savait qu'elle se mettait à nu en posant ce genre de questions et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire en temps habituel.

« Je crois que ma réponse va vous déplaire, lieutenant... » fit prudemment Roy après avoir cogité quelques instants.

« Dites toujours. »

Il inspira et fixa son amante dans les yeux.

« Normal ou pas, au vu de nos actions, ce n'est pas vraiment à nous d'en juger. Ce que je peux vous assurer, en revanche, c'est que tout ceci n'est que le commencement. »

* * *

><p>L'alchimiste de flamme n'avait sans doute pas mesuré l'ampleur de ses paroles. S'il avait sous-estimé la véracité de ses propos, il avait intégralement deviné juste. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que les cruautés du sort lui tomberaient dessus de cette manière. Quitte à souffrir, il aurait préféré que ce fût lui qui payât le prix fort et personne d'autre. Les autres n'auraient pas dû subir tout cela.<p>

Central City, 1914.

Devant la pierre tombale du général de brigade Hughes se tenait une assemblée de l'armée tout de noir vêtue en l'occasion. Un discours funéraire avait été proclamé. Couvert par les pleurs de ses proches. Les lamentations de sa fille. Les mains des uns tremblaient. Les joues des autres étaient sillonnées de larmes brûlantes.

Et son sourire, ne se dessinerait plus jamais sur son visage éteint.

_En pièces._

Le ciel ne pleurait pas. Infâme spectateur qui ne soupirait que lorsque bon lui semblait. Illuminé par les teintes vespérales du crépuscule. Le monde continuait de tourner. Des centaines de personnes mouraient chaque jour. Une de plus, une de moins... Alors, à quoi bon ? Si le soleil chatoyait encore, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

_Mon âme hurle._

Un gouffre vertigineux s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, l'aspirant jusque dans ses profondeurs les plus sombres. Son visage indifférent n'exprimait rien. Il ne se révélerait pas. L'inhumation était terminée. Le corps, enfoui sous terre. Dans un lieu inaccessible. Pour lui prouver qu'il ne reparaîtrait pas. Qu'il avait tout perdu.

Et les mortels endeuillés partirent. Sa femme resta. Partit lorsqu'elle ne put plus le supporter davantage, sa fille dans ses bras. Lui ne regarda pas le convoi militaire disparaître. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tombe. Ses yeux qui reflétaient l'abîme creux empli d'obscurité dans lequel il s'était noyé. Quand ils ne furent plus que deux devant la stèle où son nom était gravé, il tenta de se libérer des démons. En vain.

« Il pleut... »

Riza leva la tête vers les cieux clairsemés de nuages blancs. L'air était frais. La soirée s'annonçait dépourvue de toutes précipitations. Elle voulut le contredire, puis se ravisa. Elle lui conseilla de rentrer.

Le colonel Mustang se détourna à contrecœur de l'endroit où reposait le corps de son ami défunt, dont la vie éphémère avait été brisée en un instant.

_Je suis en pièces._

Sur son visage, coulaient les larmes que le ciel n'avait pas versées.


	12. Dédale inextricable

_J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier complètement la présence de Black Hayate lorsque je me concentre sur Roy et Riza. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer problématique un de ces jours. D'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que selon le manga, Riza est censée avoir les cheveux détachés à un moment donné dans ce chapitre, mais qu'il est question d'une barrette un peu plus tard. Hum. Disons qu'elle les a rattachés entre temps, d'accord ? :D_

**Here Without You, Changes - 3 Doors Down.**

* * *

><p>« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » réitéra l'alchimiste de flamme d'une voix maussade, dépassé par les évènements.<p>

Il ne parvenait pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Que le malheur tombât sur celui qui l'avait causé était une chose, mais n'était pas une explication convenable. Suivi de son lieutenant, il avait retracé tout le chemin qu'avait parcouru Maes Hughes avant de trouver la mort dans une cabine téléphonique. Le lieutenant-colonel l'avait appelé depuis cette ligne externe. Il avait dû patienter quelques instants avant de pouvoir contacter l'alchimiste.

Quelques instants de trop, qui lui avaient été fatals.

La bibliothèque dans lequel il s'était rendu était chaotique, comme s'il avait livré bataille en ces lieux. Les traces de sang retrouvées sur les murs attestaient cette interprétation. Les témoignages permettaient de recomposer la scène du crime, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient pu entendre étaient « L'armée est en danger ».

Hughes avait découvert quelque chose, c'était certain. Quelque chose de passablement compromettant, puisqu'il avait délibérément évité la ligne privée de l'armée pour l'en informer. Il avait sûrement découvert un fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû découvrir.

Restait à savoir quoi. En persévérant, il finirait bien par trouver.

Demeurer dans la ville d'East City n'allait pas être en sa faveur. Le colonel trouverait plus d'informations dans le quartier principal du Centre. Actuellement, il n'en avait pas les moyens. Cependant, dès qu'il serait transféré à Central avec son équipe – et il savait l'heure proche –, il trouverait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour résoudre cette affaire. Roy ne comptait pas laisser la mort de son ami impunie.

Il marchait avec une détermination neuve et dévorante, prêt à tout pour accélérer les choses afin de mettre la main sur les coupables. Il n'avait plus que cela en tête. Tout autour de lui était devenu inconnu, ennemi, susceptible d'être en rapport avec cet assassinat. Hughes lui avait toujours conseillé de se tisser des liens de confiance avec son entourage et de ne pas lâcher ses hommes.

Maintenant, il n'était plus là. Et chaque individu de l'armée lui inspirait une défiance indicible. La mort de son ami avait laissé un immense vide dans son cœur. Plus personne ne l'appelait dans son bureau. Parfois, une lassitude incomparable s'emparait de lui et il ne voyait plus rien. Un fantôme ambulant. Mustang secoua la tête, honteux de lui-même. Il n'eût pas imaginé que la disparation d'un proche pût être aussi douloureuse.

Et par-dessus tout, il nourrissait une envie irrépressible de le ramener à la vie.

Tout était si différent. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire. Un pas immense, certes, mais il lui apporterait peut-être ce qu'il désirait si ardemment.

Le revoir. Revoir son visage, son sourire. Entendre sa voix. Ses discours interminables. Son soutien. Son amitié. Cet imbécile lui avait promis qu'il resterait à ses côtés pour l'aider à atteindre le sommet. Non seulement il était mort, mais en plus il avait obtenu un grade supérieur au sien à titre posthume.

Comment voulait-il veiller sur lui, dorénavant ? Depuis le ciel ? Et que ferait-il de sa femme et de sa fille qu'il chérissait tant ? Quel idiot de partir ainsi. Maes était vraiment un idiot, pensa Mustang.

Un idiot qui lui manquait atrocement.

Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentaient les frères Elric. Orphelins, ils n'avaient pu résister à la tentation de ressusciter leur mère. Et ils avaient échoué de A à Z, ruinant leurs vies à jamais. Ils avaient entrepris un long périple pour récupérer ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Roy n'avait pas ce temps-là à perdre. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur, et malgré tout, l'idée d'user de sa science pour ramener son ami défunt tournait à l'obsession. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas, la douleur ne disparaissait pas et, au contraire, allait en s'accroissant.

Le départ pour Central approchait. Il avait demandé l'autorisation à son général d'emmener ses subalternes, et ce dernier avait accepté. Roy avait rassemblé ses hommes et leur avait informé de leur mutation imminente. Sans réclamation.

Il devait pouvoir compter sur eux et effacer tout doute de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Balayer tous les rangs de l'armée pour atteindre le poste de généralissime et, un jour, venger la mort de Hughes. Il avait la certitude qu'il y parviendrait.

Car, au fond de lui, une haine incommensurable avait éclos et s'enracinait petit à petit. Mustang craignait ce sentiment poussé au paroxysme. Des envies de meurtre l'assaillaient parfois, si puissantes qu'elles faisaient trembler tout son être. S'il croisait les responsables de l'assassinat, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Il avait réellement l'intention de les saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivît.

Riza devait sentir cette tension et cette fureur indescriptible germer en lui, car elle le regardait parfois avec une lueur fugitive d'effroi brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Elle gardait malgré tout son calme et Roy avait remarqué qu'elle essayait parfois de l'apaiser. Du moins, elle le traitait avec plus de patience qu'à l'accoutumée et l'aidait à remplir ses dossiers d'une manière plus efficace, si cela était possible. Elle le priait tacitement de ne pas se surmener, mais ne lui disait rien en face.

Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas interférer avec ses ambitions privées. Mustang lui en était reconnaissant.

Quand l'heure du départ fut arrivée et l'affectation devenue officielle, les six soldats de l'armée de l'Est partirent pour Central City. L'ambiance était très clairement à l'opposé de leur ancienne routine. La ville était si grande qu'il était aisé de s'y perdre ou de succomber aux diverses attractions et aux réjouissances urbaines telles que les multiples bars qui invitaient à se fondre dans l'agitation constante de la région.

Néanmoins, les militaires n'avaient que très peu de temps libre et ne pouvaient se permettre de s'amuser. Le travail arrivait en masse et le colonel Mustang devait cumuler ses tâches ainsi que ses recherches infatigables sur l'affaire Hughes. Il avait maigri et semblait exténué du matin au soir, écrasé par toutes les activités du Centre.

Riza s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Pourtant, il semblait tenir le coup et retrouva peu à peu son assurance et sa témérité, bien qu'il ne se confiât plus et ne voulût montrer aucune faiblesse.

* * *

><p>Le premier jour de congé de la tireuse arriva après de longues semaines harassantes. Habillée de ses vêtements civils, Riza pouvait enfin se fondre dans la masse de la population et respirer quelques instants. Elle dépensa cependant sa journée à récolter à droite et à gauche toutes les courses dont elle avait besoin.<p>

Le ciel s'était déjà teinté d'un noir profond lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses achats. Un sac bouffi par son contenu sous le bras, Hawkeye parcourait à pied les rues en direction de son logement situé approximativement à une vingtaine de minutes du Quartier Général. Son chien lui tenait compagnie, jappant gaiement dès que l'envie lui prenait et reniflant tous les recoins de chaque ruelle comme s'il y découvrait à chaque fois un nouveau trésor. Attendrie, Riza le rappelait à l'ordre en tirant succinctement sur sa laisse, et le jeune canidé courait à sa rencontre, la langue pendante.

Sa fourrure d'un noir de charbon pâlissait sous son ventre en un blanc crémeux. Black Hayate, ainsi que sa maîtresse l'avait prénommé, semblait éclater de vie et de fougue. Cette dernière avait daigné s'en occuper quand le sergent Fuery se désespérait de lui trouver un maître après l'avoir recueilli penaud sous la pluie. Le dortoir militaire prohibant formellement les animaux, il ne pouvait le garder avec lui.

D'autres hommes auraient bien fait l'affaire, mais leurs attitudes n'avaient pas totalement rassuré le sergent. Particulièrement le sous-lieutenant Havoc qui lui avait même demandé quel goût les chiens pouvaient avoir. Au final, alors que Kain était terrorisé à l'idée d'annoncer son échec au lieutenant Hawkeye et contrit de devoir relâcher le chiot perdu sans maître, c'était elle qui avait proposé de l'adopter.

Les hommes de l'équipe s'étaient presque attendus à le voir l'embrasser tant il semblait heureux qu'elle eût accepté. La sévérité avec laquelle elle éduqua le chien le refroidit quelque peu.

Black Hayate était donc devenu un compagnon fidèle et très obéissant. Bien qu'elle fût stricte, il adorait manifestement sa maîtresse. Riza se surprenait à rire à cœur joie lorsque le chien se jetait sur elle et l'attaquait à grands coups de langue et de frottements de museau humide. Étant donné qu'elle ne passait que très peu de temps chez elle, la militaire l'emmenait souvent au QG et le laissait gambader librement dans la cour.

Elle devait avouer qu'il lui offrait une compagnie réconfortante quand elle se retrouvait seule et sans occupation, même si cela était rare. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-monde à Central et ses camarades appartenaient quasiment tous à l'armée. Ils travaillaient donc au même rythme effréné qu'elle et aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment le temps de se fréquenter en privé. Sa dévotion à l'armée accaparait généralement la moindre seconde de ses journées et empiétaient largement sur ses nuits.

En conséquence de quoi Riza fut vaguement exaspérée de devoir gaspiller son jour de repos en faisant des courses, bien que nécessaires. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un importun vînt briser la tranquillité de sa marche en ville.

Une voix sourde l'interpella lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'une sombre ruelle peu attrayante. Black Hayate se retourna d'un bond et se mit à aboyer férocement. Prudente, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et discerna une silhouette imposante à moitié dissimulée par l'angle de l'allée. La voix reprit :

« C'est dangereux de se promener toute seule à cette heure, mademoiselle... Je peux peut-être vous raccompagner ? »

Hawkeye déclina son invitation avec une politesse méfiante. L'homme insista. Par précaution, elle recula et se prépara à réagir immédiatement en cas de danger.

« N'hésitez pas ! gloussa-t-il en s'approchant encore à mesure qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux. Il y a un tas de types louches dans les parages... »

Il se découvrit brusquement de l'ombre et brandit une lame affilée au-dessus de sa tête, riant de manière hystérique et effrayante.

« Comme par exemple, Barry le Boucher ! »

La lame fendit l'air en tentant d'atteindre sa proie. Plus prompte, Riza plongea la main dans son sac de course qu'elle laissa tomber et en extirpa un révolver. Elle tira plusieurs coups. L'armure qui lui faisait face recula maladroitement et hurla de protestation.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ? »

L'agresseur secoua frénétiquement les bras en l'air en signe de reddition. Hawkeye n'y prêta pas la moindre attention ; quand elle fut à court de balles, elle se déplaça d'un pas, sa longue jupe s'entrouvrant sur le côté pour faire apparaître le holster qui ceignait sa cuisse droite. Elle le saisit et tira derechef.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » vociféra Barry, indigné de son stoïcisme.

Il leva soudain les bras et souleva le casque de son armure, bramant que cette vision allait la faire trembler de peur. L'armure qu'il venait d'exposer à sa vue était creuse. Aucun corps humain ne s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, et pourtant, elle était bel et bien vivante.

La tireuse sursauta de stupéfaction une demi-seconde devant ce spectacle invraisemblable. Puis elle appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet et une énième balle vint ricocher sur le crâne de l'armure mouvante, qui sous le choc se sépara du corps et roula à terre.

« Mais... Mais... Vous devriez être surprise... Au moins un peu ! » gémit Barry, ahuri, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de réactions violentes. De toute sa carrière de criminel, ce devait être la première fois qu'une femme demeurait impavide devant ses menaces et se défendait aussi agressivement.

« Je connais déjà quelqu'un comme toi. » expliqua le lieutenant.

« Comme moi ? Vous voulez parler d'Alphonse ? »

Reconnaissant le nom du cadet Elric, Riza sourcilla d'étonnement. Seule une poignée de personnes était censée connaître le secret que renfermait l'armure du jeune frère.

« Tu connais Alphonse ? Qui es-tu ? » intima-t-elle.

« Ah, c'est donc un pote à vous... Vous êtes sacrément balèze, vous savez ! flatta-t-il en la regardant avec insistance. J'adore les poupées qui ont du caractère comme vous ! »

Hawkeye ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Impatiente, elle répliqua furieusement :

« Ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous, patronne... »

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Mustang abandonna le rangement des décombres qui jonchaient son bureau et plaça le combiné contre son oreille. Une voix lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un appel en provenance de l'extérieur. Il accepta de le recevoir et après quelques bips sonores, il reconnut avec étonnement le timbre de son assistante.<p>

« Vous avez un problème, Hawkeye ? Ce n'est pas votre jour de congé aujourd'hui ? »

Il l'entendit déglutir à l'autre bout du fil ainsi qu'une autre voix bruire dans le fond.

« Oui... Comment dire... répondit-elle, et des cliquetis métalliques bourdonnèrent. J'ai ramassé un drôle de truc... »

« Quoi...? » marmonna Roy, confus. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Ce serait gentil si vous pouviez vous déplacer, colonel. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Mustang se ressaisit.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Dites-moi où vous vous trouvez. »

Riza lui indiqua l'adresse qu'il nota correctement dans son carnet. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises pour confirmer, puis raccrocha. Enfilant son manteau, Roy glissa ses gants d'alchimiste dans sa poche, rassembla rapidement ses affaires et annonça à ses soldats qu'il devait s'absenter. Il leur confia la suite des tâches à effectuer.

Il s'arrêta et eut un temps de réflexion. Estimant qu'il était préférable de se parer directement d'une tenue civil, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers les vestiaires et enfila une chemise et un pantalon qu'il avait laissés dans son casier. Le colonel passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture et partit.

La conduite de sa subalterne était étrange. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et, bien que ce fût son jour de congé exceptionnel, elle l'avait tout de même appelé. Il ne devait pas traîner : il s'était sans aucun doute produit quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle le prévînt aussi tard.

D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas seule lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Se pourrait-il que...? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Dans tous les cas, il devait se hâter de la rejoindre puisqu'elle sollicitait son aide.

* * *

><p>« Patronne, je peux vous découper en rondelles ? »<p>

« Non. »

Hawkeye s'était assise sur le rebord d'une barrière près de la cabine téléphonique. Elle avait posé toutes ses affaires par terre et s'efforçait d'attendre calmement la venue de son supérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les rues s'étaient vidées. Seuls quelques errants déambulaient, certains d'entre eux revenant d'une soirée très arrosée. Elle tapotait nerveusement son genou, cherchant à tuer le temps.

« Et la personne qui va venir, je peux ? » reprit Barry. Lui, en revanche, était ravi.

« Encore moins ! » s'indigna-t-elle avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

Au moment où Riza sentait qu'elle allait perdre patience, le colonel Mustang fit enfin son apparition. Elle se leva d'un coup et courut à sa rencontre, soulagée d'échapper aux discussions sans fin de son agresseur plus ou moins assagi.

« Colonel ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir. »

Elle était néanmoins très contente d'être de retour à ses côtés. Roy allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand Barry entoura la taille de sa nouvelle idole entre ses bras de fer et la serra contre lui.

« Patronne, c'est qui, ce mec ? » réclama-t-il.

« Un peu de silence, à la fin ! » protesta Hawkeye en se débattant pour tenter de se dégager de son étreinte.

Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour en voyant cet inconnu se montrer si familier avec sa subordonnée. Comment osait-il l'enlacer de la sorte ? Son gant se retrouva en un temps record ajusté sur sa main, et il fut prêt à claquer des doigts et à carboniser le malotru sur-le-champ. Proférant ses menaces, Mustang ordonna au lieutenant de reculer pour lui laisser place. Cependant, Riza l'arrêta précipitamment :

« Attendez, colonel. C'est Barry le Boucher... Il est censé avoir été exécuté ! »

L'alchimiste tressaillit. Cette affaire n'était pas claire. Il allait devoir élucider tout cela. Fronçant les sourcils de perplexité, Roy enjoignit au criminel de s'éloigner de son lieutenant et se plaça devant elle pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus s'en approcher. L'agresseur ne parut pas saisir la raison de sa colère.

Roy sentit que Riza tirait discrètement sur sa manche, essayant de le calmer. Il la fixa profondément dans les yeux, les rouages de son cerveau commençant à se mettre en branle.

« Venez. Toi aussi, Barry, dit-il en se retournant. Lieutenant, faites venir Falman. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les trois militaires étaient en train d'interroger Barry le Boucher, examinant son passé sous toutes ses coutures. Le colonel Mustang voulait obtenir toutes les informations qu'il pourrait lui soutirer. Cette nuit-là, il acquit de précieux renseignements.<p>

Certains auraient pu intéresser les frères Elric, mais en réalité, ces derniers avaient un temps d'avance sur lui. Ils avaient infiltré le cinquième laboratoire de Central, censé être désaffecté, et avaient découvert qu'il avait été le siège d'expérimentations humaines interdites. Les chercheurs de l'armée avaient créé en ces lieux l'artefact ultime de l'alchimie, celui que les frères recherchaient depuis si longtemps : la Pierre philosophale.

Toutefois, ils avaient également découvert le secret de sa fabrication et cette révélation macabre avait sûrement dû diminuer leur ardeur. La pierre légendaire était engendrée grâce au sacrifice de nombreux êtres humains vivants. L'armée elle-même avait organisé une série d'expériences de ce genre dans l'ombre. Les hauts gradés ne pouvaient pas être inconscients de cette situation.

Hughes avait raison, l'armée était menacée... Mais de l'intérieur.

Mustang devait absolument mener ses recherches au Quartier Général pour rassembler toutes les pièces de l'énigme. Il avait déjà fait un énorme bond grâce au boucher et avait rattrapé son retard. C'était à lui de jouer à présent. Quand l'interrogatoire fut terminé, le visage du colonel s'assombrit tout à coup. Par acquit de conscience, Roy posa la dernière question qui lui brûlait cruellement les lèvres.

« Barry... As-tu assassiné l'officier Maes Hughes, il y a un mois, dans une cabine téléphonique à Central ? »

Riza et Falman se figèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet auquel Roy, soudain très froid, ne prêta aucune attention.

Barry haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Il a été retrouvé en petits morceaux ? »

Après quelques secondes de tension, le colonel Mustang se décrispa.

« Non. Laisse tomber. »

Roy se leva et enfila son manteau. Il autorisa Falman à partir et lui conseilla d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu s'il ne voulait pas s'embourber dans une situation délicate. L'adjudant-chef, cependant, rétorqua avec un sourire que sa mémoire n'omettrait pas si facilement tous ces détails. Il lui assura qu'il serait à son entière disposition si le colonel avait besoin de lui.

L'alchimiste le remercia, et profitant de sa dévotion, il lui confia une liste de missions à effectuer. La première étant... Surveiller Barry le Boucher.

« Je compte sur vous. » fit Roy en partant.

« Et Barry, ne t'avise pas de le découper ! » ajouta Riza.

Les deux soldats quittèrent l'entrepôt, laissant le pauvre Falman seul avec son nouveau compagnon. Bizarrement, son sourire avait disparu.

* * *

><p>« Bien. Il faut que je retourne au Q.G. pour faire mes recherches. »<p>

Le colonel trépignait d'impatience, les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller si tard ? » objecta Hawkeye.

Roy acquiesça. Il lui demanda l'heure.

« Deux heures moins le quart. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez plutôt vous reposer. De toute façon, les archives seront fermées à cette heure-ci. »

« Hum... »

Il ne lui aurait pas caché la destination qu'il envisageait de prendre, mais il fut étonné qu'elle le devinât si aisément. Roy pesa le pour et le contre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Riza appela son chien et replaça ses courses solidement sous son bras.

« Pouvez-vous me raccompagner, colonel ? » interrogea-t-elle, l'extirpant de ses spéculations. L'idée de faire tout le chemin à pied en pleine nuit n'était pas très réconfortante.

« C'est une invitation ? » taquina-t-il.

Elle rougit.

« Pas vraiment... » murmura-t-elle.

Roy sourit tristement, repassant en boucle tous les évènements qu'ils traversaient et qu'il la forçait à endurer, puis son regret se mua en tendresse.

« Je vais vous aider à porter tout ça. » proposa-t-il.

Il lui arracha son sac des bras avant qu'elle n'eût pu récriminer et partit en direction de la rue où était garée sa voiture. Elle se dépêcha de le rattraper et lui emboîta le pas.

Quand ils furent arrivés à son domicile, Hawkeye interrogea son supérieur du regard pour savoir s'il voulait monter avec elle ou pas. Celui-ci accepta de la suivre sans rechigner. Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, peu surprise par sa décision. Roy portait ses affaires tandis qu'elle plongeait la main dans sa poche pour attraper ses clés. Elle fit tourner la serrure et entra, le colonel sur ses talons.

C'était la première fois que Roy découvrait son appartement depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Central City. Des boîtes délaissées et des cartons jonchaient la pièce principale. Il fut stupéfait du désordre apparent qui régnait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son lieutenant de laisser s'accumuler les choses sans les ranger.

Elle remarqua son hébétude et s'excusa. Avec un emploi du temps aussi chargé, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de la disposition de son mobilier. Roy lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il n'allait pas s'offusquer pour si peu.

Une fois qu'elle eut posé ses courses sur la table, Roy s'approcha dans son dos et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Riza se retourna et se débattit un peu pour se libérer.

« Laissez-moi ranger... » dit-elle en un souffle.

Mustang rit et la lâcha. Elle termina de trier ses achats pendant qu'il observait distraitement autour de lui. Cette affaire inextricable qu'il avait abordée continuait de trotter dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas laisser les choses en plan ainsi, alors qu'il tenait enfin un fil conducteur. Dès le lendemain, il entamerait sa chasse aux informations. Il ne supporterait pas de rester inactif plus longtemps.

Fermant le dernier placard, Hawkeye lui demanda s'il voulait manger. Prétendant qu'il avait dîné au Quartier Général, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Devant sa figure inquisitrice, il soupira et avoua que les complications de la soirée lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Et puis ce n'était pas une heure décente pour prendre un repas. Elle ne contesta pas davantage ses excuses.

« Est-ce que vous voulez vous doucher, dans ce cas ? » suggéra-t-elle tout en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

« Seconde invitation ? »

Riza faillit recracher ce qu'elle était en train de boire.

« Vous allez arrêtez de voir des sous-entendus dans tout ce que je dis...? » s'exclama-t-elle, ses joues s'empourprant imperceptiblement.

Il éclata de rire et, la remerciant, prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous me laissez cette occasion. » se justifia-t-il.

« Comme si c'était la mienne... »

Roy sourit et leva la main pour effleurer son visage. Elle frémit et se dégagea. Surpris, il la vit poser son verre et s'éloigner de lui pour atteindre la porte d'une autre pièce.

« Vous venez, oui ou non ? » fit-elle en se retournant.

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt. »

Le colonel posa à son tour son verre et la suivit dans la salle d'eau. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il attendit que Riza se munît d'une serviette de bain qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras avant de repartir fouiller dans les placards. Comme elle ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, il lui proposa de l'aider. Elle refusa.

« Attendez-moi là deux secondes, je reviens. »

Pendant qu'elle s'absentait, il contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir qui surplombait un lavabo où s'alignaient différents nécessaires de toilette. Il ôta son manteau et le reposa sur une chaise qui se cachait dans un coin de la salle. Le lieutenant revint, une chemise sous le bras.

« Je n'ai trouvé que ça à vous prêter... se lamenta-t-elle, embarrassée, en lui offrant le vêtement. J'espère que ce sera assez grand. »

Mustang déploya la chemise sous ses yeux, jaugeant sa taille. Il allait déclarer que cela ferait très bien l'affaire, mais ne put retenir une nouvelle moquerie.

« En plus, vous m'invitez de vous-même à dormir chez vous ! » s'esclaffa-t-il, facétieux.

Une serviette roulée en boule voltigea dans l'air et vint se ficher au beau milieu de sa figure. Roy fut pris d'un fou rire irrépressible. Inspirant un grand coup, il se calma, ramassa le drap de bain tombé par terre qu'il délaissa sur le lavabo et s'avança vers Hawkeye qui maugréait à voix basse quelque chose à propos de sa stupidité.

Il leva le bras pour défaire l'épingle qui retenait sa chevelure nouée. Elle sursauta et recula. Constatant qu'il s'était figé et affichait un sourire navré pour se faire pardonner, Riza se détendit. Roy déposa la barrette sur le côté et replaça ses cheveux libérés qui tombèrent dans son dos en une cascade de blondeur. Passant sa main au travers, il fit un commentaire sur la longueur actuelle de sa chevelure, autrefois si courte.

Puis il la déshabilla lentement, bénéficiant à son tour du même rituel. Ils grimpèrent dans la baignoire. Riza ouvrit les vannes du robinet et fit couler de l'eau qui s'échauffa peu à peu, faisant apparaître un nuage de vapeur. Muet, Roy tendit sa main pour effleurer la cicatrice qui striait le dos de son amante. Bien qu'adoucie depuis longtemps, la plaie rougissait à vue d'œil au contact de l'eau brûlante.

Hawkeye se retourna, arrachant son dos à la vue de son supérieur, et l'attira sous le jet d'eau. Il enlaça son corps nu et baisa son cou. La pluie qui jaillissait du pommeau de la douche rendait sa peau tiède et lisse malgré l'humidité. Fondant sous ses caresses, Riza s'adossa contre la paroi carrelée derrière elle. Elle tressaillit brusquement en s'appuyant sur la surface glacée, quelque peu inconfortable. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le mur acquît la température ambiante. Après quoi elle se laissa complètement aller, négligeant tous ces détails.

Ils firent l'amour éperdument, balayant leurs doutes et leurs angoisses au plus profond de l'oubli, comme si chacun d'eux s'écoulait au même rythme que l'eau tourbillonnant dans la baignoire. S'embrassant à perdre haleine, tentant de respirer sous le ruissellement incessant, partageant tout leur être dans cette union charnelle. Leurs âmes s'entrelaçaient en même temps que leurs corps. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui et rien d'autre n'importait.

Quand leur passion se fut apaisée, et qu'ils soupirèrent en chœur de satisfaction, Roy passa tranquillement du savon sur les hanches de Riza, enduisant également son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules, puis ses membres et enfin tout le reste du corps. Riza fit de même. Cela fait, les deux amants se laissèrent rincer quelques minutes de plus avant d'interrompre définitivement le jet.

Hawkeye attrapa les draps de bains et en donna un à Roy tout en s'enroulant elle-même dans le sien. Bien qu'elle fût enveloppée ainsi, elle voulut s'approcher de lui et se caler contre son torse. Le sommeil l'emportait. Elle avait déjà oublié l'heure. Ils se séchèrent, emportèrent une serviette propre qu'ils installèrent sur les coussins pour ne pas les humidifier et se glissèrent directement sous les draps. Riza allait presque s'endormir lorsque le colonel déposa un baiser sur son front et rompit le silence.

« Vous savez quoi, lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

« Hm...? »

« Votre lit est bien plus confortable que mon canapé... »

Riza remua et se serra contre lui.

« N'allez pas utiliser ce prétexte pour venir plus souvent chez moi... » chuchota-t-elle, les yeux à moitié fermés de fatigue.

« Autant qu'il le faudra... Faites-moi confiance. »

N'ayant pas le courage de répliquer, Riza se contenta de le faire taire d'une accolade et se laissa progressivement bercer par le sommeil.


	13. Esquisse des ténèbres

_Je reçois beaucoup de commentaires en ce moment. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse d'avoir vos avis. Merci du fond du coeur. Quelqu'un a évoqué la fin, et je suis au regret (ou au plaisir ?) de dire que cette personne se n'est pas trompée. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est presque entièrement axé sur le manga. Moins intéressant à écrire, peut-être ?_

**Sing For Absolution, Endlessly - Muse.**

* * *

><p>« Elizabeth. »<p>

Roy prononça distinctement chaque syllabe de ce prénom, testant avec délice les nouvelles sonorités qu'exigeaient l'énonciation de ce pseudonyme. Il était étrange de désigner son lieutenant sous une autre identité.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'enquit Hawkeye, n'ayant pas bien compris où son supérieur voulait en venir. Il avait utilisé le prénom d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et pourtant, il s'adressait manifestement à elle.

« Ce sera votre nom de code. » proclama-t-il en hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

« Mon nom de code ? répéta la tireuse, de plus en plus perplexe. Puis-je savoir en quel honneur, monsieur ? »

Croisant les bras, le colonel Mustang s'appuya contre le mur de la caserne qui se dressait derrière lui et vérifia d'un regard consciencieux aux alentours que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

« Il s'agit de notre prochaine mission, expliqua-t-il. Vous protégerez les arrières du sous-lieutenant Havoc et de l'adjudant-chef Falman. Quant au sergent Fuery, ce dernier se chargera de nos communications. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de nouvelles identités à utiliser entre nous. »

Roy afficha un sourire radieux et reprit :

« Et donc, me connaissant, je vous confie le soin de trouver des noms de code adéquats pour que nous puissions communiquer en ligne interne sans nous faire remarquer, bien sûr. Je m'occuperai des préparatifs. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Riza esquissa une grimace exaspérée.

« Je vais devoir jouer la comédie avec vous, c'est bien cela ? » déduisit-elle.

« Vous avez tout compris. Votre perspicacité m'épatera toujours, lieutenant. »

« Je vous remercie, mais je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous botter les fesses, colonel. »

Celui-ci retint un éclat de rire, qui lui eût certainement déplu. Il redevint sérieux et lui confia tous les détails de la mission qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir en toute discrétion.

« Je compte sur vous... Elizabeth. »

Riza opina et effectua le salut militaire en signe de dévotion.

« Bien compris. »

Il la regarda disparaître à l'angle du bâtiment et après avoir contrôlé l'heure sur sa montre en argent, partit à son tour, dans la direction opposée.

* * *

><p>« Téléphoner avec une ligne de l'armée, et en plus, pendant son travail... Il a un sacré culot, tout de même. » chuchota un soldat en lorgnant l'alchimiste qui riait aux éclats, le combiné coincé sous l'oreille.<p>

Son voisin lui répondit à voix basse, prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre :

« Ne m'en parle pas. C'est toujours comme ça quand le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas là... D'habitude, elle passe son temps à le réprimander pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Donc quand elle n'est pas là, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passe. »

Le soldat se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt intransigeante. D'ailleurs, je n'aimerais pas l'avoir sur le dos, avoua-t-il, mais là, le colonel Mustang exagère. »

Assis nonchalamment à son bureau, le colonel en question entretenait une discussion émoustillante avec une de ses innombrables admiratrices. Prétextant qu'il se languissait d'entendre la voix de son interlocutrice, il était allé jusqu'à exprimer ouvertement sa joie de ne plus être surveillé par son assistante actuellement en vacances. Visiblement, le fait de se soustraire à ses obligations en public, flirtant au lieu de s'occuper de la paperasse, ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

« Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler, ces derniers temps... J'espère que j'aurai la possibilité de prendre des congés très bientôt. »

La personne à l'autre bout du combiné dut l'interroger sur la quelconque destination qu'il avait en tête.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aller à la pêche. Est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner ? »

Si seulement ils savaient ! Roy n'était pas complètement naïf. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que ses soldats le dévisageaient du coin de l'œil, furibonds, et il entendait également les quelques bribes de conversation qu'ils croyaient échanger à son insu.

Il était vrai que ses fâcheuses habitudes et sa réputation de coureur-de-jupon s'étaient répandus dans tout le corps de l'armée depuis très longtemps. Par conséquent, il ne craignait absolument rien en prétendant bavarder avec une de ses conquêtes : qui se douterait que, sous le pseudonyme d'Elizabeth, à l'autre bout du fil, se tenait en réalité le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ?

En outre, cette dernière possédait une répartie remarquable – même pour ce genre de discussions qu'elle n'abordait pourtant jamais. Mustang était à la fois surpris et amusé de constater qu'elle pouvait si bien jouer son rôle. Elle l'appelait par son prénom, le tutoyait, et d'une voix suave qui l'hypnotisait tentait de le séduire par maints compliments et flatteries.

Roy se demanda à plusieurs reprises si sa mascarade n'était que pure comédie ou si, au contraire, elle en profitait tout autant que lui pour lui révéler ses quatre vérités de manière dissimulée. Même s'il exagérait expressément, ses discours renfermaient un fond de sincérité. Était-elle sensible à ses galanteries ? Roy n'avait jamais connu sa subalterne ainsi.

Elle avait toujours été modeste, ne se préoccupant pas du point de vue des autres à son égard. Son seul objectif accaparait toute son attention. Compliments, critiques, ou propositions peu décentes... Pour elle, tout ceci n'était que du superflu. Elle s'efforçait de rester indifférente à toutes ces choses-là afin de se consacrer pleinement à l'essentiel. S'attarder ne ferait que ralentir leur progression.

Aussi Roy se demandait sérieusement si, en dépit de tout, sa subordonnée pourrait apprécier de telles éloges. Il ne prononçait pas ses paroles au hasard. Chacune de ses phrases contenait une part de sous-entendus bien placés. Étant habituée à communiquer avec lui sous forme de messages codés, elle était indubitablement obligée de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

Le plus étrange était qu'elle marivaudait avec une aisance exceptionnelle. Dans tous les cas, elle ne semblait pas manquer d'inspiration. Mustang, lui, passait son temps à complimenter les femmes. Ce n'était donc pas un problème, surtout s'il connaissait si bien la femme en question. Mais elle... À sa connaissance, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sa spontanéité l'intriguait profondément.

Fuery devait être sacrément époustouflé par sa loquacité. Il écoutait leur conversation, sans en perdre un seul mot. Déchiffrait-il certains de leurs propos ? Même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un véritable dialogue. Pour toutes les personnes extérieures, ce n'était qu'une simulation savamment exécutée.

Parler ainsi avec sa subordonnée sans que nul ne le sût était loin d'être désagréable. Parallèlement, le colonel gardait une oreille attentive sur la succession des évènements. Avec tout le grabuge qui s'était déroulé les jours précédents, cette fois, il ne devrait pas être gêné par un quelconque perturbateur.

L'arrestation d'une présumée coupable dans l'affaire du meurtre du général de brigade Hughes s'était soldée par une évasion qu'il avait lui-même organisée. Maria Ross, l'ancienne détenue, n'avait rien d'une criminelle. Elle avait plutôt été victime d'une machination sordide et utilisée comme bouc émissaire. Heureusement, Mustang avait pu habilement déjouer les plans de l'ennemi et tourner la situation à son avantage.

Mais pour cela, il avait dû faire semblant de brûler à mort la prétendue condamnée. Témoin de la scène, le jeune alchimiste Edward Elric n'avait pas du tout apprécié. À l'heure actuelle, il devait même le haïr plus que tout.

Néanmoins, Roy avait fait le nécessaire et l'avait envoyé dans les ruines de Xerxès à l'Est afin qu'il rencontrât le sous-lieutenant Ross. Officiellement morte, cette dernière allait devoir partir à l'étranger, au moins le temps que ce pays redevînt calme.

L'alchimiste de métal en vadrouille dans le grand désert de l'Est... Plus personne ne pourrait déranger ses manœuvres. En utilisant Barry le Boucher comme appât, lui et ses hommes comptaient arrêter l'intrus qui s'était infiltré dans l'armée.

* * *

><p>Des complications se présentèrent dès que le soir fut tombé. L'assaillant se montrait enfin. Postée en haut d'une tour d'où elle avait accès à une vue imprenable, la tireuse d'élite surveillait le déroulement des opérations. Quand son supérieur, inquiet du bruit sourd qu'il entendait en fond dans le combiné, s'enquit de la situation, elle lui signala seulement qu'une petite dispute avait éclaté parmi les clients.<p>

Ce bruit sourd n'était autre que le tir parfait de la militaire qui, de son fusil, avait perforé la main de leur ennemi, des mètres plus bas. Il semblait y avoir un problème. Havoc et Falman, sur le terrain, se querellaient encore avec Barry. Il y avait visiblement un lien entre celui-ci et l'agitateur qui les avait attaqués.

De là où elle était, Riza n'aurait pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle crut cependant comprendre que le boucher désirait découper en rondelles l'assaillant. Cette hypothèse ne l'eût pas étonnée, de toute manière.

Roy mentionnait sa probité un peu trop sévère, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle ne releva pas la remarque. Après réflexion, il suggéra de la laisser tranquille, puisqu'elle paraissait occupée.

Accomplir plusieurs choses en même temps ne la gênait pas du tout. Surtout s'il ne s'agissait que de bavardage. C'était plutôt lui qui devait être surchargé de travail. Garantissant que ses subordonnés étaient très compétents, il prétendit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il ne se dérangeait pas, tout de même !

Hawkeye poursuivit la conversation. « Mon cher Roy »... Il était déjà rare qu'elle employât son prénom, et en plus de cela, elle l'utilisait d'un ton qui se voulait plus charmeur qu'affectueux. L'audace de ses paroles la laissait elle-même pantoise. Sous un tel pseudonyme, elle pouvait tout faire. Brisé, son masque de droiture et de rigueur absolues. Elle pouvait se perdre dans des discours enflammés sans aucune retenue si l'envie lui prenait. Cette liberté la ravissait.

Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. Tout à coup, une présence dans son dos la figea sur place. Cette présence était glaciale et inhumaine. Elle pivota subitement et, déclarant au colonel qu'elle devait impérativement rompre l'appel en raison d'une arrivée intempestive, tira dans le front de l'énorme bête humaine qui lui faisait face. Du sang coula sur le visage gonflé du monstre qui arbora un sourire carnassier. Le trou creusé par la balle s'était refermé instantanément. Il était indemne.

Hawkeye demeura muette d'effroi. Les écouteurs de son casque tombé à terre vrombissaient de la voix de Roy qui clamait son surnom. Elle l'entendait à peine. Puis ce fut le blanc total.

Elle avait beau tirer et tirer jusqu'à épuiser toutes ses balles, son adversaire se régénérait. Il l'étrangla et la souleva en l'air. Suffocante, Riza s'empara de son révolver et tira en plein dans son crâne. Sans effet. Elle fit éclater son œil d'un tir bien précis, mais ce fut en vain. Privée de son souffle, elle ne pouvait tenir. Le monstre à forme humaine ouvrit sa gueule béante et s'apprêta à la refermer avidement sur elle.

Black Hayate surgit soudainement, plantant ses crocs acérés dans l'épaule de l'opposant. Ce dernier lâcha prise. S'agitant dans tous les sens, il projeta la tireuse contre le mur de la pièce. Riza tint sa gorge opprimée et toussa violemment, enfin libérée.

« Lieutenant ! » s'exclama son partenaire.

Hawkeye fit volte-face et attrapa au vol le pistolet que le sergent Fuery lui avait envoyé. Tous deux se mirent à tirer avec frénésie sur le monstre colossal qui leur faisait face, reculant à chaque balle qu'il recevait dans son corps grossier. Ils furent bientôt à court de munitions.

Appuyant sur la gâchette alors même qu'ils n'avaient plus de balles, les soldats paniquèrent. Ils avaient acculé l'ennemi jusqu'à la fenêtre, à deux doigts de le faire tomber, mais c'était trop tard. Ils n'avaient plus rien pour se défendre et l'ennemi s'avança, hilare, déclarant qu'il allait les dévorer.

Une explosion retentit alors et le monstre fut expédié brutalement par-delà la fenêtre dans une gerbe de flammes étincelantes. L'alchimiste était apparu, le souffle court, murmurant avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé à temps pour protéger ses hommes.

« C'était quoi, ce gros balourd ? bafouilla Fuery, médusé, en regard la masse de chair informe et brûlée, écrasée au sol. Est-ce que ça va, lieutenant..? »

Riza Hawkeye dévisageait le colonel, sidérée, sentant une colère noire monter du plus profond de ses entrailles.

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? s'époumona-t-elle. Nous avions convenu que même s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, vous resteriez à l'abri de leurs attaques ! Et vous osez arriver comme si de rien était...! Êtes-vous stupide ou quoi ? »

Roy recula, effaré.

« D'accord, d'accord ! admit-il. Je suis un gros idiot, j'ai compris ! »

Furieuse, Riza toisait son supérieur, prête à en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. Comment avait-il pu risquer sa vie ainsi...? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle n'aurait jamais pu le supporter. La rage déferlait en vagues en elle.

Roy s'était soustrait à son regard, gêné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue en rogne ainsi contre lui. Il se demanda même si elle lui avait déjà passé un tel savon.

Se recomposant un semblant d'autorité, il ordonna à Fuery de retourner à son poste, tandis qu'ils partaient à la poursuite de leur premier objectif en fuite. Riza intimant à son chien de rester avec le sergent, le colonel et son lieutenant prirent congé et se mirent à descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Riza profita de cet instant d'intimité pour remercier son supérieur de les avoir secourus.

Elle changeait bien vite d'avis. Quelque peu déconcerté, il répliqua :

« Plus tard. Nous sommes en pleine opération. »

« Bien. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire, puis reprit sa concentration. Ils atteignirent la voiture sans plus tarder et embarquèrent Havoc et le jeune frère du Fullmetal au passage. Alphonse les avait rejoints et avait émis le souhait de partir avec eux, désireux de percer le mystère de l'assassinat du général de brigade Hughes qu'il croyait lié à cette affaire. L'alchimiste de flamme n'avait pu lui refuser sa demande.

Rattrapant Barry le Boucher, les poursuivants s'étaient échangés tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient découverts. Et les théories du cadet Elric ne furent pas des moindres : le monstre contre lequel ils s'étaient battus en haut de la tour était un homonculus, être créé artificiellement par alchimie. Roy manqua de renverser l'armure de Barry lorsqu'il apprit cela.

Dans un premier temps, il refusa de croire l'adolescent, mais sous son insistance, il dut accepter la réalité. D'autant plus que son lieutenant, venant d'affronter une créature immortelle sur laquelle les balles étaient inefficaces, prit son parti. Mustang gronda. Après s'être assurés que l'armée courait un grave danger, ils tombaient maintenant sur un congrès d'erreurs de la nature. Quelque chose d'obscur se tramait, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Le corps de Barry le Boucher – car il s'agissait en réalité de son enveloppe charnelle originelle – se réfugia dans le troisième laboratoire de Central City. Sous les directives du colonel, ils feignirent d'être en route pour arrêter le dangereux intrus qui s'était introduit dans le bâtiment. Traversant le laboratoire à grandes enjambées, ils parvinrent au sous-sol et se retrouvèrent devant un large couloir circulaire. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes. Alphonse et Riza partirent à gauche, tandis que Roy et Havoc empruntèrent le chemin de droite.

Le jeune Elric craignait d'encombrer le lieutenant. Cependant, Riza répondit qu'au contraire, il ne devait pas hésiter à intervenir si elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation. Ils s'enfoncèrent avec prudence dans le tunnel où régnait un silence de mort.

Pendant ce temps, Mustang et son subordonné avançaient dans le couloir en sens inverse. Les pièces qu'ils rencontraient semblaient avoir abrité des expériences peu saines, comme le témoignaient les bocaux brisés répandant des substances visqueuses ainsi que les résidus de sang qui souillaient le sol. L'endroit, néanmoins, devait être abandonné depuis longtemps. Tout était détruit, les objets épars étaient négligés un peu partout et il régnait une désagréable odeur de moisi.

Une voix interrompit soudain leur inspection. Les deux soldats se retournèrent brusquement et aperçurent une femme aux formes voluptueuses émerger de la porte défoncée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et s'avancer vers eux.

« Tu m'as manqué, Jean... Dire que tu m'as plantée pour venir ici. » fit-elle, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire radieux.

« S... Solaris ? Que fais-tu ici ? » s'écria le sous-lieutenant, interdit, en reconnaissant sa petite amie.

Roy ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu la connais ? »

Solaris éclaircit la situation en déclarant qu'elle sortait avec son subalterne. Avisant le tatouage que la femme arborait sur le dessus de sa poitrine, Mustang adressa un coup de coude dans les côtes de Havoc, lui arrachant une plainte mécontente.

« Elle a un tatouage de l'Ouroboros ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Je viens à peine de le remarquer... » marmonna ce dernier.

Le militaire pointait à contrecœur son révolver en direction de sa prétendue compagne, prêt à tirer en cas de nécessité.

Solaris – ou plutôt, l'usurpatrice – présenta ses excuses pour lui avoir menti afin de recueillir des informations. Les traits de Havoc se crispèrent en une expression décontenancée. Mécontent d'avoir été trompé à ce point, il certifia à son supérieur qu'il n'avait rien révélé de professionnel.

Sa petite amie désormais ennemie confirma ses dires ; face à sa discrétion, elle n'avait rien pu tirer de lui. Elle comptait néanmoins rattraper ses erreurs en adoptant une méthode plus efficace.

Cependant, Roy se montra plus prompt qu'elle, et avant qu'elle n'eût pu mettre son plan à exécution, elle dut subir son interrogation glacée. Mustang alla de but en blanc : il voulait savoir si cette femme connaissait ou non le lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Selon sa réponse, il prévoyait de lui réserver le châtiment qu'elle méritait.

Les flammes de la haine s'étaient de nouveau déclenchées, rongeant douloureusement son cœur. Il sentait leur chaleur accablante l'envahir tout entier.

Solaris sourit de manière énigmatique et, faisant fi de ses adversaires, ferma ses paupières lentement comme si elle était transportée par un souvenir délectable. Les doigts de Roy se contractèrent sur l'arme létale qu'il braquait sur elle.

« Je le connais très bien, reconnut-elle sur le ton de la confession. Il était bel homme et plutôt intelligent... Quel dommage que je n'aie pu lui porter le coup de grâce. »

Ses derniers mots coulèrent un à un de ses lèvres carminées. Ce furent les mots de trop.

Le projectile de métal perça sa cuisse, emportant avec elle un minuscule lambeau de chair incarnat. Le canon du pistolet que maniait Roy avec dextérité laissait échapper un mince filet de fumée grise, comme s'il soufflait d'une fureur inassouvie.

« À genoux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dont la froideur était méconnaissable. Je veux tout savoir. »

L'orifice créé par la balle avait disparu dans un éclair fugace, remettant sa jambe intacte. Constatant qu'elle refusait de se plier à ses ordres, le colonel Mustang n'attendit pas qu'elle ripostât. Les balles plurent sur le corps de la créature d'apparence humaine qui se régénérait à chaque coup, bien que le sang coulât de chacune de ses blessures. La dernière balle atteignit son front ruisselant. Supportant les tirs sans broncher, elle éclata d'un rire sournois.

« Tu es impitoyable, héros d'Ishbal. » dit-elle à l'adresse de Roy.

Son front se reconstitua en un clin d'œil. Mustang entendit son sous-lieutenant prononcer avec effroi le terme « homonculus ». La prénommée Lust authentifia son hypothèse d'un sourire altier et déclara qu'en échange de tous ses efforts, elle lui accorderait une récompense peu commune.

« Tu veux la voir ? Ma Pierre philosophale... »

Ses ongles obtinrent soudain une taille anormalement grande, telles les griffes acérées d'un prédateur, et elle transperça d'elle-même sa poitrine encore perforée par la balle de Roy. Déchirant sa chair en deux parties distinctes, elle désigna au creux de l'ouverture béante l'artefact rouge sang qui luisait au milieu d'un réseau complexe de nerfs.

La figure de Roy devint blanche et il contempla avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur l'amplificateur de légende que tant d'alchimistes avaient recherché en vain.

« Ceci est notre cœur, notre noyau... reprit-elle. Nous sommes des humains créés à partir de cette Pierre. Nous aussi, nous avons des sentiments... De l'amour envers notre géniteur. En d'autres mots, nous sommes humains. »

Le colonel déglutit.

« J'imagine que si tu nous dis cela, tu ne vas pas nous laisser repartir en vie. »

« Quelle perspicacité, alchimiste de flamme ! »

Avant qu'il n'eût pu réagir, ses griffes démesurées fendirent en deux l'air à une vitesse phénoménale. Tirant son subalterne à sa suite, Mustang fit un bond en arrière et évita de peu l'assaut. Sa joue était ornée d'une estafilade rougeâtre. Il hurla à Havoc de couvrir se arrières et brandit sa main gantée pour générer ses flammes.

Toutefois, l'homonculus avait anticipé sa réaction et d'un puissant mouvement du bras, elle orienta ses griffes vers le plafond et trancha un des tuyaux qui transportait de l'eau à travers le bâtiment. La pièce se retrouva en un rien de temps à moitié inondée. Roy était trempé de la tête aux pieds, en passant par ses gants d'alchimiste à présent inutilisables puisqu'ils étaient imbibés d'eau.

« Tous aux abris ! » crièrent en chœur les soldats, fuyant à toutes jambes.

Ils franchirent la sortie de la salle en quelques secondes, se plaquant de part et d'autre de la porte contre le mur. Alors que Jean paniquait en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire, Roy décida de retourner la situation.

Il plaqua ses mains sur le sol recouvert d'eau et décomposa le liquide en ses atomes d'origine : oxygène et hydrogène. Écoutant ses directives, Havoc s'empara de son briquet et le balança aussitôt dans la pièce où se trouvait encore Lust.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le combustible brûla et une énorme explosion détonna dans le lieu confiné, provoquant un bruit sourd. Peu après, les militaires pénétrèrent dans la salle dont les murs étaient noircis et la plupart de l'ameublement carbonisé. Ils inspectèrent prudemment les moindres recoins.

Mustang était sûr que le monstre avait été dévoré par les flammes. L'air sentait très clairement la chair brûlée... Comme à Ishbal. Une odeur écœurante qu'il avait engendrée de lui-même encore et encore pendant la guerre d'extermination. Cette senteur née de l'union de la chair et des cendres.

En outre, sa bouche était poisseuse, indiquant que la graisse du corps humain s'était évaporée après qu'il fut calciné. Il intima à son sous-lieutenant une prudence extrême. L'homonculus allait probablement resurgir de la poussière d'une seconde à l'autre.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Alors même qu'il l'exhortait à être attentif, deux ongles affilés comme des lames jaillirent des décombres et se plantèrent dans l'abdomen de Havoc, ressortant de l'autre côté de son corps. L'homme laissa échapper un borborygme de douleur et s'effondra à terre.

Roy hurla son nom. La main de la créature se dégagea à son tour des débris et Lust se releva, son enveloppe se reformant petit à petit.

« C'est trop tard pour le sauver ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant de démence devant le colonel qui ordonnait désespérément à son subalterne de tenir bon.

Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour. Il foudroya l'homonculus du regard et tira une balle en plein dans sa poitrine, avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur elle.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer ! » s'extasia Lust en affichant un rictus pervers.

« La ferme ! » tempêta Mustang.

Il écrasa sans vergogne les bras du monstre cloué au sol et plongea sa main dans son poitrail, arrachant crûment sa Pierre philosophale. Elle lança un hurlement suraigu. Roy se détourna de son corps devenu cendre et se précipita auprès de son subordonné agonisant.

« Je peux le sauver avec ceci. » souffla-t-il, haletant.

Il était prêt à utiliser l'alchimie médicale pour le sauver, même s'il était loin d'en connaître les détails. Tenant la Pierre au creux de sa main, il allait effectuer la transmutation lorsqu'il sentit soudain son bras s'affaisser sous un poids énorme. Il pivota et aperçut avec horreur les muscles et les os du monstre se récréer autour de la Pierre qui lui servait de noyau. Il n'eut pas le temps de manifester son épouvante, ni même son abjection.

La créature humaine, à moitié recomposée, laissant voir tous les composants de son organisme, allongea ses ongles meurtriers et éventra le flanc gauche de Mustang. Il tomba à terre d'un seul coup, son poignet encore maintenu par l'homonculus victorieuse.

« Je t'avais prévenu, alchimiste de flamme. La Pierre philosophale est mon cœur. Nous sommes plus proches de la vérité que vous, humains... »

Roy pantelait de douleur, se tenant les mains plaquées sur sa côte perforée d'où se répandait un flot de sang. Il émit un léger râle de souffrance. Lust retira ses gants de ses mains et les déchira en trois coups de griffes précis. Elle le laissa agoniser sous son regard hautain, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience.

« Tu étais un élément précieux pour le sacrifice, mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie, regretta-t-elle. Tu vas donc mourir ici en regardant crever ton subalterne. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna, indifférente.

Roy clamait le nom de Havoc, inerte et muet. Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Il lui interdit de mourir avant lui, mais il ne répondait pas. Une douleur lancinante lui cisaillait le flanc. Il voulut ramper pour s'approcher de son soldat. À peine eût-il fait un mouvement qu'il dut se plier en deux sur lui-même, terrassé. Sa conscience vacillait et il sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien, et son subalterne également.

« Et les autres... » murmura-t-il.

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre le sous-lieutenant, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Ne meurs pas... Ne meurs pas... »

Sa vision se brouillait. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant ! Et Riza et Alphonse qui étaient encore là-bas. S'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient aussi y passer. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps, pensa-t-il. Il devait se dépêcher. Tenir. Se relever.

Il tenta de se mettre à genoux et retomba aussitôt au sol. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Périr ainsi était ridicule. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas encore accompli ce qu'il devait impérativement faire.

Ahanant de fatigue et de douleur, il s'appuya sur son coude et essaya de se redresser. Sa main cessa de compresser son flanc et il contempla le sang qui la trempait. Sa blessure allait avoir raison de lui s'il ne stoppait pas l'hémorragie.

Quelque chose... Quelque chose qui pût bloquer l'écoulement. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Tout était confus et les contours du décor se mélangeaient les uns aux autres.

Soudain, une idée illumina son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se régénérer, à l'instar des homonculus, mais lui pouvait user de son alchimie... Et de ses flammes. Ses flammes qui détruisaient tout. Mais aujourd'hui, elles allaient le sauver. Lui et ses subordonnés.

Se traînant au sol pour se saisir d'un scalpel qui gisait près de lui dans la poussière du laboratoire, il imprégna l'outil de son sang et grava difficilement un cercle de transmutation sur sa main. Quelques instants plus tard, une faible explosion retentissait.

* * *

><p>Riza et Alphonse se trouvaient dans une immense salle d'un blanc immaculé. Devant eux se dressait une porte colossale ornementée de symboles abscons qui faisaient vaguement penser à des écritures alchimiques. Cependant, au premier coup d'œil, le jeune frère Elric était incapable de comprendre la signification de ce cercle inconnu.<p>

Le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté n'avait donné aucun autre échappatoire ; il avait seulement abouti à cette pièce hermétique. La porte de pierre était si imposante qu'il eût été impensable de tenter de l'ouvrir de force. Barry le Boucher se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, immobile, et se recueillait auprès de ce qui semblait être un amas de chair étendu sur le sol blafard. Les remugles que dégageait cette carcasse pourrissante étaient infects.

Riza reconnut en s'approchant le cadavre de Barry, qui quelques heures plus tôt, avait attaqué ses collègues. Il était effectivement dans un état déplorable. Barry, en armure, ne désirait apparemment plus découper son ancienne enveloppe corporelle maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à elle.

Dans tous les cas, ses spéculations s'avéraient justes : l'âme que les chercheurs avaient attachée à ce corps n'avait pas résisté et avait été rejetée par ce même organisme. Le résultat de ces expérimentations ne parut pas plaire à Riza.

Toutes ces horreurs orchestrées pour, au final, se rendre compte qu'une âme ne pouvait être fixée à un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Même si c'était un criminel de haut rang, le boucher n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dans cette armure, à l'insu de tous. L'armée était décidément infâme.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Hawkeye et les autres se retournèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé, distinguant la silhouette d'une femme tout de noir vêtue. Lust s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche assurée, presque suffisante. Son visage se tordit de colère lorsqu'elle identifia dans le camp adverse Barry le Boucher. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait désobéi à ses ordres et rejoint le colonel.

Le criminel répondit en s'esclaffant qu'il était très satisfait de la liberté qu'il avait obtenue ainsi. Et, par-dessus tout, il mourait d'envie de trancher la voluptueuse Lust en rondelles.

« On ne peut rien en tirer. » se plaignit-elle en regardant l'armure avec une pitié méprisante. Se tournant vers Alphonse, elle ajouta : « Tu n'étais pas censé être ici. À cause de toi, je vais devoir éliminer deux candidats au sacrifice en une nuit. »

« Deux candidats... Au sacrifice...? » répéta Alphonse sans comprendre.

« Oui, toi et un autre. » révéla-t-elle.

« Tu nous raconteras la suite quand tu agoniseras ! » s'égosilla Barry.

Hurlant de rire, il se mit à courir vers l'homonculus et se jeta sur elle, sa hache menaçante déchirant l'air pour atteindre sa victime. En moins d'une seconde, les griffes allongées de Lust taillèrent l'armure du boucher en pièces. Les morceaux métalliques tombèrent, tous détachés les uns des autres.

Il ne restait plus rien de Barry mis à part ces piètres débris de fer. Sans le moindre regard en arrière, Lust continua d'avancer en direction des deux autres combattants.

« Lequel de vous deux veut mourir le premier ? interrogea-t-elle ironiquement. Notre ami l'armure ? »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Riza. Une lueur de cruauté jouissive s'alluma dans ses pupilles.

« Ou plutôt vous, cher lieutenant. Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de fidèle... Je vais vous donner l'occasion de rejoindre votre patron. » dit-elle en détachant chaque mot, de manière à raviver sadiquement l'angoisse de son interlocutrice.

Le cœur de Hawkeye manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son révolver serré entre ses deux mains fut secoué d'indomptables tremblements.

« Vous avez dit... Deux candidats au sacrifice en une nuit... » murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Elle se sentit perdre pied en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Vous n'auriez pas... Non, ce n'est pas possible... »

Lust esquissa un sourire jubilant pour confirmer ce que Riza ne pouvait prononcer.

« C'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-elle de désespoir.

Roy. Roy était mort.


	14. Au creux de la solitude

_Comme l'a remarqué un lecteur, et comme je viens de le remarquer également, j'ai complètement négligé le passage sur les "gros seins" de Solaris dans le chapitre précédent... xD Sur le moment, j'ai dû penser que ce n'était pas très approprié (et ça ne l'est toujours pas, avouons-le). En ce qui concerne les dialogues, je les ai pêchés à la fois dans le manga et dans l'anime, parfois en mélangeant les deux, parfois en rajoutant ou au contraire en enlevant quelques petites choses, si je me souviens bien. Je vais me répéter, mais merci à vous tous, et je vous mets la suite dès que je peux. :)_

**Forever, Recovery Begins - Fireflight.**

* * *

><p>« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »<p>

Riza refusait catégoriquement d'admettre la mort de son supérieur. Cette réalité était inconcevable, inacceptable. Le Roy Mustang qu'elle connaissait ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaître de sa vie. Telle une conséquence inéluctable qui découlerait d'un fait, s'il n'était plus de ce monde, alors cela signifiait qu'elle n'y appartenait pas non plus.

Et pourtant, une blessure déchirante venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'eût cru qu'une semblable douleur fût possible. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait plongé sa main dans son torse et broyé sa chair de part en part. Les lambeaux de son corps étaient arrachés, lacérés, compressés puis réduits à néant. Une souffrance lancinante s'ajoutait à cela et cognait dans son crâne. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Elle n'eût pas conçu une sensation différente si quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé une lame dans le corps ; perçant sa fine peau claire, traversant muscles et organes visqueux, atteignant une surface plus dure et s'enfonçant avec une lenteur cruelle dans le blanc de l'os. Tout en provoquant une douleur dépassant l'imagination.

Sa réaction délirante se répercuta tant et si bien de manière physique qu'elle crut mourir sur le coup. Son cœur était oppressé, ses poumons manquaient cruellement d'air, et elle s'agitait telle une noyée cherchant à cadencer sa respiration.

La première chose qu'elle perçut lorsqu'elle émergea à la surface fut une haine poussée à son paroxysme. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa cette main qu'on lui tendait et se laissa remonter brutalement à l'air nu. Le souffle de la réalité cinglait ses joues glacées.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de laisser l'oxygène pénétrer ses poumons, elle se mit à hurler. Montant du plus profond de sa gorge, cette plainte térébrante d'affliction se prolongea tandis qu'elle braquait son arme sur l'ennemi et vidait sa cartouche.

Chaque balle était imprégnée de la haine véhémente qui l'animait toute entière. Elle venait se planter dans l'organisme de la créature qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Elle aurait voulu la plaquer à terre et lui arracher ses membres un à un pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu sentir son sang jaillir et dégouliner sur ses doigts palpitants de frénésie.

Quand elle fut à court de munitions, elle remplaça sa recharge par une autre et tira une nouvelle rafale de projectiles. Hurlant et hurlant de déchaînement. Pour éliminer cette abomination. La faire disparaître à tout jamais.

Effacer son existence, l'effacer de sa vue. Effacer cette haine qui grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Effacer cette terreur qui prenait le pas sur elle. Et effacer cette douleur. L'anéantir complètement. Cette douleur de l'avoir effacé, lui...

Hawkeye enfonça la gâchette à plusieurs reprises. Le pistolet produisait un cliquetis sonore, indiquant que l'arme était définitivement vide. Les innombrables balles qu'elle avait tirées avaient laissé sur leur passage une fumée blanchâtre qui se dissipa peu à peu. La chair de l'homonculus se reconstituait comme si de rien n'était. Le monstre ne semblait même pas sensible aux blessures qu'elle avait subies sans broncher.

Désespérée, Riza desserra sa prise autour de l'arme qui vint s'écraser au sol. Elle baissa les yeux et céda. Tout était fini. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'offrir au néant. Des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Des affres de la haine, Riza passa au supplice d'une souffrance totale. Elle tomba à genoux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir.

« Relevez-vous, lieutenant. Et partez. »

Alphonse Elric se planta devant Hawkeye. Dressé dans son armure massive, il s'était interposé entre les deux ennemies, prêt à tout pour arrêter un possible massacre. Il ne fit pas de commentaire quant à l'abandon du lieutenant. Au point où ils en étaient, l'heure n'était plus à la passivité. Témoin de la scène, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là sans réagir.

Il ignorait si le colonel Mustang était réellement mort comme l'avait prétendu implicitement l'homonculus qui leur faisait face. Dans tous les cas, le jeune garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir le lieutenant. C'était peut-être son souhait malgré tout. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Fuis, Alphonse. Ne te mêle pas de cela... » parvint à prononcer Hawkeye en ravalant le sanglot qui montait de sa gorge en feu.

Le cadet Elric ne bougea pas et maintint sa position, faisant de son corps un énorme bouclier de métal. Les ongles acérés de Lust découpèrent l'air et transpercèrent sans difficulté son plastron. Dans un crissement ferreux, une partie de son armure se détacha et tomba au sol.

À défaut d'atteindre sa victime, la créature surhumaine préféra viser Riza qui, toute à sa prostration, n'effectuait aucun mouvement. Une nouvelle fois, Alphonse s'interposa, bloquant de son bras les griffes monstrueuses qui cherchaient à le cribler de toutes parts. Lust lâcha un feulement d'irritation.

« Je t'ai dit de partir, Alphonse ! » cria Riza dans un dernier soubresaut de lucidité.

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » s'insurgea ce dernier.

Il se défit brusquement du contact de l'ennemi, s'extirpant de ses ongles tranchants, et recula près du lieutenant pour constituer de lui-même un rempart à toute menace.

« Plus jamais... Je ne laisserai plus jamais mourir quelqu'un sous mes yeux... Quel qu'en soit le prix, je vous protégerai ! » promit-il, acharné.

« Bien parlé, Alphonse Elric. »

Les yeux de Riza s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

En quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne comprît rien à ce qu'il se passait, Alphonse claqua dans ses mains et érigea un muret destiné à les protéger tous les deux. Aussitôt après, une déflagration alchimique résonna, faisant vibrer toute la pièce.

Assourdie par le bruit, muette de saisissement, Riza se cramponna au bras de métal d'Alphonse qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle entendit les clameurs aigües de l'homonculus, sans doute aussi stupéfaite qu'elle, et puis soudain, sa voix. Sa voix qui vint s'implanter dans son cœur.

« En temps de guerre, c'est important d'avoir l'initiative pour priver l'ennemi de sa force d'action. L'attaque surprise est une solution... Tu aurais mieux fait de t'en souvenir. »

Était-ce un nouveau mirage insensé ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire.

Il était en vie. En vie.

Elle entendait ses pulsations effrénées battre ses tempes, comme si, tout à coup, le monde autour d'elle avait repris toutes ses couleurs perdues. Elle devait le voir pour s'en persuader.

À peine quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait déjà accepté l'idée de tout abandonner et de trépasser. Cette issue s'était imprimée dans son esprit, telle une résolution inexorable du destin auquel elle devait se soumettre. Alors, se pouvait-il que...

« Tu es enfin à ma merci... Homonculus ! »

Son timbre profond vibra de nouveau. Une explosion tout en flammes retentit, accompagnée d'un hurlement d'agonie. De là où elle était, Hawkeye ne pouvait que se fier à son ouïe. Alphonse la retenait et elle ne percevait que les voix des combattants.

« Comment as-tu survécu ? » rugit Lust, vraisemblablement prisonnière du feu et de la fumée.

« J'ai failli perdre conscience à plusieurs reprises, mais... J'ai cicatrisé ma blessure en la brûlant. » dévoila Roy, haletant d'éreintement.

L'effort même de se tenir debout lui semblait démesuré. Pourtant, contre toute attente, sa détermination ne s'en trouvait que renforcée.

« Toi qui ne peux mourir... Je vais te réduire en cendres ! » tonna-t-il.

Riza réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du jeune alchimiste et contourna l'abri du mur pour suivre la scène de ses propres yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Mustang. Néanmoins, Alphonse ne perdit pas de temps et la ramena assez brusquement auprès de lui, tandis qu'elle criait de tous ses poumons le grade de son supérieur.

Le soulagement de le savoir en vie l'avait submergée, mais elle savait que tout n'était pas encore fini. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose... À lui ou à n'importe qui d'autre... Ils étaient tous au bord du gouffre. Dans cette situation, la peur de le perdre l'emportait largement sur la confiance qu'elle lui vouait.

Les déflagrations se succédèrent les unes après les autres, suivies des plaintes déchirantes de la créature torturée. Riza ne comptait plus chaque détonation. Au bout d'un moment, les explosions cessèrent, et elle entendit Lust prononcer ses derniers mots. Elle avait reconnu sa défaite.

« J'espère voir un jour... Ces yeux déformés par une douleur indescriptible... » susurra-t-elle alors que son corps se décomposait lentement.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« Ce jour... viendra... bientôt... »

L'homonculus tomba en cendres. Noyau de son existence, la Pierre philosophale heurta le sol dans un bruissement ténu et disparut aussitôt en poussières.

Étouffant un gémissement de douleur, Roy s'effondra à son tour. Riza et Alphonse se précipitèrent à ses côtés. S'appuyant sur l'épaule de son lieutenant, le colonel tenta de se redresser, mais se laissa finalement choir et s'allongea à même le sol, sa main ensanglantée plaquée sur la plaie qui déformait son flanc.

« Êtes-vous blessée...? » parvint-il à prononcer.

« Occupez-vous plutôt de vos blessures ! »

« Il faut aller chercher un médecin. » pressa Alphonse, écartant les remerciements que l'alchimiste de flamme adressait à son égard.

Roy formula le nom de Havoc, indiquant qu'il était blessé et qu'il fallait lui porter secours au plus tôt. Le cadet Elric se releva d'un bond et déclara qu'il allait chercher le sous-lieutenant le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, ils devraient se dépêcher de quitter le laboratoire pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Riza hocha la tête et, tandis que l'adolescent courait à toutes jambes afin de retrouver l'invalide, elle passa le bras dans le dos de son supérieur et l'aida à se relever. Difficilement, Mustang se tint debout, soutenu par sa subalterne. Il dut perdre momentanément son équilibre, car Riza fléchit légèrement avant de se remettre droite.

Le poids de son corps ralentit considérablement leur progression, mais ils avancèrent patiemment avec l'endurance qu'il leur restait. À mesure qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs en sens inverse, Hawkeye sentait Roy s'affaisser de plus en plus sur elle. Ils durent s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, l'alchimiste devant reprendre correctement sa respiration.

La douleur tiraillait son flanc roussi par la cautère. Il serrait les dents pour éviter de manifester sa souffrance physique. Déglutissant, il fit signe à son lieutenant de poursuivre la marche et tous deux repartirent. Enfin, ils rejoignirent à l'entrée du sous-sol Alphonse qui portait dans ses bras puissants le sous lieutenant-Havoc, inerte.

Riza eut un haut-le-corps en apercevant son collègue dans cet état. Le jeune garçon lui expliqua qu'il était encore vivant, mais qu'ils devaient faire vite. Rassurée, elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille du colonel et ils se dépêchèrent autant qu'ils le purent, abandonnant derrière eux les sinistres lieux où s'étaient déroulées tant de péripéties.

* * *

><p>« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous mettre une claque, Hawkeye. »<p>

Riza demeura muette. Voyant qu'elle n'osait pas émettre d'objection, Roy poussa un long soupir et passa machinalement sa main sur sa hanche gauche. La blessure étant encore sensible, il esquissa une grimace de douleur. Puis il croisa les bras et chercha le regard de son lieutenant qui baissait les yeux en signe de culpabilité.

« Un blessé vaut mieux que deux, j'imagine. » dit-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Écoutant ses propos mais consciente qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas répliquer, Hawkeye se dirigea vers la table où étaient posés un certain nombre de documents. Elle attrapa celui dont elle avait besoin et revint s'asseoir auprès du colonel, à l'autre bout du canapé.

Préférant se concentrer sur leur affaire, elle relut une énième fois les lignes qui restaient en partie incompréhensibles malgré tout. Les évènements de ces dernières semaines tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Le nœud du problème semblait inextricable.

« Ou plutôt trois. » se rectifia Mustang.

Riza interrompit sa lecture et se tourna vers lui. Son visage pâle exprimait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Ou plutôt, habituée à surprendre cette expression maussade, elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Au moment où ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement du colonel pour que celui-ci reprît des forces, le sous-lieutenant Havoc devait organiser tous les préparatifs pour son voyage en direction de l'Est. Il était devenu paraplégique suite à ses blessures. Incapable de se déplacer seul, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se retirer de l'armée.

Et Roy se sentait coupable. Son sous-lieutenant fidèle, mais aussi son ami, était à présent sur la touche par sa faute. Il avait bien pensé à utiliser des moyens particuliers pour le soigner – entre autre, la Pierre philosophale – mais leur intervention avait été tardive. Il n'avait pu mettre la main sur l'artefact légendaire.

Hawkeye, quant à elle, hésitait toujours sur la conduite à prendre. Elle aurait dû réprimander le colonel sur son empressement : évidemment, il avait voulu sortir le plus vite possible de l'hôpital et voilà où cela les avait menés. Ils avaient été obligés de rentrer chez lui afin qu'il se reposât dans les formes.

Trop souffrant pour se déplacer de son propre chef, Roy pestait contre sa propre inefficacité. Son état lui importait peu mais il l'astreignait en même temps à ne pas en faire trop. L'affaire était tellement considérable qu'ils devaient s'en occuper au plus tôt.

Le lieutenant feuilletait les dossiers un à un, cherchant méthodiquement l'indice qui leur faisait défaut. Elle s'était montrée d'une droiture exemplaire depuis qu'il l'avait tancée lorsqu'il était encore alité à l'hôpital.

Mustang devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Lui reprochant d'avoir cru les paroles de l'ennemi, il lui avait intimé de faire preuve de plus de fermeté en temps que son bras droit mais aussi soldat de l'armée. Et surtout, de ne jamais abandonner son envie de vivre. Si l'un des deux flanchait devant l'adversité, ils ne parviendraient jamais à leur objectif. Il n'avait certainement pas le loisir de s'attarder ou de se détourner de son but principal s'il voulait atteindre le sommet. Cela impliquait nécessairement une dextérité irréprochable. Au moins d'un point de vue professionnel.

Du coup, Riza avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu pour reprendre contenance. Elle était plus humble que d'habitude, plus retenue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réaliser son travail à la perfection. Si ce n'était qu'ils bloquaient tous les deux devant le problème. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas affirmer que ce fut la faute de l'un ou de l'autre.

« Faites voir. » demanda-t-il, se penchant vers elle pour jeter un œil au dossier.

Riza lui tendit le document en secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air résigné.

« Ça ne donne rien. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils nous laissent le champ libre, alors qu'ils auraient pu nous tuer à tout moment. »

« Hm... » fit Mustang, sceptique.

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et lui rendit son rapport. Posant le document sur ses genoux, Riza l'imita. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le relire à nouveau ; sans information supplémentaire, cela ne servait strictement à rien. Le silence s'installa plusieurs minutes durant.

« Je m'ennuie ferme, déclara soudain Roy, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire à cause de ça... »

Il désignait son flanc gauche. Ne sachant que répondre, Hawkeye se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Mustang la retint par le poignet.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'enquit-il, plissant le front de perplexité.

Riza afficha une mine surprise.

« Reposer ça. » annonça-t-elle en levant le dossier à hauteur de ses yeux.

Roy resta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Ah. » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il libéra son poignet. Interloquée, Riza ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Elle repartit poser son document sur la table parmi les autres et en profita pour les empiler en ordre. Mustang tenta de se relever. Cependant, un élancement de douleur lui arracha une nouvelle grimace et il dut se rasseoir, déconfit.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire trop d'efforts... » avertit Hawkeye en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Je sais bien. » râla-t-il.

Cette blessure n'était décidément pas la bienvenue. Des heures qu'il tournait en rond sans le moindre résultat. Il avait beau être sorti de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, sa condition l'empêchait de mener à bien ses investigations.

Roy s'enfonça dans le divan, silencieusement en quête d'un délassement qui pourrait se substituer à son impatience. Hélas, son occupation principale revenait à chaque fois qu'il s'efforçait de la ranger dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait enfermé plusieurs jours durant, mais il détestait surtout ne rien faire, planté là alors que ses ennemis ourdissaient peut-être des machinations dans l'ombre. Il se retint de pousser un nouveau grognement inutile et leva les yeux vers Hawkeye.

S'éterniser ici ne semblait pas la ravir davantage. Son froncement de sourcils indiquait qu'elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion. Il s'étonna de la voir persister à explorer mentalement l'affaire pour en découdre les énigmes. Son opiniâtreté légendaire l'amusant, il s'adoucit et esquissa un sourire.

Finalement, elle laissa tomber ses spéculations et s'approcha de lui. Roy glissa sa main dans la sienne et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Hésitant une fraction de seconde, il se raidit, mais après un instant de délibération intérieure sembla changer d'avis et se mit à jouer tranquillement avec la main du lieutenant. Elle aussi paraissait indécise quant à l'attitude décente à adopter.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. » conclut-elle.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, ce qui étira davantage le sourire de Roy sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez raison, et je suis sûr que ce n'en est pas une. »

Ses gestes, néanmoins, démentaient son affirmation. Son comportement aurait pu être vu comme de la nonchalance, mais son expression placide prouvait le contraire : il était tout à fait sérieux. Absorbé par ses conjectures, puis indisposé par l'ennui, il était à présent d'humeur songeuse.

« Au point où nous en sommes, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance... » ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

Il joignit ses mains autour des hanches de Riza et l'attira contre lui en douceur. Puis il posa son menton sur son épaule. Ses cheveux dénoués lui chatouillaient les joues. Dos à lui, elle ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, mais elle trouva du confort en laissant reposer sa tête contre la sienne.

Oublier n'était pas la chose la plus aisée qu'elle sût faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de fournir en vain des efforts qui ne seraient jamais récompensés.

Ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, ce qu'elle ferait encore... Si elle parvenait à garder tous ces souvenirs précieusement en elle, sans chercher à les réprimer, alors un jour, elle arriverait peut-être à vivre avec. Même si chaque pas qu'elle faisait la ramenait en arrière, elle continuerait de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans rechigner. C'était ainsi qu'elle concevait sa voie.

Fermant les yeux dans sa somnolence, la tireuse retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Roy se faufiler sous son haut. Elle ne dit rien, mais commença à s'agiter lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Écartant légèrement son tee-shirt pour atteindre son épaule, il rebroussa chemin et préféra utiliser ses deux mains pour retirer directement son vêtement incommode. Cela fait, il reprit sa route en remontant tout le long de son bras pour palper la rondeur de son épaule.

Sa peau était étonnamment veloutée sous ses doigts. Il suivit l'os de la clavicule et termina son voyage en faisant glisser la première bretelle de son soutien-gorge, puis l'autre. Riza tentait de résister à ses caresses ; néanmoins, comme toutes les fois, cela s'avéra impossible. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il fit courir ses lèvres sur sa nuque et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas, sous son pantalon.

Étrangement, Roy se demandait jusqu'à quel point sa sensibilité pouvait être accrue à son contact. Détendue puis crispée d'une seconde à l'autre, incapable de modérer ses ardeurs ou de calmer sa respiration dont la fréquence avait doublé, Riza se sentait à la fois brûlante et à sa merci. Stimulée par un désir croissant, elle s'écarta de lui et s'attaqua sans plus tarder aux vêtements de Roy pour faire en sorte de se retrouver à nouveau contre son corps nu, mêlé au sien, entrant ainsi dans une danse enflammée.

À plusieurs reprises, Mustang dut interrompre leur étreinte à cause de sa lésion avivée par leurs mouvements conjoints. Hawkeye prit dont le temps de ralentir leur rythme et de donner plus de tendresse et de temps à leur amour. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et partout, comme une dernière fois, comme s'ils ne savaient si l'aube ferait apparaître un nouveau jour le lendemain.

Sans penser que si ce jour poignait effectivement, il les éloignerait peut-être l'un de l'autre, à une distance inimaginable.

* * *

><p>« Cette porte peut nous mener au panthéon, mais aussi en enfer. »<p>

Tels étaient les mots que le colonel Mustang avait prononcés, planté devant l'immense quartier général de Central City qui lui faisait face. Il n'envisageait pas que ses mots pussent se révéler aussi véridiques.

Se repassant en boucle la scène dans sa tête, pour essayer de comprendre comment avait pu se produire l'inadmissible, il jugeait que sa perspicacité n'avait pas été assez grande – contrairement à son défunt ami qui avait démasqué les coupables depuis le départ.

Ainsi le panel complet des hauts gradés de l'armée était souillé par la corruption. Quant à ses ennemis, difficile d'omettre leur réelle nature : un groupuscule d'êtres artificiels au sommet de militaires dépravés. En d'autres termes, les homonculus. Découverte par découverte, les frères Elric, des inconnus venus du royaume de Xing, et enfin son équipe et lui-même avaient exhibé tous les secrets de cette organisation.

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point les conséquences de ces révélations seraient graves. Falman au Nord. Breda à l'Ouest. Fuery au Sud. Havoc à l'Est.

Et Hawkeye à Central... Sous les ordres directs du généralissime King Bradley, chef présumé de la nation, et homonculus à l'insu du peuple amestrien.

Privé de ses subordonnés, Roy se trouvait plus démuni que jamais. Si le Führer n'avait pas hésité à étaler son inhumanité ainsi que son cruel passé devant lui, il avait consciemment pris la décision de laisser le colonel en vie. Mis à l'épreuve, Mustang pouvait considérer cette expérience comme une épreuve à comprendre et à encaisser.

Mais le coût, cette fois-ci, était trop important. Le moindre geste déplacé pouvait précipiter en un rien de temps le lieutenant Hawkeye à la mort. En outre, il avait perdu la possibilité de surveiller ses autres subalternes, livrés aux frontières explosives du pays. Sa défaite était totale. Malgré tous ses efforts, il venait seulement de réaliser que les homonculus tiraient les ficelles d'Amestris dans l'ombre depuis des siècles.

Et, paradoxalement, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Roy sentit grandir en lui une irrépressible sensation qu'il n'eût pu qualifier en bien ou en mal : la sensation d'être humain.

Étiqueté sans cesse du surnom « monstre » ou « arme humaine » depuis le génocide d'Ishbal, Mustang avait fini par croire que cette dénomination était véridique. De toute manière, en quoi était-elle fausse ? Y avait-il un seul élément qui pût contredire le fait qu'il était devenu un chien obéissant de l'armée, prêt à tuer un innocent si on le lui imposait ?

En dépit de tout cela, il restait un être humain. Un être humain misérable et insignifiant, certes, mais il n'était pas une créature sanguinaire en temps de paix. Peut-être que la différence entre ces deux aspects était si infime qu'elle avait, en toute logique, disparu. Ses camarades les plus proches le considéraient encore comme un homme, mais il sentait bien que l'arme humaine était privilégiée dans les bouches de la majorité des soldats.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, alors qu'il se dressait face à des immortels dénués de toute humanité, il se sentait aussi insipide et banal que n'importe qui d'autre. Terminés, les surnoms impitoyables et le titre glorifiant de héros. Il se retrouvait au pied du mur devant sa propre faiblesse.

Et cette même impuissance avait entraîné la perte de toutes ses personnes de confiance. Plus que cela, il avait infligé une souffrance non négligeable à ses compagnons. S'il stagnait à Central sous la surveillance implacable des homonculus, eux allaient affronter la mort de manière plus radicale. Les tensions avec les pays voisins ne s'étaient pas le moins du monde atténuées : ses subalternes en auraient la preuve physique.

Toutefois, Roy était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Ce n'était pas en larmoyant qu'il allait arranger les affaires. Il était poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, acculé dans la solitude, et c'était justement cette position d'infériorité qui inciterait l'alchimiste de flamme à se battre de toutes ses forces.

Humilité, vaincu, écrasé par des puissances supérieures, il ne trouvait à sa faiblesse que le synonyme d'humain. Et s'il était humain, cela signifiait au moins une chose indubitable : il n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

><p>Cette détermination se vit renforcée le lendemain lorsqu'il put s'entretenir avec son lieutenant. Riza avait oublié de récupérer certains de ses effets personnels dans le bureau du colonel. Peu crédule au hasard de cette visite, Roy doutait de ses excuses. Cependant, comme c'était une justification suffisante en apparence, il préféra ne pas faire de remarque sur ce point-là.<p>

Seul dans son bureau, il était en train de signer sans conviction quelques papiers lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans la pièce en s'excusant de le déranger. Dans un premier temps, un silence pesant s'était mis en place tandis qu'elle récupérait dans l'armoire ses affaires. Puis elle l'avait rompu en lui informant des vagabondages d'un criminel qui avait autrefois tenté d'atteindre à sa vie, et à celles de nombreux alchimistes d'État par la même occasion. Roy s'était borné à répondre d'une voix morne :

« Il faudra que je fasse attention si je me promène... Maintenant que je n'ai plus de garde du corps. »

« S'il vous plaît... » avait-elle dit dans un souffle.

Mustang n'avait pu s'empêcher de mentionner sa situation. Il aurait dû se contenter de pouvoir échanger quelques paroles avec sa subordonnée, puisqu'il n'allait sans doute pas la revoir durant les jours qui suivraient. Néanmoins, son pessimisme avait pris le dessus et Riza dut se retenir pour ne pas le lui reprocher.

« Et ne mourez pas. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dur.

« À vos ordres... » fit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Roy marqua une pause, indécis. Il continuait de plaisanter mais son expression en disait long sur le découragement contre lequel il luttait. Puis, après une inspiration, il décida de se lancer une fois pour toutes avant que sa subalterne ne fût partie :

« Je suis désolé de vous infliger tout cela, lieutenant. »

Hawkeye, étonnée par la franchise de ses excuses, se retourna et lui rendit son étrange sourire. Elle se demanda si le colonel lui avait déjà fait part de son sentiment de culpabilité envers elle de façon aussi directe. Quelque part, elle l'avait déjà pressenti, mais elle savait que son supérieur n'eût pas osé lui annoncer de but en blanc.

« J'ai certainement fait une erreur le jour où j'ai décidé de vous protéger à tout prix. » se gaussa-t-elle gentiment.

Roy détourna les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, riant de sa propre stupidité. Dire qu'elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un comme lui... Il ne savait plus comment se comporter face au sentiment d'espérance qu'elle continuait de nourrir en leur objectif et en lui malgré les évènements.

« En tout cas, reprit-il sérieusement, n'oubliez pas que vous devez me tuer le jour où je m'écarterai du droit chemin. Vous m'en avez fait la promesse. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez encore de la marge... » assura-t-elle.

Était-ce une demande dissimulée de suicide, ou était-il tellement désorienté qu'il en avait perdu ses repères et ses convictions ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais si elle faisait preuve d'une telle tolérance, alors il devait s'en montrer digne.

« Colonel. »

Riza se tint droite et fit à son supérieur le salut militaire.

« Au revoir. » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le message qu'elle exprimait tacitement rentra clairement dans l'esprit de Roy.

Quelles que fussent les difficultés et les circonstances, ils n'avaient pas le droit de fléchir. À partir de cet instant, tout s'enchaînerait selon les caprices du destin. Ils suivraient la bataille avec persévérance, sans cesser de lutter pour changer les choses.

Depuis toujours, cela constituait les termes de leur contrat et celui-ci fut avivé d'autant plus que la douleur d'être prisonniers de leurs ennemis était grande. Roy rendit à sa camarade son salut et répondit d'une voix ferme :

« Au revoir. »

Leurs adieux prononcés, Riza quitta la pièce, laissant le colonel seul dans l'immense pièce.


	15. Consomption de l'âme

_Les évènements du manga se succèdent rapidement dans ce chapitre. Finalement, quand on ne s'occupe que des passages en présence des militaires, tout se regroupe assez vite."We'll be lost before the dawn"... Si on considère ces paroles uniquement en elles-mêmes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles s'accorderaient bien avec l'esprit de cette histoire._

**Taking Over Me, Before The Dawn - Evanescence.**

* * *

><p>Elle avait cessé de compter les jours depuis longtemps.<p>

Dans sa perfidie, le temps paraissait jouer avec ses sentiments. D'un côté, il passait à une si vite allure qu'il lui était impossible de s'octroyer ne fût-ce qu'un peu de repos. Ses journées n'avaient jamais été si comblées.

Si d'ordinaire l'oisiveté du colonel l'obligeait à terminer de signer ses documents à sa place, ce qu'elle accomplissait auprès du généralissime relevait d'un tout autre niveau. Elle avait dû, dans un intervalle très restreint, mobiliser toute son attention pour acquérir les nouvelles connaissances que requérait sa fonction d'assistante du chef de ce pays.

Son caractère d'un naturel méticuleux voire perfectionniste l'avait grandement avantagée dans cet apprentissage. En conséquence de quoi elle avait sacrifié tout espoir d'accalmie.

D'un autre côté, ses tâches l'accaparaient tellement que son corps s'était comme mécanisé : il lui arrivait parfois d'effectuer ses devoirs alors que son esprit était perdu au lointain. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas de garder en permanence un pied sur terre afin de reprendre pleinement sa concentration en cas de nécessité.

Mais depuis quelques jours, alors que les semaines avaient défilé à toute allure, son attention s'échappait de plus en plus. Ses activités l'ennuyaient profondément car chaque seconde passée avec le Führer lui rappelait qu'elle était sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait déjà, dans le cadre de l'armée, œuvré au service de hauts gradés qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Les circonstances étaient assurément différentes. Ses devoirs auraient raisonnablement pu l'intéresser, étant donné qu'ils étaient parties intégrantes de sa profession.

Pourtant, Riza ne se sentait plus le cœur de se soumettre aux ordres impérissables de ses supérieurs. S'efforçant de tolérer en silence chaque heure de la journée qui l'accablait d'un travail insensé, elle éprouvait l'absurde sensation que le temps passait à une lenteur risible.

La tireuse ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais le colonel lui manquait. Ses quatre autres camarades également. Au sein de l'armée, elle n'avait jamais véritablement eu la possibilité de fréquenter ses amis très longtemps. Cependant, cette incapacité relevait plus de l'imposition que de son choix personnel.

Si elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée, ce n'était pas dans le but de s'incliner devant le tyran qui dirigeait le pays, mais plutôt pour protéger le peuple. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression de satisfaire ce souhait de là où elle se trouvait ; et pourtant, elle était bel et bien au sommet de la pyramide, à l'endroit exact où le colonel Mustang voulait se rendre.

Riza avait eu, une seule fois, l'occasion de converser en face à face avec ce dernier. Cet échange n'était d'ailleurs pas sans signification. Les deux militaires étant étroitement surveillés, le colonel n'aurait pas pris le risque de lui parler ouvertement s'il ne voulait pas lui soutirer une information. Elle ne savait pas bien s'il s'inquiétait de sa santé ou s'il désirait simplement s'enquérir des découvertes qu'elles avait faites depuis sa position.

L'avant-veille de cela, Roy l'avait appelée au téléphone en prétendant être son fleuriste. Suite à ses abracadabrantes manières de puiser des renseignements grâce à son réseau de connaissances, il s'était retrouvé avec une montagne de fleurs sur le dos : il avait donc contacté son lieutenant dans l'idée qu'elle l'aidât à trouver une solution convenable pour se débarrasser de tous ses bouquets.

Plus que cette requête, la vérité était que Roy voulait avoir des nouvelles de sa subalterne. L'occasion rêvée de communiquer avec elle s'était présentée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hawkeye réagît aussi curieusement.

En effet, le lieutenant venait tout juste de mettre la main sur une réalité inconcevable. Sous le choc de sa découverte, elle était restée mutique lorsque le colonel avait évoqué les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la contacter. Elle venait de rentrez chez elle et la simple sonnerie du téléphone l'avait terrorisée.

Reconnaissant le ton enjoué de son supérieur, elle avait soupiré de soulagement et lui avait demandé un peu violemment ce qu'il voulait. Roy avait donc prétendu que son ivresse lui avait fait acheter des tonnes de fleurs. Il avait besoin d'aide pour s'en délester.

Riza avait deviné que ses explications étaient fausses. Bien qu'elle ne les tînt pas en grande estime, elle connaissait les habitudes du colonel en ce qui concernait ses méthodes d'extraction d'informations et ses petits soucis de bouquets devaient sûrement avoir un lien avec cela. Pourtant, elle s'était abstenue de répondre. Pas une seule contradiction, ni même une réprimande : la peur et la détente qui s'étaient succédé l'avaient privée de sa répartie habituellement véloce.

Mustang avait immédiatement soupçonné que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il avait interrogé sa subalterne, sans succès. Riza avait préféré tout nier puis avait décliné son invitation. Achevant leur conversation par des remerciements, elle avait raccroché avant qu'il ne pût lui poser davantage de questions.

Si elle avait une once de chance, elle ne croiserait pas le colonel au quartier général. Il ne devait pas apprendre la vérité. Dans le cas contraire, sa vie s'en trouverait plus menacée que jamais. Cependant, Hawkeye était déchirée par deux choix : lui révéler le secret, et risquer de le perdre, ou se taire et obéir.

La première opportunité paraissait infiniment plus attirante. Elle suggérait que la militaire parvînt à réprimer son effroi et se défît de la surveillance constante des ennemis. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Heureusement – ou non – le colonel avait dissipé son dilemme en prenant les devants.

Ainsi, le surlendemain, il avait bravé les interdits en déjeunant publiquement avec elle dans le réfectoire de l'armée. Riza l'avait aperçu de loin plusieurs fois, mais il l'avait toujours évitée. Son insistance la fit d'abord angoisser plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se montrerait aussi opiniâtre ; oser s'exposer inutilement au danger n'était pas censé faire partie de leurs plans. Elle avait donc dégluti et attendu qu'il amorçât le dialogue.

Roy n'était pas passé par quatre chemins. Il avait abordé sans détour le sujet qui l'intéressait, à savoir l'état du lieutenant et la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas l'air d'être, selon lui, en pleine forme. La tireuse savait qu'elle ne pourrait nier longtemps face à lui. Il la connaissait trop pour qu'elle envisageât de lui mentir hardiment, surtout s'il se montrait aussi abrupt avec elle.

Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il avait compris, par le biais d'un seul appel téléphonique, que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle n'avait pas daigné lui offrir la moindre indication sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver une faille dans son comportement. Par conséquent, Hawkeye s'était résolue à lui révéler la vérité de manière codée.

Une infime action l'avait averti qu'elle débutait la transmission de son message. Le simple heurt de sa tasse contre son plateau, répété deux fois, avait attiré l'attention de Mustang. Il avait signalé qu'il l'écoutait par le même langage, appuyant la mine de son stylo en deux coups succincts sur la feuille du rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger pendant son repas. Par d'habiles paroles, Riza avait ensuite délivré son information en mentionnant de nombreuses personnes pour composer un acrostiche avec leurs prénoms.

Inscrivant tous les noms sur son dossier, Roy s'était subtilement prêté au jeu. Il commentait la discussion et l'enrichissait de détails pour donner un appui au lieutenant. De l'extérieur, la conversation semblait tout à fait anodine. Une fois le message communiqué, le lieutenant avait prétexté qu'elle devait rejoindre son poste puis était partie. Le colonel s'était hâté de faire de même.

Prenant la direction des toilettes pour décrypter le code en toute tranquillité, il avait relié dans l'ordre les premières lettres de chaque prénom. Et il avait compris avec horreur pourquoi Riza était si réticente à déclarer ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Selim Bradley, le fils du généralissime, était un homonculus.

Son ancienne assistante avait dû percer ce secret alors qu'elle côtoyait la famille du Führer. Elle avait probablement été confrontée à l'homonculus en question de plus près. Mustang devinait que l'adversaire lui avait mis une pression suffisante sur les épaules pour qu'elle fût aussi évasive avec lui.

Lors de leur échange, il avait remarqué qu'une légère estafilade creusait sa joue. Cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport, mais il était possible que le lieutenant eût mené un affront plus violent qu'il ne l'imaginait. Dans tous les cas, cette révélation était capitale. Roy devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le soir même, il se rendit dans le bar que tenait sa mère adoptive, madame Christmas. Ces derniers temps, il était allé la voir plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Ses sœurs et les habituées du bar l'avaient accueilli dans une effusion de joie. Elles étaient d'autant plus ravies que le colonel avait prétendu être célibataire depuis peu.

En réalité, ce n'était pas lui qui avait traité le sujet, mais devant son apparente maussaderie lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois depuis des mois dans la taverne, sa mère lui avait proposé de prendre des vacances avec une certaine Elizabeth. Roy avait souvent utilisé ce pseudonyme pour désigner le lieutenant Hawkeye, de manière à ce que les filles du bar ne fussent pas trop insistantes.

Cette liaison plus ou moins véritable les empêchait d'aspirer à une relation sérieuse avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ces frivolités. Plus exactement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait commencé à utiliser ce surnom pour parler de Riza sans évoquer son identité.

Chris Mustang soupçonnait son fils adoptif d'employer d'étranges façons de parler de son amante pour repousser les propositions de ses prétendantes. Elle avait une idée assez précise de qui était réellement cette Elizabeth, mais n'avait rien dit.

Roy avait déjà mentionné son assistante ; en revanche, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre elle et Elizabeth. Pour les autres, il s'agissait de deux personnes bien différentes. Pourtant, quand il en parlait, Roy n'avait qu'un seul visage en tête. Et cette couverture était très pratique pour s'épancher sans entrave. Il pouvait dire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait sans même révéler de qui il parlait en vérité.

Si Riza était présente et avait décelé son astuce, elle eût certainement rougi de ce qu'il disait. Comme il ne la compliment jamais en face, Mustang n'en était pas sûr. L'idée qu'elle fût au courant de son petit manège l'effrayait et lui donnait envie de rire en même temps. À l'évidence, elle le tuerait si elle apprenait cela.

Un autre homme avait donc ravi Elizabeth, laissant l'alchimiste célibataire. La version officielle était évidemment que le généralissime avait pris en otage son lieutenant. La fréquenter en privé éveillerait les soupçons des homonculus et les mettrait en péril tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Des jours entiers s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne la vît une seule fois. Le travail au sein du quartier général devenait de plus en plus pénible au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La vacuité de son bureau lui rappelait à chaque instant que tous ses hommes étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du pays. Les problèmes administratifs ne lui avaient jamais paru si ennuyeux.<p>

Néanmoins, derrière cette morne façade, l'armée de l'Est ainsi que l'armée du Nord s'ébranlaient simultanément. Grâce à l'aide de sa mère, Roy parvenait à entrer en contact avec les soldats alliés. Le bar dont la femme s'occupait accueillait toutes sortes de personnes, issues de milieux sociaux différents. En revanche, la majorité des clients nocturnes étaient des habitués, conséquemment plus dignes de confiance que des passagers fugitifs.

La taverne n'étant pas démarquée par rapport à la multitude d'autres de Central, les soirées de Mustang n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Cette sécurité était un atout majeur pour maintenir les liaisons de l'alchimiste avec ses collègues. De fil en aiguille, la résistance s'organisa au sein des factions combattantes s'apprêtant à prendre d'assaut l'armée, le jour même où celle-ci prévoyait de mettre en œuvre les desseins macabres des homonculus.

Les frères Elric lui avaient révélé l'existence d'un soi-disant Père et chef de ces créatures surhumaines. Roy apprit bientôt que leurs ennemis comptaient appliquer leur plan lors de ce qu'ils appelaient tous communément le « Jour Promis », ou jour de l'anéantissement de leur nation.

Avec cela, Mustang comprit une chose vitale qu'il n'eût même pas imaginé dans ses cauchemars les plus fous. S'il avait pu, le colonel eût préféré refuser de croire à cette aberration.

Amestris, cette nation qu'il avait tant rêvé de protéger, celle qu'il avait trahie et celle pour laquelle il se battait encore...

Amestris avait été conçue dans le seul but d'être détruite.

Un immense cercle de transmutation à l'échelle du territoire retenait l'État prisonnier entre ses crocs. Les annexions qui avaient permis au pays de se développer. Les guerres incessantes qui avaient été déclenchées. Le génocide auquel il avait participé. Toutes ces pièces de bonheur construites sur des illusions. Tout avait été écrit d'avance, depuis des siècles. Tout convergeait en ce point unique.

Et depuis sa naissance, comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui, il avait été manipulé dans le seul but d'atteindre cet instant suprême. La date à laquelle tout serait voué à disparaître. C'était ce Jour Promis. Une semaine de répit seulement précédait l'apocalypse.

Survivraient-ils à cela ? Roy n'avait plus aucune certitude.

Bien qu'il fût prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour contrecarrer les plans de leurs antagonistes, la vérité concernant Amestris le dépassait complètement. Le Führer était même allé jusqu'à lui narrer la manière dont son existence avait été érigée pour le mener au trône.

Le poste que le colonel visait n'avait rien à voir avec tout cet enchevêtrement de mensonges. Il lui fallait impérativement anéantir ces ambitions malsaines afin d'offrir sa liberté au pays. Son avenir ne tarderait pas à être déterminé par la tournure que prendraient les évènements.

* * *

><p>L'échéance fut de courte durée. Les préparatifs étant quasiment achevés, les armées de l'Est et du Nord avaient convenu du plan d'assaut de la capitale. Les troupes de Briggs avaient dissimulé leur présence depuis un certain temps, à l'insu des soldats de Central. Ils s'étaient abrités dans l'énorme demeure de la famille Armstrong dont le général de division avait pris possession.<p>

Quant à Mustang, il avait contacté de multiples alliés qui s'étaient mis en position, prêts à lancer l'offensive. Dans la région de l'Est où le généralissime s'était temporairement rendu, bien qu'ils eussent prévu une agitation prochaine, la présence de Bradley les empêchait de se montrer trop radicaux. Un stratagème fut donc construit pour attirer le chef de l'État dans leur piège.

Pendant que tous les rouages de la contre-attaque s'engrenaient les uns après les autres, Roy débattait une dernière fois avec sa mère adoptive de l'identité de Selim Bradley. Chris Mustang avait formellement confirmé ses soupçons en rassemblant diverses informations et photographies vieilles de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Le Führer et ses complices l'avaient donc doublement trompé. Roy repensa amèrement à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le chef de l'État. L'homonculus avait bien dû rire lorsqu'il avait menacé de le dénoncer à son fils. Comme il l'avait si bien affirmé, ce dernier n'eût jamais pu être son point faible.

Mustang, en revanche... Le sien avait été bien plus accessible et l'était encore.

Si tout se déroulait sans encombre, Riza devait être à l'heure actuelle en train de l'attendre au lieu de rendez-vous, accompagnée de ses hommes. Il serait bientôt près d'eux et pourrait s'assurer que personne ne menaçait leurs vies. Même s'il n'était pas capable de maîtriser entièrement la situation, grâce à son pouvoir, il saurait les protéger en cas de danger. Sa précédente défaite et ses pertes ne se reproduiraient plus. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Roy remercia une dernière fois Chris et tous deux, alertés par les bruits extérieurs, se levèrent du comptoir. Les soldats chargés de le surveiller n'étaient pas très discrets. N'ayant plus de temps à perdre, le colonel suivit sa mère à l'arrière du magasin où ils empruntèrent un escalier menant aux égouts.

En quelques tours de passe-passe alchimiques, Roy parvint à trafiquer le système électrique du bâtiment de manière à le faire exploser dès qu'il appuierait sur une touche précise. Ce qui se produisit assez efficacement.

En haut, les militaires devaient sûrement enrager d'avoir laissé échapper leur cible. Mustang fit ses adieux temporaires à sa mère en lui recommandant de se mettre promptement à l'abri. Il lui promit de la rembourser sans faute dès que sa condition le lui permettrait. Madame Christmas éclata d'un rire désinvolte, et prenant la direction inverse de celle de son fils, s'éloigna en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy avait rejoint ses trois subordonnés qui l'attendaient. Les visages de Breda, Fuery et Hawkeye s'éclairèrent d'un sourire confiant lorsque leur supérieur fit son apparition. Black Hayate n'avait cessé de se trémousser dans tous les sens depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de Mustang se rapprocher. Breda inaugura leurs retrouvailles d'un râlement volontairement insolent.

« Vous êtes à la bourre, colonel. On était sur le point de se casser sans vous. »

Se concédant une minute d'insouciance, Roy arbora un sourire radieux.

« Tu as de la chance, s'esclaffa-t-il. En temps normal, je t'aurais envoyé illico en cours martiale pour manque de respect envers un supérieur. »

Jetant un regard à la ronde des trois officiers, il voulut savoir s'il existait le moindre risque qu'ils eussent été suivis jusqu'ici.

« Pas de soucis. Hayate l'aurait tout de suite senti. » certifia Hawkeye en désignant son fidèle compagnon canin.

Comme s'il comprenait ce que sa maîtresse disait, l'animal émit un jappement sonore de fierté. Mustang se pencha pour lui adresser quelques caresses derrière l'oreille, puis se tourna vers Hawkeye pour s'enquérir de l'emploi du temps du généralissime et de sa famille.

Puis ce fut à lui d'informer ses subalternes : il leur rapporta que le train du Führer en question avait explosé quand il avait voulu retourner à Central. Alors qu'il supervisait les manœuvres suspectes de l'armée de l'Est, le général Hakuro lui avait annoncé que le coup d'État qui se tramait n'était en réalité qu'une diversion. Des factions ishbales s'étaient rassemblées à Central pour fomenter une rébellion prochaine.

Tombant grossièrement dans le panneau, Bradley avait tout de suite entrepris un voyage à la capitale et les alliés de Mustang en avaient profité pour faire exploser son train. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son œuvre. À l'origine, il s'agissait du général Grumman qui avait préparé cette petite ruse pour faire tomber le président. Dans tous les cas, Bradley et sont fils étaient portés disparus.

« Cette opportunité ne se représentera plus, continua l'alchimiste de flamme. À moins que ce ne soit un piège... »

« Même si c'est un piège, rétorqua Breda, nous devons passer à l'action. »

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Fuery, déterminé.

Pensant aux conséquences de ses actes, Roy eut un instant de silence et se mordit discrètement les lèvres. S'ils échouaient, il devrait en prendre l'entière responsabilité... Ce n'était pas tellement cette obligation qui l'empêchait, mais la peur de perdre à nouveau ses soldats et amis lui nouait l'estomac.

« Vous pouvez encore abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » dit-il au lieu d'exprimer simplement ses craintes.

La réaction commune de ses compagnons le laissa pantois.

« C'est déjà trop tard ! » rouspétèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils n'avaient pas tort... Cependant, Roy n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gêné que le regard de Riza se planta dans le sien. Ses paroles s'élevèrent telles une nette affirmation, mais qui reflétait la résolution inflexible des trois soldats :

« Nous attendons vos ordres ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy fut tellement surpris par sa fermeté qu'il se permit de s'attarder quelques secondes de plus sur le visage de son lieutenant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il sentit que sa hardiesse et sa dextérité s'étaient embrasées. Si l'absence contribuait à raviver la foi, alors Hawkeye semblait confirmer ce principe.

La figure de Roy s'assombrit puis il se tourna vers ses subordonnés. Il était temps d'assumer sa propre détermination et de remplir ses devoirs.

« C'est un aller simple pour le champ de bataille. Si on échoue, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. » fit-il comprendre clairement.

Les soldats hochèrent la tête pour confirmer qu'ils visualisaient bien les enjeux.

« Je n'ai qu'un seul ordre à vous donner, reprit Roy d'un ton intransigeant. Ne mourez pas ! »

Ils se tinrent droit et effectuèrent un salut miliaire synchronisé.

« Compris ! » promirent-ils.

Leurs vies ne tenaient désormais plus qu'à ce serment.

* * *

><p>Les évènements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse phénoménale.<p>

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur le Jour Promis, Mustang et ses hommes prirent d'assaut la ville de Central. La femme du généralissime était entre leurs mains. Elle fut grandement choquée de constater que Hawkeye, qu'elle avait entrevue à plusieurs reprises étant donnée que celle-ci était l'assistante du président, participait à cette révolte. Elle le devint encore plus quand elle apprit que les hommes de Central avaient reçu pour ordre d'éliminer tous les complices de l'alchimiste de flamme, elle y compris.

Roy dut se faire passer pour le traître du pays mais parvint à retourner la situation à son avantage. La capitale était plongée dans la guerre. Les méthodes des alliés furent révélées rapidement aux ennemis, toutefois ils ne cherchaient pas à s'en cacher : aucun meurtre ne leur serait imputé. Mustang et son équipe mirent à feu la ville de Central sans causer aucune perte humaine.

Ce n'était pas le cas des hommes de Briggs qui ne se gênèrent pas pour abattre les soldats de la capitale. Leur présence imprévue déconcerta profondément leurs adversaires. Roy rassembla tous ses adjoints et retrouva même le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross qui s'était réfugiée au royaume de Xing.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sut que nul autre que Jean Havoc avait ordonné à la militaire de revenir à Amestris pour apporter son aide.

Les habitants de Central crurent d'abord que le colonel Mustang était le nuisible tentant de s'emparer du quartier et s'en étonnèrent. Néanmoins, grâce à un heureux – ou non – concours de circonstances et au témoignage de , il put se faire passer pour le sauveur. Et c'était en effet le rôle qu'il comptait tenir, même s'il mentait sur ses intentions en prétendant être du côté du Führer.

Dans l'esprit des civils, seuls les hauts gradés de Central avaient commis une traîtrise et s'étaient rebellés contre l'État et le généralissime. Quant aux soldats de Briggs, ceux-ci étaient dans une position précaire. Mais ce n'était plus à Roy de s'en occuper.

Alternant les combats et la fuite, le colonel dut se débrouiller pour trouver un passage vers les souterrains de la ville. C'était dans ce sous-sol que résidait ce fameux Père qui comptait utiliser à son profit ce que les homonculus nommaient les cinq sacrifices humains, dont les frères Elric et probablement lui-même faisaient partie.

Cependant, il n'avait pas très bien compris quel rapport il avait avec cela. Ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Il devait déjà s'assurer que ce Père soit hors d'état de nuire, car une défaite signifierait la mort d'Amestris, et il ne pouvait accepter cela.

Le passage ne fut pas très ardu à trouver. Les alliés durent en revanche faire un détour, les accès au quartier général étant solidement barricadés et surveillés par les hommes de Central. Mustang se souvint de l'entrée que cachait le troisième laboratoire où ils avaient combattu l'homonculus Lust. Ils se dirigèrent sans trop de problèmes vers le lieu donné, camouflés par l'apparence qu'avait donnée Roy à leur camion grâce à l'alchimie.

Le colonel et Hawkeye pénétrèrent seuls dans le laboratoire, tandis que les autres repartaient au repère établi. Ils furent surpris de ne trouver aucune résistance pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Les gardes, apparemment assommés, gisaient inertes sur le bitume. Roy soupçonna l'intervention d'un certain alchimiste de métal, souvent enclin à ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Ils atteignirent facilement les souterrains. Se laissant guider par les sons ténus qu'ils percevaient, ils prirent sans hésitation le chemin de gauche et avancèrent rapidement. En retraçant ce parcours, Riza eut l'impression de le connaître par cœur. Ses souvenirs jaillissaient à mesure qu'ils approchaient mais elle préféra les refouler pour se concentrer pleinement sur le reste.

Les faibles bruits se muèrent bientôt en vacarme. Enfin, un mur hermétique leur barra le passage. Ils reconnurent la voix d'Edward qui devait être en train de combattre avec acharnement. D'autres cris se mêlaient au sien ; peu semblaient porteurs d'espoir.

Lorsqu'un homme hurla le diminutif du jeune alchimiste en danger, Roy décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. En un claquement de doigts, la porte explosa en mille morceaux et les flammes surgirent sauvagement du gouffre qu'il venait de créer. Tous les êtres qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée furent expulsés violemment à travers la pièce d'une blancheur éclatante.

C'était effectivement le lieu où il avait terrassé Lust. D'ailleurs, Roy ne s'en priva pas pour le faire remarquer à sa subalterne.

« Cet endroit est chargé de souvenirs, n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ? dit-il alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je me souviens encore des larmes coulant sur vos joues... Des larmes d'une telle pureté... Si seulement je pouvais les voir à nouveau. »

En entendant ces paroles, Riza sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Maintenant qu'il l'avait morigénée, il ne se dérangeait pas pour l'asticoter sur sa réaction ! Il était clair qu'elle avait dépassé les limites ce jour-là. S'évertuant à garder contenance, elle répliqua :

« Je croyais que vous détestiez l'eau... Elle vous rend totalement impuissant, non ? »

Elle avait insisté sur le terme « impuissant ». Pris de court, Roy voulut poursuivre la discussion, mais l'avertissement d'un des guerriers le rappela à l'ordre. C'était Scar. L'Ishbal vindicatif qui avait voulu l'assassiner et qui s'en était aussi pris aux frères Elric, et plus généralement à de nombreux alchimistes d'État.

Mustang s'irrita en l'entendant lui dicter ses gestes.

« Depuis quand tu te permets de me donner des ordres, espèce de... »

« Bien compris, coupa Riza en braquant son pistolet vers les êtres blanchâtres qui semblaient être leurs ennemis, et arrachant une grimace à son supérieur que nul n'écoutait. Il faut abattre ces monstres ? »

« C'est inutile, lieutenant ! clama Edward alors qu'il se faisait assaillir par les créatures immortelles. Les balles n'auront aucun effet sur eux ! »

« Encore ? » s'écria-t-elle en devinant son inefficacité si sa spécialité était mise hors-jeu contre ses adversaires.

Très calme, Roy regardait autour de lui pour évaluer la situation qu'il commentait tranquillement. Encerclé de partout, l'aîné Elric s'impatienta en le voyant rester inactif.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à faire, faites-le maintenant, colonel ! » aboya-t-il.

Mustang haussa les épaules comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis, puis claqua des doigts.

D'immenses gerbes de flammes incendièrent la pièce confinée. Les marionnettes humaines furent réduites instantanément en cendres, et le sol se retrouva bientôt vide de tout ennemi et noirci par la suie. Un silence stupéfiant succéda à la détonation.

« Si ces moucherons te donnent du fil à retordre, tu as encore des progrès à faire, Fullmetal. » constata le militaire.

Ahuri, le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Soudain, des tuyaux se détériorèrent en hauteur et une gamine que connaissaient visiblement Scar et Edward tomba du plafond. Ce fut au tour d'un homonculus de faire son apparition parmi eux. Relativement jeune et provocant, l'immortel balaya la salle du regard en s'étonnant de voir autant de monde réuni.

L'alliance d'humains normalement ennemis sembla le répugner. Il n'hésita pas à évoquer le bellicisme indomptable des humains et aucun d'eux ne put le contredire. Toutefois, Roy se montra étrangement d'une répartie cinglante et accapara presque totalement la parole des alliés.

Envy, ou l'homonculus capable de changer d'apparence, était un représentant de leur race et l'alchimiste de flamme ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Sa froideur suggérait même qu'il les haïssait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais en entendant les propos de son supérieur, Riza commença à s'inquiéter. Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait.

« C'est à moi de poser les questions, Envy, fit le colonel. Qui a tué Maes Hughes ? »

Elle déglutit. La possibilité était faible, mais elle existait. Si c'était le cas, alors...

« Maria Ross. » lâcha Envy après un moment de silence.

Il tâcha de tout nier. Mustang le démentit à chaque fois et l'homonculus dut stopper son manège. L'alchimiste réitéra de nouveau sa question. Finalement, Envy émit un rire proche de l'hystérie et sa figure se tordit en un rictus de jubilation.

« Félicitations, colonel Mustang. Vous touchez enfin au but. »

Par prudence, Riza pointa son arme sur l'homonculus. Elle avait peut-être deviné juste.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Hughes ait été abattu par un imbécile comme toi... » se méfia le colonel malgré tout.

Le rire d'Envy s'intensifia.

« Pour moi, l'imbécile, c'est celui qui tombe dans un piège aussi gros que ça ! »

Dans un éclair écarlate, Envy se métamorphosa et ce fut le visage de Gracia, la femme de Hughes, qui apparut à sa place. Sa femme dont il lui avait tant, tant parlé.

Edward et Mustang blanchirent d'horreur et de répulsion. Proche de la jouissance, exposant sa cruauté inextinguible, Envy hurlait de rire. La voix sourde de l'alchimiste de flamme s'éleva dans les airs, brisant la continuité de son hilarité démentielle.

« Tu es l'assassin de Hughes, gronda-t-il, et Riza sentit une peur démesurée s'installer au creux de son ventre en entendant son timbre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Il ajusta ses gants alchimiques parés d'un cercle de transmutation. Ses mains crispées tremblaient si fort de fureur qu'il dut tenir son poignet pour s'empêcher de tressaillir. Son esprit se vida entièrement, et il fixa l'homonculus, imprimant son image en lui pour mieux se remémorer, à chaque millième de seconde, à quel point il exécrait plus que tout cette abomination de créature inhumaine.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien qui n'existait autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien que cet être et ce sentiment irrépressible qui montait et s'amplifiait jusqu'à envahir la moindre cellule de son corps. Son âme, quant à elle, était déjà prisonnière des ténèbres. Une chaleur infernale se répandait en lui.

C'était comme si on lacérait son âme de part en part et déchirait tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Son nom ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

La seule sensation qu'il semblait jamais avoir connue n'était autre qu'une aversion indescriptible. La souffrance et l'envie de tuer venaient d'atteindre un point culminant qu'il n'eût pu imaginer. Tout était devenu rouge sous ses yeux et Roy ne sentait désormais plus que les flammes de la haine consumer de manière dévastatrice son âme.

« Je vais te faire taire, Envy. En réduisant en cendres chaque partie de ton corps à commencer par ta langue. »


	16. Dans les limbes

_Deux lectrices (hé hé, désolée pour les confusions) m'ont fait remarquer la brièveté du chapitre 14 (en réalité, sans le prologue il s'agit du treizième) : oui, il est un peu plus court que les autres. Sachez également que cette histoire n'a pas pour but de raconter toutes les actions du manga, même si elle respecte la chronologie. D'ailleurs, le chapitre ci-dessous sera le dernier suivant la trame du récit original, et par conséquent, il marquera un tournant dans cette fanfiction._

_En réponse à un commentaire : Roy mettrait-il réellement une claque à Hawkeye ? Non, probablement pas. Ils se respectent trop pour avoir recours à ce genre de violences, selon moi. Mais il y a des manières comme d'autres de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes à son partenaire qu'abandonner n'est pas la solution._

_Merci pour vos encouragements !_

**Contact, The Sidewinder Flux - Falling Up.**

* * *

><p>Écarlate. D'un écarlate sanglant tendant irrésistiblement vers la noirceur absolue.<p>

Happé par le souffle de l'enfer, il se laissait assujettir sans offrir de résistance. Si le démon en personne était venu lui tendre sa main, il n'aurait pas hésité à s'en emparer. Tel un animal enragé par ses instincts passionnels, il aurait planté ses ongles dans sa chair rougeâtre et l'aurait attiré véhémentement à lui. À bien y réfléchir, sacrifier son âme aux ténèbres n'était pas si disproportionné qu'il l'eût pensé.

Il n'était qu'un humain. Et un humain était impuissant face aux forces supérieures qui écrivaient son destin. Capituler aussi rapidement n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne pouvait le nier. Pourtant, une voix hurlait dans sa tête qu'il était temps d'obéir à son désir le plus destructeur.

Son cœur était déchiré entre deux choix. Abandonnant sa raison, il avait préféré écouter son penchant et s'était livré à la haine. Celle-ci avait obtenu un ascendant total sur lui.

Il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Elle était si noire et si puissante ; il la sentait embraser son âme comme une flamme léchant un morceau de papier. Elle le détruisait et le comblait en même temps. Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de s'en abreuver, encore. Et surtout, il avait besoin de satisfaire cette haine.

Sa victime lui faisait face. Les éruptions imprégnées de sa rancœur lui procuraient un sentiment d'euphorie si poussé qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : continuer à faire souffrir son martyr. Ses cris d'agonie étaient une berceuse à ses oreilles. Mais, paradoxalement, ils ne cessaient d'exalter sa colère. Le vide béant se remplissait à chaque fois qu'il causait une déflagration et voyait brûler vif la bête immonde, avant de se désemplir à nouveau.

Sa fureur grandissait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à l'évacuer. Il se noyait lui-même dans sa haine. L'alchimiste ne souhaitait pas en sortir. Mais elle faisait si mal. Si mal. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement, bien qu'aucune larme ne fût versée. Il avait froid. Il avait froid, et il sentait la fièvre et la chaleur grimper indubitablement, faisant perler des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Passant d'un extrême à l'autre, il aurait voulu crier. Crier pour extérioriser cette haine qui bouillonnait indéfiniment dans ses entrailles.

Ses alliés étaient partis à sa demande. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits prier. Sauf un, qui avait dû se ranger à la décision générale. Sa partenaire avait été mise à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Même si c'était insupportable.

Le tuer. Le tuer, mais seul. L'écorcher. L'anéantir. Faire évaporer son liquide oculaire. Calciner chaque parcelle de son corps sordide. Lui infliger les pires souffrances imaginables. Le tuer. Plus que tout, jusqu'à faire hurler tout son être tant il voulait l'amener aux enfers, sa haine et son désir de vengeance étaient portés au paroxysme.

Que ses proches le vissent ainsi ne le tracassait pas. Tant que personne ne lui volait sa proie, alors plus rien n'importait.

La créature immortelle d'apparence humaine s'était muée en une bête faramineuse où les formes contorsionnées des visages, abritant d'innombrables âmes livrées au tourment, semblaient dégouliner et s'emmêler les unes avec les autres. L'homonculus n'en était que plus exécrable. Cette métamorphose n'en prouvait que davantage sa stupidité. Une cible plus grosse était infiniment plus facile à atteindre.

Il alternait les explosions surpuissantes aux brûlures conduites avec précision, n'osant même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il provoquait au monstre. Plus elle était ignoble, et plus il exultait. Sa cruauté n'avait d'égale que celle dont avait fait preuve Envy lorsqu'il avait occis son ami, son frère. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Le meurtrier allait payer, et payer au prix fort les conséquences de ses actes.

Il en mourrait. Pour tous ces innocents qui avaient péri par sa faute. Pour l'assassinat du général de brigade Hughes que Roy ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il allait crever en passant par toutes les configurations envisageables de la géhenne.

Quand Envy se rendit compte que les flammes de Mustang viendraient à bout de lui s'il ne faisait rien, il reprit son apparence d'origine et s'enfuit à travers le dédale des souterrains. Grondant de rage, Roy somma Hawkeye de l'attendre dans la pièce blanche cependant qu'il partirait à la poursuite de son ennemi.

Malgré les interpellations répétées du lieutenant, l'alchimiste ignora royalement son opinion et se lança aux trousses d'Envy. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver le concerné. Le monstre avait usurpé la physionomie de Hughes afin de le déstabiliser. La haine de Roy s'en trouva décuplée, si cela était possible.

Les cris d'agonie de l'homonculus se répercutèrent tout le long du tunnel déliquescent. Dévoré par les flammes, Envy plongea dans une galerie verticale du labyrinthe et disparut de la vue du traqueur.

* * *

><p>Contrainte de se plier aux ordres de son supérieur, Riza patientait, fébrile. Le bruit des détonations et les échos de plaintes lancinantes la convainquirent d'enfreindre ses directives.<p>

Elle avança avec prudence dans le souterrain, arme levée. L'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge. Alors qu'elle parvenait à un croisement de galeries, elle perçut le son de pas réguliers, quoi que légèrement saccadés à cause d'une fureur ou d'une inquiétude certaine. Elle oublia un instant de respirer et, entendant les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, la tireuse s'accroupit dans l'ombre, prête à intercepter son adversaire par surprise.

Il dut néanmoins sentir sa présence car tous deux adoptèrent de concert une position offensive quand il atteignit l'intersection. Reconnaissant le colonel, Riza baissa lentement l'arme qu'elle avait brusquement levée vers lui et souffla longuement pour faire diminuer sa tension accrue.

« Vous m'avez désobéi, lieutenant. » constata Roy avec froideur.

« Je suis désolée... s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne pouvais rester là et attendre sans rien faire. »

Elle se redressa, et comme il lui tournait le dos en lui intimant de rester près d'elle, lui emboîta le pas, toujours avec une infinie prudence. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres que Riza s'immobilisa de nouveau et déglutit. Puis elle pointa son révolver sur l'arrière du crâne de Mustang, sans toutefois le toucher.

Le cliquetis du pistolet alerta le militaire qui se raidit aussitôt en comprenant ses intentions.

« Que faites-vous, lieutenant ? parvint-il à demander, envahi par le stress de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre s'il lui prenait l'envie subite de tirer. Sur qui croyez-vous pointer votre arme ? »

Les lèvres de la tireuse s'allongèrent en un sourire à la fois sarcastique et victorieux.

« Sur qui ? railla-t-elle ouvertement. C'est une blague ? En fait, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux... Le colonel m'appelle toujours Riza. »

C'était un mensonge. Il marcha à la perfection.

Des traces de transmutation apparurent sur le visage apparent du colonel en train de se transformer, et Envy, pris au piège, vociféra de courroux et de stupeur.

« Je ne vous savais pas si proches ! » se récria-t-il.

L'homonculus s'était découvert tout seul. Cependant, le triomphe de Hawkeye fut de courte durée ; il ne lui procura d'ailleurs aucune satisfaction, parce que la seule idée qui l'obnubilait était d'abattre l'immortel sans attendre.

Tirant une première fois à bout pourtant dans la tête de l'homonculus, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de manifester son effarement et lui déversa une salve de balles placées dans chacun de ses points vitaux. Son stratagème d'avoir fait semblant d'être consciente qu'elle affrontait Envy, alors qu'elle ne savait absolument pas s'il agissait de lui ou du colonel, mit le monstre dans une rage folle.

Hors de lui, il recevait chaque tir avec un mugissement de douleur. Il déploya son bras qu'il pouvait modeler et allonger à sa guise et frappa la sniper de plein fouet. Supportant stoïquement sa meurtrissure à l'épaule, Riza dégaina son fusil. Malgré tout, elle eut beau tirer sans cesse et épuiser toutes ses balles, elle perdit tout de même le contrôle de la situation.

Envy riposta férocement. Son bras à moitié transformé en un amas olivâtre et visqueux de chair s'introduisit sous les dalles du sol et rejaillit à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Riza. Éclatant les pavés, il s'enroula à une vitesse fulgurante autour de sa gorge. Elle fut soulevée puis projetée violemment à terre, brisant au passage la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux noués.

Envy se tordit de rire en hurlant qu'il l'essorerait comme un torchon avant de le rendre à son colonel. Impuissante et la gorge compressée, Riza se sentit succomber au manque de dioxygène.

Puis soudain, une tornade de flammes émergea d'une galerie adjacente, engloutissant l'homonculus dans un feu impitoyable. Éblouie, Hawkeye tendit un bras pour se protéger de la lumière et des débris soulevés par la force de l'explosion alchimique.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle distingua la silhouette de Mustang dans l'encadrement de l'entrée en voûte. Ses yeux brillants de haine qu'il posa un instant sur elle la blessèrent plus qu'Envy ne l'avait fait physiquement.

« Vous en faites trop, lieutenant. Je vous ai dit que j'allais lui régler son compte moi-même. » dit-il sombrement.

Le véritable Roy se tourna vers sa victime qu'il méprisait.

Avant de lui infliger une succession de déflagrations qui brûlèrent chaque cellule de son organisme, laissant ses entrailles calcinées ouvertes à l'air nu, ses yeux dégoulinant de liquide oculaire, sa langue désintégrée et ses membres en poussières. Sa haine prenait vie sous le feu dévastateur qui ravageait l'homonculus.

À court d'énergie de récupération, le corps d'Envy s'effondra, se désintégrant dans sa chute. Une minuscule créature pas plus grosse qu'un rongeur rampa sur la pierre en gémissant. Mû par son aversion, Roy écrasa rudement sous son pied ce qui restait de l'immortel. Des larmes amères coulaient des yeux globuleux de ce dernier, au gré de ses lamentations.

« Tu me répugnes. » cracha Mustang en maintenant la pression.

L'alchimiste de flamme leva sa main gantée, s'apprêtant à embraser l'étincelle mortelle.

« Disparais de ma vue, Envy ! »

Second cliquetis métallique de l'arme dont la sécurité venait d'être ôtée.

Alors que Roy allait asséner le coup final au monstre expirant, Riza s'était levée d'un bond et le menaçait de son révolver.

Son visage affichait une parfaite concentration. Une de ses paupières étant close, son œil perçant de faucon fixait sans ciller le colonel Mustang. Il avait renié toute existence autour de lui, se focalisant exclusivement sur sa proie haïe, et il sentit soudain tout le poids de sa présence.

Elle le tuerait. Elle l'eût fait s'il n'avait pas suspendu son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, lieutenant ? » dit-il avec circonspection.

« C'est terminé. Je vais m'occuper du reste. » déclara-t-elle implacablement.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, répliqua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme car sa fureur grandissait. Baissez votre arme, c'est un ordre. »

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de désobéir. »

Devant le refus catégorique de sa subalterne, Roy ne put retenir plus longtemps sa colère.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! tempêta-t-il sans se retourner. Maintenant baissez votre arme ! »

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été plus virulent avec elle. À vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait bien.

Malheureusement Hawkeye ne fut pas la seule à s'interposer. Roy comprit avec beaucoup de retard qu'Edward venait de les retrouver, à bout de souffle, et lui avait dérobé en un instant la bête qu'il maintenait broyée sous son pied. Sa hargne devança sa confusion et il pivota vers le jeune garçon, la main tendue.

« Rends-moi cette chose, Fullmetal. Je ne le répèterai pas. »

« Hors de question. » se buta l'alchimiste de métal.

À ces mots, Mustang perdit tout contrôle.

Le colonel laissa exploser sa rage. Il décréta à l'adolescent de lui rendre ce qu'il restait d'Envy, mais celui-ci se bornait à refuser. L'irritation le gagna bientôt, et l'aîné Elric se mit à tonitruer d'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous aspirez, colonel ! » s'époumona-t-il.

Scar qui l'accompagnait osa lui aussi lui faire la morale.

Roy sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. S'ils continuaient à lui faire obstacle, il ne répondrait plus de lui-même. Parce que lui non plus ne se gênerait pas pour faire entendre son opinion. S'ils se risquaient à l'empêcher d'abattre sa proie, il les balaierait sans hésitation.

Une bête à l'apparence humaine. L'Ishbal avait employé les mots exacts pour le désigner. C'était loin d'être faux, mais il l'avait su depuis toujours. Depuis le départ, sa cruauté l'avait déshumanisé. Depuis le départ, il avait abandonné son âme. Il n'espérait plus rien. Plus rien de son existence. Il accomplissait seulement ce qu'il devait faire.

Et cette fois, il négligerait tous ses scrupules. Pour enfin taire cette haine. Cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. L'unique manière d'y remédier était de tuer cet infâme. Personne ne l'en empêcherait, et surtout pas un gamin et un homme qui avait été guidé toute sa vie par la vengeance.

C'était du moins ce que Roy s'efforçait désespérément de croire. Il était écartelé par un dilemme atroce. À choisir entre sa haine et sa raison, il eût largement préféré sa haine. Il n'eût peut-être pas été contraint de modifier son avis si Riza n'était pas intervenue pour lui appliquer le coup de grâce.

Tandis qu'elle dénonçait sa rancœur, et blâmait ses motivations, la sincérité de la détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée le troubla profondément.

« Je vous en supplie... tenta-t-elle dans une dernière imploration. Ne prenez pas ce chemin où je ne peux vous suivre... »

Il lui sembla que sa voix vibrait de désespérance. Roy dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Son ressentiment, teinté de désarroi, n'avait en rien diminué et pourtant, l'alchimiste fluctuait quant à la décision qu'il se devait de prendre.

Il la blessait. Il savait à ce moment-là qu'il venait de la blesser. Encore une fois.

Et il se blessait lui-même. Il ne faisait de bien à personne.

Et Hughes, alors ? Allait-il réellement sacrifier tout espoir de vengeance ? Pouvait-il renoncer à châtier le meurtrier de son ami qu'il chérissait tant ?

Entre la résignation à la mort de son compagnon et la blessure imminente qu'il infligeait à sa subalterne, quelle était la pire chose qu'il devrait expier ?

Harcelé par le doute, Roy repensa à sa vie commune avec Maes. Toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient découvertes ensemble. Cette amitié impérissable. Comment pouvait-il faire mine d'omettre ce qu'ils avaient vécu et traversé côte à côte ?

Au demeurant, ce n'était pas bien grave s'il disparaissait. De toute manière, le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un criminel ravagé par ses passions. Encore moins celle de la haine. Elle était suffisamment présente sans qu'il ne fallût rajouter la sienne, qui n'était pas des moindres. Avait-il le droit de partir maintenant ? Du moment que Hawkeye considérait qu'il s'était dévoyé, il ne pouvait plus nier sa condition.

Tomber. Tomber si proche du but. Se dire que son existence n'avait finalement mené à rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Était-ce prédestiné depuis sa naissance ? Depuis qu'il avait perpétré au sein de l'armée ces atrocités impardonnables ? Eût-il dû s'incliner avant même de tenter de réparer ses erreurs qu'il savait irréparables ?

Dans les limbes de l'incertitude, Roy vacillait entre deux mondes, deux possibilités, ou la vie ou la mort, et l'espoir et l'enfer.

« Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y. Tu peux tirer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. » frémit sa voix, libérant les conclusions auxquelles son cheminement de pensées l'avait mené.

Le crissement imperceptible du révolver indiquait que l'arme s'était mise à trembler.

« Mais que feras-tu après ? » termina-t-il sans détour.

Derrière lui, Riza inspira et ses paroles vinrent spontanément, alléguant une noire mais immuable vérité.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vivre seule. Après ce combat... Mon corps disparaîtra de ce monde, emportant avec lui les arcanes de l'alchimie de feu qui vous auront mené à la folie. »

Une explosion. Un cri étouffé.

Dans une dernière déflagration de frénésie, Roy laissa retomber tous ses sentiments négatifs. Ils coulèrent sur sa peau comme une sueur évacuant toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie, toute la chaleur infernale qui l'avait enveloppé. Il disloqua les chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

Enfin, il s'émancipa complètement, et put respirer. Sentir la fraîcheur le pénétrer, son cœur s'alléger à mesure que les lambeaux de sa haine se désagrégeaient tout doucement.

« C'est inacceptable, dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas vous perdre. »

Plus qu'une volonté, c'était une constatation. Un fait qui selon lui ne pouvait être bouleversé.

La situation était si aberrante qu'il ne put que la résumer d'un discours monocorde, hébété par sa propre stupidité. Roy se retourna et croisa le regard de sa subalterne. Il entrevit au fond de ses pupilles un scintillement opiniâtre de peur.

« Je vous ai encore fait souffrir. »

Mustang s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne, serrée avec force autour de l'arme létale. Il appuya pour lui faire lentement lâcher prise.

« Baissez votre arme, lieutenant. Je suis sincèrement désolé... »

À peine eût-il touché sa main que le corps de Roy devint soudainement lourd comme de l'acier, et il s'effondra à genoux, épuisé. Riza eut une longue expiration et se laissa choir à son tour. Son révolver heurta le sol dans un bruissement ferreux.

« ... »

Ils étaient vivants. Faibles. Meurtris. Perdus.

Mais ils étaient encore là, tous les deux. Tous les quatre. Toute l'humanité sur Terre.

Faibles et vivants, prêts à se battre, à s'entraider, à se relever. Pas dans une utopie qui ne verrait jamais le jour, mais dans un monde qu'ils construisaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mis à l'épreuve par leur destinée et forts de l'idée qu'ils avançaient pas à pas sur l'immense chemin de la vie.

À ce moment-là, les mots d'Edward sonnèrent comme la pensée de l'ensemble de ces êtres humains. Misérables de tous les points de vue, et pourtant unis en ce Jour promis pour lutter.

À tel point que l'immortel Envy, humilié d'avoir été compris par le jeune homme, mit fin à son existence. Il détruisit son noyau de Pierre philosophale, mettant enfin un terme au sentiment de vengeance que Roy avait nourri depuis si longtemps.

* * *

><p>Pris au piège. Le colonel Mustang n'avait pas appréhendé la situation avec assez de discernement.<p>

S'il avait su que la vie de son lieutenant serait menacée d'une telle manière, il eût brûlé le médecin aliéné qui leur servait d'ennemi avant même d'avoir entretenu un semblant de conversation avec lui.

Sa haine qui s'était calmée tandis qu'ils erraient dans les souterrains venait de resurgir d'un seul coup, emportant avec elle une vague de terreur glacée. Les assaillants, chiens de garde à la botte du docteur, les avaient maîtrisés en quelques fractions de seconde.

Et sans qu'il se doutât de rien, la gorge de Riza fut tranchée d'un coup de lame sec et précis par l'homme qui la paralysait.

Le hurlement que poussa Roy fit exploser ses poumons. Du moins fût-ce son impression.

Il contempla, impuissant, sa subordonnée émettre un borborygme de douleur avant de s'affaisser au sol. Ses pensées et élucubrations se mirent à tourbillonner à une vitesse inimaginable dans son esprit. Il chercha un plan de secours, un moyen de se défaire de l'étau de ses deux adversaires qui enserraient ses bras, tenta de délibérer intérieurement, mais tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut continuer de crier le grade de la militaire.

Riza agonisait. Le sang coulait de sa blessure, formant sous sa tête une mare empourprée. Il la voyait suffoquer. Sous ses propres yeux, elle mourait. Ce schéma inconcevable le fit se débattre davantage, sans succès. Et pendant ce temps, le docteur alchimiste le harcelait en lui répétant d'effectuer une transmutation humaine.

Roy songea à l'ironie de la situation. Deux dilemmes. Cette journée n'était vraisemblablement pas la sienne. S'il ne faisait rien... S'il ne faisait rien... Riza périrait. S'il faisait quelque chose, son pays disparaîtrait.

Riza. Amestris. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il choisir ? Fallait-il la laisser mourir maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille. C'était au-delà de ses capacités.

Une migraine atroce commença à battre ses tempes. Il voulait effacer cette vision et retrouver les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient, mais à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, il retrouvait au loin le corps étendu de sa camarade mourante.

Riza.

« Je ne vais pas mourir... parvint-elle à susurrer, une main plaquée sur sa gorge souillée de sang. Car... j'ai pour ordre... de rester en vie... »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, jeune fille, ricana le médecin dont une des dents était d'or. Si survivre était si facile, les humains seraient plus insouciants ! »

Il se détourna de la tireuse et se remit à provoquer Mustang pour l'inciter à faire sa transmutation. Comme il ne réagissait pas, il pivota de nouveau vers Hawkeye et lui asséna un petit coup de pied pour voir si elle bougeait.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Tiens, elle s'est arrêtée de parler. Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » exulta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Roy dut se faire violence. Son corps tremblait de toute part, de rage et d'épouvante. Une angoisse vertigineuse lui montait à la tête. Livré à la désespérance, il se sentit prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver sa subalterne.

Depuis toujours, il eût tout fait pour la maintenir en vie. Pourquoi changer maintenant ?

Puis Hawkeye le regarda.

Dans ce regard demeurait toute la confiance que des années avaient construite et enrichie. Dans ce regard subsistait l'éclair de raison qui voulait le ramener sur Terre en lui rappelant les enjeux de son choix.

L'œil du lieutenant se déplaça vers le haut, avisant quelque chose qui se trouvait au plafond. Roy déglutit. Cela ne pouvait désigner qu'une seule réalité : quelqu'un était là-haut. Et ce quelqu'un allait les aider. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait obéir à ses pulsions et tout abandonner pour elle.

« J'ai compris, lieutenant... approuva-t-il malgré lui. Je ne céderai pas. Je ne ferai pas de transmutation humaine ! »

« Pardon ? fit le docteur, interloqué. Tu vas l'abandonner à son sort ? Quelle cruauté... »

« De la cruauté ? Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un type qui traite ainsi ses cobayes ! » rétorqua Mustang avec aigreur, évoquant les hommes qui obéissaient sans scrupule au médecin.

Le gouffre qui séparait sa relation avec Hawkeye de celle que ces pantins pouvaient avoir avec leur maître était énorme. Riza était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Il en allait de même pour lui, qui venait tout juste de réprimer à contrecœur son envie la plus incoercible : tout faire pour sauver son amie. Alors que ces hommes à la solde du docteur exécutaient aveuglément ce qu'il leur disait de faire. Et que le docteur en question se soumettait lui aussi aux ordres de Père, le chef des homonculus.

En pleine querelle verbale avec le colonel, le médecin à la dent d'or fut brusquement soulevé de terre et disparut. Roy sursauta. Les renforts qu'ils attendaient étaient enfin arrivés.

Tout se déroula très vite. La Pierre philosophale, contenue dans un minuscule bocal que détenait le docteur, tomba. Les alliés surgirent et abattirent tous les ennemis sur leur passage.

Pendant ce temps, Roy avait pu se défaire de leur étreinte et se précipitait auprès de sa subordonnée, éliminant sans pitié les hommes qui lui barraient la route. Il réussit à rejoindre Hawkeye et passa une main sous ses épaules pour la soulever, oubliant d'être délicat dans son empressement.

« Lieutenant, tenez bon ! Accrochez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Il lui supplia d'ouvrir les yeux, de manifester une quelconque réaction, de lui répondre. Riza respirait difficilement dans ses bras et son sang continuait de couler. Il fit une piètre tentative pour stopper l'hémorragie en disposant sa main sur la plaie, mais à peine l'eût-il effleurée qu'il sentit Riza se crisper de douleur.

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à désespérer, une petite fille arrivée en renforts avec les autres pressa le pas pour se joindre à eux. Dès qu'elle fut près des deux militaires, elle annonça qu'elle s'occupait de tout et en une preste transmutation d'élixirologie, elle referma provisoirement la blessure de Hawkeye.

Roy retint son souffle. Les éclairs bleuâtres se volatilisèrent, laissait apparaître le visage de Riza qui anhélait par saccades, en état précaire, mais sauve.

« Pardon... Merci ! » murmura Roy en l'élevant légèrement pour la serrer contre lui.

Vivante. Elle était vivante...

« Colonel... Je... je suis... désolée... » prononça-t-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

« Ne parlez pas, intima l'alchimiste doucement mais fermement. Reposez-vous. »

Riza voulut respirer lentement, tentant de réguler son rythme, puis reprit la parole.

« Mon regard... Merci de l'avoir compris. »

« C'est normal après toutes ces années, fit Mustang avec un sourire chaleureux. Et puis, vous me fixiez avec un regard qui signifiait : "Si vous tentez la transmutation humaine, je vous abats comme un chien". »

Elle lui rendit un sourire faible, mais plein de vie.

Roy l'aida à se relever. Il remercia profusément les alliés – entre autres, les chimères – venus les aider ainsi que la jeune adolescente de Xing qui avait sauvé son lieutenant. Calant Hawkeye contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombât point, Roy balaya la pièce du regard pour jauger la situation.

Ce fut avec horreur qu'il découvrit la silhouette de King Bradley en personne à l'autre bout de la salle souterraine. Estropié de partout, le généralissime se baissa pour ramasser la Pierre philosophale qui gisait à terre. Malgré ses blessures apparentes, tout son être respirait la force et l'acharnement à rester en vie.

Il commenta le bilan du combat de manière ambiguë. Roy eut du mal à déceler ses véritables pensées. Il paraissait à la fois en colère et ravi. L'alchimiste de flamme n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette incertitude ; il venait tout juste de confier le lieutenant à un allié que Bradley fondait sur lui tel un aigle véloce. Nonobstant l'explosion de feu que Mustang déclencha, le Führer se jeta sur lui et, dans son bond, l'aplatit sur le sol.

Ses deux sabres vinrent transpercer les mains de Roy, déchirant la chair de ses paumes et brisant les cercles transmutation de ses gants par la même occasion. Pris au dépourvu, le colonel poussa un cri de souffrance. Sa vision se brouillant, il aperçut vaguement des formes noires jaillir tout autour de lui. Bradley le dominait et l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

Quand il retira crûment les lames de ses mains, Selim Bradley – son fils et homonculus – l'emprisonnait à son tour de ses ombres noires parées de yeux et de crocs. Roy manifesta derechef son refus d'obéir, mais il se retrouva bientôt complètement neutralisé.

La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut le cri de sa subalterne qui l'appelait. Dans un éclair de transmutation alchimique, la pièce s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'était soudainement installé. Mustang tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un indice qui pût lui indiquer où il avait été emmené de force. Il était immergé dans un espace infini d'une blancheur qui lui éblouissait les yeux.<p>

La peur prit bientôt le pas sur sa raison. Lorsqu'il se retourna, craignant ce qui l'attendait, il vit une immense porte où étaient gravés une multitude de symboles abscons qui lui rappelèrent dès le premier regard le secret de son maître. Il y avait également une silhouette blanche aux contours sombres.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant distinguer un œil démesuré qui semblait percer son âme. Des mains noires surgirent de l'entrebâillement et l'agrippèrent avant de le tirer avec violence dans le gouffre de la porte.

Aspiré dans un monde de ténèbres, Roy vit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Mais pas seulement. Toute la vérité se découvrit à lui d'un seul coup. Chaque forme de vie, chaque cellule, chaque atome, chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée... Dans un tourbillon d'horreur, ces images vinrent se coller à sa rétine.

Depuis bien longtemps il avait oublié toutes ces réminiscences qui s'imposèrent devant lui. Étaient-ce les prémices de la mort ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Jamais autant d'informations n'étaient entrées dans son esprit à une telle vitesse. Il crut que son crâne allait imploser sous l'assaut de ce déferlement de souvenirs et de vérités enfouies.

* * *

><p>Quand Roy réouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord que du noir absolu. La dimension dans laquelle il avait été projeté n'était plus.<p>

Sans comprendre comment, il était comme tombé de haut et avait heurté le sol avec fracas. Il perçut tour à tour différentes voix, dont celle d'Edward, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, il tenta de se mettre à genoux et de regarder autour de lui.

Pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut habituer ses pupilles à l'obscurité afin de riposter en cas d'attaque ennemie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait se battre dans le noir.

Roy se sentit tout à coup secoué par quelqu'un qui était sans nul doute le jeune alchimiste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Fullmetal ? s'écria-t-il. Tu étais derrière moi ? »

« Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« C'est tout noir, expliqua Mustang. On ne voit rien ici. Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce que tu vois de la lumière ? »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

Puis d'un coup, la vérité s'insinua dans l'esprit de Roy. Il tendit la main sous ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il discernait était un univers d'une noirceur profonde et infinie.

« Je... ne peux rien voir... » comprit-il.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas à tâtons. Avant de trébucher sur quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas et de s'effondrer. La stupéfaction le pétrifiait. Il se sentit soudain happé dans une véritable cage de ténèbres.

« Êtes-vous devenu aveugle ? » fit Pride, l'homonculus fils du Führer.

Roy devina à son timbre la satisfaction vaniteuse de l'immortel.

« Quelle bonne nouvelle. De tous les alchimistes ici, vos capacités étaient les plus problématiques. Maintenant restez dans un coin et subissez le supplice. »

« La Vérité est cruelle, argua une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait pas – celle de Père. À ces jeunes gens qui ont tenté de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer en faisant revivre leur mère, elle a pris la jambe de l'un et l'a privé de sa seule famille restante. Quant à l'autre, il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un corps dénué de toute sensation. Celle qui a voulu retrouver son nourrisson décédé, elle l'a meurtrie en sa chair en la privant ainsi de sa capacité à enfanter. Et pour finir... Celui qui avait toujours le regard tourné vers l'avenir de son pays... Elle l'empêche désormais de voir quoi que ce soit. Sa mission est de remettre à leur place les humains trop arrogants en leur infligeant un châtiment à leur mesure. Cette existence que vous autres appelez Dieu... C'est ça : la Vérité ! »

* * *

><p>Le cœur de Riza battait à cent à l'heure, au rythme de son anxiété.<p>

Cela faisait au moins une douzaine de minutes qu'elle avait été séparée de Roy. D'après les dires de leurs adversaires, elle ne devait pas espérer le récupérer en parfait état. Il avait traversé la Porte de la Vérité de force. Ce qui signifiait nécessairement qu'il avait dû sacrifier une partie de son corps.

Laquelle ? Était-il encore en vie au moment où elle y songeait ? Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait perdu.

L'effroi lui brûlait la gorge, déjà meurtrie. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle le vît disparaître à jamais. Impuissante, elle attendait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Attendre. Attendre que l'apocalypse vînt se produire.

Lorsqu'elle sentit autour d'elle les âmes être arrachées de leurs corps, elle ne put qu'attendre. Elle ne put qu'attendre et observer les habitants perdre intégralement conscience dans un tourbillon de souffrance.

Des cris d'agonie éclataient partout. Elle ne percevait plus rien. Une obscurité palpable s'était élevée et avait recouvert peu à peu la capitale, la région, le pays tout entier. Les âmes d'Amestris, extirpées de leur corps natal, s'envolèrent et se perdirent dans un abîme de désespoir.

L'heure promise était arrivée. Ils n'avaient sans doute rien pu faire contre les immortels. Leurs efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Avaient-ils tous déjà succombé ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient tous en train de mourir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Attendre que ce monde fût englouti par les ténèbres...


	17. Reliques du passé

_Nous arrivons au commencement de la fin. A partir de maintenant, c'est le nouvel et dernier arc qui s'annonce. Je vous remercie toujours pour vos commentaires ; et ne vous en faites pas, ce sont justement ces détails "insignifiants" que vous notez qui m'intéressent beaucoup. Chacune de vos remarques me sont utiles et me font un plaisir fou._

_Sinon, les paroles de la première musique pourraient correspondre étonnamment à Roy et Riza._

**I'm Yours, The End Where I Begin - The Script.**

* * *

><p>Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Étendu sur le sien, son corps avait spontanément mémorisé sa fréquence naturelle et s'imprégnait de ce rythme. À chaque inspiration, sa poitrine se soulevait de quelques centimètres, puis redescendait lorsqu'il exhalait un souffle discret. Son corps suivait ses mouvements cadencés.<p>

Séduite par le sommeil, Riza n'était pas tout à fait assoupie. Elle poussa un léger soupir et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, inhalant sa fragrance enivrante. La main de Roy effleura sa chevelure et descendit le long de son échine pour se poser sur le bas de son dos. Il esquissa un mouvement un peu brusque en voulant tourner sa tête sur le côté. L'équilibre de Riza fut rompu.

Elle se redressa à moitié et laissa reposer son menton sur ses bras repliés, couvant pensivement de ses grands yeux le visage de Roy. Celui-ci parut remarquer sa soudaine attention ; une expression de douceur mêlée de tristesse se dessina sur ses traits.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Hawkeye demeura silencieuse. Elle le regardait intensément, cherchant à dévider de manière cohérente le fil de ses pensées. Se gaussant sans méchanceté de son insistance, Roy releva son torse, forçant une nouvelle fois Riza à changer de position, et prit appui sur ses coudes.

Elle dut interrompre sa contemplation pour s'installer commodément. Il s'approcha de son visage et captura ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Surprise par sa délicatesse et son calme, elle ne répondit pas. Roy s'écarta. Il soupira et ses yeux semblèrent se voiler.

« Vous savez à quoi je pense. » dit-il simplement.

Riza baissa les yeux, acquiesçant. Elle comprenait son besoin de sérénité, plus qu'il ne l'était possible. En dépit de son empathie, elle était incapable de refouler ses inquiétudes ; bien qu'elle sût que son supérieur, ayant le stoïcisme de supporter ses démons toute une année, n'allait pas flancher ce jour-là, elle savait également qu'il était pas anormal de ressentir une vive brûlure intérieure. Sa quiétude empreinte de chagrin était sa manière d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

L'obligeant à se courber, elle voulut se rallonger sur lui. Mustang s'avéra plus exigeant et ceignit sa taille pour la faire basculer avec lui sur le côté. Riza s'affaissa sur le matelas. Vexée d'avoir perdu son support confortable, elle se colla contre lui, faisant glisser ses jambes entre les siennes. Puis elle souffla de contentement et le regarda sans rien dire.

« Trois ans, prononça-t-il tout bas. Trois ans qu'il est mort. »

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, indiquant qu'elle partageait son deuil.

« Si vous saviez à quel point il me manque. » lâcha-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Il le savait. Chaque jour, il s'en souvenait. Ce jour-ci plus que n'importe quand, il s'autorisait un écart de conduite. De simples paroles pour résumer sa souffrance. Rien de plus. Cela eût été inutile.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle.

Finalement, Riza préféra se défaire de son étreinte et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle s'étira, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Bien qu'ils fussent relativement courts – elle les avait coupés quelques mois auparavant –, ils étaient presque aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Roy.

En quelques gestes habiles de ses doigts, ses fines mèches dorées furent de nouveau lisses. Hawkeye avisa le ciel crépusculaire à travers la fenêtre et se retourna vers son supérieur.

« Je sors un petit peu. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Mustang sembla réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais il devinait sans difficulté la destination de leur promenade. Réprimant son indolence dans un coin de sa tête, il s'assit à son tour. Riza lui proposa de prendre une douche avant de partir, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner. Il avait besoin de se purifier un peu l'esprit. La première chose à faire était encore de prendre soin de son corps avant d'envisager de récupérer ses forces mentales.

Les deux militaires enfilèrent donc une tenue de civil après s'être lavés, puis finirent de se préparer pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Le soleil vespéral n'avait pas encore disparu, baignant la cité dans ses lumières jaunes et orangées, et le cimetière n'était pas très loin.

L'air était frais. À l'instar du jour de l'enterrement, il y avait trois ans, les susurrements de la brise faisaient danser imperceptiblement leurs cheveux. La peau de leur visage et de leurs mains, non protégés par le tissu des vêtements, semblait frémir sous les caresses du vent.

Le regard fixé sur la stèle de pierre, ils ne disaient rien, ne remuaient pas. Cette immobilité, honorant l'arrêt de vie de leur ami, faisait penser à deux statues humaines figées devant le spectre de la mort.

Pourtant, les cieux empourprés tirant peu à peu vers le bleu assombri de la nuit ne se prêtaient en aucun cas à une atmosphère funeste. Tout au contraire, la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère était agréable. Elle éclaircissait leurs esprit telle une pluie d'été, bien que l'automne se fût profilé depuis plusieurs semaines.

Une couronne funéraire avait été déposée sur la pierre tombale agrémentée de divers bouquets de fleurs placés soigneusement au cours de la journée. Ils s'étaient rendus au cimetière au lever du jour, afin de n'être dérangés par personne. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas croisé de connaissances. Mustang avait conscience que Hughes eût sans doute préféré être entouré de tous ses amis à la fois.

Cependant, il ne se sentait pas le courage de se composer un masque d'impassibilité pour dissimuler sa douleur profonde. Il utilisait suffisamment cette façade en temps réel auprès des militaires et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un semblant de calme pour pouvoir, ironiquement, ruminer en paix.

Chaque année, depuis trois ans précisément, il avait eu la même attitude. S'il rendait souvent visite à son camarade au cimetière, la commémoration de sa mort l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'eût pensé. Peut-être étouffait-il inconsciemment ses sentiments le reste de l'année, considérant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à souffrir dans son coin.

Il n'était pas le seul humain à pâtir du décès d'un de ses proches et avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, il n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre, quel que fût son chagrin.

Les deux soldats observaient depuis près d'une demi-heure la tombe où était gravé le nom de Maes Hughes. Riza s'était agenouillée et fermait les yeux, gardant le silence. Roy restait debout, gelé, tandis que ses réminiscences cheminaient dans son esprit. Une voix près d'eux se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête d'un commun mouvement.

« Général Mustang ! » interpella-t-elle.

Un soldat vêtu de son uniforme courait jusqu'à eux. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe, sans un regard pour elle, et, essoufflé, effectua le salut militaire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit amèrement Roy. Je suis en congé, aujourd'hui. »

Le soldat s'inclina en guise d'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon général. Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente. »

Visiblement pressé, l'homme jeta frénétiquement des regards ombrageux autour de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter son rapport à l'oreille du général. Les sourcils de Roy se fronçaient à mesure que le soldat lui récitait son compte-rendu. Quand il eut terminé, il s'écarta de lui et attendit son verdict imperturbablement.

Mustang cogitait. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes de réflexion, il releva la tête et voulut congédier le soldat qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Repos. Vous pouvez partir. Surveillez la situation de près et ne me dérangez ce soir sous aucun prétexte. » ordonna-t-il, peu amène.

« À vos ordres ! » se plia le militaire.

Il eut un regard furtif vers la tombe de Hughes et esquissa maladroitement une révérence avant de partir en hâte. Voyant le soldat courir à moitié vers la sortie du cimetière, Roy comprit qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se montrer importun et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi peu affable avec lui.

Hawkeye s'était levée et lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce que le militaire lui avait dit à voix basse. Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours, malgré la précaution du soldat, Roy ne se priva pas pour lui expliquer directement la situation, tout du moins dans sa globalité.

« Il se passe des choses étranges dans le Sud-Ouest du pays, au niveau de la frontière entre Creta et Aerugo. Ils ont repéré depuis plusieurs jours des agissements suspects mais ils attendaient d'être plus informés avant de se prononcer. »

Serrant les dents, Roy parut se crisper sous l'effet de la colère.

« Et ils n'ont rien trouvé au final, ragea-t-il, parce que les agissements en question se sont déplacés un peu plus vers le Sud. Ils n'ont même pas fait mine de me prévenir, ces incapables ! »

« Vous pensez que c'est important ? » questionna Riza.

« Possible, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il se passe quelque chose à la frontière et je me demande aussi pourquoi ils se sont tus jusque-là. Nous aurions dû en être informés bien plus tôt. C'est à se demander ce qu'ils apprennent à l'école militaire ! »

En effet, le soldat qui les avait accostés avait tout d'une jeune recrue sortie de l'académie depuis peu de temps. D'où son étourderie vis-à-vis de la tombe et du fait qu'il semblait désarçonné par le courroux apparent de Roy. Son acerbité n'avait pas dû le rassurer.

« Peu importe, trancha le général Mustang. Nous éclaircirons cela demain. »

Sur ces mots, Roy observa une dernière fois la stèle de son ami et pivota sur ses talons. Riza lui emboîta le pas et ils partirent sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends toujours pas, déclara-t-il. Est-ce que nous parlons la même langue ? Expliquez-vous, bon sang ! »<p>

Roy n'avait pas décoléré depuis la veille. Consultant tous les dossiers qui lui tombaient sous la main, le général avait également convoqué plusieurs soldats pour reconstituer les morceaux éparpillés de l'affaire. Tous parlaient étrangement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas en main toutes les clés de la situation – ce qui était manifestement le cas.

Pourtant, quelque chose leur échappait à tous. Et Roy ne parvenait pas à saisir cette pièce manquante. Que ce fût le genre d'agissements suspects ou leur fréquence, aucune information ne paraissait complètement fiable. Elles se mélangeaient et se contredisaient les unes avec les autres. Mustang ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire.

« Ai-je été négligent, ces derniers temps ? » demanda-t-il à ses hommes, perplexe.

« Pas spécialement... » répondit Havoc en haussant les épaules.

Il considéra Riza pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait : elle était lucide et ne lui mentirait en aucun cas. Mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.

« Hum... » grogna Roy, indécis.

Falman eût certainement pu lui rapporter des renseignements supplémentaires, mais il était resté en poste à la muraille de Briggs depuis trois ans. Ses autres subordonnés pouvaient aussi s'en charger discrètement s'ils s'en donnaient la peine. Jaugeant le pour et le contre, Roy finit par exposer sa décision :

« Le mieux, c'est d'aller enquêter là-bas. Au moins nous serons fixés. »

Tout en parlant il dévisageait Riza qui comprit qu'elle serait de la partie.

Roy rassembla ses documents, puis les fourra dans un tiroir qu'il referma plus violemment que nécessaire. L'alchimiste soupira pour évacuer sa tension. Après s'être tranquillisé, il s'empara de la pile de dossiers à signer qui l'attendait et s'y attela sans un seul mot de protestation ni un signe de paresse.

« Espérons que tout se passe bien... » songea Hawkeye, méditative.

* * *

><p>La température s'accroissait proportionnellement à leur avancée vers le Sud. Un soleil irradiant illuminait les régions qu'ils traversaient en quelques dizaines de minutes, et même à l'intérieur du train qui serpentait entre les plaines et les vallées, il faisait toujours plus chaud et toujours plus lourd. L'astre diurne de l'été n'avait en rien perdu de sa vigueur.<p>

Assise sur son siège sans bouger, Riza sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Les rayons n'avaient que faire de la vitre contre laquelle elle était appuyée. La chaleur ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Avec si peu d'éléments, ils n'effleuraient même pas le problème du bout des doigts.

Descendre du wagon eût dû être un soulagement ; or la chaleur était encore plus insupportable à l'extérieur. Le train les avait emmenés dans une des plus basses contrées du Sud. À l'origine, les trois militaires devaient passer une nuit dans la région avant de reprendre la route à pieds. Fuery, qui connaissait relativement bien ce territoire, s'était proposé pour les guider jusqu'à un certain point avant de retourner temporairement au quartier général de South City.

Toutefois, le général Mustang estima que les conditions de température risquaient fort de les gêner s'ils adoptaient ce plan. Il les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas propices à une clairvoyance efficace. En temps de guerre, elles étaient préférables à la froideur du Nord qui pouvait frigorifier les soldats dans les tranchées. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient agir dans une parfaite discrétion. Le statut de Roy allait de pair avec cela.

On connaissait le Flame Alchemist dans les régions du Sud-Est, puisque l'annexion d'Ishbal avait eu lieu là-bas. Sa réputation n'était pas à refaire. En revanche, plus on s'aventurait dans l'Ouest, et moins on avait de chances de le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas souvent voyagé dans cette région du pays. Habillé en civil, il n'y avait strictement aucun risque de se faire repérer.

Aussi les militaires partirent-ils la nuit même. À l'opposé de la journée, l'atmosphère nocturne était bien plus froide, voire glaciale. Ils n'avaient pas tellement prévu d'équipement idoine mais, forts de leur entraînement dans les montagnes de Briggs il y avait plusieurs années de cela, la froideur ne les dérangea pas excessivement.

Le croissant de lune qui scintillait dans le ciel éclairait leur chemin. Kain fit progresser ses compagnons à travers les rues des cités dans un premier temps puis ce fut au tour des étendues quelque peu arides de l'Ouest de prédominer. Arrivés dans un petit village, ils choisirent un hôtel où passer le reste de la nuit. Voyager lorsque la température était au plus bas était une chose, se reposer en était une autre.

Le lendemain matin, Fuery repartit de bonne heure. À présent seuls, Mustang et Hawkeye durent combattre leur envie de dormir pour s'acquitter de leur mission au plus vite.

« Nous allons commencer par vagabonder dans ce village pour récolter des informations auprès des habitants. Ça ne changera pas beaucoup des inspections, sauf que nous ne connaissons pas la région... »

Riza approuva cette initiative. Ils se séparèrent donc et se mirent en quête des diverses rumeurs qui couraient dans le village ainsi que de tous les renseignements qui pouvaient leur être utiles. Accoutumée à ce genre de recherches, Riza se faufilait partout, entrait dans les boutiques pour commercer avec les vendeurs ou musardait dans les rues, l'oreille attentive aux conversations des passants.

Au cœur du village, elle passa devant un bâtiment militaire. Par rapport à l'imposant QG de Central, il paraissait bien ridicule. Comme convenu avec son supérieur, elle n'y fit pas halte. Mieux valait commencer par analyser la situation eux-mêmes avant de faire intervenir l'armée.

Si déjà elle n'avait pas été capable de résoudre le problème, les militaires du village n'auraient pas de meilleurs résultats du jour au lendemain. Sauf s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Enquêter serait plus facile, mais tout compte fait, Hawkeye préférait ne pas arriver à ces extrémités.

À force de battre le pavé sans raison apparente pour les personnes extérieures, Riza devint familière avec les lieux. Les édifices étaient la plupart du temps construits en pierre grise ou brunâtre. Ils ressemblaient à quelques détails près aux constructions qu'elle avait pu voir à Ishbal – avant sa destruction. Néanmoins, dans l'ensemble elle trouva plus de terre que de sable et comme le village était plutôt confiné, l'ambiance y était différente.

Les personnes qu'elle rencontrait étaient assez réservées, mais pas impolies. La tireuse espérait qu'on ne remarquerait pas ses allées et venues incessantes. Elle fit le tour du village en moins d'une journée. Quand le soleil se coucha à l'horizon baigné de lumière, elle avait déjà repéré les petits recoins de la bourgade et s'était tenue au courant des échos du peuple.

Elle s'arrêta au croisement de rue où son supérieur avait prévu de la rejoindre. S'adossant contre le mur, elle continua de regarder déambuler les habitants. La rue était entièrement piétonne. En réalité, le village ressemblait plus à une petite cité se développant peu à peu qu'aux régions les plus sèches de l'Est. Elle huma l'air chaud et croisa les bras, patientant tranquillement.

« Vous avez besoin de quelle chose, ma dame ? »

Surprise qu'on lui adressât la parole, Riza leva les yeux vers le passant qui s'était immobilisé à côté d'elle.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille plutôt imposante. Ses cheveux châtain clair, plus courts que les siens, s'accordaient avec ses yeux cuivrés où brillait un éclat d'intelligence – ou de malice, elle n'aurait su le dire. Son air désinvolte avait quelque chose de profondément captivant, si bien que de nombreux regards convergeaient vers lui pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner, comme s'ils n'avaient vu personne.

Hawkeye s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Une cicatrice striait sa joue hâlée. Il arborait un sourire à la fois altier et avenant.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici, si je ne me trompe pas. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » dit-il de sa voix claire où perçait une confiance absolue.

Au lieu de lui demander comment il avait compris cela, Riza suivit ce que son instinct, et plus encore son expérience, lui dictaient.

« Je vous remercie, mais vous vous trompez. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise ici et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » rétorqua-t-elle poliment.

« Je n'en doute pas, fit l'inconnu, apparemment fasciné par sa réaction. Seulement je connais bien la région, moi aussi, et je sais reconnaître les étrangers au premier coup d'œil. »

« Grand bien vous fasse. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous harceler ni vous faire fuir. Je m'appelle Svenn. Enchanté. »

Il lui tendit une main bienveillante. Suspicieuse, Riza lui présenta la sienne avec réticence. Svenn ne parut pas s'en formaliser ; il lui adressa une poignée chaleureuse. La tireuse crut sentir une aspérité sur le dos de sa main, comme si elle était parsemée de minuscules cicatrices. Pourtant sa peau semblait plutôt douce. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car l'échange fut bref.

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? » sollicita-t-il, courtois.

« Elizabeth. » feignit-t-elle d'un ton naturel.

« Très beau nom, complimenta-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. – Riza crut instant son piège mis à jour, mais elle n'en voyait pas la raison. – Sur ce, Elizabeth... »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Riza tressaillit et se retourna pour apercevoir le général Mustang s'avancer vers eux. À l'instar du nouvel inconnu avec qui elle conversait avec défiance, il ne s'était pas fait entendre.

Étaient-ce ses sens qui s'étaient émoussés durant la journée ou y avait-t-il réellement une ressemblance entre ces deux-là ? D'habitude, elle reconnaissait à la première écoute le pas régulier de son supérieur.

Roy toisait l'étranger avec encore plus de suspicion qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Du coin de l'œil, il jeta un furtif regard vers Hawkeye : elle se recomposa aussitôt un masque d'indifférence mais il put lire l'étonnement sur son visage.

« Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre discussion. » encouragea-t-il.

Sa voix le contredisait distinctement et ce n'était pas fortuit. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent pendant un laps de temps qui parut une éternité et Svenn finit par se détourner, la mine triomphante, pour observer Riza. Son échappatoire délibéré fit muer la méfiance de Roy en colère, même s'il se gardât bien de l'exprimer devant lui.

« À plus tard. » dit-il laconiquement.

Et quelque chose dans sa voix grave, une certitude profonde, indiquait qu'ils se reverraient inévitablement.

Riza resta coite, et ne le salua pas. Comme s'il attendait précisément cette réaction, Svenn était déjà parti avant sa réponse et sa silhouette disparaissait au fond de la rue parmi les derniers passants.

* * *

><p>« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez, Hawkeye ? » s'irrita Roy dès qu'il se fut éloigné.<p>

Elle parut tout d'un coup reprendre ses esprits.

« Il m'a abordée, est-ce que ça pose un problème ? s'emporta-t-elle. Vous avez bien dû jouer les jolis cœurs toute la journée alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Estomaqué, Mustang contempla sa subalterne avec des yeux ronds. Elle se rendit compte de son insolence et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Je vous demande pardon, général. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Roy hésitait entre le courroux et la déception. Au vu de son grade, il avait le loisir de la gourmander s'il le voulait. Inflexible, il bifurqua dans la rue adjacente et se retira. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Riza courut jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper et marcha sans un mot derrière lui.

Ils s'établirent dans un hôtel différent par précaution. Hawkeye se demanda avec un peu d'anxiété si elle l'avait vexé. De toute manière, c'était trop tard pour réparer sa faute. Toutefois, il ne mentionna pas l'incident et commanda une chambre pour tous les deux.

Les militaires firent abstraction de leurs sentiments respectifs pendant un moment pour partager leurs informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées. Riza lui confia sa position par rapport aux habitants du village, à leurs tendances et aux murmures qui circulaient des uns aux autres.

Rien ne semblait sujet à caution à première vue. Seules quelques indices avaient attiré son attention : des agissements avaient effectivement été repérés près de la frontière d'Aerugo. Selon les habitants, il était question de commerce illégal ou de combines avec Creta. Les trois pays se confrontant à cet endroit exact, on observait de nombreux clandestins franchir subrepticement les frontières et semer la confusion à l'orée des nations, ce qui expliquait l'instabilité de la zone. Peut-être les affronts avaient-ils été plus violents ces derniers temps.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne valait mieux pas pénétrer ce secteur actuellement sous peine d'être impliqué dans les probables échauffourées. Les villageois n'en savaient pas plus. Ils étaient assez retenus sur le sujet ; Riza en déduisait que le simple fait de révéler ces manœuvres comportait un risque de les compromettre et c'était la seule chose qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix.

Mustang en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Son enquête, cependant, ouvrait des perspectives plus grandes.

Il était possible que ces prétendus commerces fussent plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Non seulement les rapports dans ce périmètre étaient illégaux, mais en plus ils exposaient toutes les régions alentours aux dangers que les pays s'installaient mutuellement. Que les communications se montrassent plus fréquentes et plus longues signifiait forcément que quelque chose se tramait derrière tout cela et Roy était prêt à mettre la main dessus.

« On va observer tout ça de plus près. Y a-t-il un autre village à côté de la frontière ? »

« À ma connaissance non, mais nous trouverons certainement quelques habitations éparses en s'éloignant de ce village. Leurs occupants seront plus informés et plus précis qu'ici, mais il est possible qu'ils ne veuillent pas nous dire ce qu'ils savent. »

« C'est problématique, concéda Roy. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous fondre dans la population pour en savoir plus. Soit nous prévenons l'armée pour nous aider, soit nous continuons nos recherches à nos risques et périls. »

Hawkeye demeura silencieuse, évaluant les options possibles.

« J'imagine que l'armée a abouti au même diagnostic que nous, finit-elle par dire. Ça ne servirait probablement à rien de les impliquer davantage : s'ils se trouvent déjà là-bas, alors ils n'ont rien fait d'utile. Il vaudrait mieux considérer ça de nos propres yeux avant d'aviser. »

« Ça veut dire que nous passerons peut-être la frontière, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. »

« Moi non plus, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus. Nous n'aurons pas d'autre opportunité. Si Central n'avait pas connaissance de l'affaire, l'armée d'ici risque de s'enliser dans une confrontation à un moment ou un autre. »

Roy se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Sans doute. Les soldats de Central ont attendu que je vienne à la capitale pour m'en informer et ils ne se sont pas foulés. J'imagine qu'ils ont déjà dû envoyer quelques-uns d'entre eux pour voir comment ça se passait. Si c'est le cas, ils doivent être déjà dans ce village. Donc cette hypothèse tombe à l'eau. »

Absorbés dans leurs réflexions, ils se turent.

« C'est peut-être comme ça depuis des mois. Voire des années. » supposa Riza.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Nous aurions eu vent de l'affaire depuis longtemps. »

Mustang et Hawkeye soupirèrent, à court d'idées. Le silence se prolongea de longues minutes durant. Ni oppressant ni reposant, il accueillait les conjectures qui leur traversaient l'esprit.

« J'ai faim. » déclara Roy au bout d'un moment.

Sa déduction, peu glorieuse quoi que partagée, fit rire la tireuse.

L'espace d'un instant, Roy crut entrevoir sur son visage la félicité innocente qui imprégnait ses traits lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Décontenancé, il inclina la tête sur le côté, l'examinant sans sourciller.

Riza intercepta son regard et en dépit de l'accroc qu'ils avaient subi auparavant, lui adressa un sourire affectueux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira vers elle.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. » souffla-t-elle.

Il lui mordilla les lèvres, puis posa son front contre le sien.

« Pas grave. » dit-il.

Comme ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un des lits, Roy la fit s'allonger tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Mais Riza le repoussa gentiment et se rassit à côté de lui.

« Vous avez faim, rappelez-vous. » taquina-t-elle, rieuse.

Piqué au vif, Roy esquissa une grimace faussement contrariée.

« Je m'en souviendrai, Hawkeye, je m'en souviendrai. » prévint-il, songeant déjà à sa revanche.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Ses cheveux courts le plongeaient immanquablement dans ses souvenirs. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle les portait ainsi.<p>

Il déposa un baiser délicat sur sa nuque et respira sa fragrance. Sa peau sous ses lèvres était soyeuse malgré la cicatrice, témoin d'une blessure d'antan, qui était tracée tout le long de sa gorge.

Il se remémora le jour où il avait failli la perdre. Il y en avait eu tant.

Roy fit courir sa main sur son dos nu, passant outre les lésions dues aux brûlures qu'il lui avait infligées et qui n'avaient pas disparu depuis, pour suivre lentement les restes du cercle de transmutation, fruit des recherches de son père. La tête posée sur son bras tendu, elle se retourna à moitié pour le regarder attentivement.

Il sourit et laissa retomber sa main sur sa hanche. Riza entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et se blottit contre lui ; allongé derrière elle, torse contre dos, Roy se relâcha, cessant de la câliner.

Rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces années. Ou peut-être tout.

Dans les deux cas, leur relation avait évolué dans le même sens. Ils s'étaient aimés avec toujours plus d'intensité et plus de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit ; mais ils le savaient. Pour eux, le reste n'était pas important. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, poursuivant leur chemin où flamboyait au loin l'espoir d'atteindre leur objectif.

Car, parallèlement à cette foi inaltérable qui s'affermissait de jour en jour, d'année en année, leur souffrance avait grandi sans désemparer. Depuis que les remords s'étaient nichés au creux de leur esprit, ils ne s'étaient pas estompés.

Quand les géhennes paraissaient moins lancinantes, et qu'ils se remémoraient soudainement les années d'adolescence qu'ils avaient partagées jadis, la réalité venait les frapper sans douceur : ils voyaient leur existence se précipiter tout droit dans un gouffre de culpabilité dont ils se savaient incapables de s'extraire.

La pente était abrupte, insurmontable ; projetés au fond de l'abysse, ils s'évertuaient à bâtir un rêve perdu qu'ils entrevoyaient en levant les yeux au ciel depuis leur abîme.

Roy avait gravi les échelons avec succès. Promu général au cours des trois dernières années qui avaient succédé au Jour promis, il alternait la supervision du quartier de l'Est et de Central City.

Ce jour-là, il eût juré que l'apocalypse arrivait et que les habitants de la nation ne s'en sortiraient pas. Pourtant, Amestris avait surmonté le défi et renvoyé l'Homonculus Père d'où il venait. Les frères Elric partis vadrouiller respectivement dans les pays de l'Est et de l'Ouest, Havoc ayant retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes grâce à la Pierre philosophale, Ishbal reconstruite petit à petit...

Tant d'évènements s'étaient produits, tous en même temps. Il n'avait pu obtenir le trône du Führer car Grumman s'en était emparé avant lui. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et mieux valait s'occuper de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, à quelques circonstances près, il n'eût rien pu voir de ses yeux aveugles. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il ne reverrait jamais la lumière et s'en était accommodé ; si cette perte constituait sa punition pour avoir rêvé d'un monde au futur utopique, alors il l'accepterait. Il méritait tous les châtiments imaginables pour ce qu'il avait accompli à Ishbal. Il eût consenti à tout, même à titre considérable la mort.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il eût tout laissé tomber s'il l'avait pu. Il eût continué de lutter, de se battre avec persévérance pour faire en sorte d'apporter un avenir meilleur à sa nation. Ce n'était pas parce que ses crimes étaient inexpiables qu'il continuerait d'être un poids ou une menace pour son pays. Au contraire, il avait le devoir d'attiser cette espérance, et fort de la conviction qu'il réussirait, il continuait d'avancer.

Mustang avait par conséquent accepté l'offre du docteur Marcoh. Ce dernier lui avait légué la Pierre philosophale afin qu'il récupérât la vue. Promettant de faire renaître Ishbal et de renouer des liens de commerce et d'harmonie avec eux, Roy avait récupéré l'intégralité de ses fonctions visuelles.

Être inondé de lumière après une infinité de ténèbres s'était avéré profondément étrange. Bien qu'il sût le monde dépravé et baigné de sang, jamais il ne lui parut plus beau qu'à sa redécouverte. Cette sensation de liberté totale avait transcendé l'espace d'un instant sa vision noire et pessimiste pour lui donner l'aperçu d'un univers empli d'une lumière vive à l'en faire pleurer.

Il n'avançait plus vers son passé, mais il s'en servait pour ne pas commettre de semblables erreurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait au bout. Mais il devait continuer coûte que coûte, faire fi des obstacles et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

C'était ce en quoi il croyait. Et cette croyance le guidait, lui donnait toutes ses forces. Que ce fût le néant ou la paix qui l'attendît au bout du chemin, il n'en avait aucune idée. Néanmoins, il avait choisi de persister afin de le découvrir, une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Roy. » fit subitement Riza.

Sa voix l'extirpa d'un coup de ses pensées. Son intonation renfermait une angoisse brutale et puissante dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'alchimiste, inquiet.

Riza n'employait jamais son prénom. Son nom ou se grade se substituaient toujours à lui. C'était une habitude dont elle ne se départait pas. Pourquoi l'avoir fait maintenant ?

« Svenn... Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. » mentionna-t-elle obscurément en se retournant vers lui, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Pardon ? » marmonna-t-il, déconcerté.

« Son bras. Il avait un foulard écarlate attaché autour du bras. »

« Et...? »

Roy mit du temps à comprendre. Puis ses souvenirs revinrent, et la vérité se fit jour en lui.


	18. Parfaite dystopie

_J'ai attendu des remarques concernant la fin du précédent chapitre, mais visiblement, personne n'a encore fait le lien. Vous en saurez donc plus dans ce chapitre ! :D Oui, le combat final du manga a été complètement oblitéré par une énorme ellipse - il faut dire que je n'avais plus le temps de le décrire, c'était fastidieux et ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait vraiment._

_De même pour Havoc : je n'avais pas tellement réfléchi à son retour dans l'armée, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais bloqué sur ce fait. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne réellement, mais le connaissant je verrais mal Havoc rester dans sa petite boutique de l'Est ; donc au vu de son expérience, il n'aurait pas eu de problème à revenir, si ? Le problème ne se pose pas trop dans cette histoire puisque ce n'est pas un des protagonistes, mais c'est intéressant. Il faudrait aussi prendre en compte la durée de sa rééducation. :)_

_La fin se rapproche... Au fait, le concept de dystopie sera probablement un anachronisme dans cet univers. Et je ne suis pas une experte à ce sujet donc je préfère vous prévenir, nous ne partageons peut-être pas les mêmes idées. Une nouvelle fois, je me cache derrière l'excuse "Ceci est une fanfiction"._

_Pour l'anecdote dont tout le monde se fout, mon petit renne en peluche suédois a hérité du nom de Svenn._

**S****treet Spirit (Fade Out), Knives Out - Radiohead.**

* * *

><p>Un soleil de cuivre.<p>

La clarté éblouissante de l'astre au levant noyait les plaines brunes où disparaissaient progressivement les habitations à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du village. Les lueurs matinales d'or et de cuivre ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux couleurs safranées du crépuscule.

Sans le vouloir, Riza reconnaissait dans ces nuances les yeux insondables de Svenn. Elle s'était maintes fois demandée pourquoi ses allures décontractées et son expression à la limite de l'arrogance l'intriguaient autant. Cette aura de familiarité l'avait enveloppée sans qu'elle n'en comprît le sens.

Tout était devenu plus clair depuis qu'elle s'était souvenue : une expédition à l'Est, un groupuscule de rebelles à neutraliser et un homme assez habile pour envoyer une grenade sur ses adversaires en toute discrétion.

Du moins, l'avait-il imaginé. La logique eût voulu que le frondeur ne l'aperçût point de là où il se trouvait. Quant à elle, postée du haut de sa tour, elle n'avait eu le temps de l'observer que pendant quelques secondes de précipitation. Était-il normal que la certitude d'avoir retrouvé le même homme des années plus tard fût absolue, elle ne le savait pas.

Pourtant, son instinct lui criait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la même personne.

Cela impliquait par la même occasion que l'armée n'avait pas réussi à le neutraliser. Riza l'avait supposé être le chef des rebelles ; mais c'était la seule à l'avoir distingué et nul ne devait avoir de preuve de son existence. À sa connaissance, ses complices ne l'avaient pas mentionné une seule fois.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi le revoyait-elle maintenant ? N'était-ce réellement qu'une coïncidence inopinée ?

Si elle avait fini par le reconnaître, il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas abordée pour rien. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir exposé son visage à l'ennemi mais il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il ne lui eût jamais adressé délibérément la parole s'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée auparavant. Et s'il n'était pas animé d'une intention qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Ils étaient ennemis et elle n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information. Elle ne l'avait pas identifié dès le premier regard alors qu'il avait déjà dû préparer son coup depuis très longtemps. Ou pas. Comment eût-il pu savoir qu'elle se rendrait dans ce quartier ?

Rien n'avait de sens. Une pièce du puzzle lui échappait. Tandis qu'elle avançait, contemplant à l'horizon le ciel se teindre d'un bleu céruléen et le soleil cuivré s'élever haut dans son immensité, ses souvenirs et ses spéculations se mélangeaient confusément dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Les deux militaires firent une pause au bout d'une heure et demie de marche. Il faisait à présent très chaud et l'atmosphère était devenue étouffante. À l'ombre d'un rocher, ils constataient la diminution graduelle des demeures et de la végétation, déjà peu luxuriante au village.<p>

Plongée dans ses pensées, Riza n'avait dit mot depuis leur départ. Elle ne cessait pas de cogiter, mais le visage de Svenn, ses yeux et son foulard rouge revenaient toujours la hanter. Pourquoi diable avait-il gardé un tel foulard pendant des années ? Plus ils avançaient, et plus elle avait l'impression de s'être complètement fourvoyée depuis le départ. Son imagination lui jouait peut-être des tours.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Hawkeye ? Vous avez eu un coup de foudre, c'est ça ? »

Riza leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Il n'avait pas dit cela avec amertume, mais plutôt sur le ton du sarcasme. Elle sut qu'il avait deviné l'objet de ses réflexions.

« Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Je ne suis sûre de rien et pourtant... Je n'en vois pas le bout. Cette histoire m'intrigue. »

« Et ses beaux yeux aussi. » acheva Roy, persifleur.

Hawkeye le fusilla du regard.

« Cessez de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas drôle, général. »

Roy afficha une moue contrariée. Maugréant un discret « Tant pis », il se leva et tapota ses vêtements pour se dépoussiérer. Il attrapa sa gourde d'eau dans son sac et se désaltéra. Même à l'ombre, la chaleur était écrasante.

« Nous sommes repartis, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la marche. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à apercevoir la frontière. D'ici là, il faut prendre notre courage à deux mains. »

Sur le chemin, ils interrompirent leur avancée en découvrant des petits logements isolés. À leur grande surprise, ils se firent bientôt de plus en plus nombreux. Les constructions étaient de bois et de pierres ; elles ne semblaient pas vivables à l'année. Elles servaient sans doute d'abri aux forces de l'armée.

Malgré cette utilité, ils ne virent personne. Bizarrement, la chaleur était moins insupportable dans les environs. Leurs pas se firent plus prudents.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que nous ne sommes pas loin de la frontière. » chuchota Roy à sa subordonnée.

« Nous ferions mieux d'être très discrets. » avertit-elle en guise de réponse.

Ils firent le tour des entrepôts à pas de loup. Après avoir tergiversé sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils n'apercevaient nulle âme humaine, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner de la zone afin de trouver un endroit adéquat pour traverser la limite du pays.

Enfin, ils discernèrent un peu plus loin des gardes qui surveillaient les lieux. Ils patrouillaient le long de la frontière, certains se dirigeant visiblement vers les logements que les deux militaires avaient inspectés de l'extérieur. De nouveaux gardes revenaient également de l'autre côté. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas restés près des casernes pendant l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Mustang et Hawkeye avaient eu de la chance d'être arrivés au moment propice.

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la zone sous surveillance, ils analysèrent l'amas de rochers qui les séparaient d'Aerugo. Des grilles avaient été érigées, bloquant l'accès. Ils entendaient des échos de voix provenant de l'autre côté des pierres. Il y avait peut-être un petit village situé près de la frontière.

Toutefois, les gardes s'accrurent en nombre et ils durent poursuivre leur route avec une distance supplémentaire de précaution. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches effrénées et d'observations, ils se rendirent compte que rien d'anormal ne se passait en ces lieux. Jouant le tout pour le tout, ils vinrent carrément s'adresser à des gardes qui vérifiaient de manière un peu distraite s'il n'y avait pas de passagers clandestins.

« Vous êtes ? » questionnèrent-ils, étonnés de voir quelqu'un dans les parages.

« De Central. » répondit Mustang avant que Riza n'eût pu ouvrir la bouche.

Et, disant cela, Roy sortit de sa poche une montre en argent qui se mit à luire avec force sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil. Parmi les trois soldats, l'un d'entre eux asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin et lui adressa quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea, intimidé, l'alchimiste d'État.

« Vous voudriez peut-être loger ici ce soir, monsieur ? Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, nous sommes à votre disposition. »

« Il y a un village qui n'est pas très loin d'ici. C'est un peu tendu près des frontières alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, mais vous y serez à votre aise. » renchérit l'autre.

Roy fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'ils parlaient de la cité d'où son lieutenant et lui venaient. Devant son air perplexe, un des soldats adressa une tape sur l'épaule de son camarade, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres :

« Bouge-toi un peu, Dan. Conduis-les là-bas. »

Dan grommela quelques mots de protestation, mais n'osa pas se montrer trop récalcitrant, conscient que l'alchimiste et sa subalterne comptaient sur lui.

« Très bien, très bien. Suivez-moi. » fit-il en se tournant vers eux.

Il s'orienta dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avaient prise Roy et Riza et tous trois partirent, laissant derrière eux les gardes qui faisaient apparemment des efforts démesurés pour éviter de se tordre de rire.

Tout au long du chemin, le général interrogea plusieurs fois Dan sur la situation de la région, les mesures prises par l'armée et toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. En vérité, même si le militaire avait arboré un air renfrogné devant la tâche confiée par ses compagnons, il se montra très convivial avec eux.

« Le village dont nous parlions, expliqua-t-il, est situé à l'exacte frontière entre Creta, Aerugo et Amestris. Il n'a pas de véritable appartenance. Personne ne le connaît dans le pays ; pourtant, les personnes qui y habitent sont satisfaites. Il n'y a ni culture précise, ni ethnie exigée. Tout le monde peut venir... Sous certaines conditions. Mais vous verrez, c'est un peu étrange aux premiers abords. »

Pas plus que son supérieur, Hawkeye n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une semblable cité.

Grâce à leur grade, ils purent aisément s'approcher de la ville en question sans être soupçonnés. Le personnel se faisait de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure que la distance de leur cheminement diminuait.

En temps ordinaire, précisa Dan, les clandestins qui désiraient traverser la frontière ne se rendaient pas en ces lieux car ils ne connaissaient pas le village. En dépit de ce fait, les militaires ne diminuaient pas leur vigilance pour autant et continuaient d'arrêter les vagabonds en verve de liberté.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle seuls quelques rares élus pouvaient pénétrer dans la ville : aucun habitant ne devait franchir les limites de sa nation dans le but de fuir dans les contrées voisines. La complexité apparente de la situation laissa Roy pantois.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons eu aucun écho à propos de cela dans la capitale ? s'enquit-il. Qui vous dirige, si ce n'est pas l'armée de Central ? »

Tout en poursuivant la discussion, ils étaient arrivés aux abords du village. Il se situait au creux de rochers qui s'apparentaient plus à des falaises qu'à de simples blocs de pierre brune, si bien que de l'extérieur, ils ne purent en avoir aucun aperçu. De grandes portes introduites dans une longue muraille se dressaient devant les trois militaires. Elles étaient contrôlées par de multiples soldats.

Dan les accompagna à l'intérieur, usant de la montre d'alchimiste de Mustang pour éviter la procédure d'entrée. Les autres sentinelles ne leur obstruèrent pas le passage, mais leur jetaient ostensiblement des regards torves.

« Nous ne sommes pas indépendants de l'armée nationale. Nous avons pour tâche de surveiller l'ensemble des frontières par ici. Mais peu de gens savent à quel point notre mission est organisée. Dans tout ce que les hommes entreprennent, la discrétion n'est jamais négligeable. »

Roy médita quelques instants sur cette phrase, puis hocha la tête pour approuver.

L'enceinte qui délimitait la cité isolait de fond en comble les lieux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent les ombres gigantesques des murailles projetées sur la terre mate. La ville semblait érigée de manière elliptique. La courbe que formait l'alignement des habitations se dessinait nettement sous leurs yeux curieux de ce nouvel environnement.

Tel le centre d'un labyrinthe, une seconde fortification clôturait hermétiquement un espace qui de loin paraissait hors d'atteinte. Des remparts à l'intérieur d'une ville murée de tous côtés. La disposition singulière des édifices, si peu habituelle à Amestris, troubla les deux militaires.

Ils se tournèrent vers leur guide pour obtenir plus d'explications et se rendirent compte avec surprise que son visage s'était glacé. Alors que Dan s'était montré si bienveillant envers eux, il semblait tout à coup s'être vidé de toute émotion humaine positive. On eût dit que la froideur du désespoir avait fermé son âme à tout lien extérieur. Le changement était si violent qu'il n'en paraissait pas une seconde réaliste.

Pourtant, il s'agissait bel et bien de lui et de toute évidence, le peu de connaissances qu'ils possédaient de lui ne leur permettaient pas de cerner son caractère dans son exactitude. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le noyau renforcé de la cité ; Roy et Riza, appréhensifs, suivirent son regard en silence.

« Ce que vous voyez là-bas... lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Cœur. Ne prononcez pas son nom à la légère : ne le faites tout simplement pas. Le Cœur est indescriptible. Les gens d'ici détestent en parler. Sachez juste que ceux qui le pénètrent n'en reviennent pas. Ou rarement. Le reste est à vous d'en juger, car je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je n'aurais même pas dû le mentionner. »

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par ses paroles sibyllines, Riza força leur interlocuteur à la regarder en face.

« À vous entendre, cet endroit est le pandémonium. Y êtes-vous au moins déjà allé ? » rétorqua-t-elle, exerçant consciemment une pression sévère sur le garde.

« Fermez-la. Vous ne savez rien, alors ne jugez pas ! » s'emporta Dan.

Pris d'une soudaine migraine, il porta sa main à son front et serra les dents. Il semblait osciller entre l'aigreur et la civilité ; les souvenirs lui frappaient le crâne, hâtant son dilemme.

« Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. »

Puis il se tut.

Dan ne rouvrit pas la bouche du trajet. Il les amena jusqu'à l'orée des habitations, avant de s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois qu'il eût disparu derrière les épaisses enceintes, Roy leva un sourcil et fixa sa subordonnée.

« Vous avez le mérite de l'avoir énervé, Hawkeye. »

Les joues de Riza s'empourprèrent.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ma première intention. »

« Je m'en doute bien. Il nous aura au moins conduits jusqu'ici. » relativisa l'alchimiste.

Bien que le soleil fût haut dans le ciel, la cité était immergée dans une obscurité nébuleuse depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le dédale des maisons. Par instants, la lumière se faisait inexplicablement plus intense, éclairant d'un seul coup les chemins sinueux qu'ils empruntaient, examinant autour d'eux cette étrange ville.

Ils frappèrent à plusieurs reprises aux portes, mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Comme leur enquête se révéla infructueuse, Roy décida de faire une petite pause pour réfléchir à la situation. Hawkeye approuva et ils s'installèrent en dehors des maisons, près de la muraille extérieure.

« J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici... » confessa la tireuse.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Je suis persuadé qu'il se trame quelque chose ici. »

Les militaires piochèrent dans leurs provisions pour se sustenter et discutèrent entre eux de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire par la suite. Se rappelant de l'objectif initial de leurs recherches, ils jaugèrent que le temps n'était pas ce qu'il leur manquait ; mieux valait obtenir des résultats de manière efficace, même si cela supposait que leur expédition devrait s'éterniser.

Closant leurs incertitudes par ce décret, ils baissèrent sans le vouloir leur attention.

Avant même que Roy songeât intérieurement à ce que pouvait lui coûter son manque de prudence, il se rendit compte que Riza s'était assoupie sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient adossés contre la muraille et, fatiguée par leur voyage pédestre à travers les étendues inondées de soleil, elle s'était abandonnée à une somnolence légère.

Roy hésita quelques instants avant de la réveiller. Il attendit encore deux minutes puis lui caressa la joue d'un effleurement délicat.

« On se lève, dit-il d'une voix faible. Nous repartons à la chasse aux renseignements. »

Les paupières de Riza se soulevèrent péniblement. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle s'arrachait lentement de sa torpeur pâteuse. Après quoi elle se frotta les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, la tireuse paraissait totalement éveillée.

« À vos ordres. » obtempéra-t-elle.

Au lieu de reprendre le même chemin, les militaires contournèrent les demeures, longeant la courbe parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent une nouvelle entrée. S'ils n'avaient pas été conscients qu'ils avaient suivi un autre itinéraire, ils n'auraient pas deviné que l'accès était différent.

La rue et les logements étaient similaires, à cela près qu'ils virent enfin des habitants peupler les voies. En contrepartie, ils furent accueillis de la même manière dédaigneuse : repoussés clairement ou ignorés par les passants qu'ils accostaient, ils durent parcourir un assez long chemin avant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui fît preuve d'un tant fût peu d'amabilité pour les renseigner.

« Vous êtes des inconnus. » énonça brièvement la dame en question, comme si cela expliquait la réaction des habitants.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi les inconnus sont méprisables au point d'être ignorés ? » se défendit Mustang d'un ton posé.

« Rien. C'est à dire que... »

La femme parut embarrassée, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle pivota soudainement sur elle-même et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils la talonnèrent jusqu'à l'angle d'une ruelle où ils étaient davantage protégés des regards méfiants des passants. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à leur oreille :

« En fait, ces gens n'ont rien contre vous. Ils vous testent. Ça se passe comme cela à chaque arrivée d'un nouvel habitant. C'est très gênant... »

« Un test ? » répéta Hawkeye, stupéfaite.

La ville lui paraissait de plus en plus excentrique.

Son supérieur et elle décidèrent d'accompagner la dame qui les emmena dans une auberge. Les yeux de tous les clients assis sur des tables ou sur des divans convergèrent vers eux.

Après un instant de silence, plusieurs d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers la femme, et la critiquèrent en riant de n'avoir pu tenir sa langue. Elle leur demanda pardon en rougissant. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux et leur présentèrent des excuses.

Intrigué, Roy les interrogea sur ces manières insolites d'accueillir les étrangers.

Du premier coup d'œil, il avait remarqué que l'accent des occupants, leurs traits et leur couleur de peau étaient d'une diversité remarquable. Certains avaient hérité du teint hâlé d'Aerugo ; d'autres possédaient une tonalité de voix propre aux gens de l'Ouest et d'autres encore leur ressemblaient comme des Amestriens de pure souche.

Par prudence, il échangea quelques mots avec Riza pour la prévenir qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas. Les habitants de la cité se pressaient autour d'eux et leur donnaient des réponses différentes à chaque question qu'ils posaient. Une, pourtant, attira particulièrement l'attention de l'alchimiste :

« Nous sommes maîtres de nos convictions. Nous voulons juger les choses de nos propres yeux. Étranger ou pas, quel que soit le pays, quelles que soient les conditions sociales, nous considérons que seules nos actions importent. Ça nous est égal que quelqu'un haïsse ou aime quelqu'un d'autre : ils font ce qu'ils souhaitent, tant qu'ils ne nous impliquent pas dans leur conflit. En d'autres termes, nous sommes libres. »

Roy voulut parler, mais ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Ce discours lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. Une impression de rêve utopique qui datait de plusieurs années : longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'osait recomposer son souvenir...

« Pourquoi cette attitude à notre égard ? » parvint-il à demander, insistant.

Riza se retourna vers lui et le fixa, distraite par son timbre vibrant malgré lui d'une émotion inexplicable. Cependant, son comportement fut éclipsé par le discours de l'homme avec qui il conversait.

« Comme vous l'a certainement dit Talia – la femme qui vous a accompagnés –, c'était un test que nous réservons aux nouveaux venus. Une manière de guetter comment ils vont réagir. S'ils sont propices à semer le désordre et le chaos ici, alors nous les faisons partir. La paix règne en ces lieux : nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit brisée. Ce n'est pas comme dans... Enfin, bref. Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des fauteurs de trouble. Vous pouvez donc rester si cela vous chante. »

Riza vit Mustang sourire puis le remercier. Son attention fut une nouvelle fois détournée par le tintement d'une clochette annonçant que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Dan apparut dans l'encadrement, la mine fatiguée d'avoir vraisemblablement trop réfléchi.

« Daniel, c'est toi ! s'exclama l'homme chaleureusement en se levant de la table sur laquelle il était assis. Viens avec nous, nous avons des visiteurs. »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui les ai amenés ici. »

Il marcha jusqu'à eux, observant tour à tour Roy et Riza qui ne réagirent pas.

« C'est mon frère. » fit l'homme derrière eux, brisant leur échange silencieux.

Il désignait Daniel. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Puis il se tourna derechef vers eux et s'inclina en guise d'excuse. Les deux militaires comprirent, prétendant négligemment qu'ils avaient déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Tristan. Bienvenue. » se présenta le frère de Dan en leur tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils répondirent à son salut, déclinant leur véritable identité. Aucun d'eux ne parut s'émouvoir en entendant le nom de Mustang : ils n'avaient sans doute jamais entendu parler de l'alchimiste de flamme. Si c'était le cas, il ne manifestèrent pas le moindre signe qui révélât de l'étonnement ou de la suspicion.

Les quatre personnes poursuivirent la conversation entre eux, les autres clients de l'auberge s'étant détournés d'eux pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils entreprirent de parcourir la ville à pieds afin que les frères leur fissent découvrir ses divers aspects, désignant çà et là les propriétaires de certains logis et exposant le fonctionnement de la communauté.

À l'instar des origines ethniques des habitants, les styles d'architecture divergeaient rapidement d'une maison à l'autre sans toutefois perdre l'harmonie que la disposition atypique des allées créait.

À chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient du Cœur, Hawkeye et Mustang sentaient se crisper Daniel qui se taisait pour ne reprendre la parole qu'après de longues minutes. Tristan, au contraire, se montra sûr de lui en toutes circonstances. Il avait l'air infiniment à l'aise dans cet environnement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère.

Les militaires comprirent lorsque leur nouveau guide leur expliqua que les sentinelles n'étaient pas habilitées à demeurer dans la cité. Des baraquements leur permettaient de se loger près de leur lieu de travail – c'étaient les constructions vides qu'ils avaient aperçues en venant près de la frontière.

Les murailles qui enserraient le Cœur étaient, de près, encore plus imposantes et sinistres que celles qui protégeaient la ville de l'extérieur, bien qu'elles fussent plus petites en termes de hauteur. Tous les chemins principaux confluaient vers ce noyau reclus. Les habitants qui passaient à proximité faisaient semblant de ne rien voir.

Roy et sa subordonnée tentèrent de faire de même, mais la tentation était irrésistiblement trop grande.

Le crépuscule venait de tomber lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur promenade guidée. Les lueurs orangées du soir se réverbéraient sur la paroi mordorée des roches qui entouraient la ville dans toute leur immensité. Insensiblement, la lumière avait cessé de perdre de son intensité ou de s'accroître de façon fulgurante et éphémère. La cité semblait respirer une paix acquise à l'insu de tous depuis des années.

« Quel est le nom de cette cité ? » questionna Riza quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Kelheit, répondit aussitôt Tristan. Elle porte le nom de celui qui l'a fondée, il y a plus de cent ans. Je me demande même si cela ne fait pas des siècles. En tout cas, l'hériter de cette lignée est toujours en vie. Ce n'est pas lui le véritable fondateur de la cité, mais il s'en occupe tout aussi bien que ses prédécesseurs. »

Hawkeye répéta à voix basse le nom de la ville pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Comme elle le pensait, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette appellation de sa vie.

« Et où se trouve cet héritier actuellement ? » s'informa Roy à sa place.

« Svenn ? Dans le... » commença le guide.

« Tristan ! » coupa furieusement Dan en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Dans le Cœur, acheva-t-il, nonobstant l'intervention de son frère. Écoute, Dan, toi et les autres pouvez bien appréhender le Cœur, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais épargne-moi tes convictions hasardeuses ; je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Vous avez dit Svenn ? » s'étrangla Riza, coupant court à leur affront.

Elle s'était brutalement arrêtée. Le couple de frères s'orienta vers elle d'un mouvement synchronisé. Ce fut Tristan qui prit les devants le premier.

« Oui. Svenn Kelheit, confirma-t-il. Vous le connaissez ? »

La tireuse était encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

Un homme qui avait attenté à leur vie en balançant une grenade, doublé d'un rebelle qui complotait contre l'armée ; et soudain, des années plus tard, il faisait sa réapparition.

Non seulement les corps militaires n'avaient absolument pas pris en compte l'avertissement qu'elle avait déposé, mais en plus l'évadé en question l'avait reconnue du premier coup d'œil quand elle était arrivée aux confins du Sud-Ouest.

Comment avait-il su qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée ? Et pourquoi l'avoir abordée maintenant, puisqu'il était en liberté depuis plusieurs années ? Elle avait du mal à croire l'hypothèse de la coïncidence. Pourtant, c'était la seule qui fût un minimum appropriée.

« Nous avons eu... Quelques différends avec lui, élucida Roy. Et nous l'avons rencontré dans le village près de la frontière. »

Tristan leva un sourcil perplexe ; toutefois, il s'abstint de commenter. Quant à Daniel, ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas la moindre envie de débattre sur ce sujet. Les bras croisés, il patientait dans son coin.

« Je vois, finit par lancer Tristan bien qu'il n'assimilât pas le problème. Peu importe. Vous le reverrez peut-être si vous restez dans les environs. »

Le chapitre fut clos, au grand plaisir de Dan qui n'aimait pas s'aventurer dans ces eaux troubles.

Les frères leur proposèrent de les raccompagner jusqu'à l'auberge où ils pourraient rester s'ils le souhaitaient. Cette perspective ne ravissait pas Mustang ; il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur tous ces mystères qui planaient dans cette cité – et particulièrement ceux qui concernaient le Cœur. Mais la lucidité des habitants leur empêcherait sûrement d'aller fureter à leur gré. Il lui semblait plus judicieux de faire profil bas pour le moment.

Roy accepta donc la proposition des deux frères. Son lieutenant n'émit pas d'avis et se contenta de les suivre.

À la moitié du chemin, Dan se sépara d'eux pour prendre la direction de la sortie de Kelheit. Les trois autres arrivèrent à destination sans trop se presser. Tristan repartit et les militaires s'établirent dans une chambre mise à leur disposition. Les clients s'étaient faits moins nombreux au cours de la journée, aussi peu de personnes vinrent se joindre à eux pour demander leur opinion sur la cité.

Dès qu'ils furent enfin isolés, ils s'attelèrent tout de suite à leur travail : résumer tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, rassembler les indices épars et dessiner l'esquisse d'une solution adéquate.

Installés sur des fauteuils autour d'une table basse, ils avaient inscrit leurs renseignements sur des papiers et réalisé un croquis du plan du village, s'aidant de ce que leur avait indiqué Tristan au cours de leur visite. Ils parlaient à voix basse, même s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

« À ce rythme-là, on ne pourra jamais faire intervenir l'armée, anticipa Mustang. Il y a des sentinelles partout autour de la ville et il est pratiquement impossible d'y rentrer si nous n'avons pas de raison valable. Même des renforts sont impensables. »

Hawkeye opina. Elle prit un crayon et pointa successivement deux endroits situés sur la ligne de la frontière.

« Il y a des chances pour que les entrées d'Aerugo et de Creta se trouvent ici. Nous n'avons visité que la ville intérieure. D'après ce que nous avons entendu, il y a un village tout près d'ici, continua-t-elle en appliquant la mine de son crayon à quelques centimètres des traits qui symbolisaient les roches séparant Amestris d'Aerugo. Nous avons longé toute la frontière et nous avons atterri à l'exacte intersection entre les trois pays. En tout cas, les abords de la ville ont l'air beaucoup plus animés de l'autre côté. »

Le général écoutait en silence. Son regard était fixé sur la minuscule croix placée au centre de Kelheit.

Riza leva les yeux pour vérifier qu'il l'écoutait et surprit sa concentration. Il venait de s'absorber dans ses songes. Elle attendit qu'il daignât lui faire part de l'objet de ses méditations.

« Cette cité exhale la paix de tous les côtés, murmura-t-il. Les trois contrées se rencontrent, et pourtant, les habitants en font abstraction avec une aisance hors norme. Les constructions et les techniques ne sont certes pas plus développées qu'à Central... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont atteint une sorte d'équilibre qui n'existe nulle part à Amestris. »

Riza comprenait où il voulait en venir. Fût-ce son bon sens ou une peur enfouie de voir ses croyances enracinées en elle être remises en doute, elle choisit de ne pas adhérer à ce point de vue.

« Sans vouloir être pessimiste, objecta-t-elle, nous avons prouvé – et à plusieurs reprises – que ce genre d'utopies n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Par exemple, je me demande bien ce que peut recéler le Cœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Hawkeye ? »

Sidéré, Roy la contemplait avec de grands yeux brillants de leur noirceur naturelle.

Riza ne comprit pas tout de suite ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle retraça lentement le fil de ses paroles et, soudain, se leva d'un coup ; ses genoux cognèrent la table et les feuilles déposées sans ordre valsèrent.

« Ce n'est pas... Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, protesta-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai conscience que nous faisons tout notre possible pour atteindre un avenir meilleur. Mais je sais aussi que, dans la mesure du raisonnable, ce n'est pas possible si nous ne faisons aucun sacrifice. J'essaie seulement d'être réaliste pour résoudre cette affaire... »

Roy lui ceignit calmement le poignet et la fit se rasseoir.

« Vous avez raison, admit-il. Je comprends. Croyez-moi. »

Perturbée, Riza souffla longuement apaiser les battements de son cœur. Elle avait envie de garder la main de son supérieur dans la sienne, mais s'en déprit d'elle-même.

« J'ai perdu mes illusions depuis longtemps, avoua Roy. Depuis Ishbal. Mais je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner pour autant. »

Riza agréa, et ses convictions cessèrent de vaciller.

« Malgré moi, je suis persuadée que tout ceci est trop beau pour être vrai, reprit-elle. Tout est trop parfait alors que ce devrait être l'inverse. Et les coïncidences s'enchaînent. Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que les meilleures dystopies sont celles qui se cachent le mieux derrière les simulacres de bonheur. »

L'alchimiste se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. La nuit tombée, les teintes sombres et bleutées s'étaient substituées aux couleurs écarlates du crépuscule.

« Puisque nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Riza le rejoignit. Sa déclaration fut loin de la surprendre.

« Cette nuit, nous nous rendrons dans le Cœur. »


	19. La dernière promesse

_Soyez attentifs. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette partie de l'histoire. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé développer ces concepts et ces personnages, même s'ils mériteraient peut-être un peu plus de temps et de crédibilité. Les chansons m'ont grandement inspirée, ici aussi. Elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec l'atmosphère que je voulais créer. Sur ce... Bonne lecture._

**Why, Something More - Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère était glaciale. Partiellement dissimulé par un linceul de nuages, le croissant de lune ne déversait ses rayons blancs que sur des parcelles dérisoires de terre.<p>

Le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans le Cœur s'ajoutait aux frissons légers que provoquait sans pitié la froideur ardente aux deux intrus. À l'abri du vent dans cette enceinte impénétrable, les caresses de la nuit hérissaient pourtant le fin duvet de leurs bras nus.

Que la chaleur du désert cédât au cours de la nuit sa place à la fraîcheur était tout à fait concevable ; en revanche, que ce contraste fût à ce point outré, alors que leurs actions s'étaient réduites à traverser subrepticement par alchimie les murailles délimitant le Cœur, ne l'était pas.

De même que cette disparité invraisemblable de température, la lumière pâle de la lune s'atténuait par moments, restreignant leur champ de vision dans les ténèbres. Levant les yeux au ciel, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir qu'une forme trouble de l'astre nocturne à travers la nébulosité, et cela ne les renseignait absolument pas sur le comportement de la lumière.

La première impression qu'ils eurent en entrant fut celle de découvrir une cité étrangère à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, à tout point de vue. Rien ne pouvait expliquer cette différence entre deux espaces séparés par le misérable mètre de pierre qui constituait le rempart. Kelheit abritait peut-être un certain nombre de coutumes auxquelles ils n'étaient pas accoutumés ; en dépit de cela, la petite ville prospérait de la satisfaction de ses habitants.

Le climat hostile qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'inhaler dans le Cœur était à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti par-delà les fortifications. Devant leurs yeux s'étalaient des rangées de maison disposées dans une configuration elliptique semblable – c'était d'ailleurs le seul aspect qui, en apparences, concordait avec Kelheit. Il était difficile de croire que deux semblables endroits pouvaient exister côte à côte.

Les toits des demeures étaient à moitié arrachés. De la poussière grisâtre s'élevait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les voies, et plus ils constataient avec horreur un délabrement plus grand que précédemment. Des fenêtres étaient brisées en mille morceaux, des portes étaient placardées de planches condamnant l'entrée, et les objets vétustes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur des maisons semblaient abandonnés depuis longtemps.

Tout évoquait le cauchemar.

Par miracle, de rares demeures avaient échappé à cette détérioration omniprésente. Des couleurs plus vives apparaissaient de temps à autre, soulageant leur vue atterrée par ce spectacle de désolation. Les lieux étaient encore habitables malgré les ruines qui les avaient accueillis à l'entrée du Cœur. Par endroits, ces bâtiments vivables se faisaient plus nombreux.

Force fut de constater que le noyau de Kelheit n'était pas vide d'êtres humains et en était même rempli. La déplaisante sensation d'être observé leur collait à la peau comme un parfum capiteux. En se retournant brusquement, à plusieurs reprises ils purent discerner des silhouettes se dérober dans les angles des ruelles.

Ils durent attendre qu'un vagabond se positionnât à moins de cinq mètres devant eux pour récupérer en due forme la clairvoyance de réagir à cette filature.

« Qui êtes-vous ? proféra l'individu, le regard menaçant. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à vivre parmi nous, partez. Partez avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même. »

Sur la défensive, l'alchimiste se prépara à contre-attaquer si l'homme songeait à les agresser. Hawkeye avait discrètement passé son bras dans son dos, tenant au creux de sa paume le manche froid de son révolver.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis. » annonça Roy d'une voix dénuée de doute.

Malgré son avertissement, l'individu ne décrispa pas un muscle.

Sa carrure n'était pas très imposante comme aurait pu l'être celle d'une sentinelle aguerrie, cependant, la manière qu'il avait de se déplacer de quelques pas vers eux, puis de reculer tout à coup comme s'il avait heurté une barrière invisible, rappelait la démarche d'un carnassier traquant sa proie.

Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient sur son visage ; fréquemment, il secouait la tête d'un mouvement vif et brusque pour dégager les mèches de sa vue. Ses vêtements, ni luxueux ni élimés, témoignaient d'un mode de vie tout à fait convenable si l'on jugeait également les accessoires qui étaient accrochés à sa veste de cuir.

Bien que ce ne fût pas la première pensée qui leur vint à l'esprit en l'apercevant, c'était le cas du couteau luisant qu'il extirpa de sa poche et enserra d'une main ferme.

« Les paroles ne sont que des mensonges. Prouvez-le. » enjoignit-il.

« Vous commencez à me fatiguer avec vos manières d'accueillir les touristes ! » gronda Mustang en claquant l'une contre l'autre ses mains gantées.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent consécutivement. L'individu leva son poignard à hauteur de sa figure d'un geste habile, sur le point de fondre vers eux pour engager la rixe. Riza interpella le général pour l'avertir de ne pas répondre à cette provocation, tandis que Roy répondait diligemment qu'il savait. D'autres personnes sortirent de l'ombre et se joignirent aux côtés de leur potentiel agresseur.

Ce dernier s'élança. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par une dernière personne qui bloqua sa progression d'un seul coup en plaçant un bras tendu sous sa gorge, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Riza ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait : la lumière s'était faite plus intense, et ce fut avec un mélange âcre de contentement et de méfiance qu'elle reconnut Svenn.

« Laisse-les tranquille. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Au grand étonnement des militaires, l'assaillant recula sans rechigner en s'excusant sincèrement. Svenn n'avait pas cessé de les observer de ses pupilles perçantes entourées de cuivre.

Sa chevelure de la même couleur que ses yeux, légèrement assombrie par la nuit, la cicatrice qui tailladait sa joue blanchie lorsqu'elle n'était pas exposée au soleil, et enfin l'éternel foulard pourpre qui entourait le haut de son bras...

Ces trois éléments qui le caractérisaient si bien ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Outre l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve, cette aura de confiance et de domination semblait appariée à la perfection avec son titre : héritier de Kelheit.

« Comme on se retrouve. » constata-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fit signe aux habitants de partir, ce qu'ils firent sur-le-champ. Petit à petit, la tension d'être épié de partout disparut, remplacée par celle que faisait naître la présence de Svenn, maître suprême de son territoire.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet accueil, reprit-il, affable. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend, mais vous n'avez pas dû avoir un très bel aperçu de cette ville. »

Ne quittant pas l'héritier des yeux, Roy murmura de manière à ce que seule Hawkeye entendît :

« Votre Svenn n'a pas l'air très commode. C'est un hypocrite. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, général, répliqua-t-elle en se mettant au diapason. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

« À votre expression, coupa Svenn bien qu'il n'eût pas entendu leur conversation, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir confiance en moi. Pourtant, vous m'êtes étrangement familière... poursuivit-il en dirigeant son regard vers Riza. N'est-ce pas, Elizabeth ? »

Hawkeye tressaillit, et d'un mouvement leste, dégaina son révolver pour le braquer sur leur adversaire. Un sourire caustique étira les lèvres de Svenn.

« C'est trop tard. » déclara-t-il.

Soudain, des éclairs alchimiques jaillirent des entrailles de la terre, aveuglant les deux militaires. La transmutation était d'une telle puissance qu'ils eussent été convaincus dans des circonstances différentes que le tonnerre cinglait.

Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, l'obscurité était totale. Svenn s'était évanoui en même temps que le décor.

Pourtant, ils percevaient encore l'air glacial qui les entourait. La sueur perlait sur le front de Riza qui n'osait pas avancer de peur de trébucher ou de se perdre. Plus habitué aux ténèbres, Roy avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir de nouveau perdu la vue. Il tentait de ne pas émettre de bruit en respirant afin de ne pas trahir sa présence.

« Hawkeye. Vous êtes là ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Affirmatif. Mais je ne vois absolument rien. » répondit Riza.

« Soyez très prudente, il est peut-être encore dans les parages. »

Tendant les mains devant elle, Riza fit lentement quelques pas en avant. Elle toucha quelque chose ou quelqu'un et sentit une pression violente sur son poignet.

Terrifiée d'être face à un ennemi qu'elle ne voyait pas dans cette noirceur, elle leva son arme et, estimant dans la précipitation la hauteur que devait mesurer la personne qu'elle avait percutée, pointa le révolver en cherchant à viser sa poitrine.

Le son mat et particulier que fit l'arme appuyée contre son adversaire indiqua qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'emplacement. Le poignet toujours bloqué, alors qu'elle le menaçait de son autre main, prête à presser la détente, son cœur rongé par l'angoisse s'était mis à battre frénétiquement.

« C'est vous, lieutenant ? fit le prétendu ennemi dans un souffle. Je ne suis pas tranquille avec votre arme pointée sur mon torse... »

Roy desserra sa prise. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Riza baissa son arme. Elle distingua le bruit d'un claquement de main et une étincelle apparut devant eux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la tireuse entrevit le visage de son supérieur rougi par la lueur qu'il venait de créer par alchimie. Puis le noir revint.

Roy se dirigea à tâtons sur sa gauche. Il rencontra une paroi qui stoppa son avancée. Palpant le mur pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de bois, il claqua une nouvelle fois les mains et les plaqua contre la cloison. Dans un éclair alchimique qui illumina un instant sa figure, il modela une torche de bois qu'il alluma toujours par alchimie. Enfin visible de manière continue, Mustang avança vers sa subordonnée et leva bien haut sa torche enflammée.

« Ce sera plus facile avec ça. » dit-il.

Riza hocha la tête et ils se mirent à avancer côte à côte.

Les habitants du Cœur ayant tous fui, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le long de la route. Quant à Svenn, ce dernier s'était purement éclipsé, laissant seuls les deux intrus dans un environnement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

De toute la nuit, la lumière ne revint pas. Le croissant lunaire qui scintillait dans le ciel, atténué par les nuages, ne les éclairait nullement. Contraints de se déplacer dans la faible lueur orangée de la torche, le général et son lieutenant convinrent qu'il était préférable d'interrompre leurs recherches pour cette nuit. Ils rebroussèrent ainsi chemin.

Après qu'ils furent difficilement venus à bout du dédale de maisons plus ou moins en mauvais état, ils atteignirent l'orée des habitations. Les murailles du Cœur se dressaient devant eux. Toutefois, un nouvel obstacle inattendu s'était bâti sur leur parcours.

Sur toute la courbe dessinée par les remparts sombres, des habitants s'étaient postés en position défensive de manière à prévenir toute tentative de franchissement. Aucun garde n'était venu les arrêter lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés clandestinement dans le Cœur ; cela signifiait que l'héritier leur avait sûrement dicté de protéger la frontière. Ils étaient prisonniers.

L'idée leur vint de forcer le passage, mais ils la refoulèrent. Les habitants qui faisaient le guet les avait repérés depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ils ne les attaquaient pas. Leurs yeux pleins de rancœur brillaient dans le noir comme ceux des félidés. Ils devaient être très courroucés de ne pas avoir pu les affronter plus tôt à cause des ordres stricts de Svenn.

En un instant, Roy comprit les paroles de Dan : ceux qui pénétraient le Cœur n'en ressortaient pas. La barrière humaine qui s'ajoutait aux remparts de pierre devait certainement y être pour quelque chose.

Mustang suggéra à sa subordonnée de creuser un tunnel par alchimie. Cette solution était intéressante, cependant, Riza craignait que les habitants ne se jetassent à leurs trousses dès qu'ils se seraient introduits dans le tunnel.

En outre, la vitesse à laquelle étaient transmises les informations en ces lieux était tout à fait impressionnante. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Svenn pour se rendre compte de leur tentative d'escapade. Il n'était pas non plus exclu qu'il fût en train de les surveiller au moment même où ils parlaient.

Ils recherchèrent un autre moyen de sortir, mais tous leur paraissaient risqués et susceptibles de leur attirer des ennuis. Quand toutes leurs conjectures furent épuisées, ils vérifièrent que les sentinelles improvisées ne les suivaient pas et firent demi-tour pour s'enfoncer derechef dans le Cœur.

Si le soleil brûlait haut dans les cieux le lendemain matin, ils auraient peut-être plus de chances d'y voir un peu plus clair. Mustang et Hawkeye parcoururent encore plusieurs allées avant d'aviser au fond d'une ruelle isolée une demeure solitaire et abandonnée. Examinant l'intérieur par la fenêtre brisée, ils s'assurèrent que personne n'y était logée.

Le bâtiment était à moitié défoncé : les murs pierreux tout comme le toit étaient incomplets. Ils explorèrent les décombres de la maison pour s'installer dans un coin. Dans la pièce jouxtant celle qu'ils avaient aperçu depuis l'extérieur, ils trouvèrent une cheminée.

Voir ce genre de constructions au milieu d'une région qui était normalement très chaude toute l'année était paradoxal. Mais comme la nuit dans les déserts était habituellement glaciale, ils supposèrent que cet âtre avait été édifié afin d'obvier aux fraîcheurs nocturnes.

À l'aide de sa torche toujours embrasée, Roy alluma un feu en utilisant les bûches de bois encore inflammables qui traînaient près du foyer. Puis il s'assit dans l'angle formé par le mur et le manteau de la cheminée, et invita Riza à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder. Elle posa sa joue sur son épaule, sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes de sommeil. Recru de fatigue par leur expédition, Roy laissa sa tête reposer sur la sienne.

Elle fut la première à briser le silence bercé par les crépitements des flammes.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'un de nous monte la garde. » murmura-t-elle.

« Inutile... Ils savent où nous sommes. S'ils voulaient nous attaquer, ils l'auraient sans doute déjà fait... »

Riza lui accorda ce fait. Elle s'accrocha mollement à son bras et lui fit part de ses doutes.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Kelheit et le Cœur peuvent être aussi différents l'un de l'autre. Par curiosité, par envie, ou même par punition, les gens doivent se rendre ici et n'en ressortent pas. Ils nous reste encore à découvrir en quoi cette cité diffère-t-elle réellement de celle qui nous entoure. Je veux dire, sur quels principes est-elle fondée... Il doit y avoir une explication à toutes ces ruines que nous avons vues. »

« Peut-être que nous les avons vues parce que nous n'y sommes pas habitués. Peut-être qu'elles existent à chaque coin de nos rues, mais que nous sommes trop indifférents pour les apercevoir. »

Riza se figea à cette éventualité et releva la tête pour regarder le général.

« Vous insinuez que nous fermons les yeux sur le malheur qui règne autour de nous ? » prononça-t-elle avec retenue, comme si les mots sous le poids de la réalité avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais avoir la clé de ce problème, mais depuis que nous sommes ici... J'ai l'impression que toutes mes convictions s'effondrent. » acheva Roy.

Bien qu'il s'efforçât de le cacher, sa voix trahissait la peur enfouie de voir son monde basculer d'un seul coup.

Son ouverture d'esprit lui avait toujours permis d'assimiler les connaissances et les cultures des autres ; il s'en servait pour s'enrichir, comprendre davantage ses proches, et plus il s'ouvrait au monde, plus il espérait protéger ce monde comme ses mains et son cœur d'humain le lui permettaient.

En moins d'un jour, ses illusions d'enfance étaient devenues réalité et par la même occasion, elles lui avaient offert la vérité étouffée derrière ces esquisses utopiques.

Tout ce dont il avait rêvé n'était pas impossible. Respectant le principe de l'échange équivalent, cela requérait simplement un sacrifice. Et non des moindres.

« Le Cœur, dit-il soudainement. Le Cœur est nécessaire à la cité de Kelheit. Et cet équilibre n'est stable que parce que les deux côtés existent. »

Absorbée, Riza écoutait les mots de son supérieur se déverser comme une vague de certitude et de perspicacité spontanée. Roy se tourna vers elle, son regard intense croisant le sien. Il poursuivit :

« Si Kelheit est parvenue à atteindre un tel degré de paix, c'est parce qu'elle rejette dans le Cœur tous ses aspects négatifs. Ils vivent sur des lois dont nous rêvons mais qui nous dépassent ; en contrepartie, tout ce qui est nécessaire à cette sérénité se perd dans cette cité qu'ils appellent le Cœur. Le noyau de tout. Parce que sans lui, sans cette concentration de tous nos sentiments négatifs, sans cet endroit où nous pouvons libérer tout ce qui brûle dans nos entrailles, rien ne serait possible. »

Roy la regardait comme s'il espérait qu'elle confirmât ses déductions.

Noyée par ses paroles, Riza n'était sûre de rien. Elle n'avait en aucun cas la capacité de certifier ce qu'il venait de dire.

Par-delà cette incertitude, elle était submergée par un sentiment depuis longtemps réprimé au plus profond d'elle-même : celui d'être à l'entière écoute de cette personne, de s'abreuver littéralement de ses espérances, de laisser son âme être guidée par la sienne.

Elle frissonna. Quand avait-elle connu cette sensation pour la première fois ? Était-ce lors de leur rencontre, ou lors de la mort de son père ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, et pourtant, tout avait resurgi d'un seul coup et l'avait plongée dans une euphorie trop longtemps oubliée.

Lorsque la tempête de sensations s'affaiblit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle et lui se contemplaient comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Lentement, Roy se rapprocha d'elle et captura ses lèvres. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit une émotion incontrôlable se propager dans toute sa poitrine, accélérant sa respiration. Puis le contact des lèvres de Roy sur les siennes lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se calma, et se déroba pour venir caler sa tête dans son cou, par-dessus son épaule. Étonné par cet échange, Roy reprit sa position initiale et cessa de parler.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le martèlement puissant et régulier des pas sur la terre les réveilla peu à peu.<p>

Dans la brume sensorielle du sommeil, cette sonorité ressemblait à s'y méprendre au rythme d'une horloge. À cela près que le bruissement était amplifié au moins une centaine de fois.

Reconnaissant la nature de cette cadence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Roy se leva brusquement. Dans son impétuosité, il oublia que Riza s'était endormie sur lui.

Elle termina de se réveiller en sursaut et se retint au manteau de la cheminée pour ne pas heurter le sol.

Aux aguets, Roy s'était acheminé dans l'autre pièce puis jusqu'à la fenêtre et observait les alentours, la tête passée au dehors de la maison. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de déterminer l'origine de ce bruit, mais l'isolement de la demeure délaissée ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les rues principales. Faisant claquer sa langue de dépit, il s'écarta de l'ouverture sans carreaux et retourna dans l'autre salle pour avertir sa subordonnée.

Sujette à recouvrer sa conscience promptement, Hawkeye possédait à présent toute sa lucidité. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et sortirent du logis délabré. Traversant la venelle en quelques enjambées, ils débouchèrent sur une des grandes voies perpendiculaires.

Le martèlement se faisait plus lointain. À cause de la sinuosité de la route, ils n'avaient aucune chance de voir ce qu'il se passait s'ils restaient immobiles : les bâtiments remplissaient tout leur champ de vision, cachant le prolongement de la rue.

Ils s'élancèrent sans réfléchir, pratiquement sûrs de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La régularité méticuleuse de cette démarche, le son des innombrables pieds qui battaient le sol périodiquement, se décalant parfois par quelque maladresse en rompant le mouvement général ; tout inspirait le cortège militaire. Si ce n'en était pas un, ils eussent juré que les acteurs du défilé avaient suivi une formation.

Mustang et Hawkeye venaient tout juste d'atteindre une intersection de rues. La poursuite était une impasse : ils entendaient distinctement le bruit provoqué par le cortège s'atténuer, mais ils avaient beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la position de leurs cibles. À chaque fois qu'ils se sentaient sur le point de débusquer la troupe, la nouvelle route qu'ils empruntaient était désespérément vide.

Au bout d'un moment, Riza commença à penser qu'ils divaguaient. Son sens de l'orientation s'était-il émoussé à ce point ? Les échos de la marche s'étaient tus. Essoufflés, ils interrompirent leur course pour reprendre leur respiration. Tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait trop irrégulièrement à son goût, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur ses perceptions auditives.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous n'entendez pas ce tumulte de fond ? releva-t-elle, ses paroles hachées par son souffle saccadé. Je suis prête à parier que tout cela provient de l'extérieur. Les habitants – ou je ne sais qui – ont dû se diriger vers les remparts. »

Roy hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris. Puisant dans leur courage, ils se remirent à courir dans le réseau dédaléen de la minuscule cité, pourtant fondée sur un principe de construction simple à l'origine. Le haut des murailles qui dépassaient des maisons guidaient leur chemin.

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques rues à traverser lorsque, arrivés à un croisement, ils se firent bousculer sans ménage par quelqu'un qui empruntait la voie perpendiculaire à la leur.

Laissant échapper un grognement de colère et de surprise, celui qui les avait percutés recula en titubant, une main collée sur son front endolori. Retrouvant l'équilibre plus rapidement que lui, les militaires pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes pour voir à qui ils avaient affaire. La petite main s'écarta, dévoilant le visage aigri d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans.

« Dégagez ! » cracha celui-ci en leur adressant un regard empli de haine.

Ébahis par son animosité, les deux adultes demeurèrent muets et oublièrent de s'écarter du passage. Leur manque de réactivité redoubla la colère de l'adolescent.

« Vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous parle ? » vociféra-t-il.

De taille modeste pour son âge, le garçon possédait de grands yeux bruns qui leur lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux châtain foncé tombaient en broussaille sur sa figure. La simplicité de ses vêtements, râpés et déchirés par endroits, étaient un indice de sa pauvreté ; ses joues sales et ses excès de violence, si peu communs pour un garçon si jeune, lui donnaient un air à la fois misérable et sauvage.

Il serra les dents et eut un mouvement fulgurant que les soldats n'eurent pas le temps d'anticiper. L'adolescent se jetait déjà sur eux lorsque Riza se rendit compte que ce qu'il tenait dans la main n'était autre qu'un poignard dangereusement aiguisé.

Cette fois, la réaction de la tireuse ne se fit pas attendre.

Lançant son bras gauche, elle voulut intercepter l'assaut du gamin ; l'agilité de ce dernier fit échouer sa tentative. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu exécuter le moindre geste de contre-attaque ou de protection, il avait esquivé son bras, et se ruant vers elle, lui avait incisé la paume de la main.

Réprimant un petit cri de douleur, Hawkeye battit en retraite. Par acquit de conscience, elle dégaina son révolver de sa main intacte et le pointa vers le garçon.

« Ne bouge pas. » enjoignit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Tu n'as pas ôté la sécurité. » riposta-t-il aussitôt.

Son insolence porta Riza sur les nerfs. Plus que tout, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, elle était choquée de s'être fait agresser par une personne telle que lui.

De son côté, Roy s'était préparé à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient ; or son lieutenant avait employé les grands moyens plus tôt que lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu en venir à ces extrémités, et malgré tout, sa fureur était palpable.

« Débarrasse-toi de cette arme. Tout de suite. » somma-t-elle.

Et elle retira la sécurité de son pistolet.

Mustang ne l'avait jamais vue dans une colère si noire. Contrairement à lui, elle se maîtrisait parfaitement, mais sa froideur de marbre en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Effrayé malgré lui, l'adolescent courba les épaules en signe de soumission. Il hésita de longues secondes avant de ranger à contrecœur son couteau dans sa poche. Après quoi le garçon voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa : le regard que lui lançait Riza l'en avait dissuadé.

Le sang dégoulinait toujours de sa plaie. Mustang eût souhaité panser sa blessure, bien qu'il sentît que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui rappeler sa présence en cas de nécessité.

N'ayant pas le loisir de le remercier, elle ordonna sèchement à l'adolescent de se calmer, gardant son arme dirigée vers lui pour chasser toute velléité d'agression de son esprit.

« Personne ne te veut de mal ici. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle rengaina prudemment son révolver.

« Tu vois ? rassura-t-elle en adoptant un ton étonnamment plus doux. Je ne voulais pas te menacer. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer. »

En dépit de sa déclaration, le garçon ne relâcha pas sa vigilance. Il n'essaya pas de l'agresser de nouveau.

Hawkeye le quitta un instant des yeux pour vérifier l'état de sa main entaillée. Sa coupure ensanglantée la laissa dans une royale indifférence et elle s'approcha de l'adolescent sur ses gardes. Ses allures n'étaient ni effrayantes, ni retenues. Son masque à moitié brisé de froideur n'était pas alarmant pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas ; en d'autres termes, elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » questionna-t-elle sans ambages.

La réponse du garçon fut claire et nette.

« C'est la guerre. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Son inimitié s'estompait peu à peu à mesure qu'il envisageait dans sa tête toutes les combinaisons possibles pour tirer profit de la situation. Concentré dans ses réflexions complexes, il était parfois attiré par les échos des villageois qui s'élevaient depuis l'autre côté des murailles.

Durant ces courts instants il levait la tête pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais les remparts étaient bien évidemment trop hauts pour un enfant de sa taille. Pourtant, les trois individus n'étaient pas très loin de l'agitation que leur ouïe devinait proche.

« Comment ça, la guerre ? Explique-toi ! » intervint Roy dont l'inactivité lui était insupportable.

La férocité du garçon revint d'un seul coup.

« Arrête de te prendre pour le maître du monde ! clama-t-il de sa voix trop rauque. Je ne vous dois rien, alors ne me donne pas d'ordres ! »

Ce fut au tour de Mustang de voir sa colère s'intensifier irréductiblement. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant l'adolescent et le souleva par le col de son habit.

« Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi, je te dis ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant.

L'alchimiste tremblait de rage. Il libéra le garçon avec violence : ce dernier fléchit ses jambes en retombant et recula maladroitement.

« Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on te parle. » fustigea Roy, et il sentit avec malaise que son sentiment était très certainement similaire à celui qu'avait eu Riza en communiquant avec cet adolescent.

Il reprit :

« Si c'est véritablement la guerre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à déverser ton malheur et ta haine sur tout le monde ? Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses ? Tu crois qu'il y aura moins de morts parce que tu obéis à tes pulsions de gamin immature ? »

Les pupilles de l'enfant se mirent à briller d'une démence soudaine.

« Ne me juge pas... Ne me juge pas ! Laisse-moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

Il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Une migraine atroce tambourinait dans son crâne.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... »

Décontenancé par son changement brusque d'attitude, Roy se précipita auprès de lui, suivi par sa subordonnée, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Le garçon s'écarta aussitôt. Il n'avait pas encore épuisé ses dernières ressources de haine.

« Que ce soit clair, annonça-t-il, je m'en contrefous de vous. Je veux bien vous dire ce qu'il se passe à une seule condition : aidez-moi à sortir d'ici. »

Les soldat s'accroupirent alors avec lui et entamèrent une négociation sans fin.

À côté de cela, le temps pressait. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'attarder comme ils le voulaient.

Mustang et Hawkeye parvinrent à forcer le garçon à leur révéler la vérité, tout en lui assurant qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour l'aider à s'échapper du Cœur. D'après l'adolescent, il était impossible pour lui de passer outre les gardes et les habitants : il y en avait trop, bloquant à la fois l'entrée et la sortie et ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'il les importunait.

Les militaires eurent du mal à lui faire avouer quelle était la raison pour laquelle toutes ces personnes se rassemblaient aux frontières.

Et d'un coup, ils entrevirent la vérité.

« C'est la guerre... Entre les trois nations... » murmura Roy incrédule.

« Oui, confirma le garçon. C'est la guerre et des tas de gens vont crever. Moi, je ne veux pas participer à ça. À cause de vous, sales Amestriens, je vais devoir payer de ma vie ! »

« Pourquoi enclencher une guerre maintenant ? » interrogea imperturbablement Riza sans prêter attention à ses insultes.

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est votre faute ! Je n'en rien à faire de tout ça, moi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre et survivre selon mes propres moyens ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner que Svenn avait organisé cela depuis tant d'années ? On ne peut jamais vous faire confiance, à vous les adultes ! Je vous hais. Je vous hais et ça ne changera jamais ! »

Hors d'haleine, il venait de vider tout son sac. Tous ses sentiments exprimés depuis si longtemps mais que personne n'avait daigné écouter.

Les deux soldats recevaient cette vague de haine et de ressentiment accumulés depuis des années et des années dans le cœur du garçon sans ciller. Les mots de l'enfant qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient les mots de toute la pauvreté et de toute la misère de l'humanité.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter cette guerre. Amestris n'y consentira jamais : tu en as ma parole. » garantit Mustang.

« Vos serments ne servent à rien... Je ne vous fais plus confiance... Je ne ferai jamais confiance à personne. Chacun pour sa peau et il ne faut compter que sur soi-même. C'est ainsi que l'on vit dans le Cœur et, au moins, nous ne nous trahissons pas nos principes comme vous le faites si bien. C'est ça, la véritable harmonie ! Les humains ne pourront jamais survivre ensemble comme vous tous l'imaginez ! »

« Peut-être que la guerre ne s'arrêtera jamais. Peut-être que nous sommes condamnés à nous détruire les uns et les autres depuis le départ. » fit l'alchimiste, et ses paroles étaient plus adressées à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur. « Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Il se releva et tendit la main au garçon. Celui-ci la refusa et se remit sur ses jambes par ses propres moyens.

Roy se tourna vers Riza et son regard étincelait de nostalgie et d'espoir.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en un souffle.

La tireuse hocha lentement la tête. Ils fixèrent tous deux l'adolescent qui les attendait, fébrile d'impatience. L'échange tacite qui s'était déroulé entre les deux adultes l'avait troublé, mais il trépignait sur place, effrayé à l'idée d'être prisonnier du Cœur s'ils ne se hâtaient pas.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Hawkeye après s'être présentée la première.

« Félix, concéda-t-il. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille et je n'en veux pas. Il faut partir maintenant... S'il vous plaît. »

Sa dernière phrase, bien que prononcée avec réticence, les étonna. Les voix au loin bourdonnaient toujours, indiquant que le tumulte se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Si une guerre entre les trois nations se préparait réellement, alors la folie devait être à son comble à l'heure qu'il était. Un mauvais pressentiment envahissait les deux militaires.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il s'agisse d'une guerre ? » s'enquit Hawkeye auprès de son supérieur.

« Tout est envisageable. » répondit Mustang tandis que son visage s'assombrissait.

Riza ne détournait pas ses yeux des siens. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança, exprimant ce qui les tourmentait tous les deux sans le savoir.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, promettez-moi de ne pas mourir. Je vous en prie. »

Roy voulut sourire, mais son visage resta figé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. La mort ne nous séparera jamais, Hawkeye. La mort ne nous séparera jamais. »


	20. Un ciel sans lune

_Dernier chapitre. Tout dernier, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. J'ai reçu un des commentaires les plus constructifs qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir et cela m'a particulièrement motivée pour vous poster la suite. Alors, je commencerai par répondre, et ensuite..._

_Tout d'abord, j'avoue que le fil conducteur de l'histoire peut paraître incertain, vu que le manga et les scènes s'enchaînent plus ou moins bizarrement, je vous l'accorde. En fait, cette fanfiction n'est censée être axée que sur les deux protagonistes et leur évolution jusqu'à la fin. D'où les grandes ellipses, le manque de détails en ce qui concerne l'intrigue originale du manga, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui m'intéressait. Honnêtement, je suis contente de voir que les passages inventés ont pu trouver leur place, parce qu'ils étaient souvent plus sympathiques à écrire que certains passages intégraux du manga._

_Quant aux grandes ellipses en début de chapitre... Ai-je une réelle excuse ? A chaque fois que je démarrais un nouveau chapitre, j'aimais beaucoup changer du tout au tout le sujet. Ca n'a pas dû être très évident pour vous de suivre, je suis désolée. J'essaierai de faire des efforts à ce niveau-là la prochaine fois._

_Pour le chapitre de Briggs, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas tout développé en détail non plus. Normalement, ils étaient juste censés avoir trouvé la carte non pas dans le chalet mais par hasard, sur le chemin du chalet jusqu'à la forteresse. Quant à la discussion entre Riza et Olivia, elle traitait de l'attaque surprise de Drachma qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. Mais les hostilités avaient déjà commencé depuis longtemps entre les deux territoires. Pour la cécité de Roy dans le chapitre 17, je ne l'avais pas évoquée plus tôt parce que comme plusieurs années avaient passé d'un coup, il était admis que la fin du manga et l'épilogue étaient pris en compte. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas très clair._

_Enfin, pour répondre à un autre commentaire, je n'avais pas pensé à l'atome mais j'aime bien cette comparaison. :)_

_Voilà, voilà. Pour ce dernier chapitre... En l'écrivant, j'ai, disons, découvert une chose : "Il est possible d'écrire parce qu'on déprime mais aussi de déprimer parce qu'on écrit." Je n'avais pas tellement expérimenté les deux sens. Maintenant, c'est fait. Et je savais déjà que je n'aimais pas être interrompue lorsque j'écrivais, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Sinon, cette fanfiction fut un petit bout de chemin mais tout de même un grand morceau de ma vie. Des heures passées à écrire et à écrire. Après, c'était le grand vide. Je me demande si je devrais m'y remettre à nouveau, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais peut-être l'inspiration._

_Et pour fire, je vous remercie, je vous remercie infiniment. A tous. Vos commentaires m'ont aidée, plu, touchée. Pas de problème pour les remarques constructives parce que ce sont celles qui m'enseignent le plus, mais tous vos commentaires sans exception m'ont réellement fait plaisir, à chaque fois. Alors je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de partager ceci avec moi. A la prochaine, et merci encore._

**Into The Fire, Saving - Thirteen Senses.**

* * *

><p><em>Je ne peux pas vivre comme un ciel sans lune<br>__Sans toi il n'y aura jamais de lumière  
><em>_Et je donnerai tout pour que tu reviennes  
><em>_Parce que j'ai besoin de te respirer_

_Et peu importe le noir ou l'enfer  
><em>_Si tu es là je t'aimerai  
><em>_Parce que pour moi il n'y a pas d'air  
><em>_Aussi indispensable que tu me l'es_

_Que la pluie nous tombe dessus  
><em>_Ou que la mort vienne nous chercher  
><em>_Nous partirons main dans la main  
><em>_Rien ne saura nous séparer_

* * *

><p>« Il va pleuvoir. »<p>

Humant l'air oppressant et humide, Riza levait les yeux au ciel chargé de nuages grisâtres. D'ordinaire, cette sorte de climat orageux n'apparaissait que très rarement dans les contrées proches des frontières désertiques.

« Mettons-nous en route. » hâta Roy.

Sa subordonnée et le garçon acquiescèrent. Dans leur course effrénée, ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à atteindre les remparts du Cœur. Comme Félix l'avait deviné, les habitants s'étaient tous réunis à cet endroit précis : longeant l'imposante muraille, ils pivotèrent vers eux d'un mouvement synchronisé lorsque les trois personnes arrivèrent.

Certains d'entre eux fixaient obstinément les deux inconnus ; d'autres s'étaient ostensiblement concentrés sur le jeune Félix. Mais tous, dans leur regard, quelle que fût sa direction, affichaient une aversion indéfinissable.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, une minorité rompit l'interaction visuelle pour vaguer le long du mur, cherchant un moyen de le franchir.

« Où est située l'entrée, Félix ? » interrogea Mustang sans plus attendre.

« Il n'y en a pas. Svenn nous a fait entrer par alchimie. » expliqua l'adolescent.

Ennuyé, le général serra les dents. Il mit de côté temporairement le fait que Svenn pût être capable de pratiquer la science universelle venue d'Amestris.

« Il faut pourtant que nous passions cette frontière. » insista-t-il.

D'un coup d'œil, il fit comprendre à Hawkeye qu'il allait également avoir recours à ses pouvoirs alchimiques pour s'échapper du Cœur. Réajustant les gants inflammables qu'il avait enfilés pendant le trajet, il claqua des mains et s'avança d'un pas assuré.

Quand soudain, une lumière éblouissante surgit et l'aveugla complètement, réduisant son champ de vision à un interminable monde blanc comme la neige. Par réflexe, il plaça son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de cette pâleur éclatante.

« Encore cette lumière ! » fulmina-t-il, rendu impuissant.

« Reculez, général ! C'est de l'alchimie ! » entendit-il.

La voix de Riza lui paraissait infiniment lointaine. Cette blancheur inopinée lui donnait un mal de tête épouvantable.

Il sentit que quelqu'un attrapait son bras et fut tiré en arrière. La lumière trop vive cessa, et ses paupières papillotèrent plusieurs fois avant de se réhabituer aux conditions naturelles de luminosité.

« J'avais compris, marmonna-t-il. Merci, lieutenant. »

Quand il eut totalement recouvert ses perceptions, il distingua la silhouette de Svenn qui s'était posté entre les villageois et eux, empêchant toute tentative de passage.

Ses yeux et sa chevelure cuivrés si reconnaissables suscitaient en Roy une violente envie de meurtre.

Cet individu et personne d'autre était le maître du Cœur. C'était lui le responsable de toute la misère qui régnait dans cette partie du territoire. Et c'était lui qui organisait en cet instant même une guerre qui plongerait les trois nations dans le chaos.

Depuis le départ, surveillant toutes leurs actions, il les avait guidés jusque dans cette impasse et maintenant, il comptait mettre son plan à exécution. Mustang abhorrait l'idée d'avoir été manipulé aussi aisément.

« Ne compte pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, menaça Roy, ivre de courroux. Je ne te laisserai en aucun cas enclencher cette guerre. »

« Bienvenue, alchimiste de flamme. Merci d'être venu de ton propre gré, tu vas beaucoup m'aider. » se contenta de répondre Svenn.

Le plus étonnant était que l'héritier des Kelheit s'était départi de son ton nonchalant. Il arborait l'expression du plus haut et inaltérable sérieux.

Riza avait dégainé son révolver sitôt qu'il était apparu. Elle fut prise de court et démunie lorsqu'un poids considérable s'abattit sur elle. Hawkeye s'écroula à terre, fit plusieurs roulades en tentant vainement de contrecarrer son assaillant dont elle ne voyait pas le visage dans sa lutte, et enfin dut se restreindre à lâcher prise, haletante.

Plaquée au sol, elle était retenue par un homme qui s'était assis sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser et ses poignets étaient enserrés avec force. Sa main était vide : elle avait perdu son arme au cours de la brève échauffourée.

Une explosion retentit à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'homme se dégagea brusquement et pendant un infime laps de temps, elle fut libérée. Les flammes de Roy se dissipèrent et elle se releva tant bien que mal.

Aussitôt ses bras furent de nouveau capturés et maintenus dans son dos. Elle essaya de décocher un coup de pied à l'agresseur qu'elle ne voyait pas mais il lui asséna une brusque frappe derrière le genoux qui la fit tomber. Plaçant son bras autour du cou de la victime, tel un serpent emprisonnant sa proie, l'homme se mit à resserrer son étau pour l'étouffer.

Riza planta ses ongles dans sa chair pour l'obliger à la relâcher. Néanmoins, il supporta la douleur et, tout au contraire, appuya plus fortement contre sa gorge.

« Restez tranquille. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous faire du mal... »

Elle reconnut avec surprise le timbre de Daniel.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se révélât impuissante alors que tous leurs prétendus alliés trahissait leur confiance ? Inspirant une bouffée d'air comme elle le pouvait, elle vit à quelques mètres d'eux Roy et Svenn en plein combat.

Des flammes surgissaient de toutes parts, et l'intensité de lumière variait tant de fois et à une telle vitesse que ses yeux à moitié refermés lui brûlaient. L'alchimie de lumière, pensa-t-elle. C'était ça la raison pour laquelle l'obscurité était telle dans le Cœur et la luminosité se ravivait et s'estompait constamment.

« Attends une minute... raisonna-t-elle intérieurement. Kelheit et le Cœur sont tous deux construits selon une même structure : un cercle. Qui dit cercle et alchimie dit forcément cercle de transmutation. Ça explique les variations de lumière ! Il ne pourra jamais avoir un contrôle total sur toute une ville. »

Hawkeye réfléchissait à toute allure, autant que sa position le lui permettait. Étrangement, plus l'étau se resserrait et plus elle faisait de nouvelles déductions. Il s'agissait sûrement là de la proximité de la mort : elle décuplait ses capacités.

Riza enfonça ses ongles avec toute la force qui lui restait, creusant des minuscules ouvertures rougeâtres et parvint à faire déplacer le bras de Dan qui geignait de douleur, malgré sa résistance. Il se mut suffisamment pour que son avant-bras fût à portée de sa bouche.

Sans hésiter davantage, la tireuse mordit sauvagement son bras ; cette fois-ci, Daniel hurla et s'écarta tout de suite.

Elle avait arraché un morceau de sa chair au passage. Riza recracha les lambeaux déchiquetés en s'obligeant à ne pas céder à la tentation de vomir tant le goût était abject, et s'essuya le contour de ses lèvres maculées de sang. Elle se leva et après avoir ramassé son arme, se précipita auprès de son supérieur pour lui venir en aide.

Celui-ci était toujours en train de livrer bataille avec Svenn. Il lui ordonna de rester derrière lui pour le couvrir. En réalité, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fît blesser ou même abattre en participant au combat.

Tous les villageois observaient le déroulement des évènements avec stupeur. Certains commençaient à se monter les uns sur les autres pour tenter de passer par-dessus les murailles. D'un ordre laconique et péremptoire, l'hériter de Kelheit les en empêcha. Ils se soumirent sans discuter à sa volonté.

Svenn, las de courir pour éviter les flammes du général Mustang et d'en atténuer habilement la chaleur et donc la lumière, cessa de bouger. Roy en profita pour s'octroyer lui aussi un temps de répit. Il vérifia que Riza se portait bien derrière lui et son état lamentable le fit sursauter.

Sa figure était à la fois souillée de terre et de sang et sa main n'était toujours pas guérie depuis que Félix l'avait agressée. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon apeuré par la bataille spectaculaire des alchimistes s'était mis en retrait dans un coin et n'osait pas non plus rejoindre les habitants, qui le fusillaient du regard comme s'il était un traître.

« Hawkeye, vous tenez le coup ? Pardon de n'avoir pu réagir quand il le fallait. » s'excusa Roy, qui sentait sourdre en lui une haine accrue envers l'auteur de ses blessures.

« Oui, monsieur. Ce n'est pas grave et ce n'est pas notre priorité de toute manière. »

« Certes. »

Roy n'était pas enchanté par sa réponse, néanmoins l'heure n'était plus à la discussion ; il s'abstint.

Durant les quelques instants où Mustang et Hawkeye avaient communiqué, Svenn avait fait de même avec les habitants du Cœur. En revanche, ses termes n'étaient en rien destinés à s'enquérir de leur santé.

Au lieu de la préoccupation incessante qui obsédait Roy à propos de sa subalterne, Svenn quant à lui n'accordait visiblement aucun remords à torturer mentalement les personnes qui tentaient de s'échapper. Celles-ci se raidissaient sur place en se faisant accabler de vérités cruelles plus que de reproches.

« Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, disait-il. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Quand bien même vous réussiriez à quitter le Cœur, puis Kelheit, quelle importance ? Votre lâcheté m'indiffère au plus haut point. Vivre ici était votre choix, vous en assumerez les conséquences. »

« Assez délibéré, Svenn. Dis-nous ce qu'il se trame ici. » fit Mustang avec dureté, pour permettre aux villageois de ne pas entrer dans le conflit en détournant son attention.

« Justement, j'allais y venir. »

L'héritier leur fit face, dans toute sa vigueur et son inflexible résolution. Des traces fugaces de mélancolie apparurent l'espace d'une demi-seconde sur son visage ; elles s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'il plongea son regard tour à tour dans celui de Roy puis de Riza.

Sans que la militaire ne comprît pourquoi, cet échange fut plus long, plus intense.

Elle se courba presque imperceptiblement de manière à riposter en cas d'assaut. Daniel, dont le bras était horriblement lacéré, trotta jusqu'à Svenn en lâchant une ou deux lamentations qui inspirèrent une pitié désolante à la fautive.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le Cœur, qu'il paraissait craindre tellement.

Comme pour répondre inconsciemment à sa question muette, l'estropié maugréa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il la fusillait à présent du regard et, tout en appuyant sa paume sur son bras qui lui infligeait une douleur sans pareil, se forçait bravement pour ne pas gémir.

Svenn éleva alors la voix par-dessus le tumulte de fond que faisaient les habitants en commentant, terrifiés, la situation. Par-delà les murailles, l'agitation grimpait peu à peu à son paroxysme.

« Comme vous le constatez, exposa-t-il aux étrangers dont l'attention était extrême, l'ère nouvelle qui s'annonce pour les trois nations ne sera pas de paix. Non, excusez-moi : votre nation ne sera pas en paix. Pour ne pas m'étendre sur les détails, Creta et Aerugo ont décidé de se coaliser pour déclarer la guerre à Amestris. »

Roy ne répondit pas. La nouvelle mit du temps à se faufiler dans son esprit.

Riza assimila plus rapidement que lui : elle déglutit, mais se retint de contester pour écouter la suite. Devant leur mutisme et leur ahurissement, Svenn ravala sa décision et précisa ses paroles.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que faisait cette ville à l'intersection exacte des trois pays ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué que le comportement des gens, ici, était singulier ? Ce n'est pas simplement une question de mixité de cultures. La seule loi qui devrait exister dans ce bas-monde est celle qui régit Kelheit : celle de la liberté. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous retiens enfermés ici ? » coupa quelqu'un.

Félix sortit d'un bond de sa cachette. À mi-chemin entre le maître de la cité et les deux militaires, il s'avança de quelques pas, dans l'expectative. Cependant, en lorgnant Svenn, il ne put renoncer à tenir sa langue :

« Tu m'as fait venir ici et je ne le regrette pas. Mais je veux partir, maintenant. Je ne veux pas mourir, Svenn. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! »

« Je ne vais rien faire du tout, rétorqua ce dernier entre l'exaspération et la compassion. Pas directement. C'est exactement pour cela que les deux personnes ici présentes vont nous être utiles. »

Il pointait du doigt Mustang et Hawkeye. Félix suivait la direction qu'il indiquait et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une méfiance double.

« J'avais raison, marmonna-t-il. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais-moi sortir d'ici, Svenn ! Tu m'avais promis. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un couard ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent. Puis elles se mirent à trembler.

« Tais-toi, gamin. J'aimerais bien te dire que ce n'est pas le moment mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Maintenant, c'est fini. C'est trop tard. Tu as vendu ton âme parce que tu croyais en tes principes ! Parce que tu croyais que cette souffrance disparaîtrait ! Mais tu ne peux rien contre ta nature. Tu ne peux pas lutter. Quoi que tu fasses, tu appartiendras à l'humanité ; et cette raison te conduira à ta perte. Notre perte à tous. »

Le garçon, hors de lui, balaya toute prudence en lui et courut vers Svenn. Il agrippa avec férocité son vêtement de ses jeunes mains.

« Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria-t-il. Tu mens ! Moi, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te plaindre de ta race ! »

D'un geste brutal, il tendit le bras vers les militaires pour les désigner, sans cesser de fixer l'héritier de ses yeux étincelants de colère.

« Eux, au moins, ils avaient un rêve ! Ils croyaient en quelque chose. Toi, tu n'as rien ! Alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : va crever tout de suite, si tu n'es pas satisfait ! »

Ayant prononcé cette tirade enflammée, Félix se tut, haletant.

Sans rien ajouter, Svenn adressa une claque à l'adolescent qui l'obligea à le lâcher. Celui-ci recula et, bizarrement, ne se défendit pas. Il baissa les épaules et se laissa tomber à genoux. L'héritier se détourna de lui, s'éloignant sans se retourner.

Félix était immobile. Il avait perdu, c'était fini. Comme si Svenn avait eu le pouvoir de dissiper sa fougue de façon radicale, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Alors il se laissa lentement choir : son front toucha le sol brun, et son corps aussi lourd qu'un cadavre s'affala.

Devant cette scène singulière, Mustang et Riza demeuraient hébétés. Svenn s'approchait d'eux pas à pas ; ils se préparèrent à réengager la bataille.

Toutefois, il ne lança pas l'offensive. Il pencha un instant la tête en arrière pour contempler les nuages annonciateurs d'un orage proche. Une goutte vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Puis deux. L'air suffocant laissa progressivement place à une fraîcheur apportée par le rideau de larmes célestes.

Rien ne semblait atteindre le maître de Kelheit. Son esprit voguait loin, très loin, à des années-lumières de ses ennemis qui, pourtant, n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Une tristesse profonde imprégnait ses traits.

Roy ne fut pas assez astucieux. Ce fut le contact de l'eau sur sa figure qui le rappela à la réalité.

Quand il voulut surprendre Svenn d'une déflagration de flammes pour le terrasser, la pluie se déversait déjà sur Kelheit. Son alchimie était devenue inutile. Riza se résolut à prendre les choses en main. Elle dégaina son révolver et pressa la détente.

Une balle fusa. La tempe de Svenn, qui se déplaça au dernier moment, fut éraflée. L'eau pluviale dilua le sang coulant de l'égratignure minime que le projectile avait créée. Tiré de sa torpeur, il palpa avec désintérêt son front.

« Une balafre me suffit. » avoua-t-il.

Les cieux tonnèrent. Svenn détacha le foulard écarlate qui entourait son bras. Il le déplia puis le contempla silencieusement, comme s'il tenait au creux de sa paume l'objet le plus précieux qu'il eût jamais possédé. Il posa ensuite à plat sa main dessus.

En une fraction de seconde, Riza comprit. Par réflexe, elle repoussa Mustang avec violence en voulant se placer devant lui pour le protéger. Ses talents de tireuse et sa vélocité ne furent pas récompensés : la lumière était bien plus rapide.

Dans le cadre d'une coïncidence saugrenue, le tonnerre gronda en même temps que les éclairs alchimiques de Svenn, déclenchés par le cercle de transmutation cousu à l'arrière de son foulard.

Confusément elle perçut une raie incandescente fendre la voûte astrale en deux. Puis les éclairs bleutés envahirent son champ de vision et ce fut alors un blanc total qui s'imposa à elle.

Sa rétine se mit à lui brûler extraordinairement. Trop intense, la clarté prit le dessus. Elle se couvrit les yeux de ses mains pour s'y soustraire mais l'inflammation n'en était pas amoindrie.

Un coup en plein ventre bloqua momentanément sa respiration. Elle chancela. Un second sur la nuque la fit s'effondrer. Elle tenta de prononcer le nom de Mustang, mais ses lèvres se murent sans bruit.

Tout devint flou. Elle perdit à moitié conscience.

* * *

><p>« Les préparatifs sont terminés. Demain, Amestris connaîtra l'enfer. »<p>

Les chuchotements de Svenn bruissaient à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'écoutait à son insu. Son esprit vacillait entre deux univers ; elle ne parvenait plus à tracer les contours de la réalité.

Une voix unique se répétait. Un long monologue. Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Svenn.

Avait-il remarqué que ses paroles étaient intelligibles pour quiconque se trouverait à côté de lui ? N'était-ce pas périlleux d'oser ainsi révéler ses pensées à haute voix ? Il ne l'ignorait probablement pas. Dans ce cas, son attitude suggérait qu'il faisait cela délibérément.

Et si elle l'écoutait... Depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Peut-être une éternité. Ou une dizaine de minutes. Quelle était cette douleur qui la tiraillait ? Était-elle physique ou morale ? Riza ne le savait plus. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères.

« C'est bien à vous que je parle. » reprit la voix.

Les paupières de la militaire s'ouvrirent faiblement. Un brouillard opaque emplissait le décor. C'était donc à elle que Svenn s'adressait depuis tout à l'heure.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre geste qui pût trahir son éveil. Qu'en savait-elle après tout ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à se prouver avec certitude qu'elle était réellement éveillée et non dans un état de léthargie comateuse. Elle souligna ironiquement son énième évanouissement. Il fallait toujours qu'elle défaillît au pire moment, lorsque tout le monde avait besoin d'aide.

« Le temps que vous vous remettiez d'aplomb, je n'ai qu'à continuer mon récit. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre me poser vos questions naïves... Ce que vous ferez de toute évidence. »

Riza tenta de bouger. Elle ne sentit rien. C'était comme si le poids de son corps s'était tout d'un coup centuplé. Ses sensations revenaient avec peine. Mais elle était trop faible pour espérer récupérer ses forces avant de très longues minutes.

Par conséquent, elle abandonna ses efforts et écouta.

« À l'heure qu'il est, les soldats ont dû se rassembler aux abords de Kelheit. La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà pénétré la ville. Il ne doit pas y avoir de fuites. Quant aux habitants du Cœur, comme je l'avais prévu, ils n'ont pas pu s'échapper. Mais certains ont pu se réfugier au-delà du noyau. En clair, pratiquement tout le monde est dans la cité de Kelheit. »

Il lui informa qu'elle et lui, en revanche, se situaient actuellement dans les profondeurs du Cœur, loin des remparts. Mustang n'était pas avec eux ; l'héritier ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux car il avait besoin de temps pour discuter avec elle.

Riza ne trouva rien à répondre à cette attention particulière. Quand bien même elle eût su quoi dire, elle en eût été incapable.

Elle apprit que la blessure qu'elle avait infligée à Daniel avait empiré. Étant donné que la morsure était plutôt malpropre, et digne d'un fauve aux canines tranchantes, les soins n'avaient pas été faciles à appliquer. Au demeurant Svenn ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela. Au point où ils en étaient, transigea-t-il.

Devant l'incompréhension de Riza qu'il devinait, il lui expliqua que Dan avait agi selon ses directives. Il avait été très réticent à l'idée de venir se battre dans le Cœur. Cependant, son frère l'avait grandement incité à obéir et était allé jusqu'à le menacer.

Hawkeye fut étonnée. Elle n'eût pas imaginé Tristan faire cela. Cette révélation ne fit que lui rappeler avec un peu plus d'âpreté qu'elle ne connaissait rien des habitants de cette ville. Et qu'elle était arrivée sans rien savoir de la situation.

Concernant Félix, ce dernier restait introuvable. Il s'était éclipsé quelque part ; néanmoins, Svenn ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait au moment opportun.

Ce gamin était plein de ressources. Il avait été submergé par le désespoir, mais son désir impérieux de survie serait plus important que tout. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi aisément.

Enfin, les troupes militaires prêtes à lancer l'assaut s'agglutinaient à la fois au sein de Kelheit et aux confins de Creta et d'Aerugo. Amestris ne se doutait de rien. Les gardes chargés de surveiller les frontières avaient été éliminés. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser en vie, car l'un d'entre eux les eût trahis en révélant leur plan à sa nation.

Tout cela signifiait que le Cœur était vide.

Riza trouva au prix d'une grande peine la force de parler.

« Pourquoi...? susurra-t-elle. Quel est l'intérêt de cette guerre contre Amestris ? »

« Nous voilà aux questions, constata Svenn dont le ton chevauchait entre l'ennui et un mépris non dissimulé. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Amestris est une nation qui s'est nourrie de la souffrance des autres pays pour se bâtir. Guerre après guerre, annexion après annexion, massacre après massacre... Ce pays n'a pas arrêté de tuer et de tuer ses voisins pour s'agrandir. À votre avis, qu'a donc laissé ce pays criminel ? Qui aura oublié toutes les douleurs qu'elle a engendrées en toute impunité ? »

Quatre siècles. Cela ne faisait pas moins de quatre siècles que datait la fondation d'Amestris.

Riza devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Ou plutôt, même si cette idée lui était venue, elle n'avait pas envisagé que ces traces du passé eussent conduit, des centenaires plus tard, à une tel désir de rébellion et de vengeance. Ni même à une coalition pure et simple contre sa nation.

« Drachma, dans l'ombre, nous a envoyé armes et soldats. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la souffrance accumulée de tous ces pays est immense. Toutes ces guerres aux frontières... Le déclencheur a toujours été Amestris. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de vengeance, comme vous devez certainement le penser. »

Au fil de la discussion, la vigueur de Riza allait en croissant. Sa colère également.

Si elle comprenait que les victimes accusassent sa nation, elle ne pouvait demeurer là sans rien faire alors qu'une nouvelle guerre bien plus considérable que n'importe quelle autre étaient sur le point d'éclater. En tant que citoyenne, elle faisait partie d'Amestris ; en tant que militaire, elle avait juré de protéger son pays.

Et elle ne comptait pas violer son serment.

Ses sensations s'étaient ravivées. Elle réalisa que ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos, tout comme ses chevilles. Elle parvint à se mettre à genoux, malgré ses attaches, et plongea son regard dans celui de Svenn. Ses yeux de cuivre luisaient d'un maelström d'émotions qui se contredisaient les unes et les autres.

À tel point qu'elle ne sut laquelle était dominante. Tristesse, remords, haine, pitié...

Se mêlant à une inextinguible flamme de persévérance dans sa quête de liberté. À elle seule, cette lueur reflétait toute sa force d'âme. Pourtant aucune trace de bonheur ou de satisfaction n'était présente dans les nuances légères de ce cuivre authentique.

« Non. Ce n'est pas une simple vengeance, dit-il sans qu'elle n'eût formulé son opinion. Je considère à juste titre que toute personne commettant un crime doit recevoir un châtiment. En alchimie, pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut en sacrifier une autre de même valeur. Vous pensez sans doute avoir payé de votre souffrance continuelle puisque vous n'avez pas cessé d'être en guerre avec les nations voisines. Mais ces pays en question, sont les véritables victimes de tout cela. Ce principe fait aussi partie de notre vision de la liberté. Il faut prendre sur soi et assumer ses crimes. »

Comme elle ne répliquait pas, il poursuivit :

« Et c'est pareil pour vous. Je sais ce que vous avez fait lors de la guerre d'Ishbal en tant que militaires et alchimistes. Vous personnellement n'êtes pas passée inaperçue parmi les vôtres. Il était évident que depuis le départ, depuis cette guerre, vous étiez vouée à recevoir une punition semblable pour les crimes atroces que vous avez commis. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez tenté d'échapper à ce destin qui vous traque.

Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait. Pour vous rendre la pareille. Je ne suis pas Dieu et ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de vous corriger. Mais je suis un humain. Et en tant qu'humain, je fais partie de votre race. Tout ce qu'un être commet a des répercussions sur l'humanité toute entière. Personne ne peut le nier. Si vous êtes un monstre, je le suis aussi ; et inversement. Ce n'est pas nos sentiments qui font de nous des êtres supérieurs. Bien au contraire. Nous sommes condamnés. »

Riza ne répondit pas. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Chacun se regardait, et personne ne disait mot.

Quand ce long silence eut suffisamment duré, Svenn décréta que cette conversation était terminée et lui annonça la raison de sa présence ici. Hawkeye était un otage. Pour déclencher une guerre dont Amestris serait fautive, Svenn se permettait une hypocrisie : c'était un Amestrien de pure souche qui allait amorcer le mécanisme tragique.

Les pouvoirs alchimiques du général Mustang seraient tout à fait adaptés pour lancer le massacre. Ceux de l'héritier de Kelheit n'étaient pas assez puissants. Cependant, Roy risquait fort de ne pas accepter : dans ce cas, ce serait à l'Oeil de Faucon d'inaugurer les hostilités.

Elle passerait par toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables. Et elle verserait le sang de milliers d'êtres humains. Un à un. Elle goûterait à chaque souffrance possible. Et elle infligerait chaque souffrance possible.

Elle vivrait littéralement l'enfer.

Un choix. Tous les deux avaient désormais à un choix à faire.

Dans les deux cas, ce choix se solderait par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Si Roy refusait de se soumettre, alors non seulement il mourrait, mais en plus Riza serait contrainte de répandre des fleuves de sang et finirait torturée et exécutée par son propre peuple. Si l'alchimiste acceptait, alors c'en serait fini d'Amestris. Et conséquemment tous deux périraient.

Elle dut se soumettre. Se soumettre et accepter à la place de son supérieur. Laisser l'alchimiste de flamme détruire de ses propres mains son pays qu'il chérissait était impensable. Elle se résigna.

Et pour obtenir sa confiance, Svenn lui ordonna de tuer quelqu'un – qui que ce fût, il ne s'en souciait pas – et de lui rapporter des preuves. Ainsi le massacre et l'enfer de la tireuse commenceraient.

Svenn la fit se lever. Il trancha ses liens d'un coup de poignard et le lui laissa.

Riza contempla un instant l'arme blanche. N'importe qui. Elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui. Elle envisagea de s'en prendre à Svenn. En désespoir de cause, elle essaya de l'abattre. Mais il fut plus fort et arrêta avec facilité le coup qu'elle lui avait porté.

« À la prochaine tentative, la prévint-il, c'est votre général qui en ressentira les conséquences. »

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'entrevoyait aucune issue.

« Une dernière chose, lui dit-il avant de partir. Si mon choix s'est porté sur vous, ce n'est qu'un hasard. Nous nous connaissions depuis quelques années. Vous me connaissiez, plutôt. Mais toutes ces révoltes n'étaient là que pour préparer cet événement... Depuis des années. Depuis des siècles. C'est pour cela que les habitants du Cœur me nomment l'héritier des Kelheit. C'est à moi qu'incombe de porter ce fardeau. Ce n'est qu'un hasard... Mais si vous n'y croyez pas, alors dites-vous simplement que le destin vous rattrapera toujours. »

Sur ces prévisions, il libéra Hawkeye.

* * *

><p>La pluie s'était arrêtée. Mustang errait dans le labyrinthe du Cœur, perdu.<p>

S'il avait été seul, il eût éventuellement trouvé la sortie plus facilement. Or il devait fouiller chaque recoin. Regarder partout. Examiner la cité sous toutes ses formes, dans le but de trouver un indice qui la rapprocherait de Riza.

Il déambulait autour du noyau, certain d'avoir plus de chances de la découvrir dans les environs. Si elle venait à être relâchée, elle se dirigerait forcément au centre du Cœur : il n'y avait que cet endroit qui servît de repère dans ce réseau de décombres. Dans cette place fondamentale, les habitations étaient absentes : une cour circulaire légèrement surélevée inspirait indubitablement l'idée de néant.

En outre, à présent que les lieux étaient emplis de vacuité, l'impression de misère et d'infortune qu'ils avaient ressentie en venant ici pour la première fois s'était accentuée. En parcourant le Cœur qui faisait de lui un inconnu dépourvu de ses moyens, Roy éprouvait un vif sentiment de solitude.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'aperçut. Tout du moins, il distingua sa silhouette au commencement d'une rue lointaine.

Heureux et soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée, il héla son grade puis son nom et accourut. À une dizaine de mètres d'elle, il ralentit le pas. Ses paupières se plissèrent d'incertitude et, perplexe, il la considéra de loin pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

Le cœur de Roy se mit à battre de plus en plus frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il prit peur.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa subordonnée, et pourtant, toute son âme lui criait de repousser cette image dans les ténèbres pour ne plus avoir à la supporter. Incrédule, sidéré, l'alchimiste reprit sa marche, terminant d'abroger la distance qui les séparait.

S'il ne la connaissait pas, jamais il n'eût osé s'approcher d'elle et partager l'aura de désespérance dans laquelle elle était immergée. Elle portait encore la veste de son uniforme, mais celle-ci était déchirée sur toute une partie, comme si quelqu'un s'était accroché à son vêtement et en avait arraché le tissu. Elle était souillée de sang. Partout.

Sa chemise sous son uniforme, auparavant bleu ciel, était maculée d'éclaboussures pourpres indescriptibles. Son visage hâve était écorché et de longues griffures sanglantes striaient sa joue droite. Roy plongea ses yeux dans les siens : ils étaient vides.

Dans sa main censée être sur le point de cicatriser, résidait une chose difforme, impure et visqueuse.

Un cœur. Il s'agissait d'un cœur humain.

Sans réfléchir, Roy élança violemment son bras qui percuta celui de Riza. L'organe fut projeté et disparut de sa paume noire et vermeille. Écœuré, il ne regarda même pas où il avait atterri.

Un torrent de mots lui vinrent à l'esprit. Aucun ne sortit. Tout se mélangeait. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il leva la main pour effleurer sa joue dont la douceur initiale était inexistante. Ses doigts furent à leur tour tachés de sang. Il se recula. Il se recula, et en s'écartant, une possibilité le terrifia sur place.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Hawkeye ?... » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle demeura silencieuse.

Le regard de Roy était d'une telle intensité, et reflétait tant de doutes quant à ses agissements et de souffrance intérieure de la voir ainsi, qu'elle ne put tout simplement pas rester mutique. Elle prononça presque imperceptiblement le nom de Félix.

Roy fut pétrifié. Malgré lui, il ne se contint pas : son regard dévia inévitablement sur la main qui contenait quelques secondes plus tôt le cœur sanglant.

« Ne me dites pas que... appréhenda-t-il interdit. Non, ne me dites pas que... »

La fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Hawkeye...! » fut le seul mot qu'il put émettre.

Enfin, Riza lui répondit, mettant un terme à sa torture mentale.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué, répéta-t-elle. C'est... Dan... »

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait plus que penser.

« Vous avez tué Dan ? » résuma-t-il clairement.

Elle eut un infime hochement de tête. Une demi-minute de silence s'écoula.

« Lieutenant, vous avez obéi à Svenn ? explosa Mustang. Vous avez accepté sa proposition ? Mais que vous arrive-t-il, bon sang ? Je ne vous trouve plus pendant des heures, et... Vous me revenez ainsi... Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse... » finit-il dans un murmure.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis désolée... »

Elle voulut s'excuser. Encore et encore.

Mais sa gorge lui brûlait et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Et tandis que le monde basculait autour d'elle, elle s'écroula soudainement à terre.

Roy s'accroupit aussitôt, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'évanouissait pas. Elle était à genoux, définitivement impuissante. Elle lui conta tout ce qu'il était advenu en son absence, de sa discussion avec Svenn jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Félix et Daniel, sans oublier l'acceptation indispensable de la volonté de l'héritier.

Dan l'avait agressée. Elle s'était défendue. Elle l'avait tué. Le garçon avait assisté au meurtre. Elle s'était emparée de son cœur pour le ramener à Svenn.

Puis elle était revenue. L'âme vide. Le poids des regrets et de la douleur sur la conscience.

Félix serait marqué à vie. Dans la folie de son chagrin, il s'était agrippé à elle, dernière personne restante, avant de s'effondrer. Il n'était pas mort. Juste intérieurement. Mais plus jamais il n'aurait l'envie de se relever, elle en était certaine. Par sa faute, plus jamais il n'attendrait quelque chose de son existence.

Roy passa délicatement ses bras sous les épaules de sa subalterne et la releva. La portant sur son dos, il l'emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin contre la paroi d'une maison. Devant eux, s'étendait le noyau du Cœur. Derrière, l'enchevêtrement de rues et plus loin encore, la cité où se rassemblaient les acteurs d'une guerre prochaine.

À l'intersection de ces deux aires, se trouvait le gouffre interminable de leur désolation.

« Riza. » fit Roy tout doucement.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

« Tout ce qu'il se passe... Tout ce que vous ressentez, et ce que vous avez commis... Tout cela est de ma faute. Ne me contredisez pas. C'est à cause de moi que vous avez enduré toutes ces souffrances, et que vous les endurez encore. Depuis toujours. »

Elle frémit. Il embrassa son front.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais vous avoir rencontrée. »

Ces mots, d'un seul coup, broyèrent son cœur et l'extirpèrent violemment de son atonie. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour émettre un cri de protestation mais Roy l'en empêcha en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« C'est que j'aurais dit en d'autres circonstances. Parce que, si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, vous n'auriez jamais dû endurer tout cela par ma faute. En avez-vous seulement conscience ? Vous auriez pu être heureuse, Hawkeye. Vous n'auriez pas tué tous ces innocents. Vous ne seriez pas une meurtrière. Et aucun de nous n'en serait là, dans la situation actuelle et désespérée où nous sommes. »

Mustang se releva et tendit la main à Hawkeye. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle accepta son aide et lia sa main ensanglantée à la sienne. Il la fit avancer de quelques pas, ne quittant pas ses yeux noisette. Tout en reculant, il disait à voix basse :

« Je vous ai promis que la mort ne nous séparerait jamais, Hawkeye. Je ne vous ai pas menti. Nous allons sortir d'ici. Et nous recommencerons tout à zéro. Rien que vous et moi, nous allons poursuivre notre monde utopique, quoi qu'en pensent les autres... »

Esquissant un sourire, il se déplaça légèrement à ses côtés et passa le bras de sa subordonnée autour de son cou pour la soutenir. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce geste.

Roy ne réalisa pas dès la première seconde.

La poitrine de Riza, perforée par une balle, s'ouvrit en un geyser de sang. Son corps devint soudain lourd comme l'acier. Son bras glissa de sa nuque. Elle s'effondra.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux, écarquillés d'hébétude, avaient refusé cette vision.

En une fraction de seconde, des milliers d'évènements se produisirent simultanément, si bien que sa tête assaillie par une infinité d'images, de sons, d'informations, d'émotions et de réminiscences, était sur le point d'imploser.

Alors qu'il demeurait immobile, le profil de Svenn sur le toit d'une demeure, le révolver de la tireuse dans la main d'où s'échappait une volute transparente de fumée, disparut.

Lorsque le meurtrier s'effaça, un abîme incommensurable d'une souffrance qu'aucun humain n'eût osé imaginer s'ouvrit et la réalité déchira le cœur de Roy en mille morceaux.

Pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité, un dilemme atroce s'imposa à lui.

Il n'osait pas. Il n'osait pas se retourner.

En dépit de toutes ses hésitations, son œil se déplaça, comme attiré par un aimant. Lentement, il pivota sur lui-même.

Ce ne fut pas une fissure qui vint progressivement briser le mur de son âme, mais bel et bien une rupture totale du fil ténu de sa pensée, coupé par une douleur dépassant les limites du possible.

Il eût voulu mourir sur le coup.

Quand il aperçut le corps de Riza, allongée par terre au milieu d'une mare de sang, il crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Stupéfait, persuadé que cette vision n'était pas réelle, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Il se contentait de la regarder impassiblement ; ses larmes, telle la pluie spontanée émergeant des cieux, se mirent à sillonner ses joues.

Riza, dont le cœur était percé par la balle de sa propre arme sans qu'elle ne le sût en un point unique, entrouvrit les lèvres pour souffler un mot qu'il n'entendit pas. Une goutte céruléenne perla à son œil qui cillait pour la dernière fois.

L'instant d'après, sa respiration se tut, et elle demeura sans vie.

Dans une démarche perdue d'avance, l'alchimiste s'assit auprès d'elle, fit claquer ses mains et les apposa sur son torse inerte. Des éclairs surgirent avant de s'évanouir aussi vivement qu'ils étaient apparus.

L'orifice creusé par le projectile de fer s'était partiellement refermé. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Et cela ne suffirait jamais.

Le liquide porteur de vie s'écoulait désormais en de minces filets se propageant sur son sein. Elle était morte. Son thorax ne se soulevait plus à chaque inspiration. Son corps était parfaitement inanimé ; son visage était éteint.

Riza Hawkeye, sous ses yeux, venait de mourir.

Les mains de Roy, qui étaient restées posées sur son ventre, s'ôtèrent du cadavre. Son énergie lui fut subitement dérobée. Il s'affaissa sans retenue à ses côtés. À présent allongé de manière anarchique sur le sol encore humide, sa figure était plongée dans la chevelure blonde de sa subordonnée.

Un hurlement monta du plus profond de ses entrailles. Sa gorge, cependant, était si sèche que le cri mourut sur ses lèvres.

Quelque part, bien qu'il n'y prêtât nulle attention, son ouïe perçut la voix ténue d'un homme qui s'avançait vers eux : Svenn.

« Échange équivalent. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre... Je t'attendrai, alchimiste de flamme. Et quand tout cela sera terminé, je jure sur mon honneur, ainsi que sur tous les sacrifices qui ont été perpétrés depuis le commencement, que je me suiciderai. »

L'héritier de Kelheit dut partir. Roy ne sut jamais quand.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il demeura ainsi, à terre, laissant par dizaines s'égrener les secondes et les minutes qu'il ne comptait plus. Une heure passa peut-être. Il n'avait plus de conscience.

Son âme était déchirée en deux. Sa moitié était partie, et avec elle, avait emporté toutes les caractéristiques qui faisaient de lui un être humain. Aucune autre pensée ne venait troubler son esprit que celle de reposer dans la quiétude de son malheur, auprès de celle qu'il avait tant aimée, et aimait encore.

Il sentait sa fragrance, si proche de lui. Il sentait sa présence.

D'un geste infiniment lent, il leva sa main à hauteur de son visage pour en effleurer la peau. À ce moment-là, il était aveugle. Ses souvenirs lui dictaient son cheminement.

Alors ses doigts caressèrent sa joue, et descendirent jusque dans son cou. Il écarta sa tête de quelques centimètres et la regarda. Silencieux, il avait cessé de pleurer. Puis il rassembla son courage et s'assit en tailleur. Sa position ne lui avait pas permis de bien la voir. Il voulait mieux la contempler.

Les paupières closes, les traits détendus, elle était empreinte de sérénité. Elle lui parut si belle sur le coup qu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il pensa que sa magnificence n'avait rien de comparable ; pourtant, il ne pouvait la définir avec exactitude. Roy l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de s'enhardir.

Il se redressa de manière à se placer au-dessus d'elle sans l'écraser. Tendrement, il glissa ses mains sous sa nuque puis à travers sa courte chevelure dorée. Il défit ensuite un à un les boutons de sa chemise dont il écarta les pans. Maculés de sang, ceux-ci étaient devenus poisseux et difficiles à déplacer à sa convenance.

À califourchon sur elle, il se mit à faire courir ses lèvres sur sa peau intacte et lisse comme de la soie. Ses doigts se promenaient le long de ses hanches, passant dans son dos et sous le tissu du vêtement. Il dessina avec onctuosité la route de son échine. À cet endroit sensible, il reconnut au toucher d'infimes reliefs formés par les cicatrices du passé. Instinctivement, l'alchimiste retraça le cercle de transmutation qu'il avait appris par cœur des années auparavant.

Il interrompit son parcours : depuis combien de temps avait-il imprimé en sa mémoire ce symbole abscons ? Et plus encore, combien de fois avait-il suivi mécaniquement chaque sinuosité sans toutefois réfléchir à sa signification, préférant se concentrer sur sa chair nue dont il se délectait ?

De lointains souvenirs revenaient à la surface et l'enlisaient peu à peu dans la folie. Il n'avait omis aucune de ses réactions. Quand il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou afin d'y passer lascivement sa langue, il l'entendit soupirer de contentement.

Rendu euphorique par le son de sa voix qui résonnait en lui-même, il décrivit le même interminable chemin sans se lasser, comme s'il découvrait son amante pour la première fois.

Il ne pouvait se satisfaire de ces effleurements charnels. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la hissa de quelques centimètres pour mieux la sentir contre lui. Son illusion s'intensifiant, il écouta avec fascination ses envoûtants murmures et ses promesses d'amour et d'éternité.

Les deux êtres s'aimaient éperdument, convaincus de rester indissociables à jamais.

En dépit de tout, les contours de la réalité se profilèrent inéluctablement dans son esprit. Il posa une ultime fois une main sur sa joue écorchée, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres froides.

Puis il se redressa, laissant reposer au sol son corps dénué de vie.

Roy attendit un peu et choisit de s'allonger précautionneusement à ses côtés. Bienheureux de ce contact, un bras passé sous sa nuque et sa main entrelaçant une des siennes, il la serra contre lui. Alors il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre, Riza ? Je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler. Je me rappelle également de ces jours paisibles que nous avons passés ensemble, partageant rêves et idéaux. Tu te plaisais à me contredire, mais au fond de toi, tu ne pouvais nier aspirer aux mêmes choses. Nous vivions dans un monde que nous bâtissions de jour en jour, imaginant toujours notre lendemain. Cette utopie imparfaite dont nous avions rêvé. Elle était si proche... À portée de nos doigts. »

« Tu avais peut-être les mêmes souhaits que moi, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu me suivrais. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais entrer à l'académie militaire, toi qui méprisais les soldats. J'étais surpris. Et je ne voulais pas que tu me voies briser notre promesse. Car chaque serment que j'avais fait était illusoire. J'ai trahi la promesse que j'avais faite à ton père de te protéger, trahi notre aspiration à la paix, trahi mon objectif de devenir Führer pour guider notre nation. Riza, depuis le départ, je t'ai trahie ; et je vous ai tous, toi et les autres, menés à une impasse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu continuais de me suivre. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Nous avons enchaîné horreur après horreur, crime après crime, souffrance après souffrance dans un cycle sans fin. Et pourtant, tu étais toujours près de moi, incessamment, refoulant tes sentiments au plus profond de ton âme. »

« J'ai véritablement voulu tout effacer. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, tu n'aurais pas été obligée de traverser toutes ces épreuves. J'aimerais avoir la capacité de réécrire notre histoire. Ainsi, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu se produire. Je me demande si j'aurais eu la force d'abandonner, avant même d'avoir commencé ; pourtant, j'aurais dû me résoudre dès le début pour ne pas avoir à te faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas envisagé que nous puissions mourir, laissant derrière nous le monde tel qu'il l'était, si ce n'est pire. Si cette hypothèse me traversait l'esprit, je la chassais tel un enfant capricieux. En étant moins égoïste, j'aurais pu te sauver, Riza. »

« Pourtant, au fond de moi je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas voulu d'une autre vie. Parce que, sans toi, je ne me sens pas complet. Je n'aurais pu supporté l'idée de te perdre. Vois-tu, j'ai beau prétendre être rongé par les regrets, mon existence sans la tienne n'aurait été que néant. Je sais à quel point je t'ai meurtrie, crois-moi. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de te faire partir. J'aurais dû renier les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. J'aurais dû te haïr, pour qu'à ton tour, tu me haïsses et choisisses une autre voie. Tu es morte par ma faute. Tu es morte par ma faute... Et je suis ignoble. Car je n'ai jamais cessé de te vouloir près de moi, malgré toute la peine que je t'infligeais consciemment. Si seulement tu m'avais détesté... Si seulement ta détresse s'était muée en haine. Tu aurais pu au moins t'éloigner de moi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, mais il le fallait. Je m'en veux tellement. Je m'en veux ; mais toute ma raison me certifie que rien n'aurait pu être différent. »

« Alors cela signifie sûrement que nous étions condamnés. Dès le moment où nous avons volé la vie de quelqu'un, la nôtre nous serait retirée. Je conçois que le destin ait pu s'abattre sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures par ma faute. Je voudrais te ressusciter. Je voudrais que tu sois là. Je ne sens plus mon âme. Je ne me vois plus, sans toi. Je suis vide, Riza. Tu aurais voulu que je continue et n'abandonne sous aucun prétexte. C'est aussi ce que je t'avais fait comprendre. Mais je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus me relever. Je suis mort. Je suis mort à l'instant où cette balle t'a atteinte. »

Très calme, Roy se tut. Ses yeux profondément noirs n'étaient pas humides. Il caressait distraitement ce qu'il restait de son amante défunte. Pendant une minute, il s'abstint de toute tendresse, avant de joindre ses deux mains autour de ses hanches pour l'enlacer dans une toute dernière étreinte.

« J'aimerais tellement rester ici, susurra-t-il, éternellement, et mourir à tes côtés... »

À contrecœur, il se sépara d'elle, puis se leva, admirant indéfiniment son visage paisible.

« Il me reste quelque chose à faire avant de partir. » dit-il gravement.

Mustang se baissa et souleva Riza dans ses bras, une main passée sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle était à la fois légère comme une plume et pesante comme son inertie le nécessitait. Cependant, il préféra ne plus penser à ce détail.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'au centre absolu du Cœur. Quand il fut arrivé, il la reposa avec délicatesse à terre et se rassit pour lui parler.

« Le Cœur, ainsi que Kelheit, sont constitués par des cercles de transmutation. Grâce à eux, Svenn a pu faire varier l'intensité de la lumière à sa guise. Riza... Il t'a subtilisé ton arme peu de temps auparavant pour t'achever. Quoi que tu en dises, il ne mérite pas de vivre. Et nous non plus. »

Roy écarta une mèche dorée qui dissimulait une de ses paupières.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux agir autrement. Je vais détruire Kelheit. Je vais détruire cette cité, son Cœur, tous les habitants et tous les soldats qui s'y trouvent. Ils mourront tous. Constate ce que l'alchimie de flamme de ton père me fera faire. En vérité, je ne peux me résoudre à blesser moi-même notre pays. La guerre d'Ishbal m'a suffit, tu sais. Ta mort également. Et quand j'aurai anéanti cet endroit, exterminant nos frères par centaines, un temps de répit sera instauré. Puis les nations voisines déclareront la guerre à Amestris pour se venger. Et le monde plongera de nouveau dans un chaos perpétuel et sanglant. C'est inévitable. »

Il sourit.

« Dans un instant, tout sera détruit à perte de vue... » chuchota-t-il.

L'alchimiste apposa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore.

« Je vais mourir avec toi, Riza. »

Elles heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit mat. Il ne lui souhaita pas adieu.

Alors, des éclairs bleus apparurent. Et l'apocalypse survint.

Le Cœur fut dévoré par des flammes que nul n'avait jamais vues. Kelheit toute entière s'embrasa. Les centaines de citadins restants et les militaires rassemblés périrent sur le coup. En quelques secondes, la déflagration alchimique occasionnée ensevelit Kelheit dans un enfer de feu, ne laissant aucun survivant.

Le corps de l'alchimiste dont le regard était rivé sur son amante brûla sur place, et ses cendres vinrent se mêler aux siennes.


End file.
